El regreso del joven Black
by MarianaMasen
Summary: AU. Cuando Hermione se encontraba en la biblioteca Black de Grimmauld Place, lo último que espero fue encontrar el diario de Regulus Black. ¿Cómo podrá descubrir el misterio que envuelve al joven Black? Solo estaba segura de una cosa: Regulus Black era el hombre más sarcástico y encantador que jamás había conocido y eso la hacía confundirla de una manera no muy buena.
1. El número 12 de Grimmauld Place

_Hola, sí soy yo con una nueva locura de mi cabezota. Sé que algún día diré que me volví como una cabra al leerlo de nuevo. Este fanfic, trata de Hermione al estar pasando sus vacaciones de verano en Grimmauld Place antes de cursar 5 grado, encuentra el diaria de Regulus Black por causalidad al buscar en la biblioteca algo para leer. Esperemos que sean fieles a la historia y yo me comprometo a terminarla y hacerlo lo más pegado a los personajes posiblemente. Algunas situaciones se distorsionaran con la aparición del libro y las mentiras de Hermione al intentar que nadie se de cuenta de él_

_Sin más que decir, cruzo mis dedos para tener suerte. Es mi segundo fanfic._

_Disclaimer: Todo esto pertenece a JK:) _

OOOO

La lluvia azotaba la ventana fuertemente, con una fuerza increíble que parecía querer destrozarla. Una persona normal y común se hubiese aterrado con la idea de que el vidrio se rompiera y que el agua entrara violentamente en la habitación. Pero nadie que vivía en ese lugar era una persona normal y común. Eran magos, gente que con simplemente mover su varita, podría hacer cosas que maravillaran a los demás.

Una chica con un esponjado cabello castaño sobresalía de un nutrido grupo con largas capas que pretendían entrar lo más antes posible.

— ¡Ginny! Deja de estar saltando en los charcos, cariño. Y tu Fred, deja de estar molestando a Ron. ¡El pobre ya ha tenido suficiente todo el camino!—vocifero una mujer regordeta de una amable cara, con un cabello sumamente pelirrojo. La mujer en cuestión era Molly Weasley, y a los que regañaba eran sus pelirrojos hijos.

Estaban impacientes por entrar, en parte por la curiosidad, pero más por el deseo de ver como se encontraba Sirius Black. El mencionado, era el dueño de la casa pero también era padrino de uno de los mejores amigos de Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

Sin mas distracciones abrieron la puerta expectantes de ver lo que les esperaba dentro. De inmediato vieron el tétrico lugar pero sonrieron con alivio al ver como una demacrada y delgaducha figura los saludaba recargado en la pared.

— ¡Sirius! ¿Qué tal?—saludo Molly viendo con desaprobación el aspecto del hombre y soltando su bolsa, se sentó agotada en una silla.

Sirius, sin embargo empezó a saludar a todos los invitados con cierta frialdad y desanimo que no paso desapercibido a cierta castaña, pero para los demás lo primordial era acomodarse y dormirse rápidamente.

Fred y George, empezaron a bromear sobre lo tétrico que estaba la casa y al ver las cabezas de elfos disecadas, se destornillaron de risa. Eso le levanto el humor a todos, inclusive a Sirius que esbozo una torcida sonrisa. Hermione, sin embargo, puso los ojos en blancos mostrando su desacuerdo pero se animo al oír la voz de la Sra. Weasley.

— ¡Basta ya de bromas! A la cama todos. —se dirigió a Sirius pidiendo su aprobación, pero el hombre ya se había escabullido de allí dejándola al mando de la colocación— ¡Ese hombre! Bueno… síganme y les mostrare su habitación. No hagan ruido, por favor. —añadió viéndoles con una amenazadora mirada.

Los chicos obedecieron la orden al punto, tal vez demasiados cansados para permitirse discutir y se dejaron llevar dócilmente sin rechistar. A Ginny y Hermione les toco una habitación amplia con una enorme ventana, la hubiesen encontrado agradable, si no estuviera llena de polvo y con objetos tétricos y extraños. Las chicas cansadas, se durmieron inmediatamente sin tener ánimos de comentar algo. Minutos después, la casa quedo en un profundo silencio en donde solamente se oían las respiraciones y ronquidos de los habitantes.

OOO

—Esto apesta. —mascullo Ron al estar limpiando una habitación vacía en donde él dormía. Hermione se hallaba sentada en la cama viéndole refunfuñar con Crookshanks en su regazo.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que habían llegado a la tétrica casa de Grimmauld Place, y lo peor del caso es que no podían decirle algo a Harry. Gracias a las orejas extensibles de Fred y George —a las que al principio la chica se había negado a usarlas rotundamente— habían descubierto la Orden del Fénix, una organización secreta fundada por Dumbledore para derrotar a Quien-tu-sabes.

—Desearía que pudiéramos ser parte de la Orden, ¿no lo crees Hermione? —exclamo de pronto el chico mientras intentaba quitarle el polvo al escritorio que tenía enfrente.

—Creo que somos demasiado jóvenes para eso, Ronald. Aparte tenemos obligaciones como el ir a la escuela, hacer los deberes, ¿sabes? No todo en la vida es la aventura. —replico sabiamente mientras leía concentradamente un enorme y gastado libro proveniente de la biblioteca Black.

—Eres la voz de la sabiduría y de la responsabilidad—ironizo Ron mientras se dejaba caer en una desgastada butaca roída por los ratones.

—Oh, claro. Habla el chico que siempre piensa antes de actuar. ¡Deja de ser tan inmaduro, Ron! —exclamo cerrando de golpe el libro y levantándose bruscamente tirando al gato que tenía en el regazo.

Llevaban peleándose desde que habían llegado, y el resultado del irónico comentario de Ron fue que Hermione cerrara de un portazo la puerta con un humor de perros. El chico se estremeció levemente con el ruido y alzando las manos gritó malhumorado:

— ¡Mujeres! —Pero siguió limpiando al oír los característicos pasos de su mama en la escalera.

La chica todavía molesta con el comentario, se fue al comedor pretendiendo ayudar a la Sra. Weasley, pero lo único o más bien, al único que encontró fue a Sirius viendo nostálgicamente las llamas de la chimenea que chisporroteaban alegremente. Se dio cuenta, analizando lo lúgubre que resultaba el lugar incluyendo al demacrado hombre que se encontraba con la mirada distraída, que lo único que parecía tener vida era la chimenea. Un tanto incomoda, Hermione se sentó a una butaca que estaba al lado de Sirius, y sin prestarle la más mínima atención, se concentro en el libro.

—¿No te aburres estando aquí? —le pregunto una ronca voz, interrumpiéndole la lectura. Alzo la mirada y se encontró con los tristes ojos de Sirius.

Alzo una ceja sorprendida de que le hubiese hablado, ya que jamás se habían dirigido la palabra, al menos si no estaba presente otra persona más. Cerro el libro de un golpe, y posando delicadamente en la mesa, le prestó atención.

—Jamás me aburrido de leer Historia de Hogwarts. Ron y Harry lo encuentran aburrido pero a mí me parece interesante saber la historia del colegio en el que asisto, ¿no lo cree, Sr. Black?

Él se carcajeo al oírla hablar tan formalmente, dejando ver sus amarillentos dientes.

— ¿Sr. Black? Me llamo Sirius, Hermione. Si quieres puedes llamarme Canuto, también, aunque solamente los Medeoradores me llamaban asi, pero—se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia— eso fue en otro tiempo.

—Bueno, creo que te diré Sirius. Sería extraño llamarte Canuto frente a la Sra. Weasley, ¿no crees? —empezó a decir la chica nerviosamente.

—Puedo verla ahora con su cara de: _"Sirius eres una mala influencia"_ o la de: _"Eres un inmaduro"._ —exclamo con un brillo travieso en sus ojos.

La joven se dio cuenta de lo extraño que resultaba la situación: una chica de recién cumplidos los quince con un hombre de alrededor treinta y cuatro solos riéndose sobre trivialidades, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, cuando el único lazo que los unía era el que ella le hubiese salvado la vida en su tercer año y que su mejor amigo fuera el ahijado de él.

Carraspeando ligeramente, se levanto de un brinco con el libro en el pecho dando a entender sus intenciones de marcharse de allí.

—Sera mejor que me vaya. Emm…voy a terminar unos deberes atrasados, fue un gusto hablar contigo, Sirius. —dijo nerviosamente sin mirarle a los ojos y escabulléndose rápidamente a la biblioteca.

Se le había olvidado el encuentro con Ron, y al volverle a ver, lo saludo como si nada hubiera pasado. El chico la miro confundido por su actitud tan contradictoria, pero encogiéndose de hombros la dejo marchar a la biblioteca teniendo cuidado de no hacerla enojarla. Realmente sonaba raro, pero lo que más le gustaba a Ron Weasley era enojar a Hermione, verla apretar sus labios y que ella fijara sus brillantes ojos—casi siempre por lo cabreada que se ponía— en él. No era que le gustara, ¡Por Merlín! Apenas había descubierto que su mejor amiga sí era una chica, pero el verla en ese estado, le fascinaba. Era como montar en su escoba sin que nadie le dijese lo malo que era.

Hermione siguió caminando sin darse cuenta de los pensamientos que arrancaba Ron al verla, pero al estar sentada en un gastado sillón rodeada de una enorme pila de libros, oliendo el característico olor a pergamino viejo, se sintió en paz y relajada. Eso siempre la hacía pensar las cosas con claridad y su mente quedo invadida al pensar en el encuentro con Sirius anteriormente.

Era raro que hubiesen tenido una conversación simple, pero que le hubiese sacado un sentimiento de confianza y candidez. Era como si estuviera hablando con su papa, pero bueno, Sirius era diferente. Sabía que él en su juventud era un rebelde sin causa, como los gemelos, pero seguía con ese sentimiento de aceptación hacia él. Jamás lo había experimentado a no menos que fuera su papa o tal vez Harry. Pero fuera de ellos, era extraño sentirlo. Se masajeo las sienes, sumamente confundida, y repantigándose cómodamente en el sillón—que le empezaba a incomodar a causa de poco relleno— le llamo la atención un grueso libro que tenía enfrente de Runas.

No fue el libro lo que le llamo la atención, sino el hecho que tuviera algo metido abruptamente en el. Era como si alguien hubiera escondido alguna hoja o tal vez una libreta pequeña arrugando las hojas del tomo. Empezó a tantearlo y abriéndolo rápidamente, descubrió un libro grande pero delgado de tapas verde oscuro.

Intrigada, lo abrió revelando el nombre del dueño de él. _Regulus Arcturus Black_ _1975 _rezaba en una descolorada página con una letra de trazos elegantes y finos. Se dio cuenta inmediatamente que se trataba de un diario. Tal vez era del papa de Sirius, pensó la chica pero escondió rápidamente el libro al oír pisadas cerca de ella.

Con el corazón dando grandes latidos, vio con enojo como Ron abría la puerta. Se sintió enojada al ver su colorada cabeza con su despeinado cabello pelirrojo, y quiso saber el motivo de que la hubieran interrumpido de su nuevo descubrimiento.

—Mama dice que bajes a cenar, Hermione. —Se fijo en el libro que tenia agarrado fuertemente y señalándolo le pregunto curiosamente— ¿Qué es eso que traes allí?

— ¡Nada importante! —Chillo la chica colorada al ver que se había dado cuenta de su secreto y al ver la ceja alzada de Ron, rectificó con voz más calmada— Es solo un libro que me regalo Vícktor—mintió recordando la reciente carta del búlgaro.

— ¿Vícktor?—repitió tontamente como si no supiera quién era, pero al ver que no decía nada, añadió en voz recelosa—: ¿Por qué sigues carteándote con él? Es mayor que tú y aparte no es de fiar.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, y se fue a su habitación a guardarlo con Ron pisándole los talones. Lo guardo rápidamente en un pequeño cofre que nada mas podía abrir ella, y oyendo a Ron chasqueando con impaciencia se apresuro a bajar a cenar lo más rápido.

Después de una cena llena de miradas incomodas hacia Hermione de parte de Ron, la chica se escabullo rápidamente a su habitación pretextando estar cansada. Molly la miro con desconfianza, pero la dejó marchar diciéndole que mañana limpiarían a fondo la biblioteca. Al oír eso asintió con la cabeza y se fue rápidamente a la cama.

Lo único malo era que Ginny se la pasaría hablando acerca de su novio: Michael Corner. Pero vio con satisfacción que solo tenía que asentir con la cabeza o sonreír para complacerla. Después de varios minutos hablando del chico, Ginny se harto y se fue con Fred y George para ayudarles a planear alguna broma.

Estando sola, abrió con una urgencia extraña para ella, el diario del algún Black. Quería mostrárselo a Sirius, pero le pareció algo no muy conveniente y decidió guardárselo para ella sola.

Abrió el diario en la primera hoja y con Crookshanks en sus piernas, leyó con atención la fina letra.

"_No sé exactamente que estoy haciendo al estar escribiendo en esto. Mi prima Narcisa me lo regalo en mi reciente cumpleaños. ¡Hurra por ella!..._

¿Su prima Narcisa?, repitió en su cabeza confundida pensando inevitablemente en la mama de Malfoy.

"…_en fin, me encuentro escribiendo en una lúgubre habitación llena de cosas de color verde y plateada, obviamente de Slytherin. No sé cuando mi vida se volvió un fiasco, o cuando se volvió tan motona. Por lo menos mi hermanito se divierte con los idiotas de Potter o Lupin…_

¡Por Merlín!, pensó al leer la última línea, él es el hermano de Sirius. Me pregunto que hizo para que nunca fuera mencionado por parte de él.

"…_pero yo en cambio, estoy rodeado de gente hipócrita que solo se junta conmigo por la limpieza de mi sangre y obviamente, por el dinero que tengo. Pero da igual, me uniré al Señor Tenebroso y podre ser alguien tan reconocido y admirado como Sirius. Ansió tener ya a los sucios sangre sucia suplicándome por su vida y allí verán lo que Regulus Black es capaz de hacer. ¡JA! Si Bella me oyera decir eso, diría que soy un puto por creer tanto en mi mismo, pero el ser un Black te convierte en un ser más alto, de mayor categoría. Toujurus Pour, mi lema favorito y respetado al estar rodeado de sangres limpias, como Helen Gilles. Esa chica tan hermosa que esta rendida a mis pies, esa es la indicada esposa para alguien como yo. ¡Lástima por el idiota de Parkinson al creer que será su esposa!..."_

Es la mama de Pansy, recordó a su compañera hueca admiradora fiel de Draco Malfoy, de hecho este chico le parecía igual a Malfoy. Se creía superior solamente por su apellido, aunque fuera insignificante o quién sabe, podría ser alguien inteligente. Hermione a pesar del odio hacia el rubio, admitía que era sumamente inteligente y hábil, tal vez más que Ron y Harry.

"… _Espero que mama la apruebe al tener como hermano a un estúpido squib, pero tal vez ni siquiera supiera esa información. Creo que diré algo que jamás me atrevería a decirlo públicamente: extraño tener a Sirius cerca, a pesar de sus ideas sobre los muggles, sangres sucias y toda clase de inmundicia. Jamás hubiera imaginado que se iría de la casa, dejándome solo con la enorme carga de ser un Black. Cuanto daría que al menos me mirara con simpatía al pasar a su lado y que no me ignorara como si fuera un ser horripilante. ¡Por Merlín! Apenas tengo quince y el tiene dieciséis y quiere que me comporte como un puto valiente como los de su casa. Yo nunca he sido valiente, tal vez inteligente y ágil, pero valiente… ¡es otra cosa!_

_Creo que me iré a cenar antes de que venga Mulciber a decirme que lo acompañe al Gran Comedor. Espero volver con buen ánimo después de la ronda de prefectos que tengo que hacer."_

_R.A.B._

_Toujurus Pour_

Quedo confundida al leer eso, pero tuvo que esconder de nuevo al abrirse la puerta nuevamente y dejar pasar a un regañada Ginny. Esta había contestado a su mama, cuando había estado discutiendo con Ron y le había tocado un enorme regaño por parte de Molly.

Hermione intento calmarla dejando de pensar en el diario, pero al dormirse y estar a oscuras, pensó en lo singular que era el joven Black.

OOO

_Espero sus reviews, y espero que les haya gustado. Los que leen mi otra historia: Un deseo hecho realidad, sepan que voy a seguir actualizando._

_¿Les parecía padre el capitulo? Espero que me dejen su comentario, critica o halago._

_Suya:_

_Mariana Masen._


	2. Promesas

_¿Qué tal? Me gustaron todos los comments, pero tengo la meta de llegar a los 100 reviews en este fanfic, en serio. Asi que me harían el favor de comentar los que no lo hicieron, ya que es un enrome estimulo para mí. Bueno, en otras noticias, me llamo la atención que preguntaran si Reg iba a regresar y eso lo sabrán si leen los próximos capítulos. Ahora, lean y disfruten!_

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK._

_OOO_

—Necesito hablar con ustedes dos—Dijo Dumbledore señalando a Hermione y Ron al acabar de cenar. El director les hizo una seña indicándoles que fueran al salón para hablar en privado.

Hermione miro nerviosamente a Ron, quien se encogió los hombros y siguió a Dumbledore hacia el salón. Los chicos jamás habían entrado allí, ya que no habían terminado de descontaminarlo. Hermione se abrazo los hombros al ver un tanto asustada el estado de suciedad en el que se encontraban.

—Muy bien, sin duda se estarán preguntando para que los cite aquí, pero mi propósito es muy simple. —Los miro fijamente con sus penetrantes ojos azules, y a Hermione le pareció que le estaba traspasando con la mirada— Mi propósito es que me juren que al cartearse con el Sr. Potter no le informen sobre Voldemort o en donde se encuentran. Es indispensable que lo hagan por el bien de Harry. —añadió mirándoles fijamente esperando que cumplieran su respuesta.

—Pero…—comenzó a decir Hermione titubeante mirando a Ron, como pidiendo su apoyo— Profesor, Harry necesita saber lo que está pasando, no sería justo que ignoráramos sus preguntas y no se las respondiéramos, es…

—Srita. Granger, comprendo muy bien la situación, pero es primordial que me lo juren. —respondió el anciano mago viéndolos tras sus gafas de media luna.

Pero…—protesto Hermione viendo impotente al anciano profesor.

—Lo haremos, quiero decir, que Hermione y yo no le diremos nada a Harry, señor—respondió Ron con voz firme, y Dumbledore se dio por satisfecho.

—Gracias por hacerlo, sé que es difícil hacer esto, pero es para la seguridad de Harry. —Sonrió afablemente y dándose la vuelta se despidió —Tengo que irme, gracias por la promesa.

Y diciendo eso, se despidió, dejando a los chicos en un incomodo silencio. Ron sabía que Hermione se pondría como una furia al aceptar el juramente por ella. Asi que espero pacientemente hasta cuando estallaría, pero para su sorpresa, no lo hizo.

—No sé como voy a arreglármelas para mentirle a Harry, solo espero que no te arrepientes de lo que juraste al ver sus cartas llenas de preguntas. —dijo Hermione con voz decepcionada y salió del salón sumamente enojada.

Sí, eso había pasado hace una semana, pero al tener la carta llena de preguntas de Harry, se sintió tan mal, que evito a Ron al estar juntos limpiando una recamara. Al parecer Ron también había recibido una carta de parte de Harry, y también estaba confundido al no saber que responderle.

Hermione agotada por el esfuerzo de limpiar de forma _muggle _la habitación arrastro sus pies, dirigiéndose lentamente a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, para tomar la carta de Harry y el diario. No había tenido oportunidad de leerlo, ya que las campañas para limpiar, los intentos de enterarse con las orejas extensibles cuando llegaría Harry o noticias sobre Quien-tu-sabes, llenaban el día sin dejarle oportunidad de hacer alguna cosa más.

Pero hoy se había propuesto a ir a un lugar silencioso en donde nadie la escuchara, y yéndose a las habitaciones superiores, abrió la puerta en donde se encontraba Buckbeack encima de una cama matrimonial que debió haber sido en su tiempo sumamente elegante y confortable. Hizo una reverencia al hipogrifo y este la reconoció a su vez dando un asentimiento. Ella se acerco a acariciarle pero alejándose de él se dirigió a una enorme ventana que daba al exterior.

Lo mejor de la ventana, es que por ser mágica, nadie te podía observar pero tú sí que podías ver lo que pasaba en el exterior. Seguramente por eso a Sirius le gustaba tanto pasar el tiempo allí, pensó viendo detenidamente el lugar. No había hablado con Sirius desde esa pequeña conversación que habían tenido en el comedor. Sirius se había mostrado frio y distante, cosa que no la ánimo para hablar con él.

—Veamos, ¿Qué te diré para que dejes de estar tan ansioso, Harry? —murmuro dando golpecitos en el blanco pergamino. Se quedo pensando, pero imaginándose la frustración que debía embargarlo al no saber nada, empezó a escribir con letra temblorosa.

_Querido Harry:_

_Espero que tus días en Privet Drive no sean tan frustrantes como imagino. Aquí todo está muy aburrido, pero aun asi Vícktor me envió un libro para que me entretuviera. Sabes, es un libro muy apasionante, pero Ron dice que Krum no es de fiar. ¡Imagínate! Después de que en el año pasado estuviera persiguiéndolo para que le diera su autógrafo, pero bueno, creo que Ron jamás superara sus paranoias con él. Espero que nos veamos pronto, y respecto a tus preguntas, no puedo decirte nada, Harry. Es por seguridad…pero espero que no estés tan ansioso al ver mi breve carta sin respuestas. Sé que después de lo que paso en Junio querrás saber lo que trama Ya-sabes-quien, pero me es imposible informarte. Espero que estas tartas de melaza te conforten en tu encierro. _

_Besos._

_Hermione _

La chica leyó la carta varias veces revisándola cuidadosamente, pero soltando un suspiro de abatimiento la metió rápidamente en su bolsillo mientras acercaba el diario a su regazo, dispuesta a leer mas sobre el recién descubierto hermano de Sirius.

"_Vale, me he vuelto como esos tipos que solo están metidos como ratones en la biblioteca, no es que tenga nada en contra de ellos…, pero me parece aburrido que solo quieran estar metidos en libros. En fin, sigo pensando que mi vida es un total fiasco, monótona y aburrida. Cissy se ha pasado toda la tarde interrogándome sobre Lucius Malfoy, su futuro esposo y un completo idiota arrogante…_

Hermione no puedo evitar reírse al oír que él también compartía su odio hacia los Malfoy, pero volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el texto que tenía enfrente.

"…_un completo idiota arrogante que se cree superior solo por su estúpido apellido, ¡por Merlín! Ni siquiera Sirius presume el apellido familiar. Yo jamás he tenido que usarlo para que hagan lo que quiero, nada mas ven mi porte y empiezan los halagos y las falsas sonrisitas de parte de todos. Pero a pesar de tanta idiotez, mis planes hacia el poder no han cambiado. Al contrario, Bella me ha ayudado a aprender Oclumancia, una rama que será necesaria si voy a querer ser el mortífago más importante. _

_En fin, mamá ha enviado otro vociferador a mi querido hermanito amenazándole que si no regresaba este verano, lo borraría del árbol genealógico. ¡Como si a él le importara! Siempre que lo veo, se la pasa haciendo travesuras o con un nutrido grupo de chicas a su alrededor. Pero a mí si me importa, y mucho. El ser un Black necesita sacrificios y ser el mejor en todo. Yo tengo que ser el mejor en todo para no defraudar a mis padres. Estoy ansioso de que llegue el momento en donde los muggles y las sangres sucias se aparten del camino de nosotros: los poderosos._

_He tenido que estar escuchando la perorata de Cissy a mi lado mientras escribía pero bueno, es mi prima y a pesar de tanta tontería que dice, la quiero. Tal vez sea la persona a la que le tenga más confianza, lástima que sea tan hueca en algunas cosas, pero por lo menos puedo confiar con ella. No como Bella, que es una total mala y cruel, a ella solo le pido ayuda para hacerle daño a alguna escoria que se me presenta, pero si se trata de meditar mejor las cosas, acudiría a Andrómeda. Ella es como la oveja gris en la familia. Obviamente se lleva mejor con mi hermanito, pero aun asi trata de hacer su mejor esfuerzo siendo práctica o elegante, cosa que siempre le sale fatal. Es muy torpe para ser elegante o inteligente, tal vez su única cualidad sea la de ser buena y bondadosa con todos._

_Estoy emocionado de ganar el próximo partido de Quidditch, y ver la cara de estupefacción de Potter. Él es tan arrogante, que se cree el mejor cazador del mundo, aunque apenas sea una pequeña cosa comparada con mi agilidad en la escoba. Si ganáramos, tal vez Helen al verme glorificado y aclamado por todos, decida de una buena vez ser mi novia e inclusive mi prometida. Estoy tan jodidamente enamorado de ella, que si me pidiera que me fugase con ella a Francia, lo haría sin pestañear. _

_Veo que Cissy me está mirando con curiosidad, e intuyo que tal vez ya termino de hablar de su amado. Me caga escuchar solamente su apellido, pero tendré que esconder mi diario, si no, Bella empezara a molestarme sobre mi secreto._

_R.A.B_

_Toujurus Pour_

Hermione quedo mirando el diario confusa de tantas emociones juntas, pero dándole la vuelta a la hoja, empezó a leer, al parecer por la emborronada letra del chico, parecía que lo había escrito a prisas.

"_Es de noche, y he hecho la cosa más repugnante de toda mi vida. No tengo el valor ni siquiera de ir a hablar con Meda (Andrómeda) y confesar mis crímenes. Por Morgana, ¿Qué he hecho? Me siento tan ansioso de volverlo a hacer, pero me da asco el pensar hacerlo de nuevo. _

_Era de noche, y Helen me pidió que si podía ir a mi recamara en la noche, yo sumamente sorprendido, acepte inmediatamente. Pero al ver su cara pálida, pero llena de un brillo maniático, supe que algo iba mal. Se sentó en mi cama sumamente alocada y viéndome a la cara, me confesó que Parkinson tenía cautivo a un muggle en el Bosque Prohibido y que iba a matarlo, yo estaba confundido, pero cuando tuve tiempo de reaccionar estaba frente al muggle, en el Bosque Prohibido._

_Vacile en lanzarle la maldición asesina, pero Parkinson y los demás mortifagos que se encontraban, empezaron a abuchearme de que si no lo hacía, era un cobarde. ¡Por Merlín! Que el cielo me perdone, pero sentí una satisfacción al ver su gesto asustado y como empezaba a pedir ayuda a gritos, y sintiéndome poderoso, lo torture…"_

Hermione soltó el libro asustado de lo que acababa de leer, era horrible. Con el corazón desbocado, trago saliva y tomo el libro dispuesta a terminar de leer lo que seguía.

"… _lo torture, a sangre fría, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. No sé como llegue a mi habitación después, pero lo que si se, es que necesito hablar con alguien sobre esto, si no me volveré loco. Espero que Meda no me juzgue de lo que hice o que si lo hiciera, me diera su consuelo. Me he mirado al espejo, parezco un cadáver. Mis grises ojos tienen un brillo tan maniaco y despiadado que no reconozco mío. Estoy enfermo de poder, no reconozco ninguna de mis actitudes como las mías._

_Por supuesto que al enterarse Bella de eso, me ha animado e incitado de volverlo a hacer. Yo no le conteste y seguí indiferente a sus consejos. Me doy cuenta que mi prima está loca de atar .Es sábado y aparte, salida a Hogsmade, y estoy sentado en mi cama, con las cortinas de dosel cerradas, pero aun asi siento el cosquilleo de volver a hacerlo y ver la asqueada cara del muggle. Creo que iré a comer un bocadillo y tal vez, enviarle una carta a mama contándole lo sucedido._

_R.A.B_

Hermione se encontraba estupefacta de lo que acababa de leer y se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle que había allí: no había puesto su lema favorito.

Era difícil imaginarse a ese joven anhelante de comprensión y guía en su misma edad. Era como si de repente, Malfoy se pasara al bando de los mortifagos por ansias de poder. Era algo inverosímil de creer, algo que jamás de le pasaría a la mente.

Siguió pensando en Regulus y abriendo de nuevo el libro intento concentrarse en él, pero se sobresalto al oír las pisadas de alguien dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba. Era Ron, malhumorado pero sonrió torcidamente al verla.

—Mama vio a Fred y a George con las orejas extensibles—comento Ron viéndola de reojo— Y se ha puesto como una furia, será mejor que bajemos hasta que se le haya pasado el enojo. Y… ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto fijándose en el libro que Hermione sostenía fuertemente.

Hermione escondió el libro de la vista de Ron, ya que se estaba poniendo nerviosa con su interrogante mirada.

—Emm… solo leía un poco, ya sabes, para matar el tiempo. —Contesto rápidamente Hermione y viendo el desconcierto de Ron, se apresuro a decir—: Harry me ha escrito, quiere saber qué está pasando, Ron. Yo…—ahogo un suspiro— odio mentirle.

—Yo también, pero ¿qué quieres que haga? —Se apresuro a decir Ron viéndola fijamente, pero soltando una risita nerviosa añadió—: Creo que es mejor que vayamos a cenar, antes de que mama se vuelva a poner histérica.

Hermione acepto a regañadientes, pero seguía aferrada al libro, temerosa de que alguien reparase en él. Al bajar, se coló a la habitación para meter rápidamente el libro y volvió a bajar los escalones rápidamente. Reparo que Sirius seguía en su mutismo, y al dirigirse a él, sintió una especie de dejavú. Se quedaron una milésima de segundo mirándose fijamente hasta que Hermione aparto la mirada reparando en la llegada de Tonks.

La recién llegada tenia puesta una camiseta de chillones colores con unos vaqueros desgastados, y esta vez, su cabello tenía un violeta intenso.

—Hey, ¿Qué hay? He estado haciendo guardia con Alastor y créeme que jamás lo volveré a hacer—le dijo al verla y juntas se dirigieron al comedor, en donde la Sra. Weasley estaba cocinando con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Hola Tonks—Saludo la Sra. Weasley al verla entrar, y viendo a Hermione le sonrió amablemente—Hermione, cariño, ¿podrías poner la mesa? —le señalo los platos y cubiertos que había allí.

—Claro, Sra. Weasley—contesto la chica y empezó a poner los platos, pero se le cayó uno al aparecérsele un gemelo a su lado.

Por suerte, Fred alcanzo el plato y se lo dio a la ruborizada chica, que a estas alturas estaba maldiciendo mentalmente al pelirrojo.

— ¡Fred! Dejen de estar haciendo eso, menos mal que no se rompió el plato. Ahora ve y ayuda a Hermione a terminar de poner la mesa—Vocifero Molly al ver la escena y fulmino con la mirada a su pelirrojo hijo.

Fred, asustado de la mirada de su mama, se apresuro a poner la mesa, mientras llegaba George con una radiante mirada.

— ¿Ya está la cena?—pregunto Ron viendo con avidez el comedor, como si pensara que saldría sola, pero se calló al ver la mirada de Hermione.

Después de una animada cena, en donde Tonks entretuvo a Hermione y a Ginny cambiando su aspecto, la Sra. Weasley los despacho para que se fueran directos a la cama.

Los Weasley y Hermione se pusieron a hablar animadamente pensando cuando llegaría Harry, pero dejaron de hacerlo al llegar la Sra. Weasley regañándoles por el ruido que hacían.

Hermione al estar acostada en su cama, recordó el color gris de los ojos de Sirius, y se imagino a un guapo joven con el mismo color de ojos. Sonriendo en sueños, se quedo profundamente dormida.

La luna bañaba la mágica casa de Grimmauld Place, con todos sus habitantes dormidos, menos un adulto de alborotados cabellos negros que se lamentaba en silencio mientras observaba una foto. Era desgarrador verlo y no poder ofrecerle consuelo, pero para alguien que ya había sufrido tanto, no había consuelo que le ayudara plenamente.

_Hola, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, y vengo con un aviso a los que leen mi otra historia: Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido, para compensarles del extraño capitulo que hice._

_En otras noticias, ya vimos que Reg utilizo las maldiciones imperdonables, algunos se preguntaran: ¿Y dónde está Dumbledore? La respuesta, es que el director no se encontraba en ese momento, pero nadie se entero de ello. Aclarado el punto, espero que sigan dándome más apoyo con sus reviews, sé que podremos dar más de nuestro apoyo a la historia._

_Suya:_

_Mariana Masen_


	3. La visita

Holaa, otro nuevo cap. Un aviso, es que actualizare más o menos cada semana, siempre será en fin de semana, para que vean si es que actualizare. Tratare de poner más del diario de Reg y asi, para que cuando se aparezca él… UPS! Eso no tendría que haberlo dicho, JAJA! Bueno, el caso, es que tratare de irme rápido, no tanto, pero sí que Herm lea más de él, como cambio, etc. Sin más cosas que decir, DEJENME UN HERMOSO REVIEW SI AMAN A REGGIE, y se están locas por los hermanos Black.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, aunque me encantaría encontrarme algún día con Sirius Black, pero bueno… Es de JK!

OOO

Hermione leía cada párrafo con una avidez no muy recomendaba. Llevaba despierta desde la una de la noche y cuando dejo el libro en una mesa que había en la Biblioteca Black, el reloj apuntaba las siete de la mañana. Se restregó los enrojecidos ojos, después de tanto agotarse, y dio un sonoro bostezo mirando a la lúgubre Biblioteca que empezaba a iluminarse por los escasos primeros rayos de sol. Miro con atención la carta que tenía enfrente, de Vícktor, en donde el búlgaro le rogaba a que fuera a visitarle en el Caldero Chorreante, en donde se hospedaba. Hermione estaba indecisa de si ir, pero después de desahogar sus penas y temores con Ginny la noche anterior, se había inclinado por ir. La Sra. Weasley al descubrirla hablar amenamente sobre el tema en la noche, se había mostrado a favor de que fuera a despejarse del tétrico ambiente que se respiraba en Grimmauld Place.

Más decidida no se podía tener la situación, pero aun asi encontraba factores que la hacían ponerse indecisa sobre el tema. Soltando un sonoro bostezo, se repantigo aun más en la mullida butaca, y se quedo dormida inevitablemente al cerrar momentáneamente sus ojos.

— ¿Hermione? —La lejana de Sirius la despertó abruptamente de su sueño, en donde volvía a soñar con Regulus.

— ¿Eres tú Regulus?—Dejo decir semidormida Hermione e instantáneamente los ojos de Sirius se abrieron de tal manera, que parecían salírsele de las orbitas.

¿Hace cuanto que no oía ese nombre? Tal vez hace décadas, cuando su vida era tan fácil, donde su mayor y constante problema era ayudar a James para conseguir que Lily de una buena vez le aceptara una cita. Por eso, al oír el nombre de su ya fallecido hermano menor, y de la persona menos indicada, lo asusto de sobremanera. Agarro de los hombros a Hermione y la zarandeó para que despertara y le explicara el motivo de que supiera el nombre de su hermano.

Hermione sintió como alguien la movía bruscamente y al abrir sus ojos, soltó un chillido de indignación y miedo al contemplar el enojado rostro de Sirius. Se quedo mirando con confusión al hombre que tenía enfrente, y lentamente se separo de él como si temiera que hiciera algo descabellado.

Sirius se dio cuenta de su error, y levantándose abruptamente—asustando aun más a Hermione— se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la biblioteca sin dejar de mirarla y poniéndose frente a Hermione le pregunto bruscamente:

— ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de Regulus?—Nunca se había caracterizado por ser una persona que dice las cosas de manera amable, al contrario, siempre era directo— No te quedes callada, dime como diablos sabes el nombre de mi hermano, Hermione—añadió al ver que la chica no respondía.

—Yo…—soltó un suspiro y le explico en vox derrotada— Lo sé porque lo leí en un libro perteneciente a él. Regulus Arcturus Black, ¿no?—añadió en voz vacilante.

—Sí, mi encantador hermano que se creía perfecto, el honor de la familia—dijo Sirius con voz cansada— Pero… ¿Dónde lo leíste?

—Emm—A Hermione no le pareció buena la idea de revelarle el diario y le mintió diciéndole rápidamente—: En un grueso libro que encontré en la biblioteca, pero cuando le deje allí para avisarte de su existencia, ya no estaba. Busque y no lo encontré, Sirius.

—Es lógico que Kreancher se lo llevo. Ese sucio elfo solo sirve para estar llevándose las reliquias familiares de manos mías—dijo Sirius mirando con avidez el rostro de Hermione intentando encontrar alguna forma de que estuviese mintiendo, pero no encontró ninguna.

— ¡Sirius! Dumbledore dice que debemos ser educados con Kreancher. —entono Hermione con reproche pero se indigno aun mas al ver la burlona cara de Sirius. —Me iré a desayunar, Sirius.

Se fue de la biblioteca con aire digno, y al oler el delicioso olor que le llegaba de las cocinas, se dirigió rápidamente allí, después de haber dejado el diario con la carta de Krum en la habitación que compartía con Ginny, está todavía seguía durmiendo, y a Hermione le pareció escuchar el nombre de Harry; la dejo que siguiera con su sueño y se dirigió a la cocina. Entro y vio con sorpresa que Remus estuviera hablando con Tonks, casi siempre Remus permanecía alejado del buen humor de la joven.

—Hey, Hermione— Saludo Tonks mientras se comía un pan tostado con mermelada, y al indicarle que se sentara a su lado, hizo que el bote de mermelada se derramara en la raída capa de Remus.

La joven al ver lo que había provocado se apresuro a limpiarle con hincapié pero al intentar ayudarle, le pego varias veces en la cara. Remus traía un semblante serio, pero se notaba su vergüenza al notar las cálidas manos de la chica en su cara, Hermione viendo todo, escondió una sonrisita pensando en esos dos.

—Lo siento tanto, Remus, pero es que al estar haciendo esto…—empezó a decir Tonks con su habitual alegría mientras le limpiaba con hincapié haciéndole enrojecer de pena al notar la ceja alzada que tenia Hermione.

—Bueno…—Remus se levanto rápidamente dejando a Tonks con el trapo en el aire y dirigiéndose a ellas, dijo resueltamente—: Voy a irme a cambiar, y después me iré con Dumbledore. ¡Adiós!

Se escabullo de allí sumamente enrojecido a la raíz del cabello, y Hermione miro a Tonks con un deje de complicidad que no capto la bruja. Sentándose a su lado, empezó a comer unos panes tostados que había dejado la Sra. Weasley con mermelada.

—Hola chicas, acabo de ver a Remus sumamente sonrojado—saludo la Sra. Weasley entrando a la cocina después de haber despertado a sus demás hijos, Hermione sonrió a sus adentros pero no dijo nada.

—Sinceramente no lo sé, Molly—contesto Tonks con inocencia, sin darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar— Creo que se enojo por haberle ensuciado con mermelada, pero no lo sé—dejo vagar su mirada pensativa.

Hermione se escabullo de allí con una enrome sonrisa plantada en su cara, decidió ir a buscar a Ron, con esos pensamientos subió las escaleras rápidamente sin dejar de pensar en la carta de Krum y inevitablemente en Regulus.

No podía dejar de sacárselo de su mente, sabía que era algo estúpido estar pensando en alguien que tal vez nunca vería ya que podría estar muerto o estuviera viviendo en el extranjero. Fuera cual fuera su situación, la chica sabia que jamás lo vería o tendría frente a frente. Realmente sentía pena por él, y más cuando leyó que estaba arrepentido de haber hecho tantas idioteces, pero aun asi tenía una especie de odio hacia él, por su conducta de querer conquistar el mundo. En su diario no se arrepentía sinceramente de haber matado a tantos muggles inocentes, pero le remordía la conciencia al tener sus pesadillas. Siguió en sus pensamientos, y no toco al estar en la habitación que ocupaba Ron este momento.

— ¡Ron! Tu mama dice que vayas a…—Hermione se calló de golpe al ver que Ron no traía puesta la camiseta dejando ver su delgaducho torso, instintivamente se dio la vuelta llena de vergüenza al descubrir en ese estado a su amigo.

Ron se quedo momentáneamente quieto, aturdido de lo que acababa de sucederle y al oír que Hermione se marchaba, una inusual radiante sonrisa de orgullo se expandió en su cara. Jamás se había sentido tan guay en su vida, y menos había provocado que Hermione se avergonzara. Eso lo ponía en el nivel de Krum, pensó mientras se ponía una camisa y unos vaqueros gastados.

Bajo las escaleras esperando ver a Hermione en alguna parte, pero no la encontró. Algo o más bien, alguien que le impidió que pasara a la cocina. Era Fred que sostenía una oreja extensible y que la puso para que Ron también escuchara, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes. Ron escucho la preocupada voz de su mama decir:

—…Pero Arthur, Harry necesita irse de allí. Esos muggles lo maltratan, tú mismo lo comprobaste el año pasado al querer sacarlo para que fueran a los Mundiales. Debemos convencer a Dumbledore para que lo saque cuanto antes, esta noche en la reunión. Pero…—Ron se imagino a su mama haciendo un gesto exasperante—bueno, creo que iré con los muchachos para que se muevan.

Ron oyó los pasos de su mama y rápidamente se metió al lavabo que había cerca, mientras Fred se desaparecía rápidamente con la oreja extensible en la mano.

— ¡Ron! ¡Ginny! Bajen a desayunar de una buena vez, ¿quieren?—vocifero Molly al ver como sus hijos no iban a la cocina.

Hermione estaba en la habitación con Ginny arreglándose para salir a su encuentro con el búlgaro. Según los planes establecidos, Tonks la acompañaría a la cafetería muggle y después Vícktor la dejaría hasta Grimmauld Place. A pesar de todo el calor que hacia afuera, la chica persistió en ponerse vaqueros en vez de una floreada falda que Ginny le había tendido—regalo de su mama— pero se dejo convencer en ponerse una blusa suelta sin mangas de color purpura.

Soltó un suspiro de abatimiento, y colgándose una bolsa—con el diario de Regulus, dentro— se dirigió un tanto tensa hacia el encuentro con el búlgaro. Se alegro al no ver a Ron ni a los gemelos allí, ya que habían acordado decir que Hermione iría a visitar a sus papas. Vio a Tonks charlando animadamente con Sirius —la chica recordó al instante su desafortunado encuentro— y sin mediar palabra, Tonks se despidió de Sirius y acompaño a Hermione hacia la calle.

Se metieron al apretujado metro de Londres, en donde Tonks hablaba hasta por los codos, dándole consejos que Hermione no sabía si reír o avergonzarse. Lo resolvió desviando el tema hacia su brillante cabello color rosa, que parecía ofender a un mujer que se encontraba allí viéndolas con sorna.

Tonks siguió parloteando todo el camino sobre su condición de animaga, algo que Hermione le resulto sumamente interesante y después de ese tema se desviaron hacia las posibles carreras mágicas. A Hermione le pareció interesante la carrera de Leyes, y más para las criaturas mágicas; después de haber visto el mal trato que recibió Flinky se había inclinado a ayudarlos aun mas, inclusive había aprendido, en las pocas semanas que llevaba en su casa a tejer.

Se levantaron rápidamente y se dirigieron al pub muggle que Vícktor le había dicho que fuera. Lo visualizo en una mesa que había en la entrada y la chica se despidió de Tonks, que a modo de saludo le dijo:

—Que te diviertas con tu bombón búlgaro, Hermione—Tonks le guiño un ojo y Hermione se puso más roja que nada al ver que Vícktor se le adelantaba con una enorme sonrisa.

Hermione camino decididamente a él, pero Vícktor se le adelanto dándole un inesperado abrazo. La chica correspondió al abrazo con torpeza, pero Krum ya la había soltado y tomando su mano se la llevo a la boca a sorpresa de Hermione.

—Herrmione tú verte herrrmosa—dijo Krum mientras la llevaba de la mano hacia la mesa en donde se encontraba sentado hace apenas unos segundos.

—Gracias—contesto Hermione complacida del halago y fijándose en el acento del búlgaro, le comento sonriendo—: Veo que has mejorado tu acento, Vícktor.

El aludido asintió modestamente pero antes de darle oportunidad de que hablara, le comento en tono serio— Yo visto en perriódicos a Potterr y a Dumbledorre que dicen que son mentirrrosos, ¿es cierrrto eso, Herrmione?—añadió en tono preocupado mirándola fijamente con sus oscuros ojos.

—No, solo lo dicen porque no quieren aceptar que Quien-tú-sabes ha regresado—afirmo firmemente Hermione y a Vícktor no le quedo otra que no fuera aceptar lo que ella decía.

— ¿Te parrrece ir al Callejón Diagón?—dijo Vícktor remarcando con énfasis la _o_, que provoco que Hermione riera por su acento.

—Claro que si, Vícktor. —contesto conteniendo la risa, y Vícktor que había estado temiendo que lo rechazara, se la llevo rápidamente de allí.

Se fueron platicando sobre trivialidades, entre ellas el Quidditch—tema que Hermione solo soportaba al ver que Vícktor la incluía e inclusive no se enfadaba al oír los erróneos comentarios de Hermione sobre el tema— y por supuesto, los libros. Al chico adoraba ver como los ojos de Hermione brillaban con pasión al hablar de los últimos hallazgos.

Al entrar al Callejón Diagon, se sentaron en Fortescue comiendo un delicioso helado e intercambiando impresiones del año pasado, como cuando el chico la había llevado al baile de Navidad a sorpresa de todos. Hermione empezó a reírse al acordarse de la histórica frase de Ron, y Krum al ver que se perdía de algo, le pregunto curiosamente:

— ¿De qué reírrte, Herrmione? —Y se acerco aun más a ella para escuchar su respuesta.

—De que Ron, ¡Por Merlín! Es vergonzoso pero tan gracioso. —Hermione ahogo un suspiro intentando tranquilizarse, pero la penetrante mirada de Krum no ayudaba mucho— ron al ver que no tenia pareja, sabes lo que dijo, el muy tonto—Adopto el tono de Ron a la perfección—_Hermione, tú eres una chica._

Hermione llegado ese punto se rio locuazmente y Vícktor también se rio para complacerla, aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia el comentario de su amigo. Hermione era hermosa, aunque nadie lo notara.

—Eso sería difícil de adivinar, Granger, viendo tu aspecto de troll despeinado—dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras, que a pesar de la chica, conocía a la perfección. Era Malfoy, pero lo que no consideraba era que Krum se levantara abruptamente con una mirada de fiereza, que atemorizo a Hermione enormemente. Jamás lo había visto tan amenazante.

— ¿Qué decirrr idiota? —Krum apretó salvajemente sus puños dispuesto a darle un buen puñetazo en su carita de porcelana. Malfoy solo ensancho su sonrisa maliciosa y sin asustarle el búlgaro, se dirigió a la perpleja Hermione que observaba la escena con sorpresa.

—Granger, será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que te entren moscas. —Dijo Malfoy viendo con sorna a Krum y añadió maliciosamente—: Granger, si querías a un orangután como él, te hubieras ido mejor con Goyle, ¿no? O con Weasley.

Hermione se enfureció tanto que le dio un buen golpe en la cara, y un buen pisotón por haber ofendido de esa manera a Ron, y se marcho con Vicktor sumamente enojada.

Pero el búlgaro la tranquilizo inmediatamente diciéndole como Malfoy había soltado un aullido de dolor, y le aseguro que jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de ella como ahora. Al ver la fachada de Grimmauld Place, Hermione se mostro tensa al ver que tenía que despedirse de Krum, pero este solamente le dio un enorme abrazo y dándole un fugaz beso en los labios, se despidió rápidamente diciéndole que le escribiría pronto.

Hermione entro rápidamente a Grimmauld Place y cerrando la puerta sobre si delicadamente, se quedo apoyada sobre esta con una enorme sonrisa, pero aun asi no sintió absolutamente nada. Volvió a intentarlo, pero nada hizo que Vicktor le diera algún motivo para sentir un tipo de enamoramiento hacia él. Dejo la bolsa en la mesa y se dirigió al comedor, en donde seguramente estarían cenando a estas alturas. Se sentó al lado de Ginny, y se sirvió un trozo de carne que la Sra. Weasley le estaba pasando en ese momento. Empezó a comer e inclusive no satisfago la curiosidad de Tonks y Ginny en ese momento.

— ¿Y como te fue con tus papas?—le pregunto Ron enfrente mientras se servía generosas porciones de puré de papa.

A la chica le cayó tan de sorpresa la pregunta que se atraganto con lo que estaba comiendo, y tardo varios minutos en recomponerse de la sorpresa, lo bueno era que su amigo era tan despistado que no se dio cuenta de nada, y siguió comiendo su comida esperando la respuesta.

—Bien, hace mucho que querían verme—contesto Hermione con voz indiferente y tomo un gran trago de jugo de manzana que tenía enfrente.

—Oh, claro que querían _verte_, me imagino que te llenaron de abrazos y atenciones, ¿verdad?—comento Ginny con un deje de ironía que únicamente ella capto.

— ¿Están peleados tus papas contigo?—pregunto Ron que miraba con expresión de no entender nada.

—No, por supuesto que no. —se apresuro a contestar Hermione, pero se calló al ver la seria expresión que tenía en ese momento el Sr. Weasley al entrar.

—Han atacado a Harry—anuncio con firmeza e inmediatamente los adultos se pusieron de pie hablando entre ellos.

— ¡Tengo que ir inmediatamente allí! No, no suéltame, Remus.

—Se suponía que debían vigilarlo, ¡por Merlín!

—Tenemos que contactar a Albus inmediatamente.

Los amigos se miraron entre ellos con una mirada significativamente. Sabían que Harry tenía un don para meterse siempre en líos, y no le sorprendía que hubiera hecho algo indebido debido a la frustración que mostraba las mayorías de sus recientes cartas.

Molly los saco del comedor al ver que todos los de la Orden empezaban a decir imprudencias ante los chicos, y seguramente estos preguntarían sobre las guardias. Los arrastro hacia sus habitaciones, y a los chicos no les quedo otra cosa que obedecer sumamente sorprendidos con la noticia de Harry.

Hermione y Ginny se quedaron junto a Ron ideando ideas fantásticas acerca de lo que le pudo haber pasado a su amigo, pero ninguna se acercaba a la realidad.

—Ron, eso es imposible—dijo Hermione con gesto exasperado al oír la descabellada idea de Ron. Estaba sentada en la cama viendo con gesto preocupado hacia la ventana, como se esperara que Harry entrara de pronto.

—"CRACK"—un fuerte sonido anuncio la llegada de los gemelos respirando entrecortadamente y cada uno con una oreja extensible en la mano.

—Espiamos a mama y papa y oímos como…—comenzó Fred con rapidez

—…atacaron a Harry unos dementores en su barrio muggle—termino George con una idéntica sonrisa que la de su hermano.

— ¿Qué? ¿Atacaron a Harry?—repitió Hermione sorprendida de la noticia y se tapo la boca asustada de que le hubiese pasado algo recordando lo mucho que le afectaba los dementores.

—Tranquila, él se pudo defender, pero al parecer va a ir a una vista disciplinaria por ser menor—la tranquilizo Fred poniéndole una mano en su hombro.

—Bueno, solo espero que no nos escriba exigiéndonos respuestas que no podemos dar—dijo Hermione sentándose abatidamente en la cama.

—Creo que lo invocaste, Hermione—comento Ron viendo a Hedwig acercárseles con un trió de cartas. Hermione supuso que serian para Sirius, Ron y ella.

Hedwig dejo caer la carta y Hermione la tomó, leyendo ávidamente lo que contenía, pero la miro con sus enormes ojos reprochándole que le escribiera a su amo e inclusive les pico a Ron y a Hermione en la mano con fiereza.

—Vaya humor de Hedwig—comento sarcásticamente Ron mirando con aprensión sus heridas.

Después Hedwig se fue hacia donde ella suponía que era la recamara de Sirius. Ron se dejo caer pesadamente en un sillón y les paso la carta a los demás ante la cara de incredulidad y curiosidad que tenían sus hermanos.

Los gemelos y Ginny se apiñaron para leer la carta juntos, y al terminar tenían un gesto sumamente desolador. Era evidente que Harry estaba desesperado por saber lo que estaba pasando en el mundo mágico.

Unos pasos pertenecientes a los de la Sra. Weasley bastaron para que sus hijos y Hermione se sobresaltaran y salieran corriendo hacia sus recamaras pertenecientes. Obviamente que los gemelos se desaparecieron y Hermione saltaron a la cama fingiendo estar durmiendo.

La chica volvió a soñar con el joven Black, y se despertó sobresaltada al escuchar un fuerte ruido. Se tallo los ojos sumamente enojada de haber sido interrumpida de su sueño, y sabiendo que le costaba mucho volverse a dormir, se fue caminando hacia la cocina para prepararse una taza de té caliente y miel para poder volverse a dormir.

Se puso una bata encima del camisón, y bajo sigilosamente los rechinantes escalones. Se sentó en el oscuro comedor y se preparo su indispensable taza de té. Volvió a subir a su recamara con la caliente taza en su manos, calentándoselas del frio que hacia allí. Después de estar varios minutos intentando encontrar el sueño, tomo el diario de Regulus, que a ese paso ya iba casi terminándolo—le faltaban exactamente dos hojas— y se pregunto como terminaría su diario.

_Ese día mi señor me hablo personalmente sobre un secreto. Mi señor quería un elfo domestico y yo le ofrecí a Kreancher inmediatamente, diciéndole que haría todo cuanto quería ya que era obediente y leal._

_Después de la cena familiar, sumamente fría y monótona, subí los escalones y vi con esperanza la ventana esperando una noticia sobre Helen. Había aparecido su nombre en los titulares del Profeta con la gente de desaparecidos. Sabía que no era obra nuestra, seguramente se había ido al extranjero esperando que acabara de una vez la guerra. ¡JA! Como si eso fuera posible, a este paso, mi señor gobernara sobre todos los mortales del este miserable mundo._

R.A.B

Hermione quedo confundida con lo acababa de oír, ¡era la penúltima hoja! Y solamente contenía puras cosas normales. Soltando un suspiro, tomo la ultima hoja entre sus manos, y al voltearla, empezó leer con avidez.

_Estoy más asustado de lo que he estado en toda mi vida. No temo por mi propia vida, porque esa no tiene nada de valor. Estoy asustado de lo que ese monstruo puede hacerle a la demás, en especial a mi familia si descubre lo que estoy a punto de hacerle. Jamás se imaginara que alguien como yo le hubiese traicionada de esa forma, después de mostrarle una lealtad digan de un emperador. Ojala pudiera retroceder el tiempo y no haberme juntado con ese mestizo pordiosero. ¡Porque eso es lo que es! Un asqueroso mestizo que pretende hacerse pasar por alguien de mi linaje._

_Espero que mi madre no sufra tanto, y que inclusive Kreancher, no esté tan decepcionado de mí. He descubierto que ese mestizo creo Horrocruxes para hacerse inmortal ¡Realmente es espantoso! En estos momentos me gustaría que Meda estuviera a mi lado, pero jamás me aceptara de nuevo al despreciarla junto con su marido muggle. Creo que si salgo con vida de mi misión suicida me iré al extranjero y no volveré a poner un pie en Inglaterra. Espero que mi causa haga un buen efecto para el mundo y que ese ser despreciable no vuelva jamás a sentirse superior._

_Creo que será la última vez que escribiré, R.A.B, si algo llega a pasarme está leyendo esto por casualidad, contacten a Martin…_

¿Martin qué?, pensó la chica y empezó a buscar indicios en la hoja, pero al parecer alguien lo había interrumpido y había decido dejar de escribir y quedarse con el secreto para siempre. Hermione estaba desesperada por encontrar la respuesta, pero el sueño la venció y cayó rendida en su cama sumiéndose en un profundo sueño.

_Hello! Siento haberme tardado tanto, pero empiezo exámenes y se supone que ahorita debería estar estudiando, en vez de estar actualizando. Espero que les haya gustado el cap, a mi me gusto especialmente._

_¿Quién será Martin? Descúbrelo en el siguiente cap. _

_Suya: Mariana Masen_

_Déjenme un hermoso review si quisieras que Regulus Black apareciera a hechizarte tu corazón _


	4. Nuevas amistades

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK!_

* * *

><p>Hace una semana desde que había terminado el diario de Regulus y aun no entendía muy bien como era el joven. Actuaba de una forma extraña y misteriosa que no sabía muy bien que pensar de él; ahora que sabía que Sirius había sido un total descarriado y todo un playboy en Hogwarts.<p>

— ¿Estas allí, Hermione?—pregunto Ron desde las escaleras interrumpiéndola en sus pensamientos.

—Sí, aquí estoy Ron—contesto Hermione un tanto molesta sin saber el motivo, pero se contuvo; Harry vendría ese día y lo mejor es que estuvieron de buen humor, ya que seguramente su amigo estaría de un humor espantoso.

—Mamá dice que bajes a comer—dijo recargándose en el marco de la puerta, y mirando a su alrededor por si había alguien más, añadió—: ¿Cómo crees que Harry reaccione?

—Es lógico que este enojado, Ron—respondió Hermione impaciente— Asi que debemos comprenderlo y no ponernos enfadados con él. Recuerda que ha de haber pasado un infierno con sus tíos y que no estará del mejor humor.

—Claro, pero ¿crees que lo expulsen de Hogwarts?

— ¡Por favor, Ron!—exclamo exasperada Hermione— Dumbledore va a evitar eso, estoy segura de que a Harry no le harán nada y menos con Dumbledore respaldándole.

—Espero que lo que digas sea cierto, Hermione. No soportaría ver a Harry con los muggles. —respondió Ron mientras se sentaban en el comedor.

De nuevo Hermione evito la curiosa mirada de Sirius sobre ella, y se dedico a cuchichear con Ron sobre lo que le podría pasar a su amigo, pero Molly viéndolos hablar entre ellos tan sospechosamente los interrumpió diciéndoles en tono amable y regañón a la vez:

—Esta noche tenemos reunión, asi que será mejor que cuando llegue Harry se queden con ustedes.

Después de la clara amenaza, Hermione se desanimo y después de dar muestra de estar impaciente por ir a la biblioteca Black, se marcho después de ayudar a quitar la mesa. Ron no se pudo escabullir tan rápido, ya que Molly lo retuvo para que limpiara la recamara en donde dormirían Harry y él.

Era increíble como con el simple hecho de oler el pergamino viejo se tranquilizara y pusiera sus pensamientos en orden. Tal vez fuera por el hecho de que sus papas siempre la llevaran a la biblioteca en Londres cuando estaba deprimida. Los libros siempre habían sido sus amigos y sus confidentes. Era deprimente pero cuando Ron y Harry se hicieron sus amigos, era tal vez los primeros.

Se quedo allí estudiando con una enorme pila de libros investigando acerca de los diferentes cargos que podrían ponerle a Harry, y en ningún libro decía que lo pudieran expulsar o cortar su varita a la mitad por haberse defendido y utilizar magia. Al contrario, defendían al joven mago y menospreciaban a los muggles —si el agresor resultaba serlo— e inclusive de ese odio a los muggles, los autores del libro, se alejaban del tema central y seguían despotricando hacia las sangres sucias y los muggles. Sumamente enojada por leer semejantes perjuicios hacia los que no podían hacer magia, que cerró el libro de un porrazo y con una nube de polvo, empezó a toser ruidosamente.

— ¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien?—pregunto Sirius viéndola con preocupación mientras la chica negaba con la cabeza y ponía una mano enfrente de su nariz intentando quitar el polvo de su cara.

Después de varios minutos de estarlo haciendo, dejo de estornudar y le dio un porrazo al pesado libro, provocando que se le cayera a su pie y empezara a chillar enojada contra el libro.

Sirius veía la escena riéndose a carcajadas, lo que estaba viendo era un especie de dejavú. Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada al oírlo, y se sentó dignamente en una butaca cercana.

—Es que me recordaste a Lily—se excuso Sirius mientras se sentaba en la mesa que estaba frente a ella— Una vez cuando James le pidió salir a Hogsmade, estaba tan enojada que soltó el libro que tenía en sus manos y fue a parar directo a su pie izquierdo. —Esbozo una sonrisa torcida y su mirada empezó a vagar; como si estuviera viéndolo—Me acuerdo que Cornamenta se la llevo a la enfermería a pesar de los insultos que le lanzaba la pelirroja, pero a pesar de todo ello, James se quedo allí toda la noche acompañándola.

—Me acuerdo todavía que le decía que era un imbécil por dejarse mangonear por una simple chica, pero él siguió allí con la capa a su lado y con su cara de imbécil enamorado. Después de eso, Lily empezó a salir con él por haber mostrado su amor y no sé qué tantas cursilerías que dijo. Ella era mi mejor amiga, eran mi familia—confeso dándole la espalda al estar mirando por la ventana.

Hermione soltó un suspiro sin saber que decir ante la confesión, pero Sirius no le dio tiempo de decir algo al voltearse abruptamente y con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro decirle en voz más animada:

—Pero hoy vendrá Harry a la casa, asi que…—La miro unos instantes a los ojos— será mejor que cooperes con Molly para que no enfurezca. Ah, y no dejes que el mal humor de mi ahijado les estropee el día, Hermione—le paso el brazo por los hombros con gesto paternal y la guio para que saliera de la biblioteca—A veces saca el carácter de Lily y James juntos; una espantosa combinación—añadió guiñándole el ojo y yéndose hacia el comedor dejándola sumamente confundida a Hermione.

* * *

><p>— ¿Y no pudieron haberme dicho algo?—espeto Harry furiosamente a sus amigos mientras Hermione se sentía sumamente culpable, y oía cada uno de los reclamos, hasta que no soportándolo más, exclamo con lágrimas en los ojos:<p>

—Lo lamento Harry, yo también me sentiría furiosa si me lo hubiera hecho—Harry al verlo en ese estado se calmo un poco pero aun asi no dejaba de sentirse un poco enojado con ellos.

Después de eso, empezaron junto a los gemelos y Ginny, a explicarle la situación en la que se vivía en Grimmauld Place. Harry abría los ojos sumamente sorprendido de las frescas noticias que oía y se mostro sumamente irritado al escuchar lo de Percy.

Después de una cena un tanto tensa por la información que se le había escapado a Sirius, los chicos fueron obligados a irse a dormir. Ginny que no había estado presente en la información sobre Sirius, se mostro sumamente interesada en la plática y se quedaron charlando hasta muy altas horas de la noche.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, Ginny—confeso de pronto, Hermione volviéndose hacia ella viéndola de reojo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Y eso porque?—pregunto confundida Ginny con voz cansada; se estaba quedando dormida.

—Bueno, porque…—empezó a decir Hermione pero Ginny escogió ese momento para dar un sonoro ronquido muy parecido a los de Ron. La chica sonrió para sus adentros, y cerrando los ojos, pensó en el tal Martin hasta que el cansancio la hizo quedarse en un plácido sueño.

Unos rayos de sol se colaron de las gruesas cortinas raídas de terciopelo que había en la habitación en donde dormía Hermione. Abrió un poco los ojos al sentir lo caliente de los rayos en su cara, y soltando un bostezo aparto las sabanas y se levanto lentamente.

La cabeza le tamborileaba al estar soñando de nuevo con Regulus Black; es sus sueños siempre le decía que debía buscar a Martin para que ese pudiese salir libre. La chica empezaba a pensar que esto la estaba volviendo loca, pero algo le decía que debía de ayudar a Regulus.

Después de estar dándole vueltas al asunto, se fue a la biblioteca para dejar el diario de Regulus allí; no quería estar cargando con el todo el día y empezar a causar sospechas con los demás.

— ¿Hermione?—pregunto Molly Weasley al estar desayunando aglomerados en el comedor—Tus papás te enviaron esta carta por medio del correo muggle, cariño—dijo dándola un sobre lleno de timbres y con la dirección de Grimmauld Place.

—Gracias, Sra. Weasley—respondió Hermione entusiastamente tomando el sobre con avidez—Si me disculpa, iré a leerla a mi habitación.

—Por supuesto, querida, pero baja en un rato para ayudar a limpiar el salón, ¿quieres?—le dijo al ver que Hermione subía las escaleras rápidamente.

_Es increíble que mis papas hayan enviado una carta, _pensó al abrir el sobre y ver la apretada y pequeña letra de su madre.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Papa ha remodelado el consultorio poniéndole un papel tapiz de color verde pretextando que se vería más cálido. Es evidente que nada mas era un pretexto para empezar a remodelar "según los gustos de los clientes" ¡Querida! Me gustaría que vinieras a casa más seguido, cariño. ¿Te acuerdas de Mark Flint? Bueno, su hermano termino siendo mago como tú. ¡Imagínate! El pequeño Andrew se fue a Paris, ya que su mama no quería que fuera a Hogwarts por los extraños rumores que corren por allí. Yo la calme diciéndole que eran puras mentiras, pero ella escogió que su pequeño se fuera a Paris. Hermione, espero que estés bien con los Weasley; papa te envía un enorme beso y te recuerda que en Navidades vendrás con nosotros._

_Un beso,_

_Mama y Papa_

_Pd: Envíale saludos a Arthur y Molly de nuestra parte._

Hermione sonrió al pensar en el grito que daría su madre al ver la decoración de papa. Sabía que era egoísta al irse a pasar las vacaciones de verano con los Weasley pero en fin, sus papas estaban muy orgullosos de lo que era. Supo que en estas vacaciones sin duda tenía que pasarlas con sus papas o la matarían al no hacerlo.

Guardo la carta, y se fue a ayudar a la Sra. Weasley con el salón. Harry mantenía ya un buena actitud, seguramente el buen desayuno de la Sra. Weasley había actuado de forma positiva en él.

Pasaron semanas en donde lo único que hacían era limpiar la casa o hablar sobre la vista de Harry. Hermione sabía que saldría bien parado de aquello y a pesar de saberlo, no pudo estar nerviosa al presentarse el chico en el Ministerio. Obviamente, Dumbledore lo ayudo y Harry salió victorioso. Pero aun asi, notaba que a Harry le dolía que el director ya no le dirigiera la palabra o tan siquiera lo mirara a los ojos.

Es noche, se había festejado una pequeña reunión por su nombramiento de prefectos; cosa que Harry le tomo por sorpresa. Hermione estaba satisfecha de haber sido nombrada prefecta, tanto que había pedido prestado la lechuza de Harry para decírselos a su papás. Ojoloco les había estado mostrando una foto de la anterior Orden del Fénix; a Hermione le pareció increíble ver a esos jóvenes que casi la mitad terminaron muriendo.

—Y este es Fabián Prewett—decía señalando a un pariente lejano de los Weasley— Y este de aquí es Martin Strubble—añadió señalando a un chico de semblante frio y aspecto que le recordaba vagamente a alguien, pero no sabía quién.

— ¡Alastor!—grito Sirius con un aspecto que daba a entender que estaba enojado con él. Hermione se escabullo discretamente jalando a Ginny para que no se quedara a escuchar el resto de la conversación.

Se acostaron muy temprano ese día ya que al día siguiente regresarían al colegio; Ginny iba especialmente contenta de ver a Michael Corner, su novio. Hermione únicamente quería ir allí para escapar de la lúgubre mansión Black y escapar al cálido castillo.

_Hogwarts._

Bajo las escaleras buscando su sudadera olvidada en la biblioteca, pero lamento que las escaleras hicieran tanto ruido; la madera vieja rechinaba cada vez que daba un paso.

— ¿Eres tú, James?—pregunto un voz perteneciente de una habitación a su izquierda. Tragando saliva pesadamente, la chica vio con horror que la recamara pertenecía a Sirius.

_Esta alucinando, _pensó al entreabrir la puerta y quedarse helada al ver lo que tenía la triste escena que tenía enfrente.

Sirius estaba durmiendo pero al parecer, por sus escalofríos y gritos, estaba teniendo una horrorosa pesadilla.

— ¿Sirius?—pregunto Hermione nerviosamente viendo como el adulto seguía gritando como enloquecido. — ¡Sirius!—añadió gritando y tomándole por los hombros al ver que no respondía.

— ¿Quién…?—balbuceo Sirius desorientado volteando a ver a todas partes pero se sobresalto al ver a la tupida melena de Hermione encima de él. — ¿Qué haces aquí, Hermione? ¿Te desperté?

—No, no—murmuró en voz baja temiendo que alguien los encontrara en esa situación tan incómoda; la cara de Hermione estaba como un foquito de navidad. —Creo que mejor me voy a dormir, Sirius.

—Sí, es lo mejor—exclamo de enseguida intentando quedarse solo y no con Hermione; era sumamente incomodo lo que estaban pasando. ¿Cuándo se diría que Sirius-el-tío-mas- ligue-Black, estaba incomodo con una chica? ¡Jamás! Era tonto pensarlo, pero en ese momento quería que Hermione se largara de una buena vez.

Hermione se marcho torpemente de la oscura habitación y temiendo que la descubriera, subió rápidamente los escalones para irse a acostar. ¡Quién diría que Sirius seguía soñando con James Potter! ¡Hubiera sido mejor que no se habría movido de la cama!, pensó al cerrar los ojos oyendo a lo lejos la acompasada respiración de Ginny

— ¡Hermione! ¡Levántate! Nos hemos despertado tarde—dijo la lejana voz de Ginny e inmediatamente oyó como alguien abría las gruesas cortinas de un tirón y sintió los abrazadores rayos de sol pegándole en la cara.

— ¡Ginny! ¿No pudiste haberlo hecho con más delicadeza?—gimió Hermione tallándose los ojos enrojecidos después de haberse desvelado tanto; jamás volvería a levantarse de la cama para ir por algo olvidado. Se levanto de un golpe, y empezó a sacar su ropa del baúl y se metió rápidamente al baño.

Después de un refrescante baño, la chica se miro un instante por el espejo. No era sinceramente guapa, pero por lo menos no estaba tan fea. Su rebelde cabello rizado podía moldearse si se colocaba algo en el cabello, inclusive, su piel era suave. Todos pensaban que Hermione Granger jamás se fijaba en su persona, pero… ¡claro que lo hacía! Claro que no era del tipo de chicas que si por una espinilla hacían un drama, pero si se fijaba en su imagen. ¡Cualquiera chica adolescente lo hacía! Pero después de todo no era normal; era sumamente rara.

— ¿Hermione?—la interrumpió Ginny de sus pensamientos; seguramente estaba impaciente por darse un buen baño. — ¿Quieres darte prisa? Mi cabello no amaneció del mejor humor hoy y necesito verme bien.

—Claro, claro. Solo estaba…—su voz se perdió y tomando rápidamente sus cosas, salió del baño con un toalla en la mano y con su pijama doblada cuidadosamente.

—Mamá dice que vayas a desayunar, Hermione—dijo Ginny al verla e inmediatamente se apodero del baño antes de que alguien más viniera.

_Eso es lo bueno de Grimmauld Place, hay baños para cada quien, no como en las casas normales, _pensó al estar bajando las escaleras con su baúl en la mano. Le costaba bastante mantener el equilibrio al estar bajando su pesado baúl, pero por suerte, Fred la rescato ayudándole rápidamente.

— ¡Hola, Hermione! Déjame ayudarte—dijo apresurándose a tomar su baúl y bajar las escaleras con él. —Asi que…—empezó a decir Fred con voz sumamente soñadora— He oído ciertos rumores acerca de un búlgaro, Hermione—termino con una enorme sonrisa picara.

— ¿Están hablando de Krum?—pregunto George uniéndoseles con una idéntica sonrisa similar a la de su gemelo; Hermione miro confundida a los dos sin saber si reír o enojarse con ellos.

—Creo que te han informado mal, Fred—dijo optando por darse no aludida.

—Yo creo que…—empezó a decir Fred con una sonrisa

—…estas mintiéndonos, Hermione—Termino George guiñándole un ojo.

—Y si fuera verdad, ¿Qué les interesa a ustedes?—pregunto un tanto enfada Hermione por sus repentinas preguntas acusatorias.

—No mucho—Admitieron a coro los gemelos y mirándose con complicidad al oír como decían lo mismo al mismo tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es el motivo de sus preguntas?—pregunto mirándolos alternativamente; ambos tenían una cara de complicidad que daba miedo pensar en que estaban pensando en ese momento.

—Bueno… solo queríamos decirte que si ese idiota te manda a freír espárragos, tenemos varias cosas para que se arrepienta de haberlo hecho—dijo con sinceridad Fred mostrándoles unos dulces; eran sus inventos.

—Y no dudes que nos enteraríamos, asi que…—añadió George dándole una palmada en la espalda con gesto paternal— será mejor que se ande con cuidado, porque… ¡Los gemelos Weasley lo tiene en la mira!

—Algo no muy aconsejable—finalizo Fred con una sonrisa y dándole una palmada a su gemelo, lo arrastro a la cocina.

_¡Esos dos! Son un par de revoltosos ¡mira que pensar darle su merecido al tímido de Vícktor!, _pensó con una radiante sonrisa y de buena gana se fue hacia la cocina pensando en que seguramente la Sra. Weasley les cortaría el cuello si no se apresuraban. Se sentó al lado de Ginny, que estaba siendo regañada por habérsele olvidado hacer su baúl. La pelirroja subió a toda velocidad a las escaleras, mientras los gemelos iban por sus baúles y Hermione ayudaba a la Sra. Weasley a recoger los platos.

—Hedwig—musito al ver a la hermosa ave posarse cerca de ella ululando felizmente. La tomo en sus manos y subió las escaleras para entregársela a Harry pero tomo la carta de sus padres antes de subir los escalones.

_Grimmauld Place esta en un estado de extrema excitación, _pensó al ver como Ginny se golpeaba con los encantados baúles y rodaba por la mitad de las escaleras. Obviamente, de inmediato, Molly se puso a gritar como loca hacia el retrato de la mama de Sirius, ya que estos también habían provocado la caía.

—Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya—vocifero Ojoloco al ver el caos, pero al ver que nadie le prestaba atención, decidió ir a buscar a Lupin y a Tonks.

Hermione, sin saber dónde estar, se fue al solitario salón en donde saco la carta de sus padres y se puso a leerla lejos del alboroto.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Nos ha dado mucho gusto haber recibido esa carta de ti, cariño. Es una muestra de la excelente hija que hemos criado. Recuerda que esos meritos son consecuencia de tu constancia y trabajo, cariño._

_Esa es la letra de papá,_ pensó al esbozar una sonrisa al recordar a su bonachón padre. Realmente los echaba mucho de menos.

_Hermione, tienes que venir a casa en Navidades, ¡por favor! Iremos a esquiar, ¿no es increíble? Tu papá ha conseguido que le den vacaciones, y recordando lo mucho que te gustaba la nieve de niña, hemos decidido irnos a Suiza, querida. ¿No es maravilloso? Creo que de allí provienen los mejores chocolates del mundo, ¿no? Creo que le preguntare a papá al respecto, pero en serio, Hermione, tienes que venir. ¿Te acuerdas del Edward? Era el chico que siempre te molestaba en el colegio…_

¡Claro que se acordaba! Ese niño había hecho su vida miserable en el colegio y recordó como siempre se había burlado del aparato que usaba anteriormente…

_… sé que era un niño muy enfadoso, pero cambio muchísimo, cariño. Creo que me gustaría que vinieses a vernos lo más rápido que puedas. ¿Cómo te fue con Vicktor? Sé que es un chico encantador, pero me gustaría conocerlo a fondo, asi que invite a su familia a pasar Navidad con nosotros, ¿Qué te parece? A mí me parece encantador, espero que su mamá sepa hablar bien el inglés, Hermione, ya que fue el Sr. Krum el que respondió la carta. Sin más que decirte, ya que se me hace tarde para el trabajo, te envió muchos besos y abrazos._

_Con amor,_

_Papá y mamá_

¡Típico de mama! Querer andar relacionándome con sus amigos y aparte haberle mandado una carta a los Krum ¡Por Merlín! Seguramente a estas alturas, Vícktor le estaría escribiendo una carta. No es que no le agradara, pero prefería que el chico no se hiciese ilusiones ya que ella estaba segura de que no estaba enamorada de él.

—Hermione, ¿estás aquí?—pregunto asomando la cabeza Sirius con su habitual gesto huraño; al parecer Molly se había negado a que saliera ya que este había hecho un comentario sumamente desagradable.

—Ah, hola—contesto Hermione metiendo la carta en su bolsillo— ¿Sucede algo?—pregunto al ver que se sentaba derrotado en una butaca con cierto aire elegante.

—Quería darte esto, ya sabes…—desvió la mirada un poco incomodo al sentir los curiosos ojos de Hermione en él—…por si tienes algún problema o necesites algún consejo, Hermione—añadió en un tono que daba a entender su incomodidad.

Hermione sumamente avergonzada fue a abrazar torpemente a Sirius, y este la abrazo apenas rozándole con el brazo. Sabía que ella era especial, no solamente por haberle salvado la vida sino por el increíble hecho que sabía prestarle atención a la gente y te hacía sentir que por lo menos alguien te prestaba atención y no era ignorado.

_Hermione Granger se había convertido en su amiga; algo casi imposible de lograr con el acido temperamento del hombre._

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero toda esta semana he estado en proyectos y evaluaciones finales. Me encantaron todos sus reviews, ojala sigan dándome esos pequeños incentivos que me ayudan a seguir escribiendo con más ganas. Realmente este capítulo me salió largo, ¡gracias a Dios!<p>

Pudimos observar como Hermione ya esta dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. La historia se modifico un poco al no acompañarlos Sirius al andén, ya que con su horripilante humor, soltó una imprudencia al estar discutiendo con Molly. Pudimos observar también las cartas de la mama de Herm, realmente quise poner a su mama sumamente atolondrada pero no tonta. Su papa me lo he imaginado siempre un hombre similar a Arthur pero con más sensatez en la cabeza y mucho más serio.

Pudimos ver también un comentario de Ojoloco sobre un tal Martin, tal vez esa sea la clave, o tal vez no. Ahora, me encanto escribir la parte de los gemelos, siempre he creído que llevaban una cordial relación con la chica y que llevaban un par de comentario humorísticos para levantarle el ánimo. Advierto que Hermione solamente va a quedar con Regulus, ¿ok? Para que no haya confusiones por parte de las fans.

Creo que tardare un poco más en subir, pero espero que me dejen un hermoso comentario que nada cuesta pero ¡como estimula a escribir!

Agradecimientos a:

Smithback (mi incondicional, gracias por haber estado allí en los comentarios, en serio. ¡GRACIAS!)

Lily Rosie Malfoy (Gracias por pasarte, cariño)

Melisa (qué bueno que te haya gustado, Darling)

Perse B. J (gracias por pasarte, espero que siempre puedas apoyarme)

Melisaa (Espero que sigas leyéndome)

The Chronicles of Cissy Black (Gracias por tu apoyo, es un estimulo)

Layla Bellatrix Black (¡Que nombre! Espero que sigas leyéndome y muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo)

Hermione Granger (Gracias por leer, espero tener noticias pronto tuyas)

Black Lucy (Gracias por tus reviews, espero que me des siempre ese estimulo)

Megan Uzumaki (Cariño, nos hemos conocido por el otro fic, ¿Qué puedo decirte? Creo que un enorme ¡GRACIAS! Seria increíble, gracias por tu apoyo)

HpFanFicker (No he escuchado nada sobre ti, espero que este bien, ¡gracias por tu apoyo!)

Faneses (Gracias por leerme, en serio. No saben como me estimula a seguir escribiendo y ver sus comentarios)

Y A TODOS LOS QUE NO DEJAN REVIEW, GRACIAS! ME GUSTARIA CONOCERLOS, ¿Por qué no me dejan un precioso review diciéndome sobre ustedes?

Besos

Mariana Masen


	5. De regreso a Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK

Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix

_Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson._

_Prefectos. Con esa estúpida sonrisa de ser superior—caso de Malfoy— y con esa sonrisa de troll sin cerebros con la única preocupación de verse bien todo el día—obviamente Pansy—. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a Dumbledore el haber hecho semejante estupidez? _

Y allí estaba, apiñados en la elegante aula de prefectos intentando seguir las indicaciones del Premio Anual de Hufflepuff cuyo nombre no recordaba en absoluto. Ron a su lado no dejaba de mascullar por lo bajo según la cantidad de deberes y obligaciones se le juntaba al llegar al castillo.

Después de varias recomendaciones, el Premio Anual los dejo salir con una complaciente sonrisa viendo a sus pequeños delegados. _Era patético, pero se moría de ganas de hacer ver su autoridad como prefecta._

_Prefecta._

Una sonrisa orgullosa se asomo en sus labios, y se dirigió totalmente satisfecha de sí misma con Ronald a su lado a buscar a Harry.

Estuvieron cerca de media hora buscando en los compartimentos con la mirada a Harry, pero éste no aparecía. Fue hasta que Ernie —un poco avergonzado al ver a Hermione—les indico en donde estaba. Se dirigieron rápidamente, pero en el camino se cruzo con la burlesca y maliciosa mirada de Pansy, hecho que ignoro altamente Hermione. Encontraron a Harry en un compartimiento con Lunática Lovegood, Neville y Ginny.

_¡Qué compañía!,_ pensó al ver a Luna Lovegood con una revista del Quisquilloso puesta al revés y con unos extraños pendientes de rabanitos

Hermione arqueo la ceja viendo a los excéntricos compañeros de su amigo, pero no comento nada y sentó con gesto resignado al frente de Harry.

—Estoy agotado—exclamo dramáticamente Ron sentándose al lado de Harry, comiendo una rana de chocolate y cerrando los ojos como si hubiera hecho un gran trabajo en toda la mañana.

—Hay dos prefectos en cada casa—explico Hermione tomando un varita de regaliz. _Tenía muchísima hambre, a pesar de haber desayunado sustanciosamente—_Inclusive tenemos que hacer varios turnos para vigilar el tren y varias guardas en la noche.

— ¿Adivina quién es el prefecto de Slytherin?—mascullo Ron con antipatía

—Malfoy—la palabra pronunciada por Harry parecía más una palabrota que una respuesta.

—Y Pansy es la prefecta—dejo escapar impulsivamente Hermione— Es increíble que la hayan puesto si tiene el cerebro de un troll.

—Pero…—Una sonrisa maliciosa se asomo en el rostro de Ron— ya le daremos un uso práctico a este encargo.

— ¡Ronald!—le reprochó Hermione al adivinar sus intenciones— ¡No debes abusar del poder que tienes! Al contrario, debes utilizarlo con…

—Responsabilidad y justicia—termino él moviendo la mano con gesto desdeñoso—Sí, sí… ya no los dijo el idiota de Marcus como un millón de veces, Hermione. Aparte ¿tú crees que Malfoy no mangoneara a mis amigos?—añadió alzando una ceja como si lo que dijera fuera una verdad universal.

Ginny y Harry se echaron a reír, pero Neville sin saber a quién apoyar, esbozo una tímida sonrisa. Luna no comento nada pero se parecía que estaba poniendo mucha atención a pesar de que traía la revista al revés cubriéndole el rostro.

—Pondré a escribir a Goyle, cosa que le enfurecerá ya que odia escribir—prosiguió Ron con una sonrisita, pero después hizo el gesto concentrado de Goyle e inclusive estaba imitando sus gruñidos haciendo como si estuviera escribiendo—No…debo…parecerme…al…culo…de un…babuino.

Todos rieron pero nadie más fuerte que Luna Lovegood, tanto que los demás en especial Ron que parecía un tanto ofendido por las fuertes carcajadas de la chica.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi?—pregunto Ron con las orejas rojos, signo que adoptaba cada vez que se enfurecía.

Luna negó con la cabeza todavía riéndose fuertemente.

—No, no… Es solo que "al culo de una babuino" es muy gracioso—opino riéndose a carcajadas con ganas; no parecía darse cuenta de que Ron se había enojado un poco al ver su entusiasmo.

Ron miro a Harry esperando encontrar una explicación lógica, pero este estaba enfrascado en la revista del _Quisquilloso,_ Hermione evito la mirada del pelirrojo, ya que si lo veía estaba segura de que se empezaría a reír descontroladamente.

_Esa chica Lovegood es de lo más curiosa, y aun mas con su peculiar sentido del humor,_ pensó al estar observando el ceño fruncido de Harry. Al parecer había estado leyendo que le causaba una serie de emociones juntas. Su cara pasaba de estar disfrutando de un chiste privado, hasta quedarse con la boca abierta como si lo que estuviera leyendo se estuviera burlando de él.

— ¿Hay algo que merezca la pena?—pregunto Ron comiéndose una rana de chocolate, era como la quinta que se comía.

Luna arrugo un poco el ceño, pero estaba ocupada en estar charlando con Neville sobre su planta nueva: Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

—Esa revista es un asco, Ron—dejó decir imprudentemente, pero de inmediato se ruborizo pensando que se había oído muy grosera.

Luna volteo hacia ella con gesto huraño, parecía que se había molestado muchísimo con el comentario de Hermione, tanto que le arrebato la revista a Harry con ímpetu.

—Disculpa, mi papá es el director. —enfatizo Luna perdiendo el gesto amable y ese rostro soñador de hace varios minutos.

Hermione estaba que se moría, sumamente abochornada.

—Bueno… tiene cosas interesantes—intento arreglar avergonzada de lo que había dicho; era un tonta imprudente.

Luna no contesto y se volvió a colocarla en su rostro y no volvió a decir nada más en el resto del viaje. Hermione se sentía mal por haber dejado decirle eso, pero es que era tan evidente que la revista era tan tonta.

Después de estar varios minutos en ese tenso estado, se bajaron del tren e inmediatamente empezaron a ejercer su labor como prefectos. Era tan increíble y agotador hacer eso, pero al fin y al cabo, ella había luchado ardientemente por ganarse ese puesto.

Después de un agotador y largo viaje en los carruajes, llegaron al Hogwarts. El castillo estaba esmeradamente brillante y cálido ese día. No podía dejar de escuchar susurros a sus espaldas e inclusive había jurado oír varios comentarios con: "Harry" "Profeta" "Quien-tú-sabes"

No le comento nada a Harry, pero parecía que este también se había percatado de ello. Volteo a ver a Ron, pero este estaba enfrascado en saber que habría en el menú del día de hoy. Típico de _Ron._

—Umbridge—exclamo de pronto Harry provocando la curiosidad de sus dos amigos.

— ¿Quién es Umbridge?—pregunto Ron mientras su estomago rugía escandalosamente

—Trabaja para Fudge—musito Harry dejando vagar su mirada hacia la regordeta mujer con una chaqueta sumamente esponjada y de color rosa chillón; el efecto era totalmente ridículo.

—Bonita chaqueta—Ron soltó una risita burlona mientras la examinaba con ojo crítico.

_¿Qué trabajaba con Fudge? ¡Ja! No se lo creía ni por asomo, era lógico que algo se trajeran entre manos. _

—No… no creo—murmuro todavía sumida en sus cavilaciones_. ¿Y si el ministerio quisiera enterarse de lo que sucede en Hogwarts?_

Después de varios minutos, el sombrero seleccionador empezó a cantar su acostumbrada canción:

"_Cuando Hogwarts comenzaba su andadura  
>y yo no tenía ni una sola arruga,<br>los fundadores del colegio creían  
>que jamás se separarían.<br>Todos tenían el mismo objetivo,  
>un solo deseo compartían:<br>crear el mejor colegio mágico del mundo  
>y transmitir su saber a sus alumnos.<br>"¡Juntos lo levantaremos y allí enseñaremos!",  
>decidieron los cuatro amigos<br>sin pensar que su unión pudiera fracasar.  
>Porque ¿dónde podía encontrarse<br>a dos amigos como Slytherin y Gryffindor?  
>Sólo otra pareja, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw,<br>a ellos podía compararse.  
>¿Cómo fue que todo acabó mal?<br>¿Cómo pudieron arruinarse  
>tan buenas amistades?<br>Veréis, yo estaba allí y puedo contaros  
>toda la triste y lamentable historia.<br>Dijo Slytherin: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
>que tengan pura ascendencia."<br>Dijo Ravenclaw: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
>de probada inteligencia."<br>Dijo Gryffindor: "Sólo enseñaremos a aquellos  
>que hayan logrado hazañas."<br>Dijo Hufflepuff: "Yo les enseñaré a todos,  
>y trataré a todos por igual."<br>Cada uno de los cuatro fundadores  
>acogía en su casa a los que quería.<br>Slytherin solo aceptaba  
>a los magos de sangre limpia<br>y gran astucia, como él,  
>mientras que Ravenclaw sólo enseñaba<br>a los de mente muy despierta. Los más valientes y audaces  
>tenían como maestro al temerario Gryffindor.<br>La buena de Hufflepuff se quedó con el resto  
>y todo su saber les transmitía.<br>De este modo las casas y sus fundadores  
>mantuvieron su firme y sincera amistad.<br>Y Hogwarts funcionó en armonía  
>durante largos años de felicidad,<br>hasta que surgió entre nosotros la discordia,  
>que de nuestros miedos y errores se nutría.<br>Las casas, que, como cuatro pilares,  
>había sostenido nuestra escuela<br>se pelearon entre ellas  
>y, divididas, todas querían dominar.<br>Entonces parecía que el colegio  
>mucho no podía aguantar,<br>pues siempre había duelos  
>y peleas entre amigos.<br>Hasta que por fin una mañana  
>el viejo Slytherin partió,<br>y aunque las peleas cesaron,  
>el colegio muy triste se quedó.<br>Y nunca desde que los cuatro fundadores  
>quedaron reducidos a tres<br>volvieron a estar unidas las casas  
>como pensaban estarlo siempre.<br>Y todos los años el Sombrero Seleccionador se presenta,  
>y todos sabéis para qué:<br>yo os pongo a cada uno en una casa  
>porque esa es mi misión,<br>pero este año iré más lejos,  
>escuchad atentamente mi canción:<br>aunque estoy condenado a separaros  
>creo que con eso cometemos un error.<br>Aunque debo cumplir mi deber  
>y cada año tengo que dividiros,<br>sigo pensando que así no lograremos  
>eliminar el miedo que tenemos.<br>Yo conozco los peligros, leo las señales,  
>las lecciones que la historia nos enseña,<br>y os digo que nuestro Hogwarts está amenazado  
>por malignas fuerzas externas,<br>y que si unidos no permanecemos  
>por dentro nos desmoronaremos.<br>Ya os lo he dicho, ya estáis prevenidos.  
>Que comience la Selección."<em>

Cuando el sombrero seleccionador dejo de moverse, empezó una larga selección de niños; de la cual Euan Abercrombie y varios niños mas fueron seleccionados para su casa. Después de un corto mensaje de parte del director, las mesas se llenaron de fuentes de comida e inmediato los gritos de alegría proveniente de todas partes.

Hermione estaba sumamente feliz por primera vez en todo ese espantoso verano que había tenido en Grimmauld Place. No querría volver a poner un pie allí, pero la demacrada cara de Sirius floto a su mente rápidamente.

_¿Qué estaría haciendo solo en la enorme casa?,_ pensó al estar escuchando distraídamente el discurso del director. Dejo vagar su mirada, pero en medio del discurso, una tosecilla molesta le hizo girar los ojos hacia el frente.

_¿Cómo se atrevía Dolores Umbridge a interrumpir el discurso del director? No lo sabía, pero mantuvo su mente concentrada en cada palabra que decía. ¡Por Merlín! Sus peores sospechas se hicieron realidad, ya que al finalizar su discurso—que la mitad del alumnado no entendió—se dio cuenta de lo que realmente quería el ministerio de magia era inmiscuirse a Hogwarts.  
><em>

—Sí que ha sido esclarecedor—murmuro entre dientes Hermione, Ron la miro como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza, Harry en cambio arqueo las cejas dando a entender que no había entendido ni pio.

— ¿Ah, sí?—murmuro Ron indiferentemente —A mi me pareció el discurso más aburrido que he oído en toda mi vida, y eso que me he criado con Percy.

—Me parece que tiene mucha paja—comento encogiéndose de hombros Harry que miraba tímidamente a Cho Chang unos asientos mas adelantes.

—Hay cosas importantes entre la paja, ¿sabes? Como: "Hay que implantar nuevas normas" "Detener el progreso por el progreso"—Se exaspero al ver que no comprendían nada y con voz inusualmente enojada, siseo hacia sus dos amigos—Significa que el Ministerio esta inmiscuyéndose a Hogwarts.

—Ah, ¡vaya!—Ron le resto importancia alzando las manos—Pero ¡gracias a Merlín! que tenemos a una Hermione que nos ayuda a comprender a Harry y a mi—añadió sonriéndole.

— ¡Ron, se supone que debemos guiarlos hacia la sala común!—grito Hermione de pronto, sobresaltando a sus dos amigos.

—Es cierto. —Ron se volteo hacia los pequeños niños de primer grado que observaban el lugar con gesto atemorizado— ¡Hey, ustedes, enanos!—grito asustándolos aun mas.

— ¡Ron! Los de primer año, acompáñenme, por favor—dijo con voz autoritaria. Estaba nerviosa por empezar a ser prefecta, pero con el rabillo del ojo, vio que los demás prefectos no estaban haciéndolo mejor que ella, asi que se relajo y esbozo una nerviosa sonrisa mientras conducía a los demás hacia su sala común.

Después de varias explicaciones, Hermione cayó rendida en su cama. Estaba agotada de todo lo que había hecho el día de hoy, y aun asi, al abrir su baúl, vio el diario de Regulus Black con una carta pegada a él.

— ¡Qué demonios…!—murmuro mientras veía a Pavarti y Lavander juntas saludándola con un ejemplar del Profeta en la mano.

Sin dignarse a entablar conversación con ella, saco el diario y contemplo una letra desgarbada y elegante, en la nota de pergamino sumamente arrugada:

_Creo que estaría mejor en tus manos, Hermione, que en las mías. No lo he leído, y ni quiero leerlo, pero creo que algún día podrás decir la verdadera historia del estúpido de mi hermano. Nunca he creído que haya sido meramente malo… Canuto._

— ¡Vaya, parece que Hermione recibió una carta de amor!—canturreo Lavander viendo la nota que sostenía la chica con el ceño ligeramente arrugado.

—No nos habías dicho nada, pícara—replico Pavarti con una sonrisita.

—No es nada, es sólo una carta de Vícktor—mintió poniéndose ligeramente colorada al ver la caligrafía de Sirius y malinterpretar sus intenciones.

_¿Qué ya nadie podía recibir notas sin pensar que eran de amor?_

— ¿De Vicktor? ¿Vícktor Krum?—repitieron al mismo tiempo sentándose en la cama de Hermione, mientras está guardaba el diario y la nota cuidadosamente en su baúl.

—Er, sí—contesto nerviosamente viéndolas con cautela.

—Y ¿Cómo besa?—pregunto Pavarti rápidamente.

— ¿Tiene buen cuerpo?—añadió Lavander con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— ¿Es bueno en la cama?—siguió Pavarti con una ceja alzada.

— ¡Pavarti!, pero…Hermione, ¿lo es?—pregunto con una ceja alzada Lavander.

Hermione estaba a estos minutos con las mejillas sonrojadas y de pronto sintió un calor insoportable en la habitación.

— ¡Por Merlín! Vícktor es un caballero y jamás me obligaría a hacer algo como… ¡eso!—chillo Hermione con la mejillas rojas; se sentía sumamente violenta.

—Oh, Hermione, ¡todos los chicos son iguales!— exclamo Mary Gerarfill oyendo la mitad de la conversación mientras alzaba una ceja.

—Yo pienso lo mismo—la apoyo Ginny apareciendo con una sonrisa de complicidad.

— ¿Saben? Me gustaría irme a la cama, estoy agotada de toda sus tonterías—murmuro cerrando las cortinas de dosel encerrándose y pensando en el búlgaro.

Su mamá le había dicho que vendrían en Navidad, y pensando en el sonriente rostro del extranjero, se sumergió a los brazos de Morfeo.

Curiosamente, un chico de aspecto solitario, le robo el sueño, y se levanto al oír unos gritos furiosos en la habitación.

— ¡Deja de estar diciendo tantas tonterías, Lav!—oyó como la voz de Ginny gritaba.

—Es la verdad, ¡por Morgana! Harry Potter esta chiflado, Ginny, ¡reconócelo! —grito Lavander y Hermione pudo imaginarse el semblante de la chica.

—Es tonto, y lo sabes, pero mejor me voy antes de que te hechice, Lavander—dijo Ginny y minutos después Hermione oyó como la puerta se cerraba de un portazo.

Las otras chicas no tardaron en salir, y adivinando por sus bufidos, seguramente estaban molestas por la pelea anterior. Hermione abrió los ojos, sumamente cansada, y restregándoselos aparto las cortinas y se apresuro a cambiarse. El comentario de Lavander dejaba a relucir lo que todos estaban pensando.

Harry y Ron la estaban esperando abajo, y el primero había decidido tener un humor de perros. Exploto al oír lo de Lavander, pero después de que Hermione le explicara la situación no pudo calmar su estado deprimente.

_Maldita sea_, bufó al ver como Draco Malfoy se sentaba en unos asientos más lejanos en Runas.

Odiaba tener que estar escuchando los sarcásticos comentarios del rubio, pero ahogando una mueca se puso a escribir notas mientras escuchaba atentamente a la profesora Vector. La campanilla anuncio la llegada del descanso, y la profesora los dejo marchar sin deberes.

—Hey, Granger, supongo que tendré que estar soportando tu asquerosa cara en las guardias, ¿no crees que sería mejor si te aventaras desde la torre de Astronomía?—dijo Malfoy maliciosamente y con una ceja escéptica, agrego—: Sería un favor al mundo, Granger.

— ¿En serio, hurón?—replico fingiendo pena— Yo creo que sería una desgracia para ti, sería como quitarte parte de tu personalidad.

Y se fue buscando a Ron y a Harry sonriendo maliciosamente. Ya no era esa niñita de doce años que se ponía a llorar con los insultos de alguien tan agrio como él.

—La maestra Vector no nos dejo deberes—anuncio sonriente al estar caminando hacia el Gran Comedor.

— ¡Bravo por ella!—bufo Ron por lo bajo ganándose una mirada enojada de la chica; Harry se mantenía alejado de ellos, como siempre.

— ¿Por qué no puedes dejar de ser tan inmaduro?—siseo Hermione hacia Ron mientras se sentaban en la larga mesa dispuestos a comer.

Ron iba a abrir la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero Harry se metió por primera vez en la discusión con gesto enfadado.

— ¿Pueden dejar de estarse metiendo el uno con el otro? —Gruño exasperada mirándolos alternativamente—Ya se me quito el hambre—añadió al ver la mirada de Hermione, y se marcho con un humor de perros que dejo sorprendidos a los dos amigos.

Hermione, como tenia hora libre, se fue directa a la biblioteca dispuesta a calmarse un poco. Ron se despidió después de ella con una mueca, dando a entender que no había olvidado su pelea anterior, pero a ella poco le importo.

_Estaba harta de él. De que fuera tan cabezota y tan peleonero. ¿No podía ser como Harry?,_ pensó al estar rodeada de enormes y gruesos libros.

—Vaya, vaya, Hermione—dijo Ginny con una sonrisa de complicidad; al parecer no había olvidado lo de ayer.

— ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! Sabes perfectamente que Vícktor es un caballero, no como muchos de aquí—agrego sombríamente recordando el episodio con sus dos mejores amigos.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que Vícktor ha vuelto a escribirte—replico con indiferencia mostrándole una arrugada carta—No la he abierto, asi que cuéntame porque me moriré de curiosidad—añadió viendo la cara que le dirigía la castaña.

Hermione se la arrebato formándosele una tonta sonrisa en los labios, y sin previo aviso, se levanto abruptamente y se dirigió hacia los jardines para leerla mejor.

Se sentó debajo de un frondoso árbol, cerca del lago y abrió la carta con impaciencia. Distinguió de inmediato la letra grande y dispareja del búlgaro.

_Hermione:_

_Gracias por la invitación a ir pasar las navidades en tu casa. Espero ansiosamente verte de nuevo, creo que será divertido pasar navidades en tu casa. Aquí no hay nada nuevo, sigo jugando Quidditch a pesar de las quejas de mi mamá. Hermione, ¿será posible que algún día vengas a visitarme en Bulgaria? Espero reconfortantemente que puedas hacerlo ya que mamá y papá se mueren de ganas de verte, al igual que yo. Sé que sonara absurdo, pero jamás he dejado de pensar en ti en todas estas largas semanas. _

_Mientras estaba paseando me he encontrado con un libro que seguramente te gustara. Se trata de los inicios de la magia. Espero dártelo en Navidad. Espero ansiosamente hasta Diciembre._

_Te envió un largo y enorme beso_

_VK_

_Pd: Yo ayude a escribir la carta, ya que el idiota de Krum es incapaz de escribir una palabra en ingles, MS._

_Vaya, sí que es romántico_, reflexiono pero la guardo rápidamente para dirigirse a la siguiente clase: Pociones.

Sabía que Snape les haría trabajar arduamente y no se equivoco, ya que les empezó a dar un sermón sobre las siguientes clases, y cada vez que se paraba volteaba a mirar simbólicamente a Harry y a Neville respectivamente.

Después de estar aguantando las quejas hacia Snape, Hermione se dirigió a la sala común, pero eso no hizo que empeorar su humor, al visualizar que Fred y George había empezado con su mercado clandestino en Hogwarts.

— ¿Se puede saber, por los calzones de Merlín, que estás haciendo, Hermione?—pregunto Ron temiendo por la salud mental de su amiga, cuando esta empezó a poner gorros de lana pero tapándolos con pergaminos y plumas rotas.

—Gorros para elfos domésticos—contesto mientras veía el efecto de lo que acababa de hacer—Ni te atrevas a tocarlos, Ron—el pelirrojo cruzo una mirada preocupada con Harry.

— ¿Asi que les darás la libertad a pesar de que no la quieran?—pregunto incrédulamente pero la chica lo ignoro olímpicamente.

—Buenas noches—se despidió Hermione después de acabar de colocar los gorros de elfos en diferentes partes de la sala común.

Cuando la castaña desapareció, Ron le empezó a quitar las plumas rotas y pergaminos a los gorros, mientras le comentaba a Harry distraídamente:

—Mejor que vean lo que están tomando. —Se sentó al lado de su amigo y viendo la ventana, pensó que tal vez a él si le gustaría un gorro de navidad, aunque fuera tan feo como los que hacía.

_Porque aunque estuvieran espantosamente, Hermione se lo habría hecho con amor únicamente para él. Como envidiaba a esos estúpidos elfos domésticos._

Hey, lo siento muchísimo por haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero he estado llena a rebosar de tarea. Espero que en vacaciones pueda actualizar más seguido.

Ahora, les prometí que Regulus aparecería, pero lamento decirles que todavía falta como dos capítulos para que lo vean, pero ¡créanme! La espera valdrá la pena

Smithback: Hola, creo que tengo pensado un par de escenas de hermanos entre Regulus y Sirius, ¡va a ser algo muy divertido! A mí me encanta Viktor, creo que jamás voy a quitarlo, porque es una parte importante de la vida de Herm.

LaylaBellatrixBlack: ¡Hola querida! Yo también amo a los gemelos, espero que te guste este capítulo.

The Chronicles of Cissy Black: Siento no poder actualizar tan rápido, pero créeme que me encanta sus comentarios que me súper estimulas a escribir el próximo capítulo. Besos.

HpFanFicker: Hace tanto que no te veía ni un pelo, ¡gracias por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado mucho el cap.

Faneses: Siento haberte ilusionado, pero ya verás como Regulus te va a poner a piel chinita de emoción.

KeiraV: Gracias por comentar, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Y a todos los que me leen, GRACIAS

Hasta la próxima actualización

Besos


	6. Verdades a medias

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK_

_Advertencia: Contendrá Spoilers de HP, pero todo está modificado drásticamente a mi gusto._

* * *

><p>—Miren lo que tenemos hoy—gimió Ron— ¡Binns, Snape, Trelawney y Umbridge en un mismo día! Desearía que Fred y George se adelantaran los Surtidos SaltaClases.<p>

Hermione doblo _El Profeta _bufando con exasperación al oír a Ron.

— ¿Qué oyeron mis oídos?—dijo Fred que llegaba con George, sentándose frente a Harry. — ¿Prefectos de Hogwarts que no desean asistir a clases?

—Mira lo que tenemos hoy—dijo Ron, poniéndole su horario bajo la nariz de Fred— Es el peor lunes que he visto.

—Mala suerte hermano—dijo Fred examinando el horario— Si quieres te dejo barato el Turrón Sangra narices.

Hermione volteo a verlos atentamente: seguramente se trataría de algunos de sus nuevos inventos.

Ron parecía receloso.

— ¿Por qué es barato?

Los gemelos intercambiaron una cómplice mirada, antes de contestar.

—Porque estarás sangrando hasta que te seques, aun no tenemos el antídoto —contesto George con una sonrisa viendo como Ron se desanimaba con la idea.

—Déjenlo—dijo Ron guardando el horario—Creo que mejor iré a clases.

La chica aprovecho el momento y se volteo hacia Fred y George con una mirada que pretendía ser amenazante.

—Y hablando de sus bromas—empezó a regañarles al recordar el tablón de anuncios—No pueden pedirles a la gente que pruebe sus "experimentos" en el tablón de anuncios de Gryffindor.

— ¿Y quién prohíbe eso?—dijo George mirándola sarcásticamente.

—Yo se los prohíbo como prefecta—señalo Hermione moviendo un poco su túnica para que vieran su insignia— y también Ron—agrego tratando de producir efecto en sus palabras.

—Dentro de poco cambiaras de opinión, Hermione—comento como si nada Fred viéndola.

—Estas empezando tu quinto año y pronto nos rogaras por un Surtido SaltaClases—añadió George.

Hermione estaba estupefacta, ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido que ella habría de querer uno de sus tontos "dulces"?

— ¿Y porque empiece quinto grado significa que voy a querer sus Surtidos SaltaClases?—les espetó molesta con semejante idea.

—Quinto año es el año de los TIMOS—explico George como si eso zanjara la situación.

— ¿Y?—preguntó volviéndose con ellos con una ceja alzada.

—Pues que se te vendrán los exámenes encima y apenas podrás con todo—dijo Fred con satisfacción, como si la idea de una Hermione estudiando todo el día fuera su mayor deseo.

—La mitad del año tendrás crisis nerviosas por los TIMOS—continuo George alegremente— Lagrimas, rabietas, Patricia Stimpson se mareaba a cada instante.

—A Kenneth Towler le salieron enorme granos, ¿te acuerdas?—agregó Fred nostálgico.

—Eso fue porque le pusiste polvos de Bulbadox en su pijama—le aclaró George con una sonrisa.

—Oh, sí—coincidió riendo Fred—Lo había olvidado, después de tantas travesuras.

—De todas formas, quinto año es una pesadilla—dijo George— Si les preocupan los resultados de los exámenes, por cierto. Fred y yo no nos desanimamos.

— ¿Qué sacaron los dos? ¿Tres TIMOS cada uno?—adivino Ron mofándose.

—Sí—contesto Fred indiferente—pero nuestro futuro se sale de lo académico…

—Ahora que tenemos…—continuo George pero se calló de pronto, como si hubiera recordado algo— nuestros TIMOS—agrego rápidamente— quiero decir, ¿realmente necesitamos los EXTASIS? Pero quisimos continuar en el colegio para no decepcionar a mamá después de que Percy haya resultado el más imbécil del mundo.

—No vamos a malgastar nuestro último año aquí, de todas formas —dijo Fred mirando alrededor del gran comedor –Vamos a usarlo para hacer investigaciones de marketing, encontrando lo que los alumnos de Hogwarts realmente necesitarían en una tienda de bromas, evaluando los resultados de cada uno y elaborando los productos para cubrir la demanda.

_¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?_, se pregunto Hermione antes de intervenir.

— ¿Pero de donde van a sacar el dinero para abrir una tienda de bromas? —preguntó Hermione escéptica. —Necesitaran materiales e ingredientes… y un local, supongo.

Harry sumamente rojo soltó su tenedor y se agacho a recogerlo. La chica lo miró un momento antes de volverse a Fred, que le contestaba evasivamente:

—No nos preguntes y no te mentiremos Hermione. Vamos, George, si llegamos pronto podemos vender algunas orejas extensibles antes de la clase de Herbología. — Y con eso se escabulleron del Gran Comedor con un par de tostadas en la mano.

_¿Qué habrán querido decir con eso?_—pensó Hermione de nuevo viendo como se marchaban dejando a Harry extrañamente colorado.

Después de una clase aburrida con Binns, en donde se dedico a tomar apuntes mientras Ron y Harry a su lado jugaban naipes, se volteo hacia ellos con antipatía.

— ¿Qué pasaría si me negara a prestarle los apuntes este año?—les preguntó fríamente, cuando dejaron la clase para almorzar.

—Que suspenderíamos nuestros TIMOS—respondió Ron— si quieres cargar con eso en tu conciencia, Hermione.

—Pero —protestó la chica viéndolos reprobatoriamente—ni siquiera se esfuerzan un poco.

Ron la paró con un gesto al estar en pleno pasillo atiborrado de alumnos dispuestos a comer después de una larga jornada de maestros preparándolos para los TIMOS.

—Sí que lo intentamos—replicó con sinceridad—pero no tenemos ni tu cerebro ni tu capacidad intelectual, Hermione.

Ella lo miró sumamente halagada por el comentario, pero no lo dejo notar, ya que si lo haría, Ron y Harry seguirían igual de flojos.

—Dejen de decir tantas tonterías —dijo Hermione con un tono más flexible; no podía negar que estaba muy halagada con el comentario de Ron.

Caminaron un par de metros, pero Cho Chang se les atravesó en medio de los fríos pasillos que daban a los jardines. Los chicos se colocaron más arriba la chamarra al sentir el frio aire en sus mejillas, pero aun asi, Harry tenía las mejillas coloradas. Tenía la tentación de ir a tocárselas y comprobar que estarían sumamente calientes. Cho Chang, que extrañamente estaba sola sin su numeroso grupo de tontas riéndose, hablaba nerviosamente con Harry.

Pero claro, siempre alguien tenía que meter la pata con Cho, y esta vez tuvo que ser Ron; que viendo la insignia que traía Chang en su uniforme.

— ¿Es una insignia de los Tornados?—la acosó Ron como si estuviera cometiendo el peor de los pecados— ¿Eres fanática desde siempre o cuando empezaron a ganar la liga?

_Bravo Ronald, importuna a la chica de tu mejor amigo con preguntas idiotas._

Harry parecía incomodo y no paraba de lanzarle miradas de reojo a Ron y mirando sus manos soportando la tensión del ambiente.

—He sido fanática desde los siete años—replicó serenamente Cho. _Pero a ella no la engañaba, era el mismo tono que ella empleaba cuando estaba enojada_— Hasta luego, Harry.

Harry balbució algo incomprensible siguiendo con las manos en su chamarra. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas hasta la raíz del pelo, y a Hermione le dio pena. Pena porque él estaba enamorado de alguien que jamás arriesgaría demasiado por él como Ginny Weasley. Dejo de pensar en ella al ver que Cho se marchaba con aire digno.

— ¿Por qué tenias que meterte con ella solamente por su insignia?—le espetó a Ron hurañamente.

Ron parecía estar al borde del abismo.

—Mira Hermione, los que compraron esas insignias es solamente por el reciente éxito de los Tornados—explico sirviéndose un pedazo de pollo.

— ¿Y eso qué?—replico tomando un poco de ensalada de papas y servírselo en su plato— No vez que nada mas quería hablar con Harry.

—Que realmente no son aficionados— parecía que Ron quería hacerle entender a Hermione lo importante que era eso, y no parecía angustiado con la incómoda situación que había hecho pasar a su mejor amigo.

—Realmente—empezó a decir Hermione elevando un poco la voz, pero Harry se levanto son un evidente humor de perros.

—Dejen de estarse metiendo entre ustedes, ¡me tienen harto de sus tontas discusiones!—les espetó yéndose del Gran Comedor dejándolos con la boca abierta.

A veces Harry simplemente explotaba.

Después de una frustrante clase con Snape, los tres amigos se dirigieron con cierta expectación hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. La profesora Umbridge los estaba esperando con su ridícula chaqueta rosa y un enorme lazo de terciopelo en la cabeza. A Hermione le dio mala espina la sonrisa falas y fue a sentarse con sus amigos. La clase estaba en silencio absoluto, nadie sabía como era Umbridge y sus métodos de enseñanza y lo estricta que podía ser.

—Bien, ¡buenas tardes!—dijo con una voz horrorosamente chillona que hizo que se le erizara el pelo.

Hermione y varios contestaron un vago: "Buenas tardes", cosa que contrario a la maestra.

—No, no, no—dijo examinándolos atentamente— Esto no debe de pasar, tienen que contestar todos: "Buenas tardes profesora Umbridge" a la vez, queridos. Otra vez, por favor.

—Buenas tardes, profesora Umbridge—contestaron al unisonó con voz clara la clase entera.

La susodicha se dio por complacida, y sonriendo con esa sonrisa que se le antojaba tan falsa.

—Bien guarden las varitas—Hubo quejidos a su alrededor; nunca se daba esa orden en la clase, al menos no con un profesor decente.

Después de una breve introducción por parte de Dolores, esta escribió en la pizarra con letra apretujada:

*Entender los principios de la magia defensiva

*Aprender a reconocer situaciones en las que podemos usar la magia defensiva legalmente

*Situar el uso de la magia defensiva en un contexto para su uso legal

Hermione ahora sabía con exactitud lo que quería Fudge mandándoles a Umbridge: impedir que utilizaran hechizos defensivos e inclusive, magia en clase.

Después de que lo copiaran en pergaminos, Umbridge les ordenó leer el capítulo del libro, pero ella ni siquiera lo abrió. Pretendía cuestionar los métodos de enseñanza de la incompetente maestra que tenía enfrente. Opto por mirarla fijamente con la mano levantada, pero ésta rehuía su mirada. Harry, le miro curioso, pero ella ni se inmuto.

Al parecer el capitulo estaba aburrido, ya que la clase había empezado por optar a mirar la silenciosa atención con que Hermione intentaba captar la mirada de la profesora, en vez de leer los "fundamentos para principiantes".

Cuando más de la mitad de la clase miraba a Hermione, en lugar de sus libros, la profesora Umbridge pareció decidir que no podía ignorar la situación por más tiempo.

— ¿Quieres preguntar algo sobre el capitulo, querida?—pregunto Umbridge, con tono que pretendía ser maternal.

—No es sobre el capitulo—replico la chica con un esbozo de sonrisa.

—Bueno, ahora estamos leyéndolo—dijo Dolores mostrando los dientes y con un tono más duro— Si quieres hacer preguntas, podemos hablar al final de la clase.

—Tengo una pregunta sobre los objetivos del curso—dijo ignorando olímpicamente su frase.

La profesora levantó sus ojos hacia ella como si intentara ahuyentarla y que se callara, pero la chica siguió con la mirada en alto.

— ¿Y tu nombre es…?

—Hermione Granger—contesto en voz clara y fuerte.

—Bien, Srita. Granger, creo que los objetivos del curso quedan muy claros si lees detenidamente—dijo la profesora con un tono resuelto de dulzura.

—Bueno, no lo creo—replico bruscamente. _¿Creía esa mujer que era tonta y no sabía leer bien?_—No hay nada escrito sobre el uso de hechizos de defensa.

Hubo un silencio en donde la mayoría de los alumnos giro la cabeza para leer los tres objetivos de clase escritos al frente.

— ¿Uso de hechizos de defensa?—repitió tontamente con una ligera risa— ¿Por qué? No puedo imaginar que se presente una situación en mi clase en donde tenga que utilizar un hechizo de defensa, Srita. Granger, ¿o cree que será atacada en mi clase?

— ¿No vamos a usar magia en la clase?—exclamo Ron viendo a Umbridge como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Los alumnos deben levantar sus manos para hablar en mi clase, Sr…

—Weasley—agregó levantando su mano, pero Umbridge lo ignoro olímpicamente.

Harry y Hermione levantaron la mano de inmediato. La profesora se fijo por un momento en Harry, pero luego se dirigió a Hermione.

— ¿Si, Srita Granger? ¿Quería preguntar algo más?

—Si—asintió Hermione queriendo hacerle comprender su punto— ¿Se da cuenta que lo importante de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es practicar hechizos de defensa?

— ¿Es usted una experta en educación del ministerio, Srita Granger?—preguntó Umbridge con su falsa voz dulce.

—No—contesto ruborizando ligeramente—pero…

—Bien. Entonces, siento decirte que no estás cualificada para decidir qué es lo más importante en mi clase. Magos mucho más ancianos y mejor preparados que tú han diseñado nuestro muevo programa de estudio. Van a aprender cosas acerca de los hechizos de defensa de manera más segura—explico como si estuviera explicándole a niños pequeños cosas que no entendían, en vez de unos adolescentes.

— ¿De qué sirve eso?—dijo Harry impulsivamente— si a alguien lo atacan, no sabrá como defenderse.

— ¡La mano Sr. Potter!—gritó Umbridge viéndolo con ojos de pistola.

Harry volvió a alzar la mano, pero Umbridge lo ignoro por completo, pero ahora muchas más personas tenían la mano alzada.

— ¿Y tu nombre es?—pregunto a Dean.

—Dean Thomas

—Usted dirá Sr Thomas

—Bien, lo que dice Harry es cierto ¿no? –Dijo Dean – Si vamos a ser atacados, no nos libraremos del riesgo

—Repito –dijo la profesora Umbridge sonriendo irritada a Dean — ¿Crees que vas a ser atacado durante mis clases?

—No, pero…

La profesora no le dejó terminar

–No voy a criticar como se hacen las cosas en este colegio –dijo, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara –pero han estado expuestos a muchos magos irresponsables en esta asignatura, muy irresponsables de hecho… por no mencionar –se rió desagradablemente –los extremadamente peligrosos hombres—lobo...

—Si se refiere al Profesor Lupin –dijo ferozmente Dean –él es el mejor profesor que nosotros...

— ¡La mano Sr Thomas! Como iba diciendo...han sido introducidos en encantamientos muy difíciles, inapropiados para vuestra edad y potencialmente letales. Han sido asustados con la idea de que recibirían ataques oscuros algún día...

—No es cierto –dijo Hermione –Nosotros solo…

— ¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SEÑORITA GRANGER!

Hermione alzó su mano. La profesora la ignoró

—Tengo entendido que mi predecesor no solo efectuó hechizos ilegales ante vuestros ojos, sino que los usó con vosotros...

—Bueno, lo echaron por maniático ¿no? –Dijo Dean fogosamente –A decir verdad, aprendimos un montón.

— ¡SU MANO NO ESTÁ EN ALTO SR THOMAS! –Chilló la profesora –Ahora, el ministerio cree que los conocimientos teóricos son más que suficientes para pasar los exámenes, que al fin y al cabo, es de lo que se trata. ¿Y tu nombre es? –añadió mirando a Pavarti, cuya mano se acababa de levantar. —Pavarti Patil, ¿no hay una parte practica en el TIMO de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¿No se supone que tenemos que mostrar que podemos hacer hechizos y esas cosas?

—Si has estudiado la teoría duramente, no hay razón por la que no tengas que ser capaz de realizar hechizos bajo el control de los examinadores –dijo la Profesora Umbridge

— ¿Sin haberlos practicado antes? –Dijo Pavarti incrédula — ¿Está diciéndonos que la primera vez que haremos esos encantamientos será durante el examen?

—Repito que si te estudias la teoría duramente…

— ¿Y qué teoría va a haber en el mundo real? –dijo Harry con la mano en el aire de nuevo

La profesora lo miró

—Esto es el colegio, Sr Potter, no el mundo real –dijo suavemente.

— ¿Pero no se supone que estamos preparándonos para lo que nos espera fuera de aquí?

—No hay nada esperándole fuera Sr. Potter

— ¿De verdad? –dijo Harry malhumorado. Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando fuertemente la mesa.

— ¿Que se supone que va a atacar a niños como ustedes?— preguntó la profesora en un horrible y meloso tono de voz.

_O no, sabía exactamente que iba a contestar Harry. Hermione lo miro intentando que se callara, pero éste la ignoro olímpicamente._

—Humm, déjeme pensar—dijo Harry burlón—Quizás…Lord Voldemort.

Ron se atragantó, Lavander dio un pequeño chillido y Neville se escurrió de su taburete, inclusive ella se había puesto más pálida de lo normal. Sin embargo, Umbridge no parpadeo, al contrario, miraba a Harry con una gran mirada de satisfacción.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor señor Potter

La clase estaba callada y quieta. Todo el mundo miraba a Umbridge y Harry. Hermione no podía dejar de mover sus manos nerviosamente y mirar a Ron de reojo.

—Ahora, déjame que te deje unas cuantas cosas bien claras.

La profesora Umbridge de puso de pie se inclinó hacia Harry, con las manos sobre su mesa. —Acabas de decir que realmente el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto de la muerte...

— ¡Él no estaba muerto! –Dijo Harry furiosamente –pero sí ¡Ha vuelto!

—Sr Potter acaba-de-perder-10-puntos-de-su-casa-así-que-no-se-busque-más-problemas —dijo la profesora Umbridge de un solo golpe sin mirar a Harry –como iba diciendo acabas de decir que el Señor Oscuro ha vuelto, lo has dicho de nuevo. Eso es MENTIRA.

— ¡Eso NO es mentira! –Dijo Harry — ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Yo luché con él!

— ¡Está usted castigado Sr Potter! –Dijo triunfalmente la Profesora –Mañana por la tarde. A las 5 en punto. En mi despacho. Lo repito, eso es MENTIRA. El ministerio ha garantizado que no están en peligro por ningún Señor Oscuro. Si aun estás preocupado, de todas maneras puedes venir a hablar conmigo fuera de las horas de clase. Si alguien está alarmado con cuentos sobre Magos Oscuros que se alzan, puedo escucharlos. Estoy aquí para ayudar. Soy su amiga. Y ahora, deben continuar leyendo. Pagina cinco, "fundamentos para principiantes".

La profesora se sentó tras su mesa. Harry, sin embargo, se levantó. Todo el mundo le miraba; Seamus parecía medio-asustado y medio-fascinado.

— ¡Harry no! –le dijo con todo preocupado, tirándole de la manga, pero tiró de su brazo.

_Sabía que explotaría como lo hizo en las vacaciones de verano con Ron y ella._

—Entonces, según usted, Cedric Diggory calló muerto por su propio gusto ¿no es así? –preguntó Harry con voz temblorosa

Hubo un gran número de bufidos en la clase. Ninguno, a excepción de ellos tres, habían oído aun a Harry hablar de lo que pasó la noche de la muerte de Cedric. Pasaban su mirada de Harry a Umbridge, que arqueaba las cejas y lo miraba sin su falsa sonrisa.

—La muerte de Cedric Diggory fue un trágico accidente –dijo fríamente Umbridge.

—Él fue asesinado –dijo Harry. Podía sentir como temblaba. No había hablado a nadie de eso y menos a treinta de sus compañeros –Voldemort lo mató y usted lo sabe.

La cara de la profesora Umbridge estaba blanca. Por un momento, Harry pensó que iba a chillarle Entonces, ella dijo, con voz dulce y muy suave –Venga aquí, Sr Potter, querido.

Harry se dirigió a donde se encontraba Dolores, y ésta le entrego un pergamino sellado para que se le entregara a Mcgonagall. Cuando cerró la puerta, Umbridge volvió a explicarles los _"supuestos problemas mentales"_ de Harry.

Frunció los labios con nerviosismo mientras oía como todos a su alrededor murmuraban, y cuando Harry en la cena los interrogo, se mostro sorprendido con lo que oía. Hermione se sentó en su butaca favorita, doblando un poco su pergamino impidiéndole a Ron ver lo que escribía.

_Querido Canuto:_

_Gracias por darme el diario, no sé como explicarte, pero siento una conexión extraña hacia el pasado de tu hermano. Estos días han sido un infierno, en especial con la nueva profesora Umbridge. Creo que te caería tan bien, como que yo soy veela. Hemos estado un poco nerviosos los tres, en especial a __**H**__. por la desaparición de nuestro gran amigo. Creo, que si siguen asi las cosas, no me va a gustar en absoluto quinto año. Espero poder seguir con mi afiliación este año, pero bueno…. Creo que me iré a la cama antes de que a cierta persona se le ocurra pedirme los apuntes de Pociones._

_Un beso:_

_HG_

Hermione se durmió profundamente después de atar la carta en una lechuza y ver como se iba alejando. Suspiro en pensar que mañana tendría que lidiar con el malhumor de Harry y el nerviosismo de Ron al hacer las pruebas de guardián.

* * *

><p>Después de unas semanas en donde Umbridge castigaba a Harry continuamente, Malfoy se mofaba por la desaparición de Hagrid y Ron se mantenía más desagradable y nervioso por las recientes pruebas para guardián. Hermione sinceramente no entendía el fanatismo hacia el Quidditch y se pregunto como estaría su amigo si fallara las pruebas.<p>

Prefiero quedarse en la sala común tejiendo mas gorros de elfos, en vez de estar congelándose en las frías gradas oyendo los maliciosos y pesados comentarios de Malfoy y su grupo de Slytherin. Había mejorado muchísimo con los gorros y ya podía ponerles dibujos de colores chillones.

— ¡Hermione! Lo logre, lo logre ¡vez, como te dijo que lo haría!—exclamo entusiastamente Ron por enésima vez, tomando un gran trago de cerveza de mantequilla a la vez que se perdía entre la multitud.

—Vaya entusiasmo—murmuró observando como los Gryffindor tomaban grandes cantidades de cerveza de mantequilla—cortesía de Fred y George— y comían bocadillos traídos desde las cocinas. Hermione siguió tejiendo distraídamente pensando en como se la estaría pasando Harry con su castigo.

Y como si lo hubiera convocado, Harry entro a la sala común con la mano sangrándole; seguramente Umbridge le había puesto a copiar de nuevo. Se sentó con un sonido sordo a su lado, mientras intentaba que su mano dejara de sangrar.

—Ten, es solución de Murtlap—dijo tendiéndole un pequeño recipiente lleno de un liquido amarillo que había pedido prestado a Madame Pomfrey—Te aliviara las heridas.

—Gracias—agradeció Harry metiendo su mano herida y dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. Agradecía internamente que Hermione fuera tan paciente con él.

—Creo que será mejor que me vaya a acostar—bostezó la chica mientras tejía un poco más deprisa, pero de pronto se le ocurrió una idea— ¿quieres ayudarme a tejer gorros para elfos, Harry?

Harry parecía nervioso.

—Humm, no—contesto balbuceando, pero al fijarse en el brillo de los ojos de Hermione y en la solución de Murtlap, se corrigió a tiempo—: Emm, quiero decir, sí, pero… no sé como tejer en realidad, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió ampliamente y de inmediato sustituyo los pesados libros que Harry tenía en su regazo por enormes agujas y estambre de todos los colores. En ese momento, Harry realmente se preocupo por la obsesión febril que tenía su amiga en tejer gorros, bufandas y calcetines para elfos.

—Es sencillo—explico poniéndole en las manos un par de agujas con estambre de color verde botella—Pasas el estambre por aquí—Hermione lo paso con manos agiles— Y lo vuelves a pasar—indico volviendo a hacer el proceso. — ¿Entendiste?—agregó sonriendo.

_¿Qué diablos era todo eso? ¿Cómo decía que ponía es hilo? Intentó mirar consoladoramente a Hermione, pero esta le tendía las agujas para que lo intentara._

—Vale—dijo Harry intentando poner el hilo en las enormes aguja— Asi que—comenzó a decir intentando distraerla, pero…. — ¡Mierda!—exclamó al pincharse un dedo y metérselo a la boca intentando quitarse el punzante dolor.

—Oh, lo lamento tanto Harry—se disculpó Hermione moviendo su varita hacia el dedo de Harry; este dejo de sangrar. —Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama—se despidió un tanto desanimada.

—Buenas noches, Hermione—bostezo Harry acomodándose en su butaca favorita.

Sin duda, jamás volvería a tocar una aguja para tejer.

_Querida Hermione:_

_No esperaba una carta tuya, pero me alegro el día. No tienes que agradecerme por haberte dado el diario, estoy seguro que estará mejor en tus manos que en los polvorientos estantes de la biblioteca. Lamento que tu año sea tan malo, y a propósito de H. tendré que enviarle una carta próximamente, si ha sacado el lado de su padre, estoy seguro que le alegrara que le escriba._

_Un fuerte abrazo_

_Canuto._

La carta era clara y concisa, y no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al verla; había tenido la tontería de pensar que tal vez le preguntaría por las clases, o algo por el estilo. Eso hacían los amigos, pero tal vez, Sirius Black no la consideraba como su amiga. Dejo caer pesadamente su cabeza pensando acerca de la carta, cuando un ruido la distrajo haciéndola asomar su castaña cabeza entre las cortinas de dosel.

Se precipito hacia la ventana al visualizar una lechuza de un extraño color marrón. La lechuza dejo caer una carta en sus manos y con un ululó se marcho torpemente por la ventana abierta.

—Hermione, cierra la ventana, por favor—le rogo Pavarti con voz ahogada desde su cama. Estaba leyendo con Lavander la última edición de _Corazón de Bruja_. Hermione obedeció pero esta vez se cuido de no dejar a la vista la carta para evitarse una serie de comentarios absurdos e insinuaciones tontas.

_Hermione:_

_Gracias por tu última carta, hizo que mi corazón y mi ánimo flotaran y se quedaran contigo. Estoy actualmente jugando en el equipo de "Tripckes Knouts" es un equipo que reciente y me han ofrecido unas buenas oportunidades, tantas que podre ir a Inglaterra cuando se me plazca. Se me hizo un tanto curioso que preguntaras por el papá de unos de mis mejores amigos: Merokes Strubble. El papá en cuestión se llama Martin Strubble, ¿Cómo has sabido de su nombre, Hermione? Bueno, dejando eso de lado, espero fervientemente el día en que pueda volver a verte._

_Un abrazo_

_VK_

_PD: Espero que papá no esté en problemas-Merokes (Un saludo de mi parte esperando que el idiota de Vicktor aprenda a escribir)_

— ¡Por Merlín!—exclamo Hermione sorprendidísima poniéndose sus zapatillas deportivas y abriendo las cortinas de dosel para enviar un mensaje rápidamente.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras!<strong>

**Espero que la espera traiga sus consecuencias, lamento no ponerles ahorita los reviews pero ando un poco apresuradita, asi que… tengo que informarles a los que leen UN DESEO HECHO REALIDAD, que ya subí la continuación para que pasen a leerla, se llama WHAT IF (no andaba muy inspirada para el titulo, asi que se aceptan sugerencias XD).**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ¡prometo solemnemente que en el próximo ya sabremos mas sobre Regulus y su paradero! Bueno, MUCHISIMAS GRAACIAS, a todos los que me leen con esta historia, no tienen ni idea del enorme favor que me hacen al leerme todas esa personitas!**

**Un enorme beso, en especial a Españaa!**

**Mariana Masen**

**Y si por si no alcanzo a subir un cap, antes de vacaciones, les deseo mis mejores deseos en estas bellísimas navidades, que seguramente la pasaran con sus familiares! **


	7. Hogsmade

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK_

_Advertencia: Contendrá Spoilers de HP, pero todo está modificado drásticamente a mi gusto. En este capitulo, se habla de una visita a Hogsmade, que en realidad en la historia de la Orden del Fénix no existió nunca. Osea, la primera salida a Hogsmade, fue en la que hicieron lo del ED, pero yo he puesto una antes._

* * *

><p><em>Querido Víktor:<em>

_Me urge verte en Las Tres Escobas con el padre de tu amigo: Martín Strubble. Sé que no es el mejor momento, ya que andas en todo eso del Quidditch, pero créeme que cuando te digo que es urgente, es verdad y hasta me atrevo a decirte que es aún más. Lamento no poder decirte el asunto, pero si pudieras hacerme ese favor, te lo agradecería eternamente. La próxima salida a Hogsmade es el próximo sábado, Víktor. Espero tu respuesta lo mas antes posible._

_Te quiere muchísimo._

_Hermione G._

Víctor Krum se encontraba leyendo la carta en la comodidad de su cama. Frunció el ceño ante la petición que Hermione le hacía. Una parte de él se alegro bastante al oír aquello, pero no pudo evitar pensar que algo raro estaba pasandole a Hermione.

Se levanto y dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio, empezó a contestarle en un pedazo de pergamino que había allí.

_¿Para que demonios quería ver fervientemente a Martín Strubble?_

* * *

><p>—Hermione, ¿irás a Hogsmade?—pregunto Harry al ver que su amiga se encontraba poniéndose un gorro, guantes y una bufanda que se veía que ella la había tejido a mano.<p>

—Sí, ¿ustedes no?—pregunto Hermione sentándose al lado de un desanimado Harry.

—No—nega con la cabeza haciendo sus deberes—Tengo castigo con Umbridge.

—¿Y Ron?—pregunto Hermione con curiosidad—Él ama ir a Hogsmade.

Harry sonrió mirando el mapa del merodeador con interés.

—Esta entrenando con Angelina—dijo con una mueca— Ron insistió en no ir a jugar, pero Angelina lo arrastro al campo a regañadientes.

—Vaya—Hermione termino de abrocharse el grueso abrigo y vio por el rabillo del ojo como Harry seguía escribiendo. No parecían deberes, como ella había supuesto, era mas bien una carta.

—¿Has recibido una carta de Canuto?—le pregunto discretamente al ver como Pavarti y Lavander se iban juntas cuchicheando entre ellas.

—Sí—Harry la miro sorprendido—¿Cómo has sabido que me ha escrito?

—Lo adivine al verte escribir con tanto empeño—contesto hábilmente convenciendo a Harry— Por lo general, no te empeñas tanto en escribir, Harry.

—Es solo que...— Harry intento buscar las palabras adecuadas— siento que _debo _hacer que sea feliz, tu sabes, que vuelva a la vida.

—Harry—Hermione se sentó a su lado comprensivamente— debes entenderlo. No ha sido fácil, pero créeme que Sirius ha tenido una buena vida.

—Pero...—Harry protesto al oír lo que decía Hermione.

—No te mortifiques—Hermione se levanto del sillón y añadió comprensivamente—: Tienes bastantes problemas sin él, Harry.

Hermione se despidió del chico con una sonrisa y se sumo a los alumnos que bajaban ansiosamente al pueblo. Ella también estaba nerviosa. Admitía que el hecho de volver a ver al búlgaro después de tanto tiempo (aunque hubieran ocurrido solamente unas pocas semanas) la ponía en un estado de tensión al máximo.

Pero, era sobretodo, el hecho de descubrir la última pieza en el complicado rompecabezas que tenía Regulus como vida. Saber que estaba a tan solo unos pasos de descubrir la verdad hacía que se sintiera emocionada y expectante.

_ ¿Y si Regulus resultaba ser un mortífago hecho y derecho? _

Con sus cavilaciones y angustias, entro a las Tres Escobas, en donde identifico al búlgaro sentado con dos personas desconocidas en el extremo oscuro del pub. Víktor se levanto rápidamente al ver a Hermione ignorando las múltiples miradas que despertaba, en especial de un grupito de chicas ruidosas y que se reían tontamente.

—Herrmione—Víktor pronunció su nombre con deleite y la abrazo torpemente haciendo que la chica se elevara del suelo varios centímetros.

—¿Cómo estas?—Sonrió Hermione cuando la soltó Víktor dirigiéndose hacia la mesa en donde se encontraban dos personas.

—Bien—Le sonrió ampliamente y la ayudo a sentarse en la silla. Después señalo a un joven de aspecto enclenque pero tenía un aura de simpatía a su alrededor—Él es Merokes Strubble—el joven le sonrió tímidamente. Víktor señalo a un hombre de aspecto bonachón con un largo cabello tupido. —Él es Martín Strubble.

—Un placer, querida—Martín le tendió una mano que Hermione estrecho rápidamente sonriendo.

—Sr. Strubble quiero hablar de Regulus Black—Hermione no se anduvo con rodeos; queria saber la verdad.

Martín parpadeo sorprendido y echando una ojeada a Víktor y a su hijo, les dijo:

—Tenemos que hablar en privado; Merokes, Víktor, por favor—les señalo una mesa que se encontraban lejos que la de ellos. Merokes obedeció a regañadientes y se fue con el búlgaro hacia la barra en donde Madame Rosmerta los atendió con una coqueta sonrisa

—¿Que quieres saber de él?—pregunto Martín tomando un poco de cerveza de mantequilla— Perdón, ¿quieres una?—añadió al dándose cuenta de su descortesía. Hermione asintió, y un camarero les trajo dos cervezas de mantequilla.

La chica tomo la cerveza y le dio un sorbo al tiempo que Martín comenzaba a hablar:

—Conocí a Regulus cuando le ayude a pasar Pociones—sonrió nostálgico—Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato. Algo insólito de parte de un Ravenclaw como yo, pero supongo que nos unió en ese entonces, las ansias de viajar y conocer el mundo. Regulus, era Slytherin, tímido, arrogante y muy orgulloso de su apellido...

_Suena exactamente como Malfoy._

_—_, pero era alguien a quien se le podía confiar. Fue mi mejor amigo— admitió con voz grave— Pero nadie pudo reparos en nuestra amistad, ya que yo era un sangre limpia. Si no quede en Slytherin fue porque era inteligente y el sombrero seleccionador decidió que lo mejor para mí era Ravenclaw. Pero, cuando empezó todo eso de Quien-tú-sabes, Regulus se convirtió en un mortífago. De todas formas, no era tan malo para él, ya que era lo « único que podia ambicionar en su vida», me aseguraba siempre. Yo perdí su rastro un tiempo, ya que me aleje de él y forme parte de la Orden del Fénix.

Hizo una pequeña pausa en la cual tomo otro trago de cerveza de mantequilla. Hermione, estaba asombrada de lo que estaba oyendo.

—Pero un buen día—prosiguió Martín— él vino a mi casa muy agitado—en ese entonces, yo estaba casado y mi esposa estaba esperando a Merokes— Lo recuerdo muy bien, Regulus cruzó el umbral de mi casa como si se estuviera volviendo loco. Yo temía tenerlo en mi casa ya que él era mortífago y en esos tiempos no se podían confiar en nadie. Pero aun así, lo acogí por simpatía y por nuestra vieja amistad.

«Regulus tenía una cara de demente, me explico que había hecho algo espantoso y que no quería seguir estando en las filas de Quien-tú-sabes. Me imploro que lo ayudara a hacerlo desaparecer. Le dije que se fuera al extranjero, pero ya no me escuchaba. Me pidió que le hiciera un cámara del tiempo. »

—¿Una cámara del tiempo?—repitió confusa Hermione; jamás había oído algo semejante.

—Sí, si. Era un viejo mito entre las casas de sangres limpias; se suponía que con un hechizo y una gota del individuo se podría quedar en determinado lugar sin que pasase por él los años. Yo le ayude a investigar nada mas el hechizo y quise hacerle entrar en razón, pero fue en vano.

—Entonces— empezó a decir Hermione atónita—Entonces... ¿él esta vivo?

—Sí—afirmo Martín haciendo que a Hermione se le formara un sentimiento de emoción en el estomago.

—¿Y cómo puedo encontrarlo?—pregunto Hermione.

—Con esto—Y Martín le señalo un pergamino viejo y arrugado— Si cae un gota de algún familiar de él—aunque fuera lejano—, el pergamino te absorberá haciendo que se te sea posible encontrar a Regulus.

—¿Es seguro esto?—Hermione lo tomo titubeando pero lo guardo firmemente en su bolsillo al ver que Martín asentía con la cabeza.

_¿Cómo demonios iba a conseguir la sangre si no era de Sirius?_

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo les fue?—pregunto Hermione un poco fría al estar sentada cómodamente en una butaca cercana al fuego. Seguía estando un poco distraida a causa de lo que le había dicho Martín, pero enfoco su atención ante la desanimada mirada de sus amigos.<p>

—Fue...— comenzó a decir Harry desanimado sentándose en una butaca cercana a la de ella.

—...un completo desastre—termino Ron con voz ahogada dejándose caer en el sillón. Hermione miró a Ron y su frialdad pareció fundirse.

—Bueno, solo fue tu primer entrenamiento—dijo ella consoladoramente— Es solo cuestión de tiempo...

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo fui quien lo hizo fatal?—lo interrumpió Ron de mala manera.

—Nadie—exclamo Hermione desprevenida; no se había esperado eso. —Es solo que...

—¿Tu pensaste que yo estaba destinado a ser basura?

—¡No, claro que no! Mira, tu dijiste que fue fatal y yo sólo...

—Voy a empezar a hacer los deberes—la volvió a interrumpir Ron subiendo la escalera del dormitorio de los chicos rápidamente y desapareció de la vista.

_¿Qué...?_

Hermione se volvió a Harry.

—¿Él estuvo fatal?

—No—contesto Harry con lealtad.

_Obviamente que lo hizo._

Hermione arqueó las cejas.

_—_Bueno, supongo que él pudo haber jugado mejor—reconoció Harry—, pero como tú dijiste, solo era el primer entrenamiento...—No termino la frase y después de varios minutos incomodo, el chico se despidió yéndose a acostar.

Ni Harry ni Ron avanzaron los deberes, como siempre. Hermione, sin embargo, salió con Ginny a despejarse un poco. Las chicas platicaron un poco sobre Michael Corner, situación que desembarco en el tema de Víktor Krum. Hermione eludió el tema, dando a entender que no tenía noticias sobre él y la curiosidad de Ginny ceso.

Al volver a la Sala Común, Hermione observo como Harry y Ron—ambos con un gesto huraño— se hallaban rodeado de gruesos libros a su alrededor. Sintió un profundo deseo de ir a ayudarles, pero recordando la pelea de anoche, se sentó al lado de Ginny fingiendo mostrar interés en los regalos que Michael Corner le hacía y rumores tontos. Hermione tejió gorros de elfos pero se mostró mas abierta con Ginny—cuando ésta dejo de hablar de Michael Corner— y hablaron sobre Harry. Sabía a ciencia cierta que a Ginny le seguía gustando muchísimo Harry, pero no podía seguir estando actuando como un tonta frente a él.

Cuando dieron las once y media, y Ginny se fue a dormir, Hermione se levanto de la butaca y se dirigió con cara de sueño hacia sus amigos.

—¿Ya terminaron?—pregunto bostezando sentándose al lado de Harry.

—No—replico Ron brevemente.

—La luna más grande de Júpiter es Ganymede, no Callisto—apuntó la chica observando su trabajo—y es Io el que tiene los volcanes

_—_Gracias_—_gruño Ron ofendido de que vinieran a regañarle por el trabajo en el cuál había desaprovechado toda la tarde.

—Escucha, yo solo...—comenzó a decir Hermione queriendo hacer las paces.

—Si tu solo has venido a criticar.

—Ron...—volvió a decir la chica al ver como un búho muy conocido para ella se posaba en la ventana.

—Mira, Hermione, no tengo tiempo para escuchar un sermón, ¿vale? He estado todo el día trabajando aquí...

—No Ron, mira— interrumpió de nuevo Hermione señalándole la ventana.

Harry y Ron se giraron confundidos, pero el último se apresuro a tomar la carta.

—¿Para que me habrá escrito Percy?—se pregunto a si mismo Ron desdoblando la carta.

Su cara iba de la indignación hasta transformarse en ira.

— Tómenla, es un imbécil rematado.

Hermione y Harry se sentaron juntos para leerla. Ahora entendían muy bien el enojo de Ron hacia su hermano mayor. ¿Cómo demonios era Percy tan endemoniadamente estúpido?

—Vaya—murmuro Harry impresionado con lo que contenía— No, espera... ¿cómo decía?, ah, si... prometo no ponerme agresivo, Ron.

—No déjalo—Dijo Ron arrebatándosela y rompiéndola—Es un rematado...—la rompió por la mitad— imbécil—la rompió por las dos partes dejándolas caer en el fuego. —Ven, hemos de terminar antes del amanecer.

A Hermione le había conmovido tanto la estrecha amistad de Ron y Harry que exclamo de pronto:

— Dénmelas

—¿Qué?—mascullo Ron como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

— Dénmelas y las corregiré— repitió Hermione tendiendo su mano.

—Oh, Hermione—exclamo emocionado Ron— ¿cómo puedo...?

—Solo terminando tus deberes a tiempo—sonrió la chica sentándose y corrigiendo sus deberes.

—Oh, Hermione, eres la persona mas increíble que haya conocido—exclamo Ron sentándose en el sillón con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí, muchas gracias, Hermione—agradeció Harry sentándose al lado de Ron mirando la chimenea con aire melancólico.

_Espera que aparezca, Sirius._

Estuvo tachonando varias frases incongruentes durante largo tiempo. La redacción de Harry estaba casi bien, excepto un párrafo acerca Europa. El de Ron estaba sin sentido y tuvo que hacerlo todo de nuevo.

—Ten Ron, solo agrega las conclusiones y estará listo—dijo dándole las conclusiones a Ron.

—Gracias, Hermione—dijo Ron débilmente—Si alguna vez vuelvo a ser grosero contigo...

—Sabre que sigues siendo el mismo—completo la chica entregandole a Harry su pergamino—El tuyo esta bien, excepto por esta parte del final, Harry.

Pero el chico no la escuchaba. Había resbalado de la silla hasta quedarse en cuclillas queriendo ver algo en las llamas.

—Hey, Harry, ¿que haces allí?—pregunto Ron mirando con curiosidad.

—Acabo de ver la cabeza de Sirius en el fuego—contesto serenamente Harry aunque tenía un deje de duda.

—¿La cabeza de Sirius?—repitió Hermione—¿Cómo cuando hablo contigo en el Torneo de los Tres Magos? No creo que se arriesgue, es demasiado... ¡Sirius!

Hermione jadeó, mirando al fuego. Ron dejó caer su pluma de la impresión al observar la cara sonriente con el largo cabello obscuro cayéndole alrededor de su cara mirándolos fijamente.

La chica estaba muda de la impresión de que Sirius fuese tan irresponsable.

_ ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto al cometer semejante sandez?_

—Empezaba a creer que se fueran a dormir antes de que los demás.—Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un niño pequeño.— He estado verificando a cada hora.

—¿Has estado estallando el fuego cada hora?—pregunto Harry riendo al imaginarse la imagen mental.

—Solo unos segundos esperando verlos—Contesto guiñándoles el ojo amistosamente.

—¡Sirius!—le reprendió Hermione— ¿Cómo has podido cometer semejante tontería al estar aquí? ¿Y si te atrapan?

—Calma, Hermione—exclamo Sirius riéndose— Me recuerdas a Molly. Es la única que ha puesto pegas a mi pequeña "aventura".

—Pero, es muy arriesgado—replico Hermione — Y más con Umbridge a la vista, Sirius. No puedes...

—Bueno, vayamos al grano—la ignoro Sirius dirigiéndose a Harry— Tu cicatriz.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?—intervino Ron con el ceño fruncido

—Después te decimos, Ron—se impaciento Hermione—Sigue, Sirius.

—Bueno, yo creo que no es agradable que te duela—Harry emitió un débil: «¿Eso crees?» que Sirius ignoro olímpicamente—: Pero no creo que no sea algo importante. Te dolió todo el años pasado, ¿no?

—Sí, y Dumbledore dijo que sucedería siempre que Voldemort tuviera una emoción fuerte—afirmo Harry ignorando las muecas de Ron y Hermione al oír el nombre.— Debió ser que estaba muy enojado la noche en la que estaba en detención.

—Puede ser, aunque ten en cuenta que te dolerá mas al volver—considero Sirius.

—¿Pero no crees que Umbridge influyo en eso?—titubeo Harry.

—No—replico riendo Sirius de la idea— Pero debería oír a Remus hablar de ella.

—¿Por qué?

—Hizo una legislación de los hombre lobos y por eso a Remus le cuesta mucho tener empleo—contesto sombríamente Sirius.

—¿Qué?—exclamo sin poder creerlo Ron.

Sirius únicamente asintió con la cabeza sombríamente.

—¿Cuando es su próxima salida a Hogsmade? —dijo de pronto Sirius recuperando su buen humor—Se me ocurrió que podría ir disfrazado de Hocicos...

—¡NO!—saltaron Harry y Hermione a la vez con ímpetu.

—Sirius, es que no tienes en cuenta que eres el mago mas buscado—dijo irritado Harry—Aparte no soportaría verte de nuevo en Azkabán.

—Yo solo pensé que sería una idea divertida—mascullo por lo bajo Sirius—Para James el riesgo sería lo divertido. No te pareces tanto a tu padre como yo pensaba.

Fue como un cubetazo de agua helada para Harry.

—Espera..— empezó a decir Harry, pero Sirius lo calló con un gesto desdeñoso con la cabeza.

—Tengo que irme—exclamo Sirius con un deje de decepción en su tono de voz— Escucho a Kreancher bajar por las escaleras, te volveré a escribir... ¡claro que si eso no lo encuentras arriesgado!

—Sirius...—pero el mago había desparecido haciendo arder las llamas, dejando a Harry con un pesado hueco en el estómago.

* * *

><p>A la semana siguiente, Hermione recibió una carta procedente de Sirius. El hecho de que le hubiera escrito, significaba que se le había pasado el enojo e inclusive la carta estaba escrita con entusiasmo. Le contesto una corta larga al estar sentada en Historia de la Magia escuchando la monótona voz de Binns. Estaba muy irritada, e inclusive, Ron y Harry habían dejado de estarle molestando para que les ayudara con sus deberes. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero...¿qué se podía esperar?<p>

Estaba obsesionada con encontrar algún indicio en la búsqueda de Regulus Black, pero era en vano. Ni su tan amada biblioteca la socorría en sus desesperación. Todos notaban como Hermione Granger se desvelaba únicamente para estar refundida en la biblioteca. Ni siquiera sabía muy bien porque hacia aquello. Era solamente, que estaba obsesionada con la idea de rescatar al hermano perdido de Sirius y que éste dejara su malhumor atrás haciendo que Harry fuera feliz sin el tormento de un padrino deprimido.

Ese día, iba especialmente cansada saliendo del aula de Pociones después de dos horas seguidas con Snape. Había hecho el propósito de irse a la cama después de comer—ya que era jueves— en vez de irse derechito a la biblioteca y enterrar su cara durante horas en libros que no decían nada sobre las familias de sangres puras.

¡PATAPLUM!

Los libros, plumas y pergaminos salieron volando al chocar contra alguien. Y ese alguien era Malfoy. Hermione, empezó a recoger todo rápidamente antes de que Draco se dignara a mofarse de ella por su accidente.

—Vaya, Granger—exclamo sin ayudarle en lo más mínimo— Empiezas a comprender tu lugar en la sociedad por una vez en la vida: estar en el suelo.

Hermione ni se digno a mirarlo y con desesperación intento quitarle un libro que había sacado de la biblioteca—"Genealogía de las Familias Mágicas a través de los Siglos"— y que en ese momento Malfoy veía con curiosidad plasmada en su cara.

—¿Por qué demonios estas leyendo esto?—mascullo Malfoy sin poder ocultar su curiosidad— Tu eres una _sangre sucia—_agregó mordazmente mas para él que para ella.

—¡Dámelo!—rugió Hermione al escuchar el apelativo— No porque sea "eso"...

—Se dice _sangre sucia_, Granger

—...no tenga derecho a interesarme por ciertas lecturas—terminó fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¡Por favor!—se mofó riendo Malfoy— ¿Para que querrías leerlo si no formas parte de nuestro circulo?

La sangre le subió a la cabeza poniéndose roja de la ira que sentía.

—No es tu asunto—replico fríamente dándose la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse directa a darse un buen baño relajante. Pero calló en la cuenta de algo: Malfoy era _sangre limpia _y seguramente estuviera empatados con los Black. Con una mirada de triunfo, se volvió rapidamente hacia Malfoy, que la seguía viendo con asco y confusión al mismo tiempo.

—Espera...—empezó a decir mirándolo fijamente en sus fríos ojos grises— tú eres un _sangre limpia. _Eso quiere decir que tal vez...

—Te hayas dado cuenta de mi superioridad, Granger—terminó Malfoy con arrogancia.

—¡No, eso no! Quiero decir,— rectifico al darse cuenta que estaba actuando como una loca— tú estas emparentado con los Black, ¿no?

—¡Vaya, vaya!—exclamo con sorna Malfoy alzando las cejas— ¡10 puntos para Gryffindor! ¿Y a ti que te importa si este emparentado con ellos?—añadió en un murmullo.

—Es significa...—divago Hermione dándose cuenta de que su respuesta estaba frente a ella: Malfoy. Y lo miró de un modo que a el chico no le gustaba nada. —que tú...

—¿Qué yo qué?—bramó cabreado Malfoy ante tanta tontería por parte de la Gryffindor.

—Nada—contesto Hermione prudente—Adiós.

Y se alejó de él rápidamente con una sensación de triunfo en todo el cuerpo. El problema, ¿cuando podría tener una gota de su sangre?

Pero la oportunidad llegó como una luz entre las oscuridades: al estar en clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas—en donde Grubbly-Plank sustituía a Hagrid— Malfoy se corto al estar forcejeando con un bowtruckle y que este lo arañara. Hermione se acerco con una botellita discretamente mientras que éste aullaba de dolor. Después de una clase divertida por parte de los de Gryffindor, se dirigieron al Gran Comedor con diversión.

—¡_Degberon veigj a Malfgoy_!—se dirigió Ron con la boca llena de comida a Fred y George.

Harry y Hermione solamente se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice mientras Ron seguía comiendo como loco.

Después de una relajante tarde con sus amigos, Hermione se retiro a su habitación con expectación. Ya que era viernes en la noche, no se encontraba ninguna de sus compañeras de cuarto y pudo sacar la sangre sin temor a ser vista. Con las manos temblandole, cerro las cortinas de dosel y se encerro en su cama.

Saco su varita y el pergamino viejo que le había dado Martín. Con un temblor, derramo una gota de Malfoy dentro de él. Pero no paso nada. Hermione, arrugando el ceño, soltó otra gota de sangre. Pero nada...

Hasta que un suspiro parecido al silbar del viento que parecía proceder del pergamino la impulso hacia adentro; como una aspiradora _mugggle _se comía el polvo. Hermione sintió como el pergamino la expulsaba con un rapidez y fuerza asombrosa.

Pero no pudo evitar pensar en su imprudencia antes de desaparecer de Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola, mis queridas lectoras!<strong>

**Espero que la espera traiga sus consecuencias, lamento no ponerles ahorita los reviews pero ando un poco apresuradita, asi que… tengo que informarles a los que leen UN DESEO HECHO REALIDAD, que ya subí la continuación para que pasen a leerla, se llama WHAT IF .**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y ¡prometo solemnemente que en el próximo ya sabremos mas sobre Regulus y su paradero! Bueno, MUCHISIMAS GRAACIAS, a todos los que me leen con esta historia, no tienen ni idea del enorme favor que me hacen al leerme todas esa personitas!**

**Un enorme beso, y espero que disfruten su año nuevo con locura.**

**Mariana Masen**

**PD:Y si por si no alcanzo a subir un cap. rapidito, les dejo esta maravillosa parodia o mas bien musical de Harry Potter: A Very Potter Musical Acto 1 Parte 1, espero que se pueda llegar al link, pero por si no, les dejo el link separado:**

_**h t t p: / / w w w . youtube . com/ wa tch?v=4yPJx 5MHxUw**_

_**Espero que se vea, pero todavia, por si no se ve, les dejo el nombre de la que lo sube en YouTube: **__**Alelovegood**_

**_Véanla_****_, en serio. Harry Potter es interpretado por Darren Criss, (El de Glee, Blaine) A mi en lo personal, me reí bastante con Draco, (porque en el musical, él esta enamorado de Hermione) y con todo lo de Pigfarts. Vaya que se les alegrara el humor, y si a alguien le gusto, diganme en un review que es lo mas les gusto del video y sobre todo del capitulo!_**

**_Un super beso._**


	8. La cueva

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK._

_Hola, espero no darles la demora, y ahora.. Hermione tenía que salvar a alguien._

* * *

><p><em>Pero no pudo evitar pensar en su imprudencia antes de desaparecer de Hogwarts.<em>

Hermione cayó de porrazo en un duro suelo. Se quedo quieta en donde se encontraba pensando en algo coherente que pudiera justificar que hubiera viajado hasta aquél lugar desde su cama caliente de Hogwarts. Pero por primera vez, nada inteligente se le ocurrió. Debía encontrarse en algún lugar cercano que tuviera agua, ya que el sonido característico del agua almacenada le llenaba los oídos. Se incorporo lentamente, como si temiera que alguien le hiciera daño y a esa idea le siguió el descubrimiento de que su varita mágica no estaba.

Se incorporó bruscamente tanteando a su alrededor buscándola, pero fue en vano; su varita no apareció. Y se percato de la penumbra y oscuridad que la rodeaba. Se encontraba en una especie de cueva con un enorme lago y una barca. Sintió un deseo irresistible de meterse a la barca y marcharse de allí, pero su intuición le decía que no era lo mas sensato.

Camino un par de metros sigilosamente intentando encontrar a Regulus Black o cualquiera que fuera en aquel sitio lúgubre y solitario. Siguió caminando hasta que una barrera invisible se lo impidió. Algo o alguien había hechizado ese lugar para no pudiera pasar. Bajó su rostro mirando escrupulosamente esperando encontrar algo que sirviera para poder pasar por aquella barrera invisible,hasta que topo con una runas. Las reconoció al instante con un escalofrió; significaba un sacrificio de sangre.

Suspiro con miedo y a pocos metros de ella encontró una piedra filosa y pequeña que podría servir como cuchillo. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho, se agacho para tomarla con nerviosismo. Al tener la fría piedra en sus manos, se quedo varios segundos cavilando en que debía hacer. «¿Realmente valía la pena hacer todo ese sacrificio por alguien que no conocía?», pensó concienzudamente pero en el fondo de su ser sabía muy bien la respuesta.

Tomo la piedra con decisión y la apretó con fuerza en la palma de su mano. Un hilillo de sangre corrió rápidamente y Hermione colocó su mano herida sobre las runas haciendo que se provocara un chasquido y que las runas succionaran la sangre como si tuvieran vida sintió cansada pero siguió con su determinación de encontrar a Regulus en que lugar. Con el listón que se sujetaba el cabello, se hizo una venda para que su mano dejará de sangrar y pudiera enfocarse en otras cosas, pero el apremiante dolor de cabeza no la dejaba pensar bien.

Siguió caminando por varios metros hasta que se topo con algo. O mas bien con alguien; lo que había tomado como una roca grande era en realidad una persona. Se agacho hasta percatarse que era un adolescente de alrededor diecinueve años y que tenía un enorme parecido con Sirius. Sonrió ampliamente y sintió el triunfo creciendo en el estómago, pero también se dio cuenta de que estaba durmiendo. Con la mano que no estaba herida, le tocó suavemente el rostro provocando que el joven despertará abruptamente asustando a Hermione.

La chica se alejo instintivamente del recién despierto varios metros, pero ese hecho no ofendió a Regulus Black ya que se hallaba mas ocupado en examinarse con atención y mirar a su alrededor con gesto crítico. Pero después de que estuviera varios minutos distraído, se percato de Hermione y poso su mirada hacia la turbada y cansada chica que se encontraba arrinconada en la oscuridad. Hermione sentía como sus fuerzas flaqueaban y sin darse cuenta musito en un murmullo «¿Regulus?» antes de caer desmayada ante el ceño fruncido del joven.

Regulus siguió mirando en donde la chica acababa de desmayarse e inmediato la levanto del frío suelo. La chica no pesaba mucho, pero el tenerla en sus brazos provocó que se cansara físicamente. No sabía como demonios había regresado pero no se quejaba. El poder oír el característico ruido de agua y poder oler la fragancia que despedía la chica de su cabello esponjado lo hacía sentirse vivo. Jamás pensó volver a sentir eso. Y por eso se prometió internamente que cuidaría de aquella chica como si fuera una joya valiosa.

Volvió a posar con delicadeza a la chica en el suelo buscando su varita mágica en el bolsillo de su capa. La encontró con facilidad y meditó un momento en lo que debía hacer a continuación. Todos pensaban que estaba muerto y no sería lo mas sensato aparecer en casa de su prima Cissy y Bella, así que considero aparecer en su casa de Grimmauld Place. Sería arriesgado, pero lo conveniente. Al fin y al cabo, era su casa y tenía todo el derecho de estar en ella cuando le plazcara. El recuerdo de Grimmauld Place le embargo una sensación de melancolía y después de tanto tiempo, pensó en su hermano Sirius.

¿Estaría casado? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Sería amable al verle de nuevo? ¿Viviría en Grimmauld Place? Esas preguntas le hicieron agobiarse, pero tomó un decisión: iría a Grimmauld Place con aquella chica que le había salvado la vida y la dejaría descansar para poder descifrar su identidad. Volvió a tomar a Hermione y con la varita sujetándola con dificultad, se apareció a las afueras de Grimmauld Place.

«Número doce de Grimmauld Place»

La casa tétrica apareció frente a sus ojos, invisible para los _muggles_.Con dificultad y sin detenerse a examinar su casa abrió la casa abruptamente con Hermione en brazos. Entró a la casa y de inmediato empezó a escuchar los gritos de su madre. Frunció el ceño al percatarse que el sonido venía de un retrato. No se detuvo a pensar a darle rodeos a aquello, y se precipitó hacia el salón dispuesto a dejar a la chica en un sillón.

Abrió la puerta y se quedo en shock al ver al hombre que tenía enfrente: era Sirius. Pero no era su hermano, o al menos no el que había conocido y había admirado. Era un Sirius demacrado y con una mirada menos traviesa y feliz que había tenido. Regulus abrió la boca impresionado, pero después balbuceó con voz ronca.

—¿Sirius? ¿Eres tú?

Sirius seguía parado en el mismo sitio con la boca abierta de la impresión de ver a su hermano muerto y que además ¡seguía teniendo la misma edad y aspecto que hacía veinte años! Bajó la mirada examinándolo minuciosamente y notó que traía a una chica en brazos, seguramente inconsciente. Y le dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que era Hermione.

—¿Hermione?—Su voz sonó extrañamente grave a causa de la bilis que le subía y arrebatar a la chica de los atónitos brazos de su hermano o quien fuera.

«Asi que la chica se llama Hermione; curioso nombre», fue lo primero que pensó Regulus.

La estrecho en sus brazos intentando que la chica recobrase el sentido pero no lo hacía. Un miedo terrible le invadió el cuerpo y miró con horror hacia donde se encontraba reencarnación o el fantasma de su hermano.

—¿Que le hiciste?—lo acusó Sirius viéndolo con horror— ¡Dímelo!—gritó con fuerza haciendo que Regulus se sobresaltara y que el retrato de Walburga empezara a gritar con fuerza.

«Mancillados que ensucian la casa de mis padres de escoria. Engrendo de mi vientre que...»

Sirius la cerro con un golpe de su varita todavía con Hermione en sus brazos. Regulus

—Iré a dejarla a mi habitación y después tú y yo hablaremos—informó Sirius mirándolo con antipatía llevándose a Hermione de allí. Regulus se quedó mirando el lugar en donde su hermano había desaparecido y golpeó con fuerza un sillón que se encontraba a su alcance.

—...el amo que ha regresado de Azkabán llenado la casa de _sangres sucias_ y mestizos ahora cargando a esa _sangre sucia_ como si fuera si igual. ¡Si la ama se enterara! No sabe que la noble sangre de los Black corre por sus venas, un enorme honor—Kreancher murmuraba para sí entrando al salón y se percato de la presencia de Regulus: ¡Amo Regulus! ¡Amo! Ahora sí un digno Black—le hizo una reverencia muy pomposa ante el entrecejo fruncido de Regulus— ¡Ahora podrá correr a toda la chusma que ha invadido esta noble casa!

Regulus chasqueó la lengua impaciente al ver el entusiasmo de su elfo doméstico. ¡Había olvidado a Kreancher! Con un gesto lo calló impaciente.

—¿Y madre?—preguntó mirando a su alrededor Regulus intentando encontrarla y arqueó las cejas al ver como Kreancher empezaba a lamentarse en jadeos.

—¡Ay, si supiera, amo Regulus! La ama murió de tristeza hace mas de varios años ¡Cómo la extraña Kreancher! ¡Una ama ejemplar!—se lamentó el elfo lastimeramente y Regulus sintió un vació en su interior.

—Kreancher—le ordeno con mas rudeza de la que quería emplear—Limpia mi recámara, hazme algo de cenar y prepárame un baño, por favor—agregó sonriendo ligeramente y Kreancher haciendo mas reverencias se marchó a hacer lo que le habían indicado.

Regulus, se quedó sentado en una butaca esperando pacientemente a su hermano. Cerró los ojos reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pero meneó la cabeza intentando tranquilizarse. Se quedó largo tiempo con los ojos cerrados descansando ante tantas acontecimientos ocurridos. Su mente divagó largo tiempo sobre lo que tendría que hacer a continuación.

—Amo—la chillona voz de Kreancher lo sacó de sus cavilaciones—Ya esta lo que me pidió.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y enfoco la pequeña figura de Kreancher.

—Ya voy—Soltó un bostezo y se dirigió a la cocina que olía muy bien— Gracias Kreancher—agradeció al ver que le ponía una sopa de calabaza enfrente. Degustó ampliamente el sabor de la comida y sonrió ampliamente al viejo elfo que tenía enfrente. —Esta deliciosa—le comentó antes de que el elfo se fuera hacia la cocina y limpiara con ahínco los cacharros de cobre.

Regulus después de haber comido la sopa saboreando cada cucharada, subió hacia su antigua habitación pero se detuvo al ver cómo Sirius estaba al lado de Hermione (que había sido colocada en la cama de su hermano).

—¿Qué demonios ocurrió, R...Regulus?—le preguntó Sirius echándole apenas una ojeada—Hermione está muy débil y ni me mientas porque Dumbledore esta a punto de llegar con Snivellus y ¡créeme que ellos te sacaran la verdad!

Regulus solo se encogió de hombros mirándole fríamente.

—Esa chica me convoco de alguna forma y me hizo regresar a la vida. Yo he estado de alguna forma en un limbo entre la vida y la muerte—explico metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos— Cuando desperté, ella musito mi nombre y cayó inconsciente. Yo la traje lo más rapido que pude aunque siguiera inconsciente.

Sirius se quedó mirándolo todavía sin aceptar su historia, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar, ya que Albus Dumbledore había llegado hasta donde los hermanos discutían.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín!—exclamó Dumbledore al ver a Regulus— ¿Cómo ha ocurrido semejante hecho?—Regulus abrió la boca para replicar, pero el director se dió cuenta de Hermione y mirándole agregó:—Será en Hogwarts, la Srita. Granger necesita recuperarse.

—¿En...Hogwarts?

* * *

><p>Se encontraba descansando en algún tipo de tejido suave y cálido. Cuando abrió sus ojos, se percató que se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Se quedo mirando hacia el techo, ya que algo o alguien le impedía moverse libremente. Estiro su cuello y con sorpresa y sobresalto descubrió la pecosa y somnolienta cara de Ron durmiendo y la otra mitad de su cuerpo estaba invisible a causa de la capa de Harry aprisionando a Hermione impidiéndole moverse. Al verlo allí durmiendo hizo que el rostro se enrojeciera y sonriera como tonta.<p>

—Ron—murmuro Hermione intentando quitárselo de encima. —¡RON!

El pelirrojo se levanto aturdido por el ruido haciendo que se le resbalara la capa y mirara a su alrededor con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Qué demonios..?—Pero entonces se percato de la presencia de Hermione— ¡Hermione! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te paso, Hermione? ¿Te duele la mano? He estado escuchando algunos rumores, pero...—Dejo la frase incompleta al sonreír al notar la cara de Hermione.

Hermione se quedo asombrada de lo que acababa de oír pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque la puerta de la enfermería se abrió abruptamente dejando ver a Madame Pompfrey, Dumbledore y un joven que reconoció con un escalofrió como Regulus Black.

—¡Srita. Granger! ¡Sr. Weasley!—se quejó Pompfrey al verlos allí, pero sacando una botellita de su bolsillo se acerco a donde se encontraban— ¿Ya se encuentra mejor, Srita. Granger? —Hermione asintió a pesar de que le seguía molestando un poco la cabeza y entonces la enfermera se dirigió a Ron con gesto interrogante—¿Y usted Sr. Weasley, que hace aquí?

Y todos se dirigieron a Ron, que parecía querer estar en otro lugar.

—Esto... yo quería saber si Hermione se encontraba bien—se atraganto y añadió con voz mas firme—: Nos vemos después, Hermione.

Hermione sonrió quedamente todavía con las mejillas encendidas y vio como Ron le lanzaba una iracunda mirada a Regulus al pasar a su lado, haciendo que éste soltara un bufido. Al cerrar la puerta y que Madame Pompfrey le diera una poción a Hermione y se marchara, Dumbledore y Regulus se acercaron a su cama. El último viéndola con curiosidad apenas disimulada y sentándose en la cama que había a su lado.

—Bien, Srita. Granger, ¿sería tan amable de decirnos que hizo la noche anterior?— empezó a decir Dumbledore con serenidad.

Hermione suspiro y comenzó a hablar.

—Fue una imprudencia, pero...—Y contó como había encontrado el diario, como había hablado con Martín y como había conseguido la sangre de Malfoy.

Al terminar su relato, Regulus estaba con la boca abierta pero en cambio, Dumbledore seguía igual de sereno.

—¿Todo...? ¿Todo eso lo hiciste por mí?—exclamo sorprendido Black— ¿Por alguien a qué no conocías?

Hermione lo miró confusa por su pregunta.

—Lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera—replico Hermione sin vacilar.

—Entonces eres una reverenda tonta—dijo entre dientes Regulus.

Hermione abrió la boca para replicar, pero Dumbledore la interrumpió diciendo:

—Bueno, entonces debemos hacer algo respecto al Sr. Black. —Miró sonriente a Regulus— Mientras tanto, ustedes dos deben mantenerse juntos.

—¿Por qué?—replicaron al unisono mirándose con enfado.

—Tienes un lazo con el Sr. Black, Hermione. Cuando diste tu sangre a las runas, hiciste un hechizo muy antiguo de magia negra y con eso pudiste hacer que el joven Regulus despertará de su letargo.

—¿Y eso significa?—murmuró Regulus chasqueando la lengua, pero después enarco una ceja hacia Dumbledore al parecer comprendiendo la situación. —No estará insinuando que..

—En efecto—confirmó Dumbledore— Usted no tiene que separarse de la Srita. Granger...

Hermione se quedo helada al escuchar aquello y miro horrorizada a Dumbledore.

—... hasta que Severus termine una poción, que será al cabo de un mes.

—¿Juntos?—musito Hermione en un hilo de voz.

—Me refiero a que compartan cierto momento en el día para que no tengan problemas con el hechizo.—aclaro Dumbledore pacientemente.—Hasta que Severus les de la poción estabilizadora.

Hermione se quedo estatica en su sitio su sitio tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

—¿Quiere decir que tendremos que estar juntos—Su voz sonaba lejana y abatida— durante un mes, profesor?

—Sí, Srita. Granger—confirmo Dumbledore con una ligera sonrisa asomandole en las comisuras de los labios.— Sé que podrán llevarse bien, al fin y al cabo usted lo salvó.

* * *

><p>—¿Quieres callarte? No logró concentrarme—rogó por quinteava vez Hermione mirando con gesto asesino a Regulus.<p>

Se encontraban en la enfermería ya que todavía no la daban de alta y por supuesto que Regulus estaba allí moviendo el pie a propósito. Hermione se volvió hacia él con gesto asesino, pero después lo considero y suavizo su mirada.

—Creo que hemos empezado por el pie izquierdo en todo esto—respiro hondo y le sonrió tímidamente—: Me llamo Hermione Granger—añadió estirando un brazo hacia donde se encontraba Regulus desconcertandolo de sobremanera.

—¿Qué diantres estas haciende o?—exclamo Regulus mirándola como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo—:¿Estas loca o te haces?

—Realmente no se puede hablar contigo—replico Hermione dándose la vuelta con enfado; todo el día se la habían pasado peleando por cualquier misera razón. Ni siquiera con Ron había alcanzado tan estado de estrés.— ¿Cuando vendrá Dumbledore?

—Dijo que después de la cena—informo Regulus leyendo el _Profeta _que había traído Remus esa mañana.—Tengo hambre— agregó levantándose y yendo hacia donde se encontraba Hermione tomó una de las ranas de chocolate que Harry le había traído antes de irse a clases.

Se quedaron en silencio: Hermione terminando sus deberes (que amablemente Ernie McMilliam le había pasado sus apuntes al enterarse del "accidente" de Hermione) y Regulus mirando el Profeta con interés aunque lanzaba de vez en cuando una furtiva mirada a la chica.

—¿Que haces?—pregunto Regulus sin apartar su mirada del _Profeta_.

—Deberes—le contesto en tono seco Hermione sin voltearlo a mirar.

—Ah—se limito a contestar Regulus pero después se paro y se coloco a su lado intentando ver lo que escribía.—: ¡Vaya! Es de Pociones: mi asignatura favorita. Veo que eres buena a pesar de que explicas cosas obvias—agregó sentándose a su lado con interés.

Hermione lo volteó a ver con curiosidad; hasta ahora no se había fijado bien en Regulus. Tenía un aura de inteligencia y elegancia que le recordaba vagamente a Sirius, pero a diferencia de él, Regulus tenía facciones mas finas y menos marcadas que las de su hermano, pero no por eso dejaba de ser atractivo. Su cabello negro le caía naturalmente y sus ojos... ¡eran exactamente iguales a los de Malfoy y Sirius! Tal vez se debiera por los genes de los Black...

—¿Apreciando el paisaje?—ironizó Regulus al notar la penetrante mirada que Hermione le lanzaba—:¿Tan guapo estoy?

— Cállate—exclamo Hermione avergonzada de que la hubiesen descubierto mirándolo— Yo sólo estaba...—Calló por unos segundos y se encogió de hombros—Nada.

Pero Regulus se acercó aún hasta quedar a un palmo del sonrojado rostro de Hermione con una sonrisa enigmática.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa?—pregunto cerca de su oreja— Dime, Hermione ¿qué pensabas decirme?—susurró haciendo chocar su aliento frente a la cara roja de Hermione.

Hermione abrió los ojos por la cercanía de Regulus, pero lo apartó de un empujón haciendo que casi se cayera al suelo por la pequeñez de la cama.

—¡Deja de hacer eso!—farfullo con el entrecejo fruncido. —Y ahora pásame el libro de Pociones.

—¿Las palabras magicas?

—¿Eres un imbécil?

Regulus sonrió ampliamente divertido ante el ingenio de Hermione. «Y pensar que es una _sangre sucia_»

—No, te equivocaste. Es...

—Sé cuales son—rugió Hermione enojada ante la estupidez de Regulus—, pero no pienso decirlas.

—¿Ah, no?—Silbó largamente—Snape estará mas que satisfecho de darte una T.

Hermione sopeso las posibilidades: la primera, que le dijera a Regulus «por favor» lo cual no diría bajo ningún concepto o segunda, esperarse a que alguien viniese a verla y le trajera otro ejemplar.

—Solo dámelo... por favor, Regulus.

El mencionado arqueó las cejas con sorpresa al oír su nombre y se lo devolvió en la mano con delicadeza.

—Gracias.

—De nada— Y volvían a ser corteses. Regulus se pregunto cuando demonios se le había ocurrido escribir un diario. Jamás se imagino que alguien arriesgará su pellejo por el de él y eso lo hizo sentirse con gratitud hacia la joven que se encontraba leyendo distraídamente en su cama. Tenía una enorme tentación de preguntarle abiertamente sobre ella, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. ¡Jamás podría intimar con una _sangre sucia_, aunque esta le hubiese salvado la vida!

—¿Tienes...—La voz de Hermione era tímida e hizo que Regulus volteara a verla con las cejas alzadas—... la marca tenebrosa?—El joven la miro fijamente y Hermione abrió la boca sumamente arrepentida de lo que había dicho— Lo siento, eso no es asunto mío...

—No—se apresuró a decir Regulus sombríamente—Es sólo que no es adecuado que te muestre lo peor de mí.

—¿Lo peor de tí?—se asombró Hermione— ¡Pero si ya ni eres mortífago!

—¿Y crees que con eso dejare de tener pesadillas?—replicó fríamente— ¿Crees que por eso soy bueno ahora? Jamás volveré a tener la conciencia limpia.

—Pero...—rezongó Hermione mirándole con asombro— ¡Tu mismo traicionaste a Voldemort!

—¡No digas el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, sangre sucia!—gritó Regulus sobresaltando a Hermione. A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y como Regulus se encontraba cerca de ella...

El joven sintió como la mano de Hermione le golpeaba en pleno rostro fuertemente. No era una cachetada; era un puñetazo hecho y derecho. Y reconocía que se lo merecía, pero no pudo evitar gritarle furiosamente:

—¡Cómo te atreves!

Hermione estaba roja de la ira.

—¡Como te atreves tú a llamarme de ese modo! ¡Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo! ¡Jamás!

—Eres...—empezó a decir Regulus mirándola con cólera, pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta dejando ver a Harry, Ron, Ginny y los gemelos Weasley. Los últimos miraron a Regulus con curiosidad, pero éste se levanto rápidamente yéndose de la enfermería, pero al pasar junto a Ron soltó un bufido.

—¿Quién es él?—pregunto Ginny al verlo marchar con un brillo en lo ojos— Es atractivo—agregó en un murmullo para que sólo Hermione pudiera oirla cuando sus hermanos y Harry colocaban a su alrededor.

Hermione solo sonrió torcidamente y se volvió hacia los demás con una sonrisa.

—¿Y cuando vas a salir?—le preguntó Harry comiendo una gragea (que los Gemelos le habían regalado a Hermione).

—Pompfrey dice que en unos días—se limito a contestar la chica todavía enojada por el encuentro con Regulus.

—¿Todo este tiempo has estado con él?—soltó Ron con antipatía.

—Ron—mascullo Harry por lo bajo con una mirada de: "No digas nada", pero éste lo ignoro olímpicamente.

—¿Quién era él?—intervino Fred intentando aligerar el ambiente— Se parecía a Hocicos.

—Es...—Hermione suspiro acomodandose en la cama— el hermano desaparecido de él: Regulus Black.

* * *

><p>Lamento mucho mi tardanza, pero espero en el próximo capitulo decirles mas en la proxima nota de autor.<p>

Besos


	9. La historia de Regulus Black

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK todo lo que puedan reconocer como de ella.**_

* * *

><p>—¡¿Quéeeeeee?—exclamaron todos al unisono mirando atónitos a Hermione; que se encontraba asintiendo con la cabeza confirmando la noticia.<p>

—Pero ¿no se suponía que estaba muerto?—intervino Harry mirando a Hermione—Hocicos me dijo...

—¡Me importa un cuerno lo que haya dicho Hocicos!—exclamo con ímpetu Ron sobresaltando y sorprendiendo a sus hermanos, Harry y Hermione— Es decir, ¿por qué Hermione esta relacionada con ese tipo tan desagradable?

—Ron tiene razón, ¿qué tienes que ver tú en todo esto, Hermione?—dijo Ginny con razón, antes de que alguien hablara.

—Es complicado—argumento Hermione queriendo reservarse todos los detalles para ella sola.

—¿En serio?—gruño Ron por lo bajo.

Harry le envió una mirada de advertencia y moviéndose incómodo de la silla, se volvió expectante hacia Hermione.

—Vamos, Hermione; no te lo guardes para tí sola—la animo a hablar Fred con un sonrisa.

—¿O querrás ser como mamá que jamás nos dice algo?—agregó George con una sonrisa idéntica a la de su gemelo.

—No sé si deba decirlo—argumento Hermione indecisa.

—¿Por qué no simplemente lo dices y ya?—dijo Ginny incitándola a que hablara.

Hermione dudó por un momento pensando en lo irresponsable que sería decir eso, pero al fin y al cabo eran sus amigos. De todas formas, tarde o temprano se enterarían por una oreja extensible.

—Yo...—vaciló un momento respirando hondo y mirando insegura hacia los demás que la miraban atentos y sonrientes—: descubrí el diario de el hermano de Canuto al estar en Grimmauld Place. Al principio no sabía quien era hasta que empece a leer su diario al estar limpiando la biblioteca por encargo de la Sra. Weasley.

«En el diario Regulus hablaba sobre su vida y de lo mucho que envidiaba a Sirius ya que este se la pasaba divirtiéndose con James Potter...»

—¡Mi papá!—exclamo entusiasmado Harry provocando que todos sonrieran ante el poco común entusiasmo del chico.

—En fin, como decía, Regulus era un chico incomprendido aunque era consciente de todo lo que debía a su apellido, al igual que Malfoy—prosiguió Hermione—: Hasta que Bellatrix lo inició en todo eso de los mortífagos al igual que una novia antigua que tenía. Es cuando empezó a conocer todos los secretos de Quién-ustedes-saben y...

—Se arrepintió de lo que hizo y termino muerto a manos de Voldemort—la interrumpió Harry sombríamente provocando que todos soltaran un jadeo ante la mención del Señor Tenebroso.

Hermione asintió y empezó a relatar como Martín la había ayudado, omitiendo el que lo hubiera buscado como desesperada y otros detalles que creía que sus amigos no tenían que expresión de sus amigos cambio hasta transformarse en una mascara seria y atenta.

—Y entonces llegue a la cueva y vi a Regulus, pero un hechizo me debilito e hizo que me desmayara perdiendo la noción de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor. Hasta que desperté y vi a Ron...—dejó la frase en el aire sonrojándose ligeramente pero nadie pareció darse cuenta de ello; estaban absortos en sus pensamientos.

—¡Vaya! Es totalmente...—empezó a decir Harry ajustándose las gafas.

—...inesperado—termino Fred por él, con una expresión seria no propia de él.

—¿Y que harán ahora? —pregunto Ginny mirando fijamente a Hermione.

—Primero tengo que salir de la enfermería —respondió Hermione sabiamente— Y respecto a Regulus no tengo ni idea.

—¿Cómo es él?—pregunto Harry— ¿Ha mencionado a mis padres?

Hermione sonrió ante la ingenuidad de Harry.

—No ha dicho nada aparte de lo que les acabo de contar, Harry—meneó tristemente la cabeza Hermione—Y es sumamente parecido a Malfoy.

—Un total cabrón— soltó Ron de porrazo con enfado.

—¡Cállate Ron!—pidió Ginny mirando de manera asesina a su hermano al tiempo que los gemelos esbozaban una sonrisa cómplice.

—Ronnie esta celoso—dijo Fred infantilmente mirando a Ron con una sonrisita burlona.

—De nuevo le volvieron a quitar a _su_ Hermione—prosiguió George con sorna observando como las oreja de Ron se ponían rojas de la furia.

—¡Cierren el pico!

—¡Y esta vez no ha sido un búlgaro!—Canturrearon Fred y George al mismo tiempo haciendo caso omiso de la rabia que invadía a Ron en esos momentos.

—Dejen a Víktor fuera de esto—intervino Hermione al ver como su amigo palidecía ante la mención de Krum.

Ron se volvió tan fuerte hacia Hermione que pareció haberse lastimado el cuello. Se lo froto bruscamente sin quitar la mirada asesina en Hermione.

—¿Sigues en contacto con él?—exploto Ron olvidando los comentarios de sus hermanos. Éstos al ver el enojo de Ron salieron disparados a la puerta dejando únicamente a Ron, Hermione y Harry; el último intentando confundirse con la decoración.— ¡Ese tipo lo único que quería era utilizarte!—bramó tan fuerte que ocasiono que Harry se cayera de donde estaba sentado y que Hermione abriera la boca impresionada de lo que acababa de decir Ron.

Lamentablemente, Madame Pompfrey viniera acompañada de Regulus ante el alboroto que había ocasionado Ron con su grito. Regulus alzó una ceja burlona hacia donde se encontraba los jóvenes y Harry se incorporo mirando a Black con curiosidad. Éste también había retrocedido al ver la copia exacta de James excepto por esos ojos esmeraldas que recordaba a la perfección.

—Así que Potter al fin consiguió que Evans estuviese con él—exclamo perplejo Regulus con cierta ironía en su voz pero esto basto para que Harry volteara a verlo con emoción y anhelo en sus ojos.

—¿Qué significa este escándalo Srita. Granger?—dijo Madame Pompfrey ante el mutismo y vergüenza de Hermione—¡Usted debería conocer a la perfección las reglas de la Enfermería siendo Prefecta!

—Solo estoy algo cansada, madame—se excuso Hermione sin quitar la mirada asesina hacia Ronald y añadio forzando una sonrisa— Ron y Harry ya se iban, ya que por el resto de la semana no podré ni verlos por todos los deberes acumulados.

Harry asintió con la cabeza arrastrando a Ron consigo y se volteó hacia Hermione sonriendo:

—Buenas noches, Hermione. Te visitaré mañana.

—Adiós, Harry; que descanses.

Harry se llevo a rastras a Ron que seguía con las mejillas y orejas rojas por la ira y siguió caminando hasta que el rastro de la voz de Madame Pompfrey regañando a Hermione se hubiera perdido.

* * *

><p>Hermione se levanto aquella mañana con un optimismo palpable en cada fibra de su ser. Se había olvidado de la pelea con Ronald la noche anterior gracias a la maravillosa poción de Madame Pompfrey. Inclusive se había olvidado de Regulus, hasta que lo vio sentado elegantemente en la cama al lado de la suya con una mueca al tiempo que leía con avidez una carta.<p>

Hermione aparto su mirada cuando se encontró sorprendida con los ojos de Regulus y se concentro en intentar ponerse de pie de la cama. Se incorporo primero y después aparto las sabanas para poder ponerse de pie. Pero al parecer seguía igual de débil que antes, ya que su piernas tambalearon y estuvo a punto de darse un buen golpe si no hubiese sido por la rapidez y agilidad con la cual Regulus la sujeto en sus fuertes brazos. Hermione—que había cerrado los ojos—los abrió sorprendida al ver que no llegaba el impacto del suelo y se sorprendió aún mas al ver el rostro de Regulus muy cerca al de ella. Demasiado cerca.

—Eh.. gracias, Regulus—dijo Hermione en un intento que zafarse de aquel calor apremiante que la había paralizado momentáneamente—Me has salvado de una buena caída.

—Y todo a causa de tu torpeza—replico Regulus desdeñosamente posándola con suavidad de nuevo en la cama— ¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Poppy acerca de la poción que Snape traería la semana entrante?

—Lo había olvidado—reconoció Hermione subiendo las mantas a sus heladas piernas.

—Era lógico después del alboroto que armo tu novio pelirrojo—se mofó Regulus sin resistirse ante la amplia oportunidad que se le había presentado de molestarla.

—No es asunto tuyo—se defendió Hermione cortante y se volvió a acostar con la esperanza de que Harry la visitara mas tarde.

Regulus se calló ante la actitud cortante de Hermione y sonriendo hacia sus adentros se volvió a la carta que anteriormente había estado leyendo con detenimiento. Intento enfrascarse de nuevo en ella, pero la cara de la chica que se encontraba enfurruñada en su cama lo acosaba y agobiada continuamente impidiendo seguir leyendo. Era frustante como aquella _sangre sucia_ le absorbía cualquier actividad que realizaba; siempre tenía que estar pendiente y en vela para que se recuperase de la extraña enfermedad que había cogido al salvarle la vida.

¡Por Merlín! Tenía que ser precisamente aquella _sangre sucia_ la que le había salvado la vida. Hubiera dado lo que fuera por poder sacar ese sentimiento de culpabilidad que tenía al verla tomarse obediente aquellos brebajes que Madama Pompfrey le daba cada ocho horas o cuando veía como el idiota pelirrojo le gritaba a causa de algo que él había hecho. Y todos sabían que Regulus Black odiaba tener algún tipo de deuda con una persona y aún mas con una chica adolescente, que a pesar de ser _sangre sucia_ y entrometida en todo, era una excelente bruja. En un modo que él sabía que jamás seria ni por asomo parecido a ella. Odiaba sentir todo eso.

Aquella tarde, Harry no fue a visitar a Hermione, ni aún cuando dieron de alta a su amiga. Ella suponía que tenía que ver por Ron, pero aún así le dolía ver como terminaba el día sin una sola visita que no fuera Ginny, Ernie McMilliam y algunas veces Neville. Se sentía decepcionada de Harry, pero aún así pensó que Ron debía de tenerlo acorralado, las practicas de Quidditch e inclusive Dolores Umbridge y sus castigos continuos no le daban un respiro. Se pasaba todos los días escribiendo los deberes—que amablemente Neville le daba— o leyendo y practicando algunos hechizos que habían dejado.

Las tardes pasaban de una forma tan tediosa, ya que a pesar de que Regulus no fuese precisamente alguien agradable, se podría tener una charla intelectual con él, pero últimamente Dumbledore le hablaba para que fuese a su despacho a hablar con él por varias horas. Hermione suponía que debían de hablar de qué haría Regulus para pasar desapercibido, en qué trabajaría e inclusive que pasaría con el Señor Tenebroso. Se alegro muchísimo cuando a última hora de la tarde, llegó Snape acompañado de Regulus con una botellita en la mano.

—Srita. Granger ya puede deshacerse de la...—Snape se calló examinando con socarrenía a Regulus, que frunció el ceño aún mas— _placentera _presencia del Sr. Black.

—¿Tiene la poción ya, señor?—pregunto Hermione provocando que Snape atrajera de nuevo su atención hacia ella.

Snape sonrió maliciosamente.

—Por supuesto, Srita. Granger, ¿cree que he venido a hacerle una visita diplomática?—ironizo el profesor arrebantándole el frasquito a Regulus con brusquedad.

—No, claro que no, señor—razono Hermione con malhumor esperando pacientemente a que Snape dejara sus comentarios ironicos y se pusiera manos a la obra.

—¿Piensa tenernos todo el día aquí, Snape?—exclamo Regulus impaciente.

—Cállate, Black, y por cierto—vago su mirada por el rostro de Hermione— es hora de que se tomen la poción, Srita. Granger... Black.

Y les tendió a ambos una botellita de un profundo color ocre. Hermione dudo un momento y con determinación la abrió tomándose una espesa poción que sabía asquerosamente parecida a pergaminos quemados. Inmediatamente después de habérsela tomado, sintió como sus energías volvían y con entusiasmo se puso de pie.

—Me alegro de verla en pie, Srita. Granger—observo Snape irónico y añadió—: Espero verla con las mismo entusiasmo al ayudar a Longbottom.

—No dude de eso, señor—replico Hermione desafiante. —Estoy seguro que Neville podrá hacer una poción decente al tenerme a mi como compañera.

—Eso espero, Granger, o de lo contrario su calificación bajara drásticamente—dijo Snape con malicia antes de marcharse dejando a Hermione y Regulus con una expresión de hastió y malhumor. Pero se detuvo antes de salir de la enfermería deteniendo sus ojos negros en Regulus—Y la próxima vez, Black: no vuelvas a intentar entrar a mi mente o lo lamentarás.

Y se marcho con paso decidido de la enfermería dejando a Hermione confundida.

—Le probaré que de lo que soy capaz—exclamo de pronto Hermione irritada olvidándose de que Regulus se encontraba allí— Neville hará la mejor poción de toda su vida, ¡sí señor!

—Bueno, Hermione; me voy—anunció Regulus impaciente al ver que la chica se había olvidado de su presencia— Que te vaya bien.

Hermione volteó a ver a Regulus que lucía una sonrisa egocéntrica diciendo: «Sí, no estoy pintado»

—¿Qué?—Intento detenerlo poniéndose frente a él. Regulus simplemente sonrió torcidamente y ella añadió— ¿A dónde iras?

—¿Tanto te molesta que me marche?—Arqueó las cejas burlón—: Pensé que mi presencia te molestaba.

—Bueno...—Hermione se enrojeció ante la penetrante mirada que le daba Regulus—: es sólo mera curiosidad.

—No lo es—afirmo él sonriendo— Pero te diré ante tu «curiosidad» que Dumbledore me ha contratado como profesor suplente.

—¿Suplente?— repitió Hermione imaginándose con terror la idea— ¿De Hogwarts?

—¿De dónde mas es Dumbledore director? —sonrió como si se complaciera con la idea— Te tendré bajo la lupa, Hermione.

—Muy gracioso. ¿Cuándo empezarás?

—Me van a anunciar en la cena.

—¡Pero pueden reconocerte alguien!—se escandalizó Hermione. —Debes utilizar algún disfraz o algo.

—¿Crees que no he pensado en eso? Dumbledore ha estado hablando largo rato conmigo para pasar desapercibido y ayudar a la Orden del...

—¡Chisst!—exclamo Hermione mirando a su alrededor asustada de que alguien los hubiera oído—¡Debes ser mas cauteloso!

—Deja de preocuparte con nimiedades, Hermione. Como iba diciendo, cambiare mi aspecto un poco; pero no te preocupes: seguiré igual de atractivo que siempre.—añadió sonriendo coquetamente.

—Deja de estar bromeando, Regulus. —Se acerco a la cama que había estado usando las últimas semanas y tomando su bolso empezó a meter sus pertenencias y varios libros.—Te veo en la cena.

—Temo decir lo mismo—Sonrió sarcástico y vio con un sentimiento que no supo identificar cómo Hermione se iba caminando hacia su Sala Común.

«Vaya que la echaría de menos», pensó Regulus inconscientemente sin darse cuenta del gran error que estaba cometiendo.

Hermione entró a su sala común con un sentimiento alegre y esperaba que Ron ya se le hubiera pasado el enfado. Pero cuando paso el retrato de la Sra. Gorda, supo que no sería así. Ron estaba sentado junto a Harry cerca de la chimenea y ambos tenían un gesto de enfado. Le dolía pensar que sus amigos no se preocupaban tanto de ella pero aún así se fue a sentar a su lado esbozando un gran sonrisa.

—Hola chicos—saludo Hermione intentando sonar optimista aún cuando se sentía un poco decepcionada de la poca atención que le daban—: ¿Que sucede?

—¡Hermione!—exclamo Ron abrazándola de pronto haciendo que Hermione se olvidara de todas sus inseguridades.— Siento haber sido tan pesado contigo y no haber ido a visitarte.

—Lo sentimos muchísimo, Hermione—intervino Harry sonriéndole afablemente—Es sólo que el quidditch y Umbridge han agotado todo nuestro tiempo.

—¿Umbridge?—repitió Hermione cuando Ron la soltó—¿Que pasa con ella?

—Ha estado castigándome y poniéndonos a leer esos estúpidos libros. —respondió Harry molesto y añadió con amargura—: Y por si fuera poco la han nombrado «Inquisidora de Hogwarts».

—¿Qué es eso?—pregunto Hermione arrugando el ceño.

—Inspecciona a los profesores y si no pasan sus expectativas los pone en periodo de prueba provocando que puedan despedirlos.

—Eso es patético—replico Hermione sentándose al lado de Harry indignada. —Esa mujer es horrible.

—Deberíamos envenenarla—intervino Ron risueño con la idea.— O enviarle algún amigo del Bosque Prohibido.

—No... piensa, debemos hacer algo que digan lo mala profesora que es y tal vez la despidan.

—Fudge no permitirá que ocurra eso—replico Harry meneando la cabeza— Esa bruja se quedará aquí para hacernos la vida imposible.

Hermione se quedo callada pensando en Umbridge. Era enfermizo que Fudge ni siquiera les pudiera permitir tener una clase como Dios manda. Si al menos tuvieran un profesor capaz...

—Sé quien podría darnos clases particulares de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.—aventuro Hermione pensando en cierta persona— Aunque nadie tiene que enterarse de lo contrario, Umbridge podría cancelarnos el proyecto y hasta castigarnos.

—¿Qué propones?

—Que juntemos un grupo en donde nos reunamos para que alguien nos enseñe Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y así demostrar que Umbridge es una incompetente.

—¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con la Hermione anterior?—pregunto Ron fingiendo estar escandalizado.

—No seas ridículo, Ron—dijo Hermione sonriéndole— Ahora vamos a cenar, me muero de hambre.

Ron se sorprendió de oír eso en labios de Hermione pero siguió a sus amigos hasta el Gran Comedor.

La cena paso sin precedentes dignos de mencionar, pero aún asi Hermione no pudo evitar de mirar a cada rato a la mesa de los Profesores. Daba gracias el que Ron y Harry estuvieran hablando animadamente sobre quidditch y no prestándole atención. Pero no contó con la insistente mirada que Ginny le había dado desde aquella noche en la enfermería en donde les había hablado sobre Regulus.

—¿Buscando a Regulus?—le murmuro Ginny sonriéndole.

Hermione desvió rápidamente la mirada de la mesa de los Profesores con la cara roja como un tomate.

—¿De qué hablas?—fingió Hermione intentando sonar indiferente—: Estoy buscando a Hagrid únicamente.

—A Hagrid, si claro—rió Ginny ante la cara de su amiga y añadió— Aunque no estaría nada malo que mirarás a Regulus.

—¡Ginny! Es únicamente...—Buscó la palabra adecuada— alguien a quien le salve la vida, nada más.

—Ajá, ya dirás.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco pero antes de que pudiera contestarle, Dumbledore se paro provocando que todos los ojos se posaran en el expectantes.

—Tengo un importante anuncio que hacer—dijo Albus sonriente— Tenemos el honor de la integración del profesor Robert Darcy.

Regulus se puso de pie revelando su nuevo aspecto; su cabello negro había sido cambiado por un castaño claro y sus facciones eran aún mas atractivas. Hermione se sorprendió ante la cantidad de aplausos que recibió, aunque la mayoría era de las chicas —que soltaban risitas y suspiraban—. Harry a su lado volteó a verla con curiosidad, pero Ron grito en alto:

—¡¿Qué?—pero su grito no logró escucharse a causa del pequeño espectáculo que había ocasionado Regulus.

Regulus se sentó satisfecho con el entusiasmo que genero, que sonrió ampliamente dejando que todas las chicas sonrieran y soltaran risas tontas. Hermione enarcó una ceja estupefacta de aquella actitud tonta, pero se sorprendió aún mas al ver como Umbridge (que jamás sonreía) tenía una tonta sonrisa en su cara. En ese momento volvió a mirar a Regulus sorprendida, pero dio la coincidencia de que éste estuviera mirándola justo en ese momento.

Hermione se quedo largo rato sosteniéndole la mirada dándose cuenta de algo: sus ojos grises no habían cambiado en absoluto.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_Hola, siento darles tanta demora en los capítulos, pero he tenido tantas cosas que en fin... ¿Que les ha parecido Regulus? Siento que aunque no comience el romance, ha algo bastante tenso entre ellos dos. Me dio tanta risa poner a los gemelos, pero que se le puede hacer, ¡los amo! En fin, espero actualizar pronto...ah, también algo que no debí poner, pero que no me resistí fue poner a Umbridge sonriendo de aquella forma, pero ya lo entenderán mas adelante. _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus reviews._

**_Dale clic a ese hermoso Review, queridas y créeme que me harás la mujer mas feliz._**

_Con cariño, Mariana._


	10. Reunión en cabeza de Puerco

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK._**

**_Siento haber tardado tanto, pero mi musa me abandono por largo tiempo._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de HP _**

* * *

><p>—Srita. Granger, ¿podría quedarse al final de la clase?—Pidió Regulus al estar explicando con precisión una clase de Aritmacia. La profesora Vector se había sentido mal a causa de un resfriado y Regulus había cumplido con su trabajo de profesor suplente.<p>

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y siguió enfrascada en sus problemas aritméticos.

Era una suerte que no compartiera esa clase con Ron o Harry ya que de seguro no se apartarían de su lado e inclusive la esperarían con impaciencia en la puerta. Regulus no era un mal profesor a pesar de todo, era inteligente y sabía hacer interesante la clase, al contrario de Vector. El único problema que Hermione le veía era que atraía demasiado la atención por parte de sus compañeras y eso la distraía de los problemas aritméticos. Inclusive Draco Malfoy se mostraba impresionado con el nuevo profesor y no había dicho nada hiriente a este.

Hermione sonrió al pensar en lo diferente que se comportaba Regulus con sus compañeros de clase; era encantador y sumamente accesible, como un Remus Lupin mucho mas atractivo y coqueto. Hermione frunció el ceño al pensar en la importancia que le estaba dando a Regulus. Cuando sonó la campana, Hermione guardo todos sus libros en su mochila con parsimonia hasta que todos se fueran. Entonces Regulus cerro la puerta y se acerco hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

—¿Para que me pediste que me quedara?—pregunto Hermione al ver que Regulus no decía nada.

—Porque deberíamos investigar algos sobre nuestro lazo, ¿no crees? Por si fuera algo que nos hiciera daño o por si podríamos quitarlo...

—Tienes razón, pero no puedo hacerlo en este momento. Harry y Ron me necesitan...

—¿Para hacerles los deberes?

—Claro que no, estamos planeando hacer...—Pero se callo al ver que había dicho de más y agrego un tanto nerviosa—: ¿Querrías hacerme un favor?

—Depende de que sea.

—Necesito que me digas si has oído sobre un lugar en donde aproximadamente treinta personas puedan practicar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

—Vaya Hermione, no te conocía ese lado rebelde—se mofo Regulus—: Conozco un por cierto, pero...

—¿Pero qué?

Se le acerco con una sonrisa irónica y agrego casualmente:

—Supongo que no querrás decirme para que quieren juntarse.

Hermione frunció los labios.

—No es tu asunto—Se levanto del pupitre y tomando sus cosas añadió con enojo—: Pensé que sí nos ayudarías pero me equivoque, es decir, ¿para que me ayudarías?

—En el Séptimo Piso hay un lugar muy especial llamado «La Sala de los Menesteres o la Sala que Va y Viene» se encuentra frente al tapiz de y Barnabás el Chiflado y para hacerla aparecer debes pasar tres veces frente al pedazo de pared despejada con la necesidad clara en la mente.—Comento Regulus con una sonrisa al ver que Hermione ya se iba y añadió— Espero que «la Cara de Sapo» no les arruine su plan.

—Gracias Regulus—exclamo Hermione sonriendo ampliamente y yéndose a Pociones antes de que Snape le restara puntos por llegar tarde.

Llego a las mazmorras con cinco minutos de sobra y se sentó entre Ron y Harry con una gran sonrisa.

—He encontrado el lugar ideal para juntarnos todos el sábado—les cuchicheo pero se callo al ver que entraba Snape de un pésimo humor.

Tuvieron la clase más catastrofrica a causa de Neville, que a pesar de la ayuda que le otorgaba Hermione pacientemente, se esforzaba por echar a perder la mezcla y hacer explotar el caldero. Snape termino la clase con una reprimenda espantosa y bajándole veinte puntos a Gryffindor a causa «de la ineptitud del Sr. Longbottom»

Harry salió tambien regañado a raíz de no haber leído correctamente las instrucciones y echando a perder la poción. Estaba de un pésimo humor que cuando Hermione lo guió junto a Ron a un rincón para decirles lo que había averiguado, éste le espeto con enojo:

—¿Qué? Snape me humillo en público y todavía esperas que escuche tus reclamos, Hermione...

—Harry, no venía a regañarte—le replico fríamente Hermione—He hablado con Regulus y éste...

—¿Por qué has hablado con él?—intervino Ron volviéndose a Hermione con las orejas rojas.

—Ese no es la cuestión, Ron; él me ha dicho donde juntarnos para la reunión del sábado. Se llama la Sala de los Menesteres y se encuentra en el Séptimo Piso.

—¡Caray, Hermione! ¿Es de fiar?—dijo Harry olvidándose de su enojo para mostrarse sorprendido con aquella información.

—No lo sé, pero será mejor que lo averigüemos, ¿no?

—Espero que no nos este mintiendo—rezongo Ron mientras seguía a sus dos amigos hacia el Séptimo Piso.

Al llegar al Séptimo Piso y ponerse en la pared frente el cuadro de Barnabás el Chiflado, Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione cuestionantes.

—¿Ahora qué?—pregunto Harry.

—Debemos pensar en un lugar donde poder practicar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y pasar tres veces según lo que dijo Regulus—indico Hermione.

«Necesitamos un lugar donde Umbridge no nos encuentre» Hermione paso una vez...«Un lugar donde quepan treinta personas» Paso por segunda vez...«Donde podamos hacer hechizos» paso por tercera vez y abrió los ojos.

—Chicos, aquí esta. Regulus no nos mintió. —Abrió la puerta y se quedo sorprendido con todo lo que había. Era una sala inmensa en donde había varios cojines. —Es ideal para practicar y miren...¡estos libros son increíbles!— añadió tomando varios ejemplares.

—Es perfecto—observo Harry mirando el lugar crítico y añadió—: ¿Y quien va a enseñarnos, Hermione?

—¿No lo has captado Harry? —dijo Hermione dejando el libro y mirándolo sonriente—: Podrías hacerlo tú.

Hubo un silencio en donde Hermione miraba a Ron pidiéndole su apoyo, pero éste se encogió de hombros.

—¿Hacer qué..?—replico Harry desconcertado.

—Enseñarnos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras

Harry miro a Ron intentando compartir una exasperada mirada que ellos a veces compartían cuando Hermione elaboraba un plan exagerado, pero a su consternación, Ron no parecía exasperado. Él fruncía el ceño ligeramente, seguramente pensando en la idea y se volvió a Harry.

—Es buena idea.

—¿Qué es buena idea?—replico Harry intentando zafarse de aquello.

—Que nos enseñes.

—Pero...

Harry sonrió abiertamente al comprender que sus amigos tal vez estuvieran jugándole una broma. Todo parecía tan ilógico.

—Pero ni siquiera soy un profesor, no podría hacerlo— empezó a decir lentamente Harry atemorizado con la idea de enseñar.

—Harry, tú eres el mejor del año en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras—admitió Hermione muy a su pesar.

Harry sonrió aún mas ampliamente que nunca.

—¿Yo? No es cierto Hermione, tú eres la mejor del curso.

—En realidad eso no es cierto —contesto Hermione con serenidad. — Tú me ganaste en tercer año, en el unico año en que nosotros dos nos presentamos a una prueba y teníamos un profesor que en realidad sabía la materia, pero no hablo de resultados de prueba, Harry. Piensa en lo que has hecho.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes...—intervino Ron mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa cómplice— no me gustaría que me diera la materia alguien estúpido.

—Vamos a pensar—dijo Ron haciendo una mueca como la concentración de Goyle—Uh... en Primer Año tú salvaste la Piedra Filosofal de Quién-tú-sabes...

—Pero fue suerte—dijo Harry—eso no era habilidad...

— En segundo año—interrumpió Ron— mataste al Basilisco y destruiste a Riddle.

— Sí, pero si Fawkes no hubiera aparecido, yo..

—En tercer año—dijo Ron, más fuerte todavía— te enfrentaste a aproximadamente cien Dementores tú solo y salvaste a Hocicos...

—Tú sabes que fue un golpe de suerte ... yo ya sabía el momento en que debía salvarnos porque viaje a traves del tiempo

—El año pasado—dijo Ron, casi gritando ahora— le ganastes otra ves a Quién-tú-sabes

—¡Escúchenme!— Dijo Harry, casi con ira, porque Ron y Hermione estabanahora ambos sonriendo con satisfacción.—¿Solamente escúchenme bien? Suena bien cuando ustedes lo dicen así, pero todo eso fue por suerte. Yo no se lo que hacía la mitad el tiempo, no planifiqué cada uno de mis escapes, solamente hice cualquier cosa que en ese momento podía pensar, y casi siempre tenía ayuda.

Ron y Hermione todavía sonreían con satisfacción y Harry sintió que se molestaba por eso; él no estaba aún seguro por qué él se sentía tan enfadado

—No sigan sonriendo, ¿cómo pueden ustedes saber mas que yo? Ustedes no estaban ahí—dijo acaloradamente. —¿Sé qué todo salio bien? Pero yo no sali bien de cada una de estas cosas porque yo era brillante en la Defensa Contra lasArtes Oscuras, yo salí bien en todo ello porque la ayuda vino enel momento adecuado, o porque acerté,pero yo solamente metí la pata en todo, no tengo una pista de lo que hacía... ¡Paren de reír!—grito sobresaltando a Hermione y Ron.

—¡Ustedes no saben como es eso! Ninguno de ustedes nunca han tenido que enfrentarse a él, ¿verdad? ¿Ustedes piensan que es como memorizar un manojo de hechizos y lanzarlos contra él, como cuando están en clase o algo así? Todo el tiempo ustedes estan seguros de saber que no hay nada entre ustedes y la muerte excepto su propio cerebro o coraje o cualquier otra cosa.

«Como ustedes pueden pensar directamente cuando saben que están a un segundo de ser asesinado, o torturado, o ver a sus amigos morir. Nunca nos han enseñado esto en sus clases y ustedes dos allí sentados actuando como si yo fuera un niño inteligente parado aquí vivo, no como Diggory que fue estúpido, como él lo estropeó; ustedes apenas no lo comprenden, de que podría haber sido fácilmente para mí si es que Voldemort no me hubiera matado.»

—Nosotros no nos referíamos a eso—se defendió Ron—No queríamos meternos con Diggory.

Harry miro entonces a Hermione, que a estos momentos estaba a un tris de echarse a llorar, que mantenía una cara afligida.

—¿Harry..— empezó a decir ella tímidamente— es que no lo ves? Esto... esto es exactamente por qué necesitamos de ti... Tenemos que saber como hacerle .. hacerle cara a él a...V- Voldemort.—Era la primera vez que pronunciaba el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, y Hermione vio como Harry se tranquilizaba. —¿Quieres pensarlo después, Harry?— añadió en voz mas firme.

—Será mejor que vayamos a comer algo, me muero de hambre.—Dijo Ron zanjando el tema.

—Tú siempre tienes hambre, Ron—replico Hermione sonriendo saliendo de la sala de los Menesteres junto a Harry.

* * *

><p>Después de que Hermione junto a Ron hubieran convencido a Harry de que le enseñaran a treinta personas Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, la chica comenzó a planear la reunión. La harían el sábado y ya tenían a las personas convocadas. Todo marchaba sobre ruedas.<p>

Aquel sábado, Hermione junto a Ron y Harry se encaminaron al Séptimo Piso. La Sala de los Menesteres volvió a abrirse junto a sus ojos y Hermione se dirigió rápidamente a un cojín y se sentó a leer un libro que había visto la visita anterior. Harry y Ron en cambio, miraban a la sala con asombro.

Empezaron a llegar Dean, Neville, Pavarti y Lavander impresionados con el lugar. Cada uno de ellos tomo un cojín y se sentó.

—Guau—exclamo Dean mirando a su alrededor impresionado—¿qué es este lugar?

Harry comenzó a explicar, pero antes de que él hubiera acabado más gente había llegado y tuvo que comenzar de nuevo. Para el momento en que llegaron las ocho, cada cojín estaba ocupado. Harry se movió hacía la puerta y dio vuelta a la llave que resaltaba de la cerradura; tosió de una manera suficientemente ruidosa y todos guardaron silencio mirándolo.

Hermione marcó cuidadosamente la página del libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejo a un lado. Se paro y se puso al lado de Harry mirando a los convocados nerviosa, se encontraban Dean, Neville, Pavarti, Lavander, Padma, Cho, Marietta, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet,Angelina Jonson, Colin y Dennis Creevey, Ernie Macmillan, JustinFinch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, Luna Lovegood, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner,TerryBoot, los gemelos Weasley y Lee Jordan.

—Eh..— su voz sonaba más fuerte de lo usual, pero un poco nerviosa—Bueno...eh...Hola.

El grupo enfocó su mirada en ella, pero algunos ojos se posaban en Harry cada unos minutos.

—Bueno…em…bueno, saben por qué estamos aquí. Eh.., bueno, Harry tuvo la idea..Quiero decir ...—Harry le había lanzado una mirada asesina— Yo tuve la idea que sería bueno si las personas que quisieran estudiar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras más a fondo..., quiero decir, no el desperdicio que Umbridge está haciendo con nosotros...—de pronto su voz se volvió más fuerte y segura—...porque nadie podría llamar a eso Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras... Bueno pensé que era bueno que le diéramos importancia por nosotros mismos.

Hizo una pausa, miraba de reojo a Harry, y siguió adelante.

—Y lo que quiero decir es que aprendamos a defendernos bien, no sólo en teoría..sino haciendo los hechizos reales.

—Querrás pasar el TIMO de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, también…¿apuesto? –dijo Michael Corner, quién la miraba muy de cerca.

—Por supuesto que quiero— dijo Hermione— pero más que eso..., Quiero estar debidamente entrenada en Defensa porque...—tomó un gran respiro—...porque...porque Voldmort ha regresado.

La reacción fue inmediata y predecible. La amiga de Cho soltó un gritito asustado, a Terry Boot le dio una especie de escalofrio, Padma Patil suspiró muy asustada. Absolutamente todos miraron a Harry posteriormente.

—Bueno…ese es el plan, de todos modos...—dijo Hermione.—...si es que quieren unirse a nosotros; nosotros necesitamos decidir cómo vamos a..

—¿Dónde está la prueba de que Tu sabes quien ha vuelto?—dijo un jugador rubio de Hufflepuff, con voz agresiva

—Bueno…Dumbledore lo cree— comenzó Hermione a decir.

—Querrás decir que Dumbledore le cree a él—dijo el chico rubio,refiriendose a Harry.

—¿Quién eres tú? —dijo violentamente Ron.

—Zacharias Smith,—dijo el chico—y creo que sé exactamente lo quehace que él diga que Tú-Sabes-Quien ha vuelto.

—Mira— dijo Hermione, interviniendo pasivamente—esa es la realidad, no lo que este encuentro debía ser..

—Está bien, Hermione—dijo acababa de dar cuenta por qué había tanta gene allí. Pensó que Hermionese lo debería haber visto venir. Algunas de esas personas, quizás la mayoría, tenían la esperanza de escuchar la historia de Harry de primera mano.

—¿Qué es lo que me hace decir que Voldemort volvió?—repitió mirando a Zacharias exactamente a la cara—Lo ví, pero Dumbledore dijo a toda la escuela lo que estaba pasando el año pasado, y si no le creíste , no me vas a creer a mí y yo no estoy voy a estar desperdiciando mi tarde en tratar deconvencer a nadie.

El grupo entero parecía haber aguantado la respiración mientras Harry hablaba. Harry tenía la impresión de que hasta el camarero estaba escuchando.

Zacharias dijo disimuladamente:

—Todo lo que Dumbledore nos dijo el año pasado es que Tú Sabes Quién había matado a Cedric Doggory y que tú trajiste su cuerpo de vuelta a Hogwarts. No nos dio detalles, no dijo exactamemte cómo asesinaron a Cedric...y creo que nos gustaría a todos saber cómo...

—Si viniste a escuchar exactamente cómo es cuando Voldemort mata aalguien, yo no puedo ayudarte—dijo Harry. Su temperamento que había estado a flor de piel sentía como comenzaba a enfadarse de nuevo. —No quiero hablar de Cedric Diggory, ¿está bien?Asi que si vinieron para eso, mejor...váyanse—Siguió mirando a Zacharias hoscamente.

Nadie se levanto del cojín, ni siquiera Zacharias y Hermione sintió la mirada de reproche que Harry le enviaba.

—Bueno—dijo Hermione, su voz sonaba nerviosa nuevamente—cómo les venía diciendo...si quieren aprender cómo defenderse, necesitamos decidir qué vamos a hacer, y cada cuanto nos vamos a reunir...

—¿Es cierto que sabes hacer un _patronus _corpóreo?—intervino Susan Bones despertando el interés de los demás.

—Este.. sí—contesto Harry.

—¡Caramba Harry!—exclamo Lee, profundamente impresionado— Eso no me lo sabía.

—Mamá le dijo a Ron que no lo estuviera diciendo por ahí—dijo Fred sonriente—Dijo que ya llamabas demasiado la atención.

—No estaba equivocada— murmuro Harry y varias personas rieron.

— Bueno, si—intervino Hermione—el punto es: ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en que queremos recibir lecciones de Harry?

Hubo un murmullo general de asentimiento.

—Bien—dijo Hermione—Bueno.., después, la siguiente pregunta ¿cada cuanto nos reuniremos? Creo que deberíamos juntarnos una vez por semana.

—Espera— dijo Angelina— debemos estar seguros de que no se superpondrá con las prácticas de Quidditch.

—No—dijo Cho— ni con las nuestras.

—Ni con las nuestras—agregó Zacharias Smith.

—Deberíamos tener un nombre para el grupo, ¿no creen?—intervino Ginny con una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, Ginny—concedió Harry.

—Deberíamos llamarlo Grupo Contra los Tarados del Ministerio—propuso Fred provocando la risas de los demás.

—¿Qué tal Entidad de Defensa?— propuso Cho a sorpresa de Hermione y Harry.

—Me gusta ED, pero ¿que tal si fuera Ejército de Dumbledore? Al fin y al cabo es a lo que el Ministerio le teme—dijo Ginny provocando el entusiasmo general.

—¿Todos a favor del Ejército de Dumbledore?—pregunto Hermione y todos asintieron con la cabeza. Hermione añadió—: Debemos reunirnos al menos una vez al mes...

—Mientras no interfiera con el Quidditch— empezó Angelina con un mirada suplicante.

—Estoy segura de que podemos encontrar una noche que nos convenga a todos— dijo Hermione un poco impaciente— pero ustedes saben, esto es muy importante, estamos hablando de defendernos contra V-Voldemort.

—¡Bien dicho!— dijo Ernie Macmillan. Hermione esperaba que hablara mucho antes— Personalmente pienso que esto es muy importante, posiblementemás importante que muchas cosas, lo haremos este año, aunque nuestros TIMOS vengan.

— Bueno, bien...—intervino Hermione antes de que Ernie empezara a darles todo un sermón—Mandaremos un mensaje a todos cuando tengamos la hora y el lugar delprimer encuentro. —Dudó un momento y sacó un pergamino armándose de valor—Creo que todos deberiamos escribirnuestros nombres, asi sabremos quien estuvo aquí. Pero tambien pienso que —tomó un profundo respiro— todos deberíamos quedar de acuerdo en no contarlo que estamos haciendo..entonces, si están de acuerdo no le diremos a Umbridge ni a nadie más lo que haremos.

Fred sacó una pluma y con mucho cuidado comenzó a escribir, pero Hermione notó que la mayoría de las personas parecían no estar muy contentas en poner sus nombres en una lista.

—Eh...—dijo Zacharias despacio—yo estoy seguro de que Ernie me va a decir cuando sea el encuentro...

Pero Ernie tampoco parecía dispuesto a firmar.

—Yo..bueno, nosotros somos prefectos—Ernie dijo fríamente— y si la lista es encontrada…bueno, quiero decir tu dirás que tu misma...,digo...si Umbridge la encuentra.

—Acabas de decir que el grupo era lo más importante que harías este año—le recordó Harry.

—Yo…si—dijo Ernie— si..., creo que es lo más importante, sólo estaba...

—Ernie, crees que dejaría esta lista tirada por ahí?— Preguntó Hermione testarudamente.

—No.., por supuesto que no—balbuceo Ernie—Yo…, por supuesto que pondré mi nombre...

Después de Ernie nadie más tuvo objeciones, cuando el último nombre(Zacharias )estuvo escrito, Hermione tomó la hoja y la metió cuidadosamente en su bolsa. Todos se sentían como si acabaran de firmar un contrato.

Poco a poco empezaron a salir y los tres amigos se dirigieron a la Sala Común hablando felizmente hasta que a Hermione se le escapo que Ginny tenía novio. Había estado aconsejándola acerca de empezar a mantenerse normal cuando estuviese con Harry e inclusive le había dado su aprobación para que saliera con Michael Corner. Sabía que tarde o temprano Harry se daría cuenta de Ginny.

Sonrió al pensar en eso y se fueron directo a las cocinas a comer algún bocadillo. Los elfos los recibieron majestuosamente y Hermione se pregunto el motivo de estas criaturas de servir únicamente a sus amos aunque estos fueran groseros y les pegaran. Sabía que nadie les ponía atención por el simple hecho de ser elfos domésticos al menos Hermione trataría de apoyarlos con la P.E.D.D.O.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? El trío de oro de Hogwarts—Una sarcástica voz saco a Hermione de sus pensamientos y la obligo a mirar a donde se encontraba Regulus borracho como una cuba. —¡Que suerte la mía!

—¿Estas borracho?—exclamo atónita Hermione sin poder creérselo.

Regulus se tambaleo y con una botella de Whisky de Fuego se le acerco. Ron se acerco instintivamente a Hermione con un brazo.

—¡Diez puntos a Gryffindor, Hermione! ¡Que suspicaz eres!—se mofo Regulus con sorna y se le acerco aún mas a Hermione, pero Harry y Ron se lo impidieron.

—Déjala en paz, borracho—le espeto Ron con furia alejando a Hermione de él, pero la chica se zafo y miro a Regulus con lastima y comprensión.

—Debemos ayudarle—dijo mirando a sus amigos—Harry, vamos— añadió mirando a su amigo suplicante.

—Ni hablar—se negó en rotundo Ron con énfasis.

—Harry, por favor...—imploro Hermione mirando a su amigo fijamente en sus ojos verdes.

Harry prefería mil veces enfrentarse a un Colacuerno Húngaro o inclusive a los Dementores que negarle algo a Hermione cuando esta siempre estaba a su lado apoyándole.

—Esta bien—acepto Harry derrotado—Pero si nos ataca no responderé Hermione.

—¡Gracias Harry!—exclamo Hermione con entusiasmo y se dirigió a Regulus que los miraba desorientado— Ven, muéstranos donde esta tu recamara.

—¡Quien diría de la santurrona de Hermione!—canto él apoyándose en la chica— Nena, no te reprimas...

—¿Por qué no lo dejamos tirado y nos vamos?—intervino Ron mirando con enfado a Regulus que le murmuraba cosas a Hermione en el oído.

—Porque es un profesor, Ron— contesto pacientemente Hermione dejándose guiar por Regulus. Empezaba a incomodarle el calor que su cuerpo transmitía y su brazo empezaba a entumirse por el peso del joven.

—Pero...—rezongo Ron impaciente.

—Nada— interrumpió Hermione firme; empezaba a arrepentirse de la decisión que había tomado pero era demasiado tarde.

—Ya llegamos a mi mansión de Grimmauld Place—anunció Regulus con voz mas grave al estar frente a un puerta. Harry la abrió y ayudo a su amiga a dejar a Regulus en una butaca.

Pero al parecer Regulus no pensaba dejar libre a Hermione tan rápidamente y se dejo caer con ella en el enrome sofá. La chica poniéndose de mil colores intento zafarse y antes de conseguirlo, Regulus beso a Hermione inesperadamente. Fue tan solo un rápido y húmedo beso, pero eso basto para que Ron—con las orejas rojas— le pegara un golpe a Regulus y que Hermione se pusiera roja como un tomate.

—Imbécil—bramo Ron al pegarle a Regulus y éste cayo inconsciente en el suelo después de haber soltado un quejido de reproche.

—¡Ron!—le reprocho Hermione pero aún así se alejo lo más que pudo de Regulus.

—Es hora de irnos, Filch esta en el pasillo—informo Harry mirando el mapa del merodeador con atención— Pongámonos la capa y salgamos de aquí cuanto antes.

—Tienes razón—concedió Hermione y nerviosa se junto con sus amigos para ponerse encima la capa.

Filch no pudo castigarlos ni verlos, pero sí sospecho un poco al estar pasando los tres amigos a su lado. Al llegar a la torre de Gryffindor, Hermione se volvió a sus amigos y se despidió un tanto tensa. No dejaba de pensar en ese beso recibido por parte de Regulus. Llego a su cama y se durmió plácidamente sin dejar de pensar en aquél beso.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno volvió a tocar el tema de Regulus pero sí que hablaron largo y tendido acerca del nuevo decreto de Umbridge. Al parecer alguien o ella misma se había enterado del ED (nombre propuesto por Ginny) y le había dicho a la Suma Inquisidora. Obviamente que esa persona recibiría una gran sorpresa al despertarse, ya que ella no había sido tan tonta como para no ponerle un buen hechizo al pergamino, en el cual todos firmaron, al primero que se atreviera a hablar sobre el ED con Umbridge.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, era evidente que el anuncio había sido colgado en todas las Casas, ya que muchos integrantes del ED intentaban hablar con ella. Hermione se sentó en la mesa de Gryffindor y los gemelos la acribillaron con preguntas.

—¿Vas a seguir con esto Harry?—le pregunto Fred al chico con desafió en la voz.

—Claro, aunque Umbridge haya puesto aquel estúpido decreto—contesto Harry firme.

—¿Y los prefectos?—añadió George viendo a Ron y Hermione con duda.

—Por supuesto—replico Hermione indignada de que dudaran de ellos.

Los gemelos parecieron satisfechos con la respuesta y se pusieron a hablar sobre Quidditch con Harry, Ron y Neville. Hermione volteo por inercia hacia la mesa de profesores buscando a Regulus con la mirada. Se sorprendió al ver aquellos ojos grises enfocados en ella. Bajo la mirada avergonzada, pero después volvió a levantarla desafiante. Regulus sonrió de medio lado y le guiño el ojo antes de girarse hacia Mcgonagall e intercambiar un comentario.

_Hermione estaba totalmente segura de que Regulus no había olvidado la noche anterior._

* * *

><p><strong>Heeeeeeeeey, mis amores; siento haberme tardado tanto pero tengo un mundo de deberes y por si fuera poco, mis exámenes no estuvieron como yo esperaba. En fin, este capitulo le he tenido desde hace varias semanas y hasta ahora he podido terminarlo. Aparte si fuera poco, he empezado a escribir una novela original que ya cuenta con ¡2 capítulos! <strong>

**Bueno, ¡ya tuvimos el primer momento entre estos dos tortolitos! Les aviso desde ahora que todo ira lento aunque no provisto de momentos entre esos dos. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo largon y DEJENME SU REVIEW.**

**Gracias a todos los que me han puesto en sus favoritos.**

**Da click a ese boton llamado review si quieres que Regulus te robe un beso... **

**Un beso**

**MarianaMasen**


	11. Visitas inesperadas

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK._**

* * *

><p>—¿Te encuentras bien?— pregunto Ron Weasley intercambiando una mirada cómplice con Harry. Hacía varios días que Hermione se encontraba mirando por la ventana ausente.<p>

—¿Eh?—Hermione despego su mirada de la ventana para volverse hacia sus amigos— ¿Decías algo, Ron?

Harry dejó el pergamino donde estaba escribiendo y se acerco a Hermione. Ella lo miró confundida y volteó su mirada a la ventana. Afuera llovía copiosamente.

—Hermione, hace varios días que Ron y yo notamos que...

—¿Qué notan qué?

—Estas rara—afirmo Ron, acercándose a sus dos amigos— No sé si deberías hablar con Ginny como chicas...

—Gracias Ron por hacerme saber que soy una chica—se mofó Hermione, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

—¡Hey!, yo no quería insinuar algo por el estilo—empezó a decir Ron, enojado— Es solo que debería hablar con alguien.

—Ron tiene razón—lo apoyo Harry— Podrías hablar con... ¡Tonks!

—¿Tonks?—Hermione volteó a verlos con una amago de sonrisa en la cara.

—Es solo...—Harry se puso rojo— una idea que se me ocurrió.

—No se preocupen chicos, solo necesito ir a la biblioteca un momento— Hermione se levanto lentamente y tomo su mochila de su regazo.

—¿La biblioteca? Los libros no hablan, Hermione—dijo Ron, confundido.

— Iré a buscar a Ginny, tonto—replico Hermione colgándose la mochila del hombro y dirigiéndose al hueco del retrato— Lo veré en la cena.

—Cada día esta mas rara—comento Ron al verla irse— Espero que vuelva mejor.

—Vamos, Ron; estamos hablando de Hermione—sonrió Harry y volvió a escribir sus deberes de Pociones.

Hermione se dirigió al despacho de Regulus, o como era conocido en Hogwarts, Profesor Darcy. La chica era consciente del encontronazo que había tenido con él hace varias noches, en las cuales no había dejado de pensar en lo sucedido. Mas especifico en eso. Ese beso. Además de que algo en ser le agotaba la energía, pero pensaría en eso después.

Tocó la puerta que tenía enfrente con los nudillos. Se oyó como alguien se dirigía hacia la puerta; minutos mas tarde, Regulus Black se encontraba frente a ella con una ceja alzada. Hermione frunció el ceño al percatarse como Regulus tenía la camisa abierta dejando ver sus pectorales. Aparto su mirada de él y entro a su despacho sin que se le hubiesen ofrecido.

—Te ves espantosa—musito Regulus examinándola con atención.

Y era cierto. El chico admitía a regañadientes que Hermione era guapa; aunque no de una belleza llamativa. Al menos no en ese momento. La chica poseía cierta belleza en en su rostro y su modo de andar y expresarse. Pero en cambio, la joven que tenía enfrente de él era todo menos bonita. Estaba totalmente demacrada. Sus ojos tenían sendas ojeras y su cabello rebelde estaba ralo y sin vida. No se explicaba como sus amigos no habían notado aquello, al menos él lo haría.

—Gracias, a todas las chicas les gusta escuchar eso— replico sin emoción en la voz. Estaba sentada en su butaca cerca al fuego y se veía mal. Muy mal.

—No, es en serio... te vez fatal—se corrigió Regulus y añadió— Parece como si estuvieras enferma.

—No es nada, solo estoy algo cansada—replico ella cerrando los ojos— Tal vez...

Pero Hermione no termino de decir la frase cuando su cuerpo cayo flojo e inconsciente en la butaca. Regulus corrió hacia ella y la cargo rápidamente. La puso en su cama y después corrió por Snape. Debía encontrar una cura para su pequeña enfermedad.

* * *

><p>Hermione abrió los ojos algo desorientada; no sabía donde se encontraba. Estaba acostada en algo bastante cómodo y suave e inclusive parecía que su ropa era mas ligera... «Espera, ¿estoy en el despacho de Regulus..?» La chica volteó a su derecha y vio con sorpresa como Regulus dormía apaciblemente a su lado. Hermione se levanto y se dio cuenta de que traía puesta una enorme camiseta holgada.<p>

«Por Merlín, no quiero averiguar como tengo puesto esto»

Hermione se levanto y al hacerlo levanto a Regulus. Éste tenía su aspecto adormilado y la chica se percato de que tenía el torso desnudo... Se sonrojo y se volteó intentando buscar su ropa. La encontró en una mesa cuidadosamente doblada.

—Emm... ¿qué hora es?—Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Intentaba mantenerse serena y firme.

—Las cinco de la mañana—replico él meneando la cabeza y acercandose a donde se encontraba.— Te has desmayado; según Snape es causa de nuestra conexión.

—Debo regresar a la torre de Gryffindor; mis compañeras me echaran de menos. —dijo Hermione con voz firme— ¿Qué dijo Snape acerca de eso?

—Que debes tomar esta poción diaria—replico señalándole la botellita— ¿Segura de que te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, solo dame la poción, ya—dijo Hermione impaciente— Debo irme cuanto antes...

—De acuerdo, Hermione...—Y le tendió la botellita a una apabullada joven.

—Gracias— Tomo la ropa en sus manos y se puso encima su capa. Estaba ya por marcharse cuando oyó la voz de Regulus decirle:

—Y... Hermione; te sienta de maravilla mi camiseta.

La chica salió rápidamente intentando regresar cuanto antes a su dormitorio. Sentía como su corazón le latía con una intensidad que parecía querer romper su pecho. Debía alejarse de Regulus cuanto antes, pensó presionando la botellita, en sus manos.

Regulus se quedó mirando la puerta y volvió a la cama. Se sumergió en las sabanas y detecto con sorpresa el olor de Hermione en ellas. Sonrió y se quedo largo rato meditando sobre la chica. Sabía que no era nada bueno la influencia que Hermione parecía tener sobre él. Nada bueno y menos de _una sangre sucia._

* * *

><p>—¿Dónde estuviste anoche, Hermione?—le preguntó Ginny a Hermione, en un susurro.<p>

Hermione intentó mostrarse indiferente; pero el tintineo del tenedor en sus dientes la delataba. Dejo el tenedor en el plato y se giró a Ginny pretendiendo estar indignada de la cara de su amiga.

—Estuve indispuesta por largo rato—se excuso tomando jugo de calabaza y volvió a concentrarse en los huevos revueltos que tenía enfrente.

—¿Con Regulus?—añadió Ginny provocando que a Hermione se le cayera el tenedor en el plato y provocara un gran estruendo.

—¡Ginny! Es únicamente mi profesor y debo tenerle respeto como tal...

—...aparte de ser irremediablemente guapo, ¡por Merlín! Es todo un galán y le salvaste la vida, aparte...

—Espera un momento, ¿cómo supiste que no estaba en la cama?

Ginny se ruborizó y evito la mirada de Hermione.

—Porque estuve con Michael hasta madrugada... pero dejemos de hablar de eso; ¿qué demonios pasó con él?

Hermione dio un largo suspiro y tomo en sus manos el jugo de calabaza.

—Se suponía que deberíamos haber investigo sobre nuestra «relación»— hizo énfasis en la palabra— pero yo me desmaye y al despertar estaba en su misma cama con su pijama. Me fui bastante avergonzada de allí, Ginny.

—¡Vaya! Me imaginaba algo mas romántico, tu sabes...

—¡Por favor, Ginny! Es únicamente mi profesor y la única relación es que le salve la vida, únicamente. Nada más eso.

—Pero...

—Nada—la cortó Hermione al ver como Ron y Harry se aparecían en el Gran Comedor, ambos con cara de sueño—: Será mejor que no sigamos hablando de esto y lo olvidemos...

—¡Hermione!

—...por el bien de ambas—termino la chica con rectitud. Harry se sentó a su lado derecho y Ron enfrente de ella. Ambos la saludaron y comenzaron a desayunar.

—¡Ya casi es hora ir a clases!—les reprendió Hermione, sin poder contenerse— ¿No pudieron dormir bien? —. Lo último estaba dirigido a un ojeroso Harry, quien negó con la cabeza y siguió desayunando.

—Estuvimos haciendo deberes, Hermione—replico Ron, con fastidio—: Deberías alegrarte en vez de enojarte.

—Debieron haberlos hechos desde hace mucho, Ron— Hermione meneó la cabeza y agregó—: Par de irresponsables.

—¿Podrías hacer el favor de callarte, Hermione? Me duele muchísimo la cabeza—intervino Harry, con malhumor.

Hermione enarcó una ceja y, mordiéndose la legua, no añadió nada más.

—Apuesto que Umbridge estar supervisando a Binns—exclamo Ron, al oír la campana— Todavía no lo ha hecho. Debemos darnos prisa, por si acaso.

A Hermione no le hacía ninguna gracia la presencia de Umbridge en la escuela, de ningún modo. Esperaba que con el ED pudieran detenerla y hacerle saber al Ministerio lo incompetente que era como profesora.

Pero Ron estaba equivocado, el único maestro presente cuando ellos entraron ,era el Profesor Bins, flotando a una pulgada de su habitual silla, y preparando sus monótonos apuntes. Hermione se sentó habitualmente al lado de Harry y Ron. Los dos chicos estaba enfurruñados, haciendo caso omiso de la lección sobre Historia Mágica e inclusive Hermione estaba algo pensativa y no le prestaba tanta atención a Binns, como de costumbre.

Pero algo le llamó la atención; Hedwig estaba parada en la ventana del aula, algo raro en ella. Hermione le dio un ligero codazo a Harry, pero él la ignoro olímpicamente, pensando que lo regañaría. Hermione volvió a intentarlo varias veces, hasta que Harry volteó a ella con un malhumor pintado en el rostro.

—¿Qué?

Ella señaló a la ventana. Harry volteó, Hedwing se emperchó en el anchoanaquel de la ventana, mientras miraba fijamente a través del espesovidrio, y, aparentemente, tenía atada una carta en su pata. Hermione se percató de los murmullos a su alrededor.

—Siempre me ha gustado esa lechuza, es tan bonita—le decía Lavander a Pavarti.

Hermione volvió a sus notas al oír como Binns decía que eso vendría en el examen. Debía salir excelente en los TIMOS; pero dejo de escribir al oír a Harry decir:

—La han lastimado—susurró Harry— Miren, le está ocurriendo algo en su ala..

Hedwig estaba temblando; Harry tocó su ala y dió un pequeño salto,susplumas se estaban desprendiendo, y se estaba inflando, y ella lo miró amanera de reproche.

—Profesor Binns—dijo Harry alzando la voz, y toda la clase se volteó a verlo—:No me siento muy bien.

El profesoy Binns despegó los ojos de sus notas, mirandolo asombradamente.

—No se siente bien—repitió el profesor sorprendido.

—No muy bien-dijo Harry firmemente, levantando a Hedwig—, eh.. ¿podría ir a la enfermería?

—Si—dijo el profesor Binns, desconcertado—,si...a la enfermería...bien, puede ir, entonces,Perkins.

Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ron, al ver como Harry abandonaba el aula escondiendo a Hedwig. Miles de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza: ¿Por qué Hedwig no le dio la carta en el desayuno? ¿Y quién había atacado a Hedwig? ¿La habrían interceptado?

Giró su cabeza al sentir como algo le caía en su regazo; Ron le había enviado una nota:

_¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Hedwig realmente?_

_Ron._

Hermione la tomo y dándole la vuelta, empezó a escribir cuidadosamente:

_Me temo que alguien la ataco, ¿crees que la habrán interceptado? Espero que la carta no haya sido demasiado "explicita" . Harry se metería en un gran problema de serlo. _

_Hermione_

_PD: ¿Alguna vez prestaras atención a la lección, Ron? No volveré a prestarte mis apuntes para que pases Historia de la Magia._

Ron únicamente sonrió y se guardo la nota en su capa. Cuando sonó la campana, los dos amigos corrieron para buscar a Harry. Lo encontraron hablando con McGonagall, y después Harry se dirigió a ellos.

—¿Está bien Hedwig?—pregunto Hermione mirando a Harry, ansiosa. Tenía que asegurarse...

—¿Dónde la dejaste?—intervino Ron, preocupado.

—Con la profesora Grubbly Plank y vi a la profesora McGonagall; me dijo que tal vez hubieran interceptado.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada cómplice; Harry volteó a verlos, confundido.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Bueno, justamente le estaba diciendo a Ron, ¿qué tal si alguien había tratado de interceptar a Hedwig, tú sabes que ella nunca antes había salido lastimada volando—dijo Hermione.

—¿De quién era la carta?—intervino Ron, tomando la carta de Harry.

—De Canuto— respondió Harry.

Hermione tomo la carta y dijo en voz alta:

—«Mismo lugar, misma hora»

—¿Se refiere a la sala común a medianoche?—pregunto Harry mirando a sus dos amigos.

—Obviamente—contesto Hermione mirando a sus dos amigos intranquila—: Solo espero que no la hayan leído...

—Pero estaba sellada—dijo Harry, intentando convencerse a sí mismo— Nadie entendería lo que significa, ni sabría en donde...

—No sé—dijo Hermione ansiosamente, moviendo a tirones su mochila , cuando la campana sonó nuevamente—, no debe ser exactamente difícil de abrir la carta, por medio de magia... pero yo no veo como vamos a poder mandarle una carta sin ser también interceptados.

Ellos caminaron escaleras abajo, para dirigirse a la clase de Pociones, los tres pensando en esto último, estaban a punto de llegar, cuando oyeron la voz de Draco Malfoy, que estaba parado justo afura de la puerta del salón de Snape, ondeando un pergamino oficial, y hablando en voz extremadamente alta, para que escucharan cada palabra:

—Sí, Umbridge dió al equipo de Slytherin de Quidditch permiso para seguir jugando. Bien, ella aceptó inmediatamente, yo creo que ella sabía que mi padre siempre colabora con el Ministerio..será interesante ver si el equipo de Gryffindor sigue jugando ¿no?

Hermione se exaspero interiormente al ver como Malfoy intentaba provocar una pelea con sus dos amigos.

—No le hagan caso—susurró Hermione a Harry y Ron, porque ambos estaban mirando a Malfoy— Es solo quiere...

—Eso significa—continuó Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras, y sus ojos grises, se dirigieron en la dirección en la que estaban Harry y Ron— que si le preguntan los de Gryffindor, no creo que tengan muchas oportunidades porque mi padre dice falta una excusa para que sacan a Weasley del Ministerio; y también mandarían a Potter a San Mungo al área en donde le magia los ha trastornado.

Hermione vio como Neville iba directo a Malfoy, viéndolo casi con ira. Harry y Ron intentaron pararlo pero en el momento llego Snape y les bajo puntos injustamente. Hermione se unió a la masa de alumnos a las mazmorras y vio con cierto regocijo a Umbridge sentada en un rincón.

La clase comenzó y Umbridge no añadió nada hasta el final, cuestionando a Snape su vida como profesor. Observo como Harry se distraía y por ello sacó un cero. El día termino con un mal humor por parte de los tres amigos. Ni siquiera Hermione pudo encontrar consuelo en la Sala Común, que se hallaba atestada de ruido. La chica se molesto a tal grado que se fue directo a la Biblioteca.

Nadie le reprocho aquello, ya que sabían muy bien el temperamento de la chica. Ella salió directo de la Sala Común y se dirigió a paso veloz a la Biblioteca. Tenía pensado pasar una hora junto a los libros para tranquilizarse y volver a la Sala Común antes del toque de queda.

Se sentó en su mesa acostumbrada y se paso media hora haciendo sus deberes. Nada fuera de lo normal, se dijo a sí misma. Pero dejo su pluma al recordar la noche anterior. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse. Fue hasta que Madame Pince le indico con el ceño fruncido que se fuera de allí cuanto antes.

Regreso a la Torre de Gryffindor con paso rápido. Pero antes de llegar, una figura le cerró el paso. Era Neville, que cargado con un montón de libros se tropezó con ella.

—Lo siento—dijo, tomando los libros a toda prisa— Oye, el profesor Darcy estaba buscándote.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, creo que dijo que necesitaba que los prefectos fueran a hacer ronda—replico Neville— Nos vemos, Hermione.

—Espera... ¡Neville!

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿En donde se encontraba el profesor Darcy?

—Me imagino que en su despacho.—Y se fue caminando con el montón de libros a su alrededor.

Hermione dudaba en si ir o no, pero se devolvió a la Sala Común. No era nada prudente que fuese a verlo a esas horas. Pero parecía que Regulus estaba dispuesto a encontrarla, ya que se topo con la joven a pocos metros de la Torre de Gryffindor.

—Necesitamos hablar—dijo con un tono inusualmente serio.

—Estamos hablando—replico Hermione, con una sonrisa.

—En privado—especifico Regulus— En mi despacho, ahora.

—Es demasiado tarde, hablaremos mañana.

—Lo lamento, pero no. Debo reunirme con Ron y Harry...

Regulus la tomo de los hombros y la arrincono. Le mostró su brazo y Hermione se quedo atónita.

—¿Comprendes la situación?

—Por Merlín...

—Al parecer el Señor Tenebroso me esta llamando.—exclamo Regulus mirando a Hermione.

* * *

><p><em>My darlinggggs! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Ya vimos al menos un momentillo entre Reg y Hermione. Espero que me den un comentario y aprovecho para promocionar mi nuevo fanfic: ¡Hey, Hermione! «La vida de Hermione y Harry dió muchas vueltas cuando Ron los abandonó y los dejó solos en aquella casa de campaña. "Al menos Harry intentó animar aquella noche a Hermione sacándola a bailar con aquella canción muggle"» Es una serie de Drabbles y espero que las fanaticas de los Harmione se animen.<em>

_Besos y hasta la proxima actualización._

_Pd. Falta dos capitulos para que ya se vayan de vacaciones de Navidad._

_Mariana Masen_


	12. El león enjaulado

**_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK._**

**_Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix_**

**_Lectores bellos y hermosos, siento tanto la demora, pero ¡a leer!_**

* * *

><p><em> —<em>Hay dos posibilidades: que Quien-tú-sabes solo este llamando a sus mortífagos (lo cuál es meramente coherente) o que se haya enterado de tu existencia (lo cuál me parece una locura)—dijo Hermione, sosteniéndose las sienes.

Eran las tres de la mañana; Hermione y Regulus llevaban horas conjeturando acerca de la Marca Tenebrosa que quemaba el antebrazo de Regulus. Hermione se tallaba los ojos del cansancio y se acomodo aún mas en la mullida butaca en la que se encontraba.

— Déjalo, ¿quieres?—bufo Regulus, exasperado. Se dejo caer con los ojos cerrados en el sillón.

Hermione lo miró preocupada pero, haciendo un esfuerzo monumental, se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta lentamente.

—Tengo que irme, supongo que tendré que fingir que estaba en guardia si me encuentra Filch, y dormir una horas. Tal vez duerma unas tres si me salto el desayuno y me arreglo rápido...

—¡Por el amor a Merlín, cállate Hermione!—le interrumpió Regulus con hastío en la voz. —Te daré un justificante para que te pases el día en la cama.

—¡Por supuesto que no!—exclamo indignada Hermione—Ahora descansa, Regulus.

—Espera...—Regulus se levanto y fue a posarse a un palmo de ella—: ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?

—¿Disculpa?—Hermione alzó una ceja— No volveré a dormir contigo, Regulus.

—¿Por qué no?—pregunto Regulus, acercandose a donde se encontraba— Déjame decirte que te veías muy femenina con mi pijama.

—¿Femenina?—repitió Hermione, indignada. Estaba harta de que los chicos no vieran su lado femenino.— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Me refiero que podrías ser...—Regulus se poso a un palmo de ella y le susurro en la oreja—: sexy si tu quisieras; obviamente que ningún crío de tu edad se da cuenta de tus "virtudes".

—No estas hablando en serio— afirmó Hermione con prontitud—, así que me iré cuanto antes.

—¿Quieres una copa de Whisky de Fuego?— cuestiono Regulus, alejando el tema anterior— Te ayudara a sentirte mas _fresca_.

—Ni hablar—negó Hermione con la cabeza—. La vez pasada fue catastrófica.

—Hablas de que...

—Adiós.

—¿Es qué eres tan cobarde que no puedes oír del tema sin salir huyendo?—Intercepto Regulus al ver como Hermione pretendía salir de allí.

—Sólo evito entablar algún tipo de relación contigo— replico Hermione, con el ceño fruncido. —Y déjame salir de aquí.

—Sólo si lo pides de buena manera.

—Deja de ser irremediablemente estúpido, Regulus— Dijo Hermione, apartándole de su camino con un golpe sordo.

Hermione salió de la habitación con aire digno ante las narices de Regulus. Éste se quedo mirando el lugar en donde ella acababa de abandonar la habitación. Se sentía confuso pero, ¿por qué habría de sentirse así? Se dejo caer en la cama pensando en Hermione.

En lo que quedaba de la semana, Hermione no volvió a ver a Regulus a solas. Se encontraba tan atareada con las reuniones del ED, la presencia de Umbridge en todas partes, la ausencia de Hagrid y la creación de galeones mágicos para el ED provocaron que la chica quedara rendida al estar hablando, junto a Ron y Harry, con Sirius en el fuego.

—¿Qué les hace Umbridge? ¿Combatir a fenómenos sobrenaturales?—pregunto Sirius, con mofa.

—No nos deja hacer magia— replicó Harry, enojado.

—Sólo leemos esos estúpidos libros.—Añadió Ron.

—No me extraña. Según la información que tenemos, Fudge teme que se les enseñe para combate.— Explicó Sirius.

—¿Combate?—repitió Hermione, confundida.

—Piensa que Dumbledore haga un ejército para enfrentarse al Ministerio. —Confirmo Sirius las sospechas que tenía Hermione acerca de la participación de Umbridge en el colegio.

—¿Cómo puede ser tan estúpido?—se asombró Harry.

—La paranoia de Fudge crece cada día.—Afirmo Sirius, seriamente.

—Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado, incluyendo todas las tonterías que dice Luna Lovegood.—Intervino Ron.

—En fin... ¿cómo les ha ido con mi hermanito en Hogwarts?—dijo Sirius mirándolos a cada uno.

— Pregúntale a Hermione—señalo Ron a la silenciosa chica.

Hermione miró a Ron con reproche, y volteó su mirada a Sirius.

—Es...—buscó las palabras adecuadas—, un idiota.

—Siempre lo ha sido—coincidió Sirius, con una sonrisa— Pero me extraña que aún no...—Sirius se detuvo a media frase mirando a su alrededor. Y un segundo después desapareció del fuego.

—¿Qué demonios fue eso?—intervino Harry, mirando el lugar en donde su padrino había desaparecido.

—No lo sé—musito Hermione. —¡Oh, miren!—gritó asustada al ver como unos dedos gordos llenos de anillos feos intentaban agarrar algo. Como si hubiera adivinado que Sirius estuviera allí unos segundos antes.

Hermione, Harry y Ron salieron huyendo a sus respectivos cuartos asustados. Al parecer Sirius estuvo a un pelo de que lo atraparan.

A la mañana siguiente, al estar en Encantamientos, Hermione les dijo a sus dos amigos:

—Umbridge leyó tu correo, Harry. No hay otra explicación.

—¿Piensas que fue ella la que ataco a Hedwig?—preguntó Harry, enfadado.

—Estoy casi seguro de eso—dijo Hermione con gravedad. —Lo he estado sospechando desde que Filch te acuso de pedir Bomba fétidas, porque parecía una mentira estúpida—susurro Hermione —Yo pienso, que una vez leída tu carta estaría bastante claro que tu no las pediste, osea que no habría ningún problema, es como una chiste malo, ¿no?. Pero luego pensé, ¿y si alguien lo que quería era una excusa para leer tu correo? Entonces, esta era la manera perfecta para Umbridge de hacerlo, informa aFilch, le deja el trabajo sucio para quitarte la carta, y luego ella la lee. No pienso que Filch se opondría, ¿cuándo ha defendido los derechos de los estudiantes?

—Ha estado muy cerca de atraparlo— intervino Ron, encantando a su rana.

—Si hubieran atrapado a Hocicos...—empezó a decir Hermione, preocupada.

—... seguro hubiera vuelto a Azkabán esta mañana—termino Harry, por ella.

—Pero ahora, ¿cómo podremos advertirle a Hocicos sin que nos intercepten a nosotros también?—murmuró Hermione con desánimo. Era frustante pensar que Sirius era culpable por un crimen que no había cometido.

A la hora del recreo les permitieron quedarse adentro a causa del chubasco que había afuera. Se sentaron en el Gran Comedor, y Angelina se les acercó muy feliz.

—Tengo el permiso para el equipo de Quidditch. —Anunció mirando a Ron y Harry significativamente.

—¡Excelente!—exclamaron al mismo tiempo Harry y Ron.

—Sí, y es por eso que quiero verlos en el campo a las siete, ¿se dan cuenta que en tres semanas tenemos nuestro primer partido?—replico Angelina en un tono que daba a entender su enfado.

El tiempo no mejoró y Hermione vio desde la ventana como sus amigos salían del castillo. Decidió contestar a la carta de Vicktor. Se acomodo en la butaca cercana al fuego y comenzó a escribir:

Querido Vicktor:

Espero que hayas tenido una buena temporada de descanso y que ahora puedas volver a jugar quidditch con tus amigos de Bulgaria. Me temo que el tiempo aquí esta lleno de lluvias, cosa que a Ron y Harry les enfada ya que no pueden entrenar quidditch para el próximo partido contra Slytherin. Espero que consideres tu opción de estudiar para completar tus estudios, Vicktor. Yo estoy muy bien, y a propósito quería agradecerte por ayudarme con lo de _ya sabes qué_. Me temo que andan interceptando las cartas, así que no seas tan claro en el _asunto_. En fin, espero con ansias tu visita en Navidad. Siento no poder escribirte más, pero Ron y Harry llegarán pronto de un entrenamiento de Quidditch. ¿Te he mencionado que Ronald juega como buscador? No es tan mal jugador como el cree, pero lo hace fatal cuando todos lo miran. Espero que Gryffindor gane el próximo partido contra Slytherin; odiaría ver la burla que le harían al pobre de Ron.

Un beso, Hermione.

.

Como Hedwig seguía ausente, Hermione no tuvo mas remedió que ir a la Lechucería. Subió por un abrigo y una bufanda. Bajó después y se fue caminando hacia la Lechucería. Subió los peldaños y sintió como el aíre frío le pegaba en plena cara.

Ató la carta a la pata de una lechuza y la vió partir. Su mirada vagó a los campos de quidditch y vió como unas figuras volaban entre la copiosa lluvia. Esbozo una sonrisa triste al pensar en la poca autoestima que se tenía Ron.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando oyó unas voces al fondo. No le hubiera prestado atención de no ser porque escucho la voz de Snape entre ellas. Hermione intento pasar desapercibida y fingir estar viendo el paisaje mientras agudizaba el oído:

—... el Señor Tenebroso teme no poder tomar el arma por sí solo—escucho como decía Snape.

—Severus—Hermione estuvo a punto de caerse al oír la voz de Dumbledore—, confió en que no descubra como tomarla, sería un riesgo para Harry...

—¡Potter!—oyó como bufaba Snape—. Es exactamente como su padre: irresponsable y deseoso de ser el héroe.

Hermione oyó como las voces iban disminuyendo de tono hasta convertirse en un susurro. Al parecer se alejaban de donde se encontraba la chica. Hermione bajó las escaleras rápidamente, deseosa de decirles lo que había escuchado a Harry y Ron.

Estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su torre, cuando se topo con Umbridge y Regulus (en su papel de profesor).

—¡Oh, profesor Darcy!—decía Umbridge con voz melosa—. Es usted muy amable.

—Puedes confiar en mí, cuando lo necesites, Dolores—replico Regulus sonriendo con coquetería—. Alguien como tú necesita una mano derecha.

—Oh—rió Umbridge chillonamente— Por supuesto que lo serás, profesor... Darcy—pronunció el nombre con regocijo.

Hermione salió de donde se encontraba y se quedó sorprendida de la escena: Regulus sonriéndole a Umbridge como si fuera una de sus conquista. Al verla, Regulus pasó su mirada hacia ella al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Dolores.

—¡Srita. Granger!—exclamo Umbridge, sorprendida—. ¿Qué hace aquí?

—Ir a mi torre, profesora Umbridge—replico Hermione con calma.

Regulus río al oír ello pero lo escondió tosiendo.

—Pues vaya a ella, Srita. Granger—ordenó Umbridge.

Hermione hizo una mueca, y estaba por acatar la orden, cuando la voz de Regulus la detuvo.

—¡Granger!—gritó Regulus con ímpetu—. Debe venir a mi despacho, ahora mismo.

—¿Para qué, señor?—replico Hermione, fríamente.

Umbridge los miraba a ambos alternativamente.

—Disculpa, Dolores; pero necesito hablar con Granger a solas—se dirigió Regulus a la aludida, que miraba la escena con recelo—. Es algo debido a un trabajo extracurricular por haber mostrado conducta reprobatoria.

—No es de extrañarse siendo amiga de Potter—replico Umbridge, sonriéndole.—Nos vemos después, Darcy.

Hermione se quedó mirando a Regulus como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

—¿Por qué le has dicho eso a Umbridge?—siseo furiosa Hermione, al ver como la Suma Inquisidora desaparecía del pasillo. —Tengo que irme a la Sala Común...

—Tienes un castigo, Hermione—la intercepto Regulus, tomándola del hombro— Así que vendrás a mi despacho.

—Ni hablar—se negó rotundamente la chica, zafándose de su agarre—. ¡Suéltame Regulus!

—Ni hablar—repitió este el tono de Hermione— ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No querrás que te tome a la fuerza, verdad?

Hermione retrocedió protegiéndose instintivamente de él.

—¿De qué... hablas?—balbució ella, mirando a su alrededor como si esperara que alguno de sus dos amigos llegara de la práctica de Quidditch.

—No seas tan tonta, sólo quiero hablar...—dijo Regulus, acercándose a Hermione.— Quiero saber por qué demonios me arde el brazo cuando te vas.

—Pregúntaselo a Dumbledore—replico Hermione— Él sabe más de esto que yo.

—Dumbledore no está, Hermione—afirmó Regulus mirándola atentamente— Así que porque no dejas de ser tan cabezota y averiguamos lo que esta pasando.

—Bien—concedió Hermione—. Después del partido de la próxima semana.

—¿Para saborear la victoria de mi casa?—sonrió Regulus.

—Eso lo veremos, Regulus. Adiós.—Y se fue caminando con paso rápido hacia el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

La mañana del día del partido amaneció fría y despejada, a diferencia de los demás días de Noviembre; lluviosos y nublados. Hermione había estado temiendo ese día por dos razones: el maltrato psicológico que sin duda le harían a Ron durante el partido y su "cita" o lo que fuera con Regulus. Se demoro mas de lo normal en la cama y solo se levanto cuando Ginny se lo rogó por tercera vez. Fue entonces cuando se puso una gruesa bufanda de los colores de su casa.

Hermione bajo junto a Ginny y sintió de inmediato la tensión al entrar al Gran Comedor. Los alumnos hablaban mas fuerte de lo común y los de Slytherin sonreían entre ellos con complicidad. Inclusive tenían una insignia en el pecho; Hermione se fijó y miró con terror lo que había escrita en ellas: A Weasley vamos a coronar.

Se dirigió a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde todos desayunaban parlachinamente y felices con aquél encuentro; excepto Ron a unos metros mas allá junto a Harry. Miraba su cuenco de cereales con una mirada vacía. Ginny y Hermione se sentaron al frente de él.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—pregunto Ginny a Ron, quien miraba fijamente sus cereales.

—Solo esta nervioso—intervino Harry, intentando excusar su actitud.

—Eso es una buena señal—dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron fijamente— En los exámenes te va bien si estas un poco nervioso.

—Hola—dijo una voz soñadora detrás de ellos. Hermione volteó y vio a Luna Lovegood con un enorme sombrero con la forma de un león. Mucha gente se le quedaba viendo y reía indiscretamente señalándola.— Yo apoyo a Gryffindor—añadió señalándolo con una sonrisa.

Como si fuera necesario señalarlo, pensó sarcásticamente Hermione, mirando como Luna hacía que el sombrero rugiera con una muy buena similitud a un león real. Después observo como la chica le deseaba buena suerte a Ron, quién parecía ir a un funeral en vez de un juego. Después de varios minutos, Angelina llegó a donde se encontraban sentados, mirando a Ron y Harry con emoción en sus ojos.

—Cuando estén listos—dijo dirigiéndose a los chicos—, iremos al campo a revisar condiciones y tácticas, ¿vale?

—Estaremos allí en un momento—contesto Harry, mirando a su amigo de soslayo—: Ron sólo tiene que comer algo más.

Hermione miró a Ron pensando en como podría comer más si después tendría que subirse a una escoba y volar. Pero no añadió nada más para no molestar a Ron. Y mientras intentaba pensar en cuál podría ser el final de aquél partido, Hermione levanto su mirada hacia la mesa de los profesores sintiendo un impulso. Allí se encontraba Snape comiendo con la cabeza gacha y a su lado, Regulus leía tranquilamente el Profeta. Parecía indiferente a la emoción que embargaba al Gran Comedor aquél día en especial.

Y como si supiera que alguien lo estaba mirando, Regulus levanto su mirada del periódica hasta posarla en ella. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada varios minutos arrugando el ceño al ver como Regulus sonreía con mofa volteando a ver a Ron.

—Es hora de irnos—anunció Harry en voz alta. Hermione posó su mirada en él y lo jalo hacia ella fingiendo darle un abrazo.

—No dejes que Ron vea lo que dicen las insignias de Slytherin—le susurro en el oído y después se separo de él. Harry la miró desconcertado, pero ella hizo un gesto para que evitara que le preguntara.—Buena suerte, Ron—añadió dirigiéndose a su amigo pelirrojo, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Para eso tuvo que ponerse de puntilla ya que el chico había crecido bastante.

Hermione miró como sus dos amigos se marchaban con paso lento y vió como Harry, al pasar por la mesa de Slytherin, arrastró a Ron para que caminara más fuerte. Ginny a su lado, la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Y a qué se debió eso?—le pregunto, alzando una ceja.

—¿Que cosa, Ginny?—Hermione fingió no enterarse de la mirada de la pelirroja y siguió comiendo su panqué con calma.

—El beso que le diste al bruto de mi hermano; Ron no pudo quitar su cara de aturdimiento al ver lo que hiciste.

—No digas tonterías— Y siguió desayunando intentando parar que sus mejillas se encendieran.

* * *

><p>El partido fue una escena de decepción y un desesperado final por parte de Gryffindor. Terminaron ganando gracias a que Harry atrapo la snitch a último minuto salvando a Ron de más minutos de burla. Hermione bajó de las gradas al ver el espectáculo que Malfoy hacía ocasionado. Y gracias a él, McGonagall se llevó a Harry, Fred y George con ella hacia el castillo.<p>

Hermione intento caminar entre el gentío que se aglomeraba en el estrecho pasillo de las gradas hacia el castillo. Tropezó varias veces, empujo hasta chocar contra alguien bastante más alto que ella. La chica salió impulsada hacia el suelo y al intentar reclamar la atención de su agresor, vió con terror que se trataba de Malfoy.

—¡Granger, al fin haz entendido que ese es tu lugar en el mundo!—se mofó él, mirándola con odio.

—Más bien el tuyo, hurón. Y más ahora que tu adorado equipo perdió, Malfoy—replico ella, poniéndose de pie y fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Cállate, _sangre sucia_ inmunda—le espetó Malfoy con rabia, zarandeándola con ímpetu.

—Suéltame, maldito hurón...—musito Hermione, al sentir dolor en donde Malfoy le estaba apretando. —¡Suéltame!

—Te mereces más, _sangre sucia_... —Hermione gritó al sentir como le encaja un brazo en su costilla y ella le dió un pisotón intentando zafarse de él.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando, señor Malfoy?—una voz les interrumpió. Malfoy la soltó de inmediato y fue a parar a los brazos de alguien que conocía bastante bien. Era Regulus, quien los miraba a ambos con desconcierto.

—Ella me ataco, señor—respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa torcida—. Esa maldita sangre sucia...

—¡Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin, Sr. Malfoy!—exclamo molesto Regulus. Hermione miraba la escena intentando contenerse para sonreír. —Y una semana de castigos por ese vocabulario.

—¡Pero...!—Malfoy miraba a Hermione con odio—. Me pagarás esta, Granger.

—Ni se atreva a acercarse a su compañera, Sr. Malfoy. O tendré que ir a medidas más fuertes.

Malfoy se fue con un malhumor evidente maldiciendo en voz baja y mirando a Hermione con odio al pasar a su lado. La joven le sostuvo la mirada con determinación y sólo fue capaz de soltar un suspiro cuando Malfoy desapareció de aquel rincón desolado.

—¿Estás bien?—pregunto Regulus mirándola fijamente—: ¿Te hizo algo Malfoy?

—No...—intento sonreír pero hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como Regulus le apoyaba una mano en su hombro. —Ese maldito hurón...

—¡Hermione!—exclamo horrorizado Regulus al ver su mueca de dolor—. ¿Te pego?

—No... sólo... —Hermione dió un suspiro y echo a caminar—. Debo ir a ver a Harry a ver como le fue con Umbridge.

—Pero... es evidente que el tarado de mi sobrino te hizo algo—insistió Regulus, caminando a su lado.

—Sólo me zarandeó, solo eso...

—¡¿Qué?

—No es nada, pudo curarlo con solución de Murtlap y quedaré como nueva.

—Espera— Regulus la detuvo poniéndose frente a ella—. Dijiste que vendrías a mi despacho para ayudarme con lo de nuestra conexión.

—¿Conexión? Creo Regulus que no tenemos ninguna, y si dije que sí iría fue para zafarme de tí en ese momento.

—Hermione...

—¿Qué?

—Es obvio que tú no lo sientes, pero yo sí. Cada vez que te marchas, mi cuerpo se debilita; e inclusive después de que te marcharás de mi despacho ese día, tuvé una visión en donde tu salías hablando junto a Weasley y Potter con mi hermano en la chimenea.

Eso ocasionó que Hermione lo mirara fijamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¡Por Merlín! Espera... ¿cómo fue exactamente tu "visión"?—añadió dibujando en el aire unas comillas imaginarias.

—Es como si estuviera dentro de tí... Ví como discutían por el asunto de Umbridge y oí como me decías que era un idiota, —Hermione se sonrojo al acordarse de aquellos—:fue extraño—reconoció Regulus.

—Sí que lo es—coincidió Hermione con él y añadió—: ¿Y por qué no lo habías mencionado?

—No encontré el momento adecuado, aparte de que no sabía muy bien si decírtelo.

—¿Y este es el momento adecuado?—lo cuestiono Hermione, haciendo una mueca al sentir de nuevo dolor en el hombro.

—No es el mejor...—reconoció Regulus con una sonrisa, pero captó como Hermione hacía una mueca de dolor—. ¿Estás segura de que te encuentras bien?

—¿Tengo cara de estar bien?—gruño Hermione, sorprendiéndose a sí misma de su tono agresivo.

—Ven, te pondré yo mismo la solución de Murtlap.—Dijo Regulus, viendo con preocupación como Hermione volvía a hacer una mueca de dolor.—Aparte de que esta comenzando a enfriar.

—Yo creo que...—Empezó a decir Hermione lentamente, pero volvió a hacer una mueca al notar el dolor en su hombro. Maldito hurón, pensó mientras intentaba hacerse masaje en el hombro.—, no creo que sea lo mejor, Regulus.

—¿Y decirle a Potter y a Weasley que Malfoy te pegó? Ellos irían tras él y seguramente Umbridge los expulsaría con la excusa de vandalismo y violencia.

—Bien—exclamo derrotada Hermione—, ¿qué propones?

—Un taza de té caliente y un masaje a ese hombro con solución de Murtlap.

—Espera...—Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. La solución de Murtlap me lo pondré yo y nadie más, ¿entendido?

—Vale—Regulus vió como comenzaba a llover y con un gesto le indicó a Hermione que se apresurarán a caminar.

* * *

><p>—¿Ya estás cómoda?—le pregunto Regulus mirando a Hermione con ojo crítico.<p>

—Eso creo, al menos el dolor ha disminuido—replico Hermione, con una taza de té caliente en sus manos y con una cobija arropándola después de que llegara empapada al despacho de Regulus.

Si a la joven le hubieran dicho que estaría sentada en una butaca al lado de Regulus, tomando té y cobijada con una manta, no lo hubiera creído jamás. Sin embargo, la escena era cierta, a pesar de que Hermione intentaba mostrarse indiferente ante la visión de un empapado Regulus Black. Sus ojos grises resplandecían de un modo más brillante y en esos momentos, Regulus había abandonado su disfraz. Su pelo negro le caía de un modo que Hermione no quería pensar. Tomó un trago más de té y se apretujo aún más en la manta.

—¿Quién diría que estaría con una hija de muggles tomando té?—comentó de pronto Regulus, mirando como las llamas del fuego danzaban.— Al menos yo jamás lo hubiera pensado años antes...

—¿Y ahora qué piensas sobre este suceso?—pregunto Hermione, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—Que todo lo que me ensañaron; la limpieza de sangre, mi apellido y el honor de ser un Black es una mierda total. —Sonrió y añadió irónicamente—:Tengo sangre sucia en mi cuerpo; en mis venas. Madre se horrorizaría de pensar en esta deshonra. Pero...—se giró hacia Hermione y sonrió—: Mejor te daré tu solución de Murtlap en vez de estar hablando de cursilerías.

Regulus se levanto hasta el armario y sacó una pequeña pomada. Se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la chica y se la tendió.

—Gracias—repuso Hermione, tomando la pomada— No sabía que había pomada de solución de Murtlap.—Añadió, dejando la taza en una mesita cercana y dejando la cobija en otro lado.

Hermione abrió el frasco y tomó un poco de ella con la mano. Intentó colocarse en el hombro, pero el dolor se lo impidió. Hizo una mueca, pero volvió a intentarlo. Fue un fracaso total y lo único que ganó fue una sonrisa de burla en el rostro de Regulus.

—¿Quieres que lo haga yo?—le pregunto con una sonrisa de burla ante sus intentos fallidos.

—Sólo ponla y nada más—le advirtió Hermione dándosela en la mano. Se sentía incómoda de pensar en Regulus manoseando su hombro desnudo. ¡Por Merlín! Aquello se había escuchado bastante feo. Se limpió su mano con una sacudida de la varita.

—No lo prometo—Pero añadió al ver la cara de Hermione—: Es broma, tranquilízate.

Regulus se untó la mano con la solución de Murtlap y quitándole delicadamente la manga de la blusa que traía Hermione con la otra mano, empezó a untarle la solución delicadamente. Lo primero que pensó al tocar la piel de Hermione fue: "¡Lo qué dirían sus amiguitos si vieran esto!" Para después pensar: "¡Que piel tan suave! ¡Lo qué daría por tocar su cuello! y ¡Que caliente está!" Lo último le hizo esbozar una sonrisa imaginándose a la chica en aquellos "términos".

Hermione se encontraba silenciosa ante el tacto de Regulus. Intento mantener indiferente a las sensaciones en su estómago, pero no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como Regulus seguía untándole la solución en su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones y nunca se dió cuenta cuando Regulus había parado de tocarla.

—¿Gozando de mi masaje?—Dijo la voz de Regulus demasiado cerca de ella. Hermione abrió los ojos inmediatamente y se puso roja como un tomate.

—Es hora de irme—balbució, poniéndose de pie y mordiéndose el labio.— Gracias y supongo que te veré después.

—Espera...—Regulus la intercepto y le coloco su capa en los hombros—: Que duermas bien.

—Lo... lo mismo digo—replico Hermione metiendo los brazos en la capa y saliendo del despacho echa un lío. No sabía si esos sentimientos y emociones eran buenas, pero sentía que iba a explotar de un momento a otro.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, contemplo a Harry y a Ron bastante desanimados. De inmediato se entero de lo que había ocurrido y estaba muy indignada contra Umbridge. ¿Qué se creía esa bruja para hacer aquello? Intento no decir algo que enojará más a sus dos amigos, pero al estar en la ventana se percató de algo. Algo que seguramente haría que sus amigos olvidarán sus amarguras.

—Hagrid ha vuelto—Anunció volviéndose hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola! Sé que no tengo perdón por mi retraso, pero he estado ocupadísima. Tanto que no puedo darles mas detalles, así que hasta la próxima actualización.<em>

_Besos :)_


	13. De despedidas incómodas

_Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a JK._

* * *

><p>Hermione volvió de la cabaña de Hagrid sintiendo como su a cada paso se sentía peor. Había intentado convencer al guardabosques de que le dejara ayudar a planear sus clases, pero él se había negado en rotundo.<p>

Fijó su mirada hacia la lejanía, y vio como la profesora Sprout se entretenía en recoger una de las pocas hortalizas que había entre la nieve. Y también se percató que Regulus salía del Bosque Prohibido._ ¿Qué hacía él a estas horas en el Bosque Prohibido?_

Hermione entró al Castillo rápidamente, intentando por todos los medios no entablar conversación con él. Se sentía un poco incómoda desde su último encuentro, y no quería que su cara mostrara que le afectaba su presencia. No era que le tuviera miedo o algo por el estilo, era sólo que no quería verlo más que lo estrictamente necesario.

—¡Hermione!—Y oyó como la voz de él la llamaba, desde el otro lado del pasillo.

La aludida volteó y arqueó una ceja al notar como Regulus estaba con su aspecto normal, y no con su "disfraz".

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le siseó furiosa—: ¿Quieres que todos sepan quién eres?

—Nadie sabe quien soy—replico éste, sonriendo—: Tenemos que hablar.

—Estamos hablando.

—Vale, no sé porque estas de mal humor, pero no tengo que estar soportándote.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y soltó un respiro.

—Es sólo que estoy segura de que Umbridge terminará echando a Hagrid, por el simple hecho de que él es un semi gigante.—Hizo una mueca con la boca y añadió con amargura—: Sólo espero que Dumbledore haga algo al respecto.

—Espero que no sea mal momento para decir que me voy. —Exclamó sin escucharla Regulus.

Hermione lo miró confundida.

—¿Qué?

—Me voy de Hogwarts. Dumbledore cree que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Ya te lo dije, Dumbledore...

—No eso ya lo sé; es sólo que nunca pensé que te irías.

Regulus se revolvió el cabello, incómodo.

—¿Quieres ir a pasear? No podemos hablar aquí con libertad.

—Claro, claro. Pero explícame eso de que te vas. No lo entiendo.

Hermione y Regulus echaron a caminar de nuevo hacia los jardines del Castillo.

—Estaba aquí con el pretexto de ser profesor suplente, pero ahora ya regreso el de Runas Antiguas, y Dumbledore cree que lo mejor será que este en Grimmauld Place con Sirius.

Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sabía... Creo que esto es un adiós.

—Eso creo.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, y Hermione miró la cabaña de Hagrid, intentando encontrar algo de anormal en ella.

—Yo... debo de irme, me esta esperando Tonks en Hogsmade.

—Oh.— A la chica no sabía porque le costaba tanto mantener una conversación racional con él.

—Supongo que te veré en Navidad.

Hermione miró el rostro del chico y negó con la cabeza.

—No, me quedaré con mis padres. Pero supongo que iré a Grimmauld Place un día de vacaciones.

Regulus la miró fijamente, con esos ojos grises que la solían poner tan confundida y nerviosa.

—Adiós, Hermione.

Y la abrazó con soltura tomándola por la cintura. Hermione no sabía como actuar y cuando quiso corresponderle, Regulus ya la había soltado.

Él hizo una sonrisa y se fue caminando hacia donde era la salida para Hogsmade. La chica lo vio marcharse y decidió hacer algo.

—¡Regulus! ¡Espera...!—Gritó la chica, y corrió a su lado. Éste la miró sorprendido, titubeó un momento,y la abrazó. Regulus no sabía que demonios le estaba ocurriendo, pero se sentía increíblemente bien al estar junto a Hermione. Ni siquiera se le pasó en la cabez

Pasó una de sus manos hacia su cintura, y la otra la puso en su mejilla. Hermione lo miró, intentando descifrar su mirada, y se sorprendió al ver como éste la miraba fijamente. Por primera vez, se había quedado sin palabras.

—Tengo que irme, Tonks se preguntara en donde estoy.— Regulus sonrió y soltó a Hermione. Ésta lo miraba confundida por el momento de extraña confianza que habían tenido hace un minuto.

—Claro...—¿Qué hacer con él después de haberse abrazado de aquél modo? Hermione intento sonreír, pero le quedo una mueca en el rostro. —Adiós.

—Te veré pronto— Más que una promesa, parecía una afirmación. Regulus echó a andar dándole con la mano un gesto de adiós, y no volteó a verla.

Hermione lo miró marcharse y dando un suspiro, se encamino hacia el Castillo. Debía explicar su ausencia ante sus dos mejores amigos. Al entrar al umbral del Hogwarts, la chica observó como mucha gente se entretenía en hacer figuras de nieve.

Se apresuró a caminar hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, y al pasar el retrato de la Señora Gorda, vio como Ron y Harry tenían a su alrededor una pila inmensa de libros y pergaminos. Haciendo los deberes al último momento, pensó.

—¿Qué paso con Hagrid?—preguntó Ron, mirándola desde su pergamino.

—Traté de planearle las clases, pero él no me dejo.—Se sentó al lado de Harry, e hizo un movimiento de varita complicado para que su túnica se secara de la nieve. —Estuve vario rato esperándole, pero no llegó hasta media hora después del Bosque Prohibido.

Harry soltó un gemido.

—¿Qué esta guardando allí? ¿Te dijo..?—Farfulló el chico.

—No— respondió ella, tristemente—: Pero dice que quiere que sean una sorpresa. Traté de explicarle acerca de Umbridge, pero él no lo entiende. Continua diciendo que nadie en su sano juicio preferiría estudiar lo que le digo a las Quimeras. No creo que haya conseguido una Quimera—añadió ante la cara de miedo de Harry y Ron.

La primera clase de Hagrid no fue la mejor; Umbridge intentó hacer que se trabara y lo trató como si fuera incapaz de hacer dos ideas seguidas.

Hermione se le hizo un suplicio ir a Runas y no ver la característica mirada de Regulus. Desde aquél momento no pasaba ni un minuto sin pensar con él. Y esperaba tontamente que él le escribiera, pero jamás llegó una carta. Y tuvo el presentimiento de que su relación con Regulus (si es que tenía una en realidad) jamás sería un atisbo de como era antes. Se sentía confundida, agobiada y más estresada que nunca.

Diciembre llegó, trayendo con el más nieve y una enorme avalancha de tareas para los de quinto año. Los deberes de prefectos de Ron y Hermione se volvieron más pesados mientras se acercaba la Navidad. Fueron llamados para supervisar la decoración del castillo, para vigilar a los de primero y segundo año mientras pasaban sus recesos dentro por el frío y para patrullar los corredores con Filch, quien sospechaba que el espíritu de las fiestas se mostraría en duelos entre magos.

Después de haber tenido la última sesión del ED, Hermione y Ron se fueron a la Sala Común dejando a Harry con Cho. Hermione pensó que tal vez de una buena vez, Harry le pediría a Cho que saliera con ella. Al entrar a la Sala Común, Hermione vió una lechuza negra parada en el sillón.

—¿Es para tí?—preguntó Ron, mirándola con sorpresa, ya que no solía recibir muchas cartas.

—Eso creo— Hermione miró el sobre con detenimiento, y se emociono al pensar que tal vez era de Regulus. Al abrirla, se sintió decepcionada, era de Viktor.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Vendré a verte el veinticuatro de Diciembre, mis padres no podrán ir. Mamá siente no poder ir pero ciertos asuntos le han impedido, y padre jamás dejaría a mamá sola._

_ Dejando de lado eso, quiero verte ya, tengo tanto que contarte sobre mi equipo de quidditch. ¿Cómo les ha ido con todo el asunto por allá? Espero que tu amigo Potter se encuentren bien, han publicado varios artículos no dignos de mención. En fin, tengo que irme a entrenar..._

_Espero verte pronto, _

_Viktor Krum._

Hermione terminó de leer la carta con el ánimo un poco más optimista. Se sentía extraña al pensar en que Viktor vendría a verla. Una idea cruzó por su mente, pero se obligó a alejarla. No era bueno que Regulus estuviese en todo lo que pensara. ¿Desde cuando se había adentrado en su ser? No tenía derecho a hacerlo, pero la chica suponía que el haberlo salvado había sido un factor importante en su relación.

Se acomodó en una butaca cercana al fuego y al lado de Ron, que había empezado a hacer sus deberes, comenzó a escribir una carta para Viktor. En ella le destaca lo estresada que se encontraba por los deberes y por el ser prefecta. Menciono vagamente a Harry y el resto de la carta le disculpaba el que sus padres no pudieran ir a su casa. También señalo la alegría que le produciría verlo unos pocos día antes de que se fuera de gira con su equipo de Quidditch.

Oyó como Harry hablaba de como había besado a Cho, y estuvo a punto de reírse al oír como éste se preocupaba por saber si besaba bien o no. Y después de darle una larga perorata sobre los sentimientos de Chang, éste se encontraba más confundido, si se podía. Ron la miraba impresionada de que una persona pudiera sentir tanto.

—¿Para quién escribes esa carta tan larga?— preguntó Ron, después de estar un rato callados los tres.

Hermione la subió, sabiendo que después de que éste conociera la respuesta, intentaría ver lo que ponía en ella.

—Para Viktor— contesto distraídamente, pero noto como Ron ponía los ojos en blanco e intercambiaba una mirada de exasperación con Harry.

—¿Viktor Krum?— se asombró Ron, como si no supiera que ella se carteaba con él.

—¿A cuantos Viktor más conocemos?— replicó exasperada la chica, siguiendo esciribiendo. Llegó a la despedida y con un suave:_ Un beso, Hermione_, selló la carta cuidadosamente. Se levantó, colgó su mochila en su hombro y dio las buenas noches a sus amigos con un bostezo.

Al llegar a su dormitorio y meterse a su cama, un sentimiento entre la preocupación y el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien, le llenó el estómago de golpe. Pero moviendo su cabeza, se convenció que era puras tonterías.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó por los ruidos y los cuchicheos que le llegaban hasta su cama. Se volteó intentando conciliar el sueño una vez más, pero parecía que Lavander y Pavarti tenían un chisme grande.

—¿Podrían dejar dormir a la gente?— Gimió Hermione, apartando las sabanas de ella y levantándose.

—¡Hermione!— Chillaron las dos al mismo tiempo, yendo a su cama.

—¿A qué no crees que paso?

—Harry vio como atacaban al padre de Ron...

—Cuando estaba durmiendo y vino McGonagall y se los llevó con Dumbledore...

—Y al parecer los Weasley y Harry se fueron de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué?— exclamó Hermione, mirándolas a las dos alternativamente— ¿Cómo se enteraron de eso?

—Todo el mundo habla de esto, Hermione—contestó Lavander, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó Hermione, tapándose el rostro con las manos—: No puedo creerlo.

—Pues créelo, porque ni los Weasley ni Harry están aquí.

Hermione pasó toda la mañana distraída. Gran parte del colegio se había enterado del extraño "suceso" en el Harry y los Weasley tomaban parte. Incluso Umbridge no pudo hacer nada para que estos se fueran sin su autorización. La chica apenas prestaba atención a las clases y miraba con frecuencia el banco vacio de Harry y Ron. Pensaba en lo extraño de que Harry viera como atacaran al padre de Ron. Era extraño y no lo entendía del todo. ¿Cómo podía ver alguien una "visión" de lo que pasa en el presente? Y más alguien que no había demostrado facultades para la adivinación.

Cuando entró a clase de McGonagall, ésta la miró significativamente y fue hacia donde se encontraba.

—Srita. Granger, el director quiere verla— dijo con el rostro tenso. —La contraseña es "Varita de regaliz".

—Claro, profesora. —Hermione titubeó— ¿Sabe algo del Sr. Weasley?

—Esta bien, pero este no es momento adecuado para hablar de eso.—Observó McGonagall mirando a su alrededor. Los alumnos se habían quedado mirándola con atención.— Vamos, vaya con el director.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y colgándose su mochila, salió del aula para encaminarse al despacho de Dumbledore. Suponía que éste le diría algo sobre sus amigos y en donde se encontraban. Tal vez si tenía suerte podría averiguar que paso en realidad.

—Varita de regaliz— exclamó Hermione a la gárgola cuando llegó. Ésta la dejó pasar, y la chica subió los escalones.

Tocó la puerta del despacho del director, y oyó un fuerte: _Pase. _Abrió la puerta y vio a Dumbledore sentado detrás de su escritorio.

— Siéntese, Srita. Granger.

—Gracias— E hizo lo que le indicaban. Miró con atención al anciano que tenía enfrente y espero pacientemente a que le dijera noticias de sus amigos.

—Verás, te he llamado para decirte que Harry tuvo...—Comenzó a decir Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué hacen aquí?—preguntó Regulus mirando a los Weasley y Potter con atención.<p>

—Arthur ha sufrido un ataque mientras estaba de guardia— informó Sirius, al ver que nadie le contestaba. —Mas bien la pregunta, es ¿qué haces levantado a estas horas?

—No podía dormir con esos gritos— Y miró significativamente a los gemelos, quienes lo miraron con antipatía.

—¿Por qué no te largas?— exclamó casi gritando Ron, mirando a Regulus con odio.

—No me hables en ese tono, Weasley—replicó Regulus, regresándole una mirada de hastío— Y me iré a donde me valga la gana, esta es mi casa.

Y diciendo lo último, se sentó en un silla tomando una cerveza de mantequilla mirando desafiante a los Weasley. Harry se sentía incómodo pero imitó a Regulus y se acomodó en la silla mirando fijamente al suelo. Se sentía tan culpable...

* * *

><p>—¡Hermione!—exclamó la Sra. Granger mirándola con una amplia sonrisa. La abrazó y la retuvo por varios minutos en sus brazos. —¡Oh, cariño! ¡Estás enorme!<p>

—Mamá, solo han pasado un par de meses—le recordó la chica, sonriendo.—Pero ahora estoy, aquí.

—Lo sé... estoy segura de que nos divertiremos muchísimo. ¡Y más porque vendrá toda la familia!

—¿Qué?

—Oh, sí. Tía Amelia llamó anoche para confirmarme que vendrá con tus primas y tío Charles dijo que vendría con Daniel.

—Oh—Hermione forzó una sonrisa—: No sabría que tendríamos visitas, mamá.

—¡Cariño! Es hora de que nos vayamos, tenemos varias cosas que hacer— Revisó su reloj y le dirigió una mirada— ¡Vamos, apúrate, cariño!

Hermione se apresuró a arrastrar su baúl dirigiéndose hacia el automóvil de su madre. Era incapaz de pensar en que sus primas Sarah y Rachel vendrían. Ella jamás se había llevado bien por la sencilla razón que desde niñas habían hecho de su vida un suplicio. La odiaba y tenía la sospecha de que ese sentimiento no había variado en la más mínimo.

* * *

><p>—¿Huyes? Pensé que eras un digno Gryffindor.—Exclamó fingiendo sorpresa Regulus Black, al ver como Harry Potter salía de la habitación en donde dormía con su baúl.<p>

—No huyo, sólo que no quiero que nadie muera a causa de mi culpa—contestó el chico, sin mirarlo.

—Oh, lo haces por fines valientes y honrados... ¡Qué enternecedor!—Añadió con sorna—: ¿Qué demonios crees que harás? ¿A dónde irás?

—Con mis tíos, supongo—respondió Harry con un deje de duda en la voz. —Eso sería mejor que estar rodeado con magos, los cuales podrían salir heridos por mi culpa.

—¡Oh por favor!—bufó por lo bajo Regulus—: ¿Es qué "ser el niño que vivió" te hace ser peligroso, Potter?

—No lo entiendes, el Sr. Weasley pudo haber...

—... muerto si no fuera por tu oportuna visión. Deja de preocuparte, Potter; Dumbledore sabe lo que hace al traerta para acá.

—¡Dumbledore! ¡Siempre él! ¿Por qué siempre hace lo que quiere conmigo sin decirme nada?— gritó Harry, exasperado—: Nunca me dice nada de lo que esta ocurriendo, pero quiere que acate sus órdenes.

—Deja de hacerte el maldito incomprendido y entiende que tu conexión con el Señor Tenebroso es más fuerte que nunca—le interrumpió Regulus, alzando la voz—. ¿Es qué no has pensado en que tal vez eres demasiado joven para llenarte de preocupaciones? ¿O decirte toda la verdad cuando no puedes hacer nada para solucionar el problema? Deja de ser tan imbécil y madura de una buena vez—añadió, saliendo de la habitación huraño.

Se dirigió a su antiguo dormitorio y se dejó caer en su cama, pensando en lo imbécil que era Potter a veces. Era increíble que no viera lo grandioso de vivir sin preocupaciones, sin el temor de saber a lo que estas destinado.

—Te envidió Potter, al menos tú vas a tener una mejor vida de la que yo tuve—murmuró Regulus, quitándose la camiseta de una tirón— Al menos no sabrás a esta edad lo que es tener tu destino marcado, y si lo sabes, tendrás a tus estúpidos y valientes amigos a tu lado apoyándote.

Y a eso último, la imagen de Hermione se le vino a la mente. ¿Qué estaría haciendo la chica? Y... ¿cómo rayos fue que la abrazó con tanta efusividad? Jamás había tenido tantas dudas acerca de su relación con la hija de muggles. Es decir, ¿desde cuando él se dedicaba a ser tan bueno y santo? Vale, se había dado cuenta de que el mestizo del Señor Tenebroso era un impostor, pero ¿dar abrazos a _sangre sucias_? Eso era algo muy diferente, totalmente extraño en su manera de ser. No se explicaba que cojones estaba haciendo.

—Maldita seas, Granger.

* * *

><p>—Eh... hola Rachel, Sarah— dijo Hermione con una sonrisa forzada, al ver a sus primas.<p>

—¡Hermione!—exclamaron a duó, con una sonrisa afectada.

—¡Has cambiado tanto! —Dijo Rachel—. Tus dientes no son tan grandes como antes. Parecías un castor andante.

—¡Y te has cortado tu cabello! Ya no parece tanto a un nido de pájaros.—Añadió Sarah.

—Sí...—Par de arpías, pensó.— Ustedes están más delgadas, sobretodo tú Sarah.

—¡Qué encantador es tener visitas!—Intervinó la Sra. Granger con una sonrisa maternal—. ¿Les he dicho que vendrá un amigo de Hermione muy famoso de Bulgaria?

—Hermione se lo había ahorrado, tía—señaló Rachel, sorprendida con la noticia— ¿Así que es famoso? Qué calladito te lo tenías, ¿eh?

—Es sólo que no quería hablarles de él hasta cuando viniera—contestó Hermione.

—Oh.

Hermione las miró y con enfado, se metió a la cocina con el pretexto de hacer té. Se entretuvo buen rato hasta que se escabulló a su recámara, y al abrir la puerta vio como una lechuza negra estaba en el marco de su ventana.

La chica se apresuró a ir hasta donde se encontraba la lechuza, y la abrió impaciente:

_Querida Hermione:_

_Acabo de partir de Bulgaria, pero temo que tardaré más de lo planeado ya que mi equipo tendrá un partido imprevisto al que me veo obligado a asistir. Lamento decirte que no vendré hasta Año Nuevo, espero que entonces puedas perdonarme..._

_Un fuerte abrazo, _

_Viktor K._

Hermione suspiró: serían unas largas y excepcionalmente fastidiosas vacaciones. Los días pasaron asombrosamente rápidos, tanto que el veinticuatro de Diciembre, la chica fue obligada a ir por las compras navideñas junto a sus primas. No fue tan malo como creyó que sería, inclusive Rachel le compró un vestido al confesar que no tenía ninguno para ponerse cuando viniera Viktor. Habían cambiado un poco, aunque no lo suficiente como para que fuesen sus personas favoritas en el mundo.

Y allí estaba, cenando un pavo y escuchando como su papá hablaba sobre su colegio con sus perplejos tíos.

—¿Y dónde se encuentra exactamente tu instituto, Hermione?—preguntó tía Amelia, con una sonrisa.

—En Escocia—respondió Hermione—: Es realmente grande, tía.

—Oh, me imagino.—Contestó esta, metiéndose a la boca más pavo.

—Un amigo de Hermione vendrá en Año Nuevo, es de Bulagaria—informó la Sra. Granger, mirando a su hija—: Es un chico encantador, mira que venir hasta acá para verla.

—¿De Bulgaria?—se asombró su tía—: ¿Cómo lo conociste, cariño?

—Sí, dinos como lo conociste Hermione—la secundó su hija Sarah, mirando de refilón a su hermana.

—Debe ser toda una historia apasionante—añadió Rachel ante la mirada de Sarah.

—Eh...—Hermione se atragantó con el bocado, pero para su buena suerte, el timbre sonó en aquel momento. —Yo voy—añadió, dirigiéndose a su familia, y levantándose rápidamente de su asiento.

Abrió la puerta de golpe, pero se quedó estática en su sitio. No podía ser cierto. Abrió la boca intentando decir algo, pero la cerró al no tener nada que decir.

—¿Qué..?—Tartamudeó sin poder creer que estuviera allí parado frente a su . Black. En. Su. Casa.

—¿No te alegaras de verme?—musitó él, con una sonrisa de lado—. Te ves bien—añadió, fijándose en lo ajustado que le quedaba en algunas partes el vestido que portaba.

—¿Hermione? ¿Quién es?—la voz de Jean Granger llegó desde el comedor.

—Oh, es sólo...

Jean apareció a donde se encontraba su hija, y se quedó mirando a Regulus con sorpresa, pero después pareció entender la situación.

—Oh, Viktor, ¡llegaste antes de lo esperado!—exclamó, caminando a donde se encontraba el chico y abrazarlo.

Hermione se apresuró a decir:

—Mamá él no es Viktor...

—¿Y entonces quién es?—preguntó, mirándola confundida.

—Regulus Black, señora Granger.— Intervino Regulus— Hermione me invitó a pasar un día de las festividades con ella, así que pensé pasar un momento por acá.

—Ya pasaste, puedes irte—murmuró por lo bajo Hermione, mirándole con una mueca.

—¡Hermione, qué modales!—exclamó su madre, que parecía bizarramente impresionada y encantada con la compañía de Regulus.

—Oh, ella solo está siendo considerada—replico Regulus, educadamente—. Deber no haber suficiente espacio para mí en la cena.

—No te preocupes, siéntete como en casa, querido.—Contestó Jean, sonriéndole con simpatía.

—Lo haré, señora Granger— Regulus sonrió galantemente, mientras Hermione rodaba los ojos a su lado.

—Llámame Jean, querido. —Y ambos rieron con complicidad.

Hermione fulminó a Regulus con su mir

ada antes de seguirlo al comedor. Y pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa de Rachel y Sarah al visualizar a Regulus. Y entonces fijó su mirada en él, y se dio cuenta de que se veía realmente muy atractivo con un traje muggle que se había puesto.

—¿Él es Viktor, Hermione?— intervino Rachel, aún sabiendo a lenguas que el mencionado no llegaría hasta mucho después. Intentaba crear un poco de cizaña para poder quedarse con aquél bombón.

**—**Él es Regulus Black, es hermano del padrino de mi amigo Harry. ¿Te acuerdas de Harry, verdad mamá?— añadió, intentando desviar el tema a su amigo.

—Oh, te hemos repetido que lo invites a él y Ron a la casa, cariño.— Intervino el Sr. Granger.

—Lo sé, pero sus tíos no son recios a dejar salir a Harry—_ De hecho en nada que sea relacionado a su sobrino,_ pensó amargamente y le indicó con un gesto a Regulus que se sentara a su lado.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya...— Exclamó Sarah, mirando a Regulus con atención—, entonces ¿eres novio de Hermione?

¡Splash! Hermione que en ese momento tomaba un trago de ponche, lo escupió escandalosamente y empezó a toser fuertemente. Hubo un silencio tenso en el cual solo se oía los tosidos de Hermione, hasta que Regulus, bastante perplejo por lo dicho anteriormente, le dio su copa para que dejará de toser.

—¿Qué...?—Hermione respiró y tomo otro tanto de la copa de Regulus, intentando reponerse de lo dicho.— ¿Qué has dicho, Sarah?

—Que si son novios, tú y él— Dijo lentamente Sarah, mirándolos fijamente.

—Por amor a Dios—comenzó a decir Hermione, sintiendo la mirada fija y atenta de sus padres—, por supuesto que...

—Sí— intervino Regulus, con una sonrisa en los labios—, supongo que no fue el mejor momento, pero Hermione y yo estamos saliendo desde hace varios meses.

—¡Pero es mayor que tú, Hermione!—le reprochó su padre, levantándose de la mesa—: ¿Por qué no lo habías mencionado, _pichoncito_?

_Pichoncito_. Lo había mencionado; Hermione abrió los ojos al oír como su padre la llamaba y sintió vergüenza. Vergüenza al notar como Regulus a su lado se reía socarronamente. Y su cara se puso rojo momentáneamente al pensar en como saldría de aquél lío.

—Lo siento papá, pero yo no quería... Regulus insistió en mantenerlo todo en secreto— Y sonrió al ver como los ojos de su padre pasaban al chico que estaba a su lado.

_Maldita_. _Seas_. _Granger._

_—_Explícate—Exigió George Granger, fulminándolo con la mirada.

No había otra alternativa.

—¡_Confundus_!—exclamó Regulus, apuntandole con la varita disimulada con el mantel.

—¡Regulus!—Hermione lo miró enfadada y sin poder creer lo que había pasado. A su alrededor, los demás no habían notado nada, únicamente que Regulus y el Sr. Granger se miraban fijamente.

**—**Bueno, creo que si lo ocultaste fue por una buena razón hijo, no hay problema—dijo el George con la mirada extraviada pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

**—**Así se dice George**—**aprobó tía Amelia asintiendo con la cabeza**—**¿Les he comentado que Sarah saldrá en la proxima edición de la revista Vogue?

Y a eso siguió una plática en la cual Hermione ya no podía ni quería seguir escuchando. Se levantó de la mesa sin decir nada y salió del comedor. Regulus la imitó, disculpándose antes, y alcanzó a ver como Hermione tomaba su abrigo del perchero salía de su casa. El chico salió también y empezó a correr para alcanzarla por algún motivo que no sabía explicar.

**—**¡Hermione! ¡Hey espera!—gritó al tiempo que corría a donde se encontraba.**— **¿Qué demonios te ocurre?

—¡Qué que me ocurre!**— **exclamó Hermione, encarándolo**—**: ¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho eso?

**—**No paso nada, Hermione**— **Regulus la miró confundido**— **Solo fue algo sencillo, no era para tanto..

**—**¡Qué no fue para tanto! ¡Hechizaste a mi padre!**— **Gritó Hermione, empezando a derramar lágrimas de rabia— ¡Como pudiste hacerlo! ¡Eres un maldito cabrón!

—Espera.. ¿qué? No hice nada, no es para que te pongas así, Hermione...—Solo quería ir a su lado y tomarle de los hombros para quitarle las lágrimas.

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Estás actuando como un asqueroso...!—Se calló abruptamente al ver como Regulus se ponía pálido.

—¡Dilo! Oh, vamos... ¡Es evidente que quieres hacerlo! ¡Como un mortífago, ibas decirlo! ¿Cierto?, pues para tu información eso soy, querida. Odio y pienso que los _muggles_ no merecen ninguna de mis consideraciones.

—¡Cállate!—Hermione empezó a golpearle en su pecho— Tú no eres así, lo sé. Sé que tuviste miedo de lo que era Quién-tú-sabes y te echaste para atrás..

—Puede ser, pero no por eso quité mis ideas acerca de la pureza de sangre. Te tolero a tí, eres diferente... Pero eso no significa que amo a los _muggles_.

Intentó acercarse pero ella retrocedió.

—¡Aléjate de mí!—vociferó Hermione—: ¡Vete! ¡No valió la pena el haberte salvado la vida y lo has dejado claro! ¡Aléjate de aquí para que no pueda volver a verte jamás en mi vida!

—¡No puedo...!—gritó Regulus, con sinceridad. Y su voz resonó en toda la calle.

Y se formó un silencio tenso. Hermione, con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miró confundida. Regulus desvió la mirada y fijó sus ojos en el suelo incapaz de añadir algo. Pero después alzó su mirada y se quedó largo rato mirando a Hermione y taladrándole con sus grises ojos.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Que jamás conseguiría olvidarte, Hermione— exclamó Regulus, sintiéndose por un momento valiente, algo que rara vez ocurría. Y dió un paso para cercarse, pero Hermione retrocedió.

—No.. no— Se le quebró la voz— : Lo siento. Yo..

—Es bastante claro lo que quieres decir— dijo Regulus fríamente e hizo una mueca— Me odias.

—Yo no te odio, es sólo que...— Hermione suspiró totalmente confundida y añadió—, eres la persona más desconcertante que he conocido. ¿A qué vino lo que dijiste?

—No lo sé— admitió Regulus, a regañadientes—. ¿Te produzco odio, Hermione?—añadió poniéndose frente a ella.

Su espontanea sinceridad la dislocó, se suponía que él era frío y sarcástico, pero aquello era diferente. Y supo que había cambiado desde la primera vez que lo vió, no tanto, pero si lo suficiente como para que ella se fijara en él.

—Por supuesto que no—Sonrío amargamente Hermione—, jamás podría odiarte, Regulus...— Y lo decía en serio, con más sinceridad de la que ella quería.

—Era todo lo que quería oír— Y la besó. Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida a pesar del terrible frío que hacía y que sus mejillas estaban heladas, se asombró de como se sujetaba a Regulus.

Sus manos tocaron su pelo, suave y esponjoso, mientras Regulus la tomaba de la cintura al aumentar la pasión del beso. Al separarse, Hermione sintió como se le iba el aliento... todo era tan inverosímil, pero sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo, era real.

—¿Hermione..?—La voz lejana de Rachel llegó a ellos, interrumpiendo—. Debes volver adentro.

_¿Qué?...Ah, ¿Qué?_

Hermione volteó a verla y asintió con la cabeza. Se metió la manos en su abrigo y volteó a ver a Regulus, como si quisiera saber que había pasado. Pero ella lo sabía muy bien. Rachel se marchó al ver como Hermione le lanzaba una fugaz mirada.

—Debemos volver—Hermione susurró, sin saber otra cosa que decir.

—Eso creo...—Regulus la soltó y ambos se separaron sin saber como actuar. El chico se metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminaron hasta llegar a casa de Hermione.

_Oh, no... Esto no puede estar pasando._

* * *

><p>Pánico. Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama e intentó dormirse de nuevo. Pero no podía. La imagen de Regulus y ella besándose como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo le carcomía por dentro. Había sido una idiota enorme. Se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz; sin saber que hacer ante el inesperado insomnio, se puso a leer Historia de Hogwarts. Pero ni siquiera su preciado libro la pudo distraer. Debatiendo internamente qué hacer, se decidió a salir de su recámara.<p>

Miró de reojo la recámara de invitados, en donde Regulus dormía, y tras detenerse momentáneamente siguió caminando hasta las escaleras, en donde bajó. Al bajar, se sorprendió al ver la luz de la cocina prendida. Pensó que tal vez se trataría de su madre, pero al adentrarse, vio con sorpresa como Regulus Black estaba allí sentado tomando un vaso, que Hermione sospechó que sería alcohol.

—Linda pijama—. Hermione miró su ropa, pants y una enorme sudadera de color naranaja que decía: "Chuddle Cannons" (regalo de Ron), y por algún motivo se sonrojó. Daba gracias a que la cocina no estaba muy iluminada.

—Eh... gracias— Señaló la botella y añadió—: ¿Qué estás tomando?

—Whisky de fuego, no podía dormir—Respondió, indicándole con un gesto que se sentara a su lado—: Y tú... ¿no podías dormir?

—Quiero hablar de lo que pasó—soltó Hermione, ignorando su pregunta.— Quiero decir...—se acaloró al ver la mirada fija de Regulus en ella—, no entiendo a que vino eso.

—No vi que te quejaras mientras lo hacíamos—replicó éste, dejando a un lado su vaso de whisky de fuego, y prestándole atención—: Hasta me atrevería a decir que te gustó.

—Yo...—Desvió su mirada e intentó fijarse en la cocina—: Ese no es el punto.

—Oh, claro—se mofó él, sonriente—: Es normal para tí besarte con un tipo como yo...

—No quise decir eso, es sólo que no se que esta ocurriendo.

—No es evidente..—Regulus se acercó aún más—, nos besamos, Hermione, te agrade o no.—Se levantó y dándole una sonrisa añadió—: Mañana nos iremos a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>Su llegada a Grimmauld Place no fue tan calurosa como ella deseaba que fuera. Al fin y al cabo había decido separarse de sus padres e irse a la lúgubre mansión Black. No es como si fuera lo más deseado por ella en ese momento, pero Regulus le contó lo que le sucedía a Harry y entendió de inmediato que debía ir a verlo. Eran mejores amigos, al fin y al cabo. Necesita del todo apoyo necesario...<p>

—¿Dónde está Harry?—preguntó la chica, quitándose la bufanda del cuello, y mirando a Ginny y a Ron.

—Con Buckbeack—replico Ginny—, deberías hablarle, esta raro desde que llegamos del hospital...

—Sí, sí... Regulus me lo dijo. Por cierto, gracias por tu regalo, Ginny, era muy hermoso; y ese perfume es muy especial, Ron—añadió con una sonrisa, y subió para poder encontrar a su amigo.

—Conque un perfume, ¿eh?—comentó Ginny, al ver como su amiga se iba—, ¿que irá después?

—Cállate, Ginny—A Ron se había puesto las orejas rojas.

Después de una larga charla con Harry, logró que éste volviera se desahogara junto a Ginny y Ron. Se asombró de lo mucho que podía aguantar ahora Ginny con Harry sin sonrojarse... Tal vez ya no le gustará su amigo o simplemente se había resignado al hecho de que éste le atrayera más Cho. Hermione sinceramente no sabía que le veía su amigo a Chang, es decir... se la pasaba llorando, era bella, pero bastante enfadosa.

Y luego recordó a Regulus, odiaba como se iba metiendo en su vida sin dejarle nada para ella. Todo giraba a su alrededor y por un minuto pensó que tal vez no fue tan malo besarle...

Hermione suspiró. No fue buena idea ir a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p><em>¡Estoy viva!<em>

_¡Dios mío! Perdónenme con todo su corazón, darlings. Desde que entré al semestre me la he pasado con exámenes, proyectos y de todo. Espero compensarlas con este capítulo, tengo la esperanza de hacer otros dos capítulos en vacaciones de Navidad. Gracias por sus reviews, hicieron más fáciles mi regreso a FanFiction. _

_Déjenme__ su review, que nada les cuesta y que a mí se me hace más fácil el encontrarle sentido a la historia._

_MarianaMasen_

_PD. Si a alguien bastante amable le gustaría hacerme una fotografía para la historia, se lo agradecería de todo corazón_


	14. Sentimientos encontrados

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

_**Bien, he cambiado un par de cosillas en el curso del tiempo:**_

_**1. Cuando Snape va a decirle a Harry sobre lo de Oclumancia es una tarde antes del regreso a Hogwarts y yo he puesto que es varios días antes del dichoso regreso.**_

_**2.Víktor se supone que vendrá en Año Nuevo, pero al final termina yendo unos días después... en fin, es un lío todo esto de las fechas, espero que se entienda. (Yo misma ni lo hago)**_

_**En fin... ¡A leer!**_

* * *

><p>—Te ves nerviosa—comentó Ginny al ver a Hermione bajar en la cena.—¿Todo bien?<p>

Hermione miró un momento a Regulus, que se encontraba leyendo, y después paso su mirada a Ginny.

—Eso creo—La chica sonrió muy a su pesar y añadió—: Después de la cena te cuento.

—No sé pero siento que tuviste un encontronazo con él—Ginny suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina para ayudarle a su madre a servir. Hermione la imitó pero un brazo la detuvo.

Regulus la miraba fijamente sin decir absolutamente nada. Hermione se estremeció por dentro pero le sostuvo la mirada y, sólo hasta que la Sra. Weasley la llamó, desvió su mirada de él yéndose al comedor con los demás. Regulus también lo hizo, minutos más tarde, y se sentó al lado de Granger.

Aquél día festejaban que el Sr. Weasley salió de San Mungo, a pesar de que a Sirius traía el semblante más taciturno y lúgubre que nada. Harry también parecía contagiado del sentimentalismo de su padrino e intentaba reírse de los chistes de los gemelos sin éxito. El hecho de que Snape fuera a darle clases de Oclumancia no lo animaba mucho, y más al pensar en que podría ser un peligro para los demás.

Regulus pensaba en lo serio y amargado que se había transformado su hermano, a pesar de que en el pasado fuera un alma libre y joven. Juventud, ése era el meollo del asunto. El chico pensaba en lo mucho que le debía a Hermione por traerlo de vuelta y más de que ella fuera cercana a su hermano. Miró a Sirius y, por primera vez, le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa sincera, de esas que le dedicaba cuando jugaban con sus escobas voladores o hacían alguna travesura; y río sin darse cuenta del revuelo que provocaba a su alrededor.

_Oh, Merlín... esto no podía estar pasando._

—Tienen que empezar a empacar, muchachos—dijo la Sra. Weasley un poco turbada al ver la inusual sonrisa de Regulus, y ,recomponiéndose rápidamente, añadió dirigiéndose a Ron y Harry—: En especial ustedes, tiene un cochinero digno de mención... Ni en la Madriguera eras así, Ron.

La cena termino con una deliciosa tarta de arándanos de la Sra. Weasley y todos se fueron yendo cada quien a sus habitaciones. Hermione, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al cuarto de los chicos, hablando sobre las clases de Snape de Oclumancia. Hermione creía que sería un gran paso para Harry y su extraña conexión con Voldemort.

—Hermione, ¿me ayudas a empacar—Ginny se asomo con una sonrisa y miró a la aludida con complicidad.

—Ehhh... sí, Ginny—Miró a sus amigos y añadió—: Empaquen todo y no se olviden de nada, ¿vale? Los veo mañana, buenas noches.

—Sí, mamá—bufó Ron ante la actitud mandona de su amiga.

—Buenas noches—Añadió Harry, viendo a su amiga desaparecer junto a Ginny.

Las chicas caminaron hasta el dormitorio que compartían, unos pisos más arriba, cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió y salió de ella un Regulus desarreglado y con el cabello alborotado. Hermione intento mantenerse neutral, pero Ginny se paró para ver la interacción entre los dos en primera fila.

—Tenemos que hablar—Black las interceptó y miró con una ceja alzada a Hermione. Ésta lo ignoró e intentó seguir caminando junto a Ginny pero, como la pelirroja adivinó sus pensamientos, se zafó y le lanzó una mirada a Hermione de disculpa y picardía al mismo tiempo.

—No tardes, Hermione—La castaña miró indignada como Ginny se marchaba lentamente hasta las escaleras, como si quisiera escuchar algo, pero al ver su poco éxito, se apresuró a irse de allí.

—Pasa—dijo Regulus, al ver que Ginny se iba, abriéndole la puerta de su habitación e invitándole a que entrara. —Vamos, no seas infantil... —añadió al ver como Hermione no se movía.

—No tengo por que pasar, Regulus—le informó Hermione, como si supiera más que él en esos momentos.

—Deja esa actitud de insufrible sabelotodo y entra, ¿quieres?

—No.

—Oh, bien—Regulus se recargó en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa burlona—: Entonces... ¿puedes explicarme por qué has actuado de esa forma tan nefasta desde que llegamos?

—¿Disculpa?—Se sorprendió Hermione y se echó a reír toscamente—, ¡hechizaste a mi padre! Eres la persona más idiota que conozco y todavía me pides que no te trate bien? Me sorprende a donde has llegado.

—No fue para tanto...

—Adiós.—Hermione se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente pero Regulus volvió a interceptarla. La jaló de la cintura y la acercó hacia él.

_Oh, Dios. _Hermione sintió sus piernas desfallecer y se sujetó al cuello de Regulus. Él la miró fijamente y pasó sus ojos grises hacia los labios de la chica. Se acercó lentamente hasta quedar apenas una distancia estrecha y que su aliento se mezclara, formando un calor agradable entre ellos.

Y la besó. Hermione jadeó de sorpresa y se sujetó con más fuerza a Regulus para evitar caerse. Sentía como sus lenguas hacían una danza en armonía (como si se conocieran de toda la vida) y comenzó a pegarse más a Regulus sintiendo, por primera vez, la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse al chico, hasta quedarse completamente pegados.

Regulus tomó las dos piernas de Hermione y las subió para que quedaran en su cadera. La chica se separó al sentir la entrepierna de Regulus y lo miró un tanto asustada. Pero él no le dio tiempo de razonar cuando posó sus labios en su cuello y comenzó a besarle sin descanso. Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó el cabello de Regulus con sus manos. Comenzó a peinarlo y despeinarlo dependiendo de como él la besaba.

Pero cuando sintió su entrepierna dura, su cabeza comenzó a pensar racionalmente. Y se asustó. Tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera pasar a continuación o de cómo reaccionaría Regulus al ver que ella se detenía, pero sacó su valentía y le colocó una mano en el pecho para alejarlo de ella.

_¿Qué cojones?_ Regulus arrugó el ceño, pero se alejó lentamente de ella, un poco preocupado. Tal vez la había asustado con su comportamiento o se había precipitado al estar en esas circunstancias con Hermione.

—Yo...—Hermione respiró hondo—, es demasiado pronto...

—Lo lamento, fue demasiado espontaneo.

Se hizo un silencio tenso, en donde se oía la entrecortada respiración de Hermione. La chica después de varios segundos tomó la mano de Regulus tímidamente.

—Al menos podrías invitarme a pasar a tu habitación— Sugirió Hermione, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oh, vas a terminar odiándolo. Será otro día.

Hermione no insistió al ver lo serio que estaba Regulus y asintió un tanto tensa.

—Bien, debo irme antes de que la Sra. Weasley o Sirius nos encuentre aquí.

—¿Imaginas su cara si nos viera? Nos mataría.—Regulus sonrió torcidamente y se acercó a Hermione—: Ven.

—¿Qué?—Hermione se puso como una amapola al notar su tono ronco.

—¿Vienes?—Regulus le soltó la mano y le señaló su recámara.

—Pero acabas de decir que...—empezó a decir Hermione confundida, pero él la interrumpió.

—¿Pasas o no?

—Claro—Hermione sonrió ante la oportunidad de ver la habitación de Regulus y se asombró al ver como éste le daba el paso. _Al menos no es tan grosero como el quisiera_, pensó al verlo. Y arqueó una ceja al ver el letrero: _Prohibido pasar sin el permiso expreso de Regulus Arcturus Black._

_—_Tienes mi permiso, Hermione—dijo Regulus, adivinando lo que pensaba la chica.

Al entrar se sorprendió de que todo estuviera tan empolvado y además que fue todo de esmeralda. _Slytherin. Toujurus Pur_. Hermione volteó su rostro hacia Regulus esperando una explicación, pero éste se encogió de hombros. Ella camino hacia arriba de la cama, en donde se notaba varios recortes de periódico y quedó helada al leer el nombre de _Voldemort_ y _Mortífagos_ en ellos.

—Fue hace otra vida, ya no me acordaba de ellos—Musitó Regulus con una mueca en el rostro—, no puedo creer lo imbécil que fui.

—No creas que te has librado de eso—replicó Hermione, intentando animar su rostro lúgubre y decaído.

—¡Qué graciosa!—Se mofó él pero sonrió torcidamente.

Hermione no dijo nada y siguió mirando la habitación: todo parecía estar hecho de la mejor calidad. La cama y los muebles, a pesar del polvo que tenían encima, eran exquisitos y de muy buen gusto. La mirada de la chica recayó en una fotografía mágica que se hallaba en un mueble y se acercó con curiosidad. Era del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin del año en el que Regulus estaba en Hogwarts.

—Vaya, ¡estabas en el equipo de Quidditch!—exclamó Hermione, emocionada al verlo más joven en aquella fotografía.

—Era un gran buscador...—Mencionó Regulus con un deje de nostalgia.

La chica tomo la foto en su manos intentando grabarse todos los detalles de él, sonriendo felizmente a la cara sin preocuparse de nada más que eso.

—Hermione.

La aludida volteó, dejó la foto en la mesita y miró a Regulus con atención.

—Gracias—Y realmente lo decía de corazón. No sabía que hacer ante esa demostración de afecto y solo atino a abrazarle fuertemente.

* * *

><p>La visita de Víktor Krum llegó más rápido de lo que Hermione esperaba. Se encontraba poniéndose una gruesa bufanda de color rojo y dorada y salió de la lúgubre casa de los Black. Únicamente la Sra. Weasley sabía de esto y la chica esperaba que se divulgará por temor a que Ron le hiciera un escena como en el Baile de Navidad. Nuevamente Tonks se había ofrecido a llevarla, a pesar de que no era la mejor acompañante debido a las tomaduras de pelo que le hacía constantemente.<p>

Y por ello se dedicó a pensar tendidamente sobre su "relación" con Regulus. Es decir, se había besado pero eso eran pareja o algo. El solo hecho de pensarlo hizo que el estómago se revolviera. _Vale, no voy a mentir que no sentí nada cuando me besó pero no por ello quiere decir que estoy enamorada de él... Oh, Merlín, ¿por qué no se callará Tonks? _

Bajó del autobús y diciendo adiós a Tonks, se dirigió al pequeño restaurante que había frente a ellos. La chica sonrió al ver como el búlgaro se levantaba de su silla y se apresuraba a ir a su lado.

—_Herr-mio-ne_

_—_Víktor—Hermione se sorprendió al ver como éste la estrechaba fuertemente hasta que la soltó.— Te ves estupendo.

—Tu te ves _prrreciosa—_Hermione se ruborizó y bajó un poco la mirada, se separó de Víktor y le señaló el restaurante.

—¿Quieres tomar un café?—El búlgaro asintió y juntos se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa.

Después de que una camarera les trajera a cada uno un café y unos bizcochos, Hermione comenzó a hablar a Víktor sobre la Hogwarts, P.E.D.D.O, Umbridge y la situación de Harry y el Profeta. Explicó que todo eso eran mentiras, al igual que lo que escribiera Skeeter sobre el supuesto tríangulo amoroso. Éste se mostró interesado pero no habló ni añadió nada más.

—... ¡Esa Skeeter!—Exclamó Hermione con resentimiento en la voz. Jamás la perdonaría por todo lo que hizo el año pasado.— Ahora que ella cumplió su palabra de no escribir más sobre ese Harry, el Profeta siguió sus pasos...

—¿Te he dicho que me _ofrrecierrron_ empleo en _Inglaterrra_?—Intervinó Víktor—, yo no sé si aceptarrrla o no...—Y mirando significativamente a Hermione, añadió—: A menos de que algo _rrrealmente_ me _rrretenga_ aquí.

Hermione arrugó su ceño e tomó un gran sorbo de café, intentando mantenerse calmada, ante aquella declaración implícita de Krum de que fueran algo más...

—Yo..—Hermione sonrió nerviosa—, no se que decir, es decir, es una decisión muy importante Víktor...

—Yo _quierrro_ que _estarrr_ junto a tí, _Herrr-mio-ne_.

_Y soltó la bomba_. Hermione sintió como si la temperatura ascendiese unos grados más e intentó mostrarse neutral.

—Oh, Víktor—Hermione intentó encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sin embargo no las halló. —Yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad...

—No te _prrreocupes_—La interrumpió rápidamente el búlgaro con voz más grave de lo normal—, no _quierrro prrresionarrr_.

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos e intentaba decirle todo lo que pensaba a Víktor y lo importante que fue él para ella. La hizo sentirse especial, atractiva y sobre todo, la vio cuando todos dudaban de su feminidad.

Y hizo lo único que podía hacer en ese momento fue abrazarle, a pesar de tener la mesa en medio y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control. Después de varios minutos así, Víktor le paso un pañuelo que había sobre la mesa y Hermione hipó al tomarlo.

—G-gracias—Se secó sus mejillas húmedas e intento dejar de llorar—: Siento ponerme así... es sólo que...—respiró hondo y añadió—, fuiste una gran e importante persona y me duele verte ir así...—Y se le quebró la voz de la emoción.

Víktor se levantó y puso un billete _muggle_ en la mesa.

—Vamos a _caminarrr_, Ez-miope—Le tendió una mano que la chica tomó temblorosamente.— No _llorrres_.

Hermione se sorbió la nariz con el pañuelo y asintió, más compuesta.

—¿_Quierrres_ que te acompañe a tu casa?

—Sería muy amable de tu parte—Hermione sintió como se le estrujaba el corazón al pensar en lo doloroso que debía ser para Víktor esto. Y también por ser tan caballeroso en semejante situación.

Caminaron de regreso a Grimmauld Place en silencio, después de que Hermione le dijera en donde se encontraba. Víktor intentaba animar a la chica diciéndole que no era su culpa y hablándole de Bulgaria.

—..._serrría_ fascinante que _fuerrras_ algún día—Giraron a la derecha y allí se encontraba Grimmauld Place, los números 11 y 13, tan lúgubre y silenciosa como siempre.— ¿Es aquí?

—Sí—Hermione miró a Víktor, titubeante—, gracias.

—¿Puedo _abrazarrrte_?—preguntó Víktor, mirándola con atención.

—Claro—musitó Hermione, intentando no llorar de nuevo. Sintió como una parte de su pasado se iba con Víktor, una a la cual no extrañaría pero la echaría de menos. Intentó pasarle los brazos por sus hombros, pero era demasiado grande, tanto que sus pies estaban varios centímetros por el suelo.

—Adiós, _Herrrmione_— Y así fue como Víktor Krum se fue de su vida. Con lágrimas y abrazos, pero sintiendo que era lo mejor para ambos, en especial para el búlgaro. La chica lo vió irse caminando hasta que giró en una calle y desapareció. Tan fácil, a pesar de que ella se sentía un manojo de nervios y culpabilidad.

Culpable de que no pudiera corresponderle a un chico tan fantástico y caballeroso como Víktor Krum, alguien que jamás la heriría o la haría sentirse menos. Echó a caminar para el edificio y murmuró:

—Número doce de Grimmauld Place—Y la casa apareció mágicamente sin que nadie reparase en ello. La chica camino y, recordando a Sirius, entró sin tocar el timbre.

Se dirigió al comedor y al ver a la Sra. Weasley preparando la cena, la ayudó fingiendo normalidad. Ginny al verla le dio una mirada significativa pero ella con un gesto le dio a entender que después hablarían.

Los restantes miembros de la Orden del Fénix comenzaron a acomodarse en el comedor, y junto a los Weasley, Sirius, Regulus y Harry, Hermione se sentó entre Lupin y Regulus.

—¿Cómo te fue?—preguntó Tonks, que comía frente a ella y esbozando una sonrisita—, te ves cansada.

—Lo estoy—confirmó Hermione, evitando hablar lo ocurrido hace unas horas y añadió—: ¿Quién nos llevará de regreso a Hogwarts?

Y a esto se originó una extensa charla sobre la guardia que tenían pensada para Harry. Hermione agradeció a que Lupin se uniera a la charla para que desviara a Tonks de su objetivo principal.

—Te extrañé—Susurró Regulus cuando la chica le pasó la sal, tomándola de la mano, provocando que Hermione sintiera una voltereta en su estómago.

—Yo igual—Hermione sonrió discretamente y unió sus dedos con los de Regulus.

No sabía que sentía por él, pero sin duda era algo importante. Y en ese momento sintió que Regulus jamás saldría de su vida, aunque ella lo quisiera. No con ese lazo que ambos habían creado inconscientemente.

_Oh, Dios... Me estoy enamorando de él._

* * *

><p><strong><em>No me peguen, por favor. Me gustaría hablar extensivamente sobre la relación que esta surgiendo, pero eso arruinaría todo. Se fue Víktor y con eso comienza un capítulo a Regulus unicamente. Espero que les agrade, y sé que no es la gran cosa, pero no podía dar más.<em>**

**_El próximo capítulo surgirá una gran misión que Regulus tenía pendiente... ¿Adivinan que será? Espero que sí, es muy obvio._**

**_Besos._**

**_Mariana Masen_**

**_PD. Dejen su review, es como un manantial después de andar varios días sedientos._**

**_¡Felices Fiestas, queridas !_**


	15. Pillados y la entrevista

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

* * *

><p><em>—<em>Creo que deberías arreglar tu habitación un poco—comentó Hermione al estar sentada en la polvorienta cama de Regulus.

_—_No te preocupes por ella, no dormiremos en ella—Regulus alzó las cejas y añadió—: A menos que quieras, preciosa.

Hermione rió con desdén.

—No seas ridículo, Regulus.—Y miró a su alrededor, crítica—: ¿Qué es esto?—añadió al ver un relicario encima de la mesita de noche, totalmente llena de polvo.

Regulus se apresuró a quitárselo de las manos a Hermione.

—Esto no te incumbe, Hermione.—Contestó, poniendo el relicario en su cajón y cerrándolo, ante la atónita mirada de la chica.— Es por tu propia seguridad, no me mires así.

—¿Seguridad?—repitió Hermione, sin poder creérselo.—¿Hablas en serio?

—Mira, tu tienes tus secretos y yo no ando pidiéndote que me expliques, ¿vale?—Replicó él, bruscamente. El ambiente cómodo en el que habían estado por horas se había transformado en uno hostil.

Hermione lo miró de hito en hito.

—Yo no tengo secretos, Regulus. No seas tan infantil, sólo pregunte por ese collar por mera curiosidad.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu cita con Viktor Krum?

—No seas tonto—Hermione lo miró dolida y añadió—: Y si según tú no me dices lo del dichoso relicario no es por seguridad, es por tu propio pellejo.

—Hermione, espera—Regulus la tomó de los hombros—, lo siento. Actué como un idiota posesivo, lo lamento.

Hermione palideció y guardó silencio por la sorpresa. No le cabía en la cabeza como conocía esa información.

—No soy tonto, Hermione.—Dijo Regulus, mirándola fijamente—: Vi perfectamente como Krum te abrazaba posesivamente...

—No pasó absolutamente nada, Regulus. —Se apresuró a decir ella—: Sólo me abrazo así porque no volveré a verlo jamás.

—Bien...—Regulus resopló y tomó a la chica de la cintura.—Sólo no vuelvas a mentirme, ¿quieres?

—Está bien—balbuceó Hermione, un tanto nerviosa por la cercanía del cuerpo del chico al de ella. Sentía su respiración en su nuca y su corazón latir en su pecho. Trago grueso al sentir el cuerpo de Regulus tan cerca al de ella. Hermione colocó audazmente una mano en su pecho, que aceleró aún más el corazón del joven, y la otra la puso en su mejilla, que le daba cosquillas al tener la barba de una semana.

La chica se puso de puntillas para alcanzar el rostro de Regulus y besarlo. De una manera natura y sin fingir que ella era experta haciendo eso. Regulus dejó salir un sonido ronco de lo más profundo de su garganta y la atrajo mas hacía él. Sus lenguas se fusionaban en una danza rítmica y las manos de Regulus acariciaban el pelo de la chica.

Hermione, valientemente, empezó a bajar sus manos por el pecho del chico; se sentía quemar al tocar sus músculos y al llegar al final suéter que traía (la Sra. Weasley había insistido en que se lo pusiera) metió sus manos dentro de él y palpó cada centímetro de su piel. Se ruborizó al pensar en que diría Ginny si la viera, pero una parte de su mente (la más racional) se desconectó. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y la dejaron sentir la caliente piel de Regulus.

El chico gimió de sorpresa al sentir como Hermione, tímidamente, le tocaba su pecho. Jamás pensó sentir algo semejante a eso y ayudó a la chica a que le quitará la camiseta y ése ridículo suéter. Él volvió a besarla con más pasión y poco a poco fueron a acercándose a la polvorienta cama. Al tumbarse una mota de polvo se levantó pero ellos estaban demasiado ocupados para notarlo. Pero fue únicamente cuando Regulus se colocó debajo de Hermione, y que ésta moviera sus caderas en la intensidad del beso, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado apresurado.

Se puso rígida y un poco tensa, y Regulus lo notó al instante. Fue parando la intensidad del beso hasta que prácticamente ambos se separaron, jadeantes y se miraron fijamente. Hermione desvió la mirada ante el pecho del chico desnudo y sintió una absurda vergüenza ,tomando en cuenta que ella empezó todo eso.

—Debo irme—Musitó Hermione, separándose del cuerpo de Regulus.— Es tarde y no dudo en que la Sra. Weasley vaya a vernos para asegurarse de que empacamos todo...

—Te marchas mañana—recordó Regulus, incorporándose y poniéndose su camiseta, añadió—: Es una estupidez.

—La Sra. Weasley sólo lo hace por ayudar, Regulus, no seas tan injusto...

Regulus la abrazó por detrás sorprendiendo a Hermione. No le cabía en la cabeza como el chico había cambiado lentamente, sí, pero al fin su actitud a ella. Hermione se giró y sonrió.

—Tengo que irme...—Musitó Hermione; Regulus la besó en la frente y la liberó de sus brazos.

—Descansa, Hermione—Susurró Regulus, antes de que la chica cerrará la puerta y se apoyara en ella, con una sonrisa idiota en la cara. Cerró los ojos y se dejó embargar en todos esos momentos con Regulus en su habitación, que ciertamente, no había sido muchos.

—¿Otra vez aquí?—La gruñona voz de Sirius la sobresaltó. Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró la cara burlona del animago viéndola desde su propia habitación.—Ya decía que era raro que Reg no estuviera en el salón con una cobija a estas alturas...

—¡Sirius! Yo sólo...

Sirius esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.

—No te daré un sermón acerca de éso—hizo énfasis en la palabra y Hermione se puso como un tomate—: Pero si me gustaría recomendarte algo: no vas a salir bien parada de todo esto. Conozco muy bien a mi hermano y no dudaría en ponerte a un lado por el poder y la ambición, así que no te sorprendas si te rompe el corazón, Hermione...

Hermione sintió que el ambiente se hacía muy pesada y las palabras de Sirius se le clavaron como estacas en su corazón. Intentó no cambiar su cara y mostrarse indiferente, pero sabía que Sirius, muy en el fondo, tenía algo de razón.

—...sólo no te dejes encariñar demasiado con él.—Sirius la miró seriamente antes de entrar a su recámara y dejarla allí, con el ánimo en los pies.

Hermione intentó convencerse de que no podía ser cierto, pero había algo que si lo era: no conocía realmente a Regulus Black. Pero algo en su interior, le hacía creer ciegamente en él.

Aquella mañana era todo un ajetreo en Grimmauld Place. No había llegado todavía la guardia para Harry y Hermione se sentía un tanto preocupada por el tiempo. Intentó matar el nerviosismo mirando por toda la casa si no había dejado ningún objeto regado por allí, pero lo que sí encontró fue a Molly con una cara de pocos amigos.

—Llegó la guardia para Harry, Hermione—dijo ella al verla, se enjuagó la frente y agregó—: Estoy tan cansada, esta casa es un total desastre. Estaré contenta de regresar a la Madriguera pronto.

—¡Oh, es cierto!—Hermione sonrió—: ¿Quienes se quedarán aquí al irse, Sra. Weasley?

—Solo Sirius, Regulus y tal vez Remus o... Tonks se aparezcan aquí—Molly se giró hacia ella, con una cara extrañamente curiosa—: A propósito, ¿qué relación llevas tú con el hermano de Sirius?

Hermione daba gracias a que no tomaba nada en ese momento, por que de lo contrario hubiera escupido todo. Realmente la Sra. Weasley no era tonta, sí que se había dado cuenta. La chica trago saliva y, temerosa, preguntó:

_—¿_A qué se refiere, Sra. Weasley?—Intentaba mantenerse indiferente pero era difícil hacerlo con el serio semblante de Molly.

—Oh... a que pasan mucho tiempo juntos—respondió ésta con una sonrisa—, aparte de que he notado que se miran muy a menudo...

¡Patapum! Hermione agradeció por primera vez que Tonks fuese tan torpe y la salvará de ese atropello. La aurora entró disculpándose y diciendo que la guardia ya había llegado para Harry. Hermione aprovechó la distracción para irse de allí y desaparecer de la atenta mirada de la Sra. Weasley.

Subió las escaleras con la intención de decírselo a Ron y a Harry, cuando Regulus apareció y le bloqueó las escaleras con su cuerpo. Tenía un semblante muy serio y con señas le indicó que lo acompañara a la puerta que daba al salón.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó Hermione, tensa, cuando él cerró la puerta. Lo miró fijamente, intentando entender su comportamiento.

—Lo siento—dijo a media voz Regulus, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos grises. Hermione frunció el ceño intentando entender su disculpa.— No debemos seguir viéndonos.

—¿Qué..?—Hermione sintió como el aire se le iba de los pulmones e intentaba asimilar sus palabras—, pero... ¿por qué?

—Porque no eres la adecuada para mí—contestó Regulus y ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de agua. —Lo siento si te hice sentir que te correspondía pero no fue mi intención.

—¿Tu intención?—repitió ella, como si no pudiera creer sus palabras.—¿De qué hablas?

—Seamos francos, esto es inverosímil—Regulus se acercó a ella y añadió—: No quiero que me cartees o si estamos los dos en la misma habitación, no quiero que te me acerques. Los siento, pensé que sentía algo hacia tí por haberme salvado la vida, pero no es así... No me importa si mueres o vives en absoluto.

Hermione se obligó a mostrarse indiferente y añadió, con más frialdad de lo que esperaba:

—Bien, así no tendré que fingir algo por tí—Lo miró fijamente y agregó—: Adiós, Regulus._  
><em>

Hermione casi troto para salir del salón. Se apresuró a subir hasta donde estaba la habitación que compartía con Ginny, y se desplomó en la cama. Lloró a media voz y sentía que jamás sería feliz de nuevo. Hubiera querido mantenerse así largo tiempo, pero la agitada voz de Ron la sobresaltó:

—Es hora de irnos, Hermione—La chica se levantó de la cama y limpiándose las lágrimas, se obligo a mantener la compostura. No se dejaría caer ante semejante imbécil. Lo odiaba, como jamás creyó que haría con alguien.

La despedida de Grimmauld Place fuer rápida y con sobresaltos. Harry intentó hablar un poco más con su padrino, pero éste, después de darle un abrazo y desearle buen viaje, lo dejó que se fuera. Hermione se despidió de los Weasley y Sirius (ya que Regulus la ignoró por completo) y éste último le susurró que cuidara a Harry por él.

Se trasladaron por medio del Autobús Noctámbulo y al llegar a Hogsmade, Lupin y Tonks se despidieron calurosamente de ellos. Ginny, Ron, Harry y ella caminaron hasta el castillo y se dirigieron a la Torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar, la chica se despidió de sus amigos y fue directa a su recámara.

Al llegar a ella, se tumbó en su cama, cerró las cortinas y rompió a llorar. Lloró por ser tan ingenua y tonta, porque Regulus fuera un patán de letras mayúsculas y sobre todo, porque sus sentimientos hacia él había dado un giro. No podía creer como él la había usado como una estúpida distracción. No bajó a cenar y cuando Ginny preguntó que le pasaba, ella le mintió diciéndole que tenía dolor de cabeza.

Las semanas pasaban y Hermione llevaba su autocontrol a todo lo que daba, aunque no fuese suficiente. Lloraba en el baño por horas o en su recámara (si no había nadie allí). Intentaba apoyar a sus amigos con sus deberes y a Harry apoyándole con la Oclumancia.

Aquella mañana al estar en el Gran Comedor desayunando, un ave le dejó un ejemplar del Profeta. Hermione casi escupió su jugo al ver en la portada como diez fotografías, blanco y negro, de personas ocupaban toda la plana. Eran los mortífagos que se habían fugado de Azkabán.

La chica les leyó a sus amigos, indignada, cuando en el artículo daban a entender que Sirius había sido el que provocó todo eso. Pero eso no era todo, cuando la chica dió la vuelta a la portada, un artículo hablaba sobre la muerte de un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia.

Todo aquello era tan extraño y precipitado, es decir... ¿quién demonios confundía un lazo del diablo con una planta corriente? Todo eso pintaba muy mal, y Hermione se le ocurrió una idea. se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo a escribir una carta. Debía localizar a Skeeter lo más rápido posible...

* * *

><p>HARRY POTTER HABLA POR FIN: LA VERDAD ACERCA DEL-QUIEN-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO Y COMO LO VIO REGRESAR.<p>

_Harry Potter nos concede la mayor intimidad de las entrevistas al decirnos lo que realmente pasó esa noche y quiénes estuvieron involucrados. Rita Skeeter se ha trasladado ..._

Regulus resopló al ver una foto enorme de Potter y comenzó a leer. Sintió pena internamente al leer como el chico tuvo que pelear contra el Señor Tenebroso a tan temprana edad. En cierto modo, él le recordaba a sí mismo. Ambos con un destino que cumplir.

Apartó el periódico y subió a su habitación de nuevo. Tenía que admitir que extrañaba la agitación que los Weasley ocasionaban al estar en la casa; suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama. Había ordenado a Kreancher que la limpiara a fondo y eliminara todos los estandartes de Slytherin y recortes que tenía acerca del Señor Tenebroso.

Pensó en como habría de eliminar aquél relicario, que contenía algo que al Señor Tenebroso le era vital. Nunca supo que contenía pero sabía que tenía algo muy oscuro. Lo volvió a guardar en su buró y suspiró.

Nunca pensó que las cosas con Hermione terminarían de aquél modo tan nefasto. Tuvo que mentirle y decirle que no sentía nada en absoluto cuando la besaba o cuando ella lo tocaba. Era mejor... el que Sirius le dijera que era un egoísta por expropiarse de la inocencia y candidez de la chica le hizo recapacitar las cosas.

Tenía razón. A pesar de que él apenas tenía cinco años más que ella, estaba podrido por dentro. Sabía que tarde o temprano, el Señor Tenebroso lo buscaría y mataría a cualquiera que tuviera relación con él. Pero rompiendo las relaciones con la chica no era para ser un santo, lo hacía por su propio pellejo y el de ella. No había otra opció ó rumiando y se encaminó a la biblioteca, al menos allí podría investigar como destruir objetos obscuros.

Pasaron los meses, y Regulus se sentía más abatido cada día. Sirius evitaba hablarle si podía, y una vez le oyó hablar con Lupin acerca de que lo difícil que era olvidar que su él había sido mortífago en el pasado. No le importaba lo que decían de él, pero inesperadamente, eso le dolió.

Y fue hasta que una tarde llegó Tonks y Lupin con una noticia alarmante: Potter y su grupito fueron al Ministerio de Magia, más concretamente, al Departamento de Misterios.

—No debes de ir—insistió Tonks, al verlo prepararse—Te verán y estoy segura de que reconocerán, Regulus.. no seas idiota.

—Iré, debo asegurarme de que...—Hermione está bien, completó en su mente. Tonks lo miró, confundida, pero no pudo decir más ya que fueron directo al Departamento de Misterios.

* * *

><p><em>Regresé! Vale, espero que no me maten. Dejen su comentario, ¿ok? <em>

_Un beso, _

_Mariana Masen._

_PD. Si alguien tiene un tiempecito extra, me gustaría que me hiciera una imagen para la historia. Se los agradecería de todo corazón, really._

_Dejen su review, dejen su review... No te vaya sin dejarlo... Sí, allí abajo, querida... Ándale, dame tu review. _


	16. En el Ministerio de Magia

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix.**_

* * *

><p>Se oían gritos y las maldiciones le pasaban rozando; miraba a su alrededor intentando verla pero fue en vano. Se batió en duelo con varios mortífagos que no lo reconocieron.<p>

—Ten cuidado—Tonks le dijo al pasar a su lado y desvió una maldición. Lo miró brevemente y añadió—: Creo oír a Remus que los chicos estaban en la Sala de los Cerebros—Regulus se apresuró a correr hacia donde creía que se encontraba esa sala. _  
><em>

En cada esquina esperaba ver una mata de cabello esponjado batirse en duelo pero no la encontró en ningún lado. Corría de un lado a otro intentando ver algún atisbo de Potter, Weasley o alguien que pudiese decirle en donde se encontraba Hermione. Varios mortífagos le taparon el camino y no tuvo otra opción que batirse a duelo.

—¡Desmaius!—dijo Regulus rápidamente y le dió directo en el pecho, se le cayo la máscara y dejo ver su rostro. Era Mulciber. Regulus sonrió socarronamente y volvió a la búsqueda. Camino hasta llegar al atrio en donde se desarrollaba una combate; Sirius y Potter peleaban contra Bellatrix.

—Bien hecho, James—aplaudió Sirius al ver como Harry le daba un tanto a Dolohov y añadió—: Vete, yo me encargaré de Bellatrix.

Regulus sintió como algo frío y pesado le caía en el estómago al oír como su hermano confundía a su ahijado con su difunto amigo, observó como Potter lo miraba aturdido, sin embargo asintió con la cabeza y salió de allí. No mucho después Lucius Malfoy lo siguió y Regulus se apresuró a quitarle de su objetivo:

—Expelliarmus—exclamó dirigiendo su varita hacia Malfoy, hace mucho que deseaba darle su merecido.

Malfoy bloqueó su hechizo con un movimiento de la varita y lo miró con atención.

—¿Black? ¿Regulus Black? ¿Cómo demonios..?

Pero él no lo dejó terminar su frase.

—Petrificus Totalus—Malfoy pudo evitarla moviéndose rápidamente.

—Vaya, vaya, así que no has estado muerto después de todo... Espera a que lo sepa el Señor Tenebroso, ¿eh?

—Si es que alcanzas a verlo de nuevo, Malfoy.—Le siseó con odio.

Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente.

—Ya veremos quien habla al final... ¡Crucio!

Regulus no pudo evitar el maleficio y sintió como mil cuchillos le eran enterrados en todo el cuerpo. Se tensó y no pudo evitar escuchar un grito lejano. El mismo estaba conteniéndose para evitar gritar de dolor. Después de varios minutos, que a él le parecieron eternos, intentó ponerse en pie. Trastabilló pero pudo mantenerse parado, le dolía la cabeza y sentía sus pulsaciones golpearle rítmicamente en las sienes de su cara; Regulus volteó a ver hacia un lado y contuvo la respiración.

Parecía eterno como Sirius recibía la maldición de Bella y caía por el velo; sentía como todo a su alrededor se mantenía en silencio y su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente. Algo frío le cayó en su estómago y se obligó a mantenerse de pie. Vió como Potter gritaba y Lupin lo sujetaba para evitar que se fuese al velo también. Regulus jamás pensó que perdería a su hermano y sin embargo, allí estaba; parado con una pose estúpida y una enorme nudo en la garganta. Quería llorar...

—Ha sido ella...—Rugió Potter, quitándose a Lupin y yendo tras Bellatrix. Regulus miró la escena sin poder creérselo debía encontrar a Hermione a toda costa, ella sería la solución a todo lo que pasaba.

Regulus comenzó a caminar con desesperación buscando a su alrededor y fue allí cuando se percató que los mortífagos habían sido derrotados; se encontraban amarrado o inconscientes en el suelo... _Oh, Merlín. _Su estómago dió una voltereta y comenzó a correr hacia la otra esquina del atrio; Hermione estaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente y con una chica pelirroja tirada a su lado. _Ahogo. Frío. Impotencia_.

—No, no, no—comenzó a decir Regulus y apuntó a Hermione con su varita.— Eneverarte.

Hermione abrió los ojos débilmente.

—¿Regulus?—Y entonces todo se puso negro.

* * *

><p>—¿Estará despierta?<p>

—Shh, cállense que van a despertarla.

Hermione estrujó su ceño.

—Ya lo hicieron—murmuró ella con desgana y una voz ronca después de tanto sin hablar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vió con sobresalto la cara pecosa de Ron, las idénticas sonrisas de los gemelos y la sonrisa nerviosa de Ginny.— ¿Qué paso?

Todos evitaron su pregunta y Fred se fue por la tangente.

—Mamá se puso una furia al oír como se fueron al Ministerio de Magia, menos mal que estábamos en la tienda sino..—Fred río pero Hermione se mantuvo impasible al igual que Harry.—Bien, es hora de irnos: el deber manda.

Hermione sonrió y vió como Fred y George se marchaban después de darle un rápido abrazo. Se giró a sus amigos pidiendo una explicación.

—Esto..—Ron se sentó a una silla cerca, nerviosa—, pasaron varias cosas.

Ginny hizo una mueca al recordar, pero Hermione lo miró sin comprender.

—Pasaron varias cosas cuando te desmayaste y...—Ron tragó saliva y dijo con voz entrecortada—: Sirius murió en combate.

—¿Qué?—Hermione se incorporó y lo miró aturdida—, quieres decir... ¿el murió? Oh, Merlín—Hermione emitió un sollozo y enterró su cara en sus manos—: ¿Y Harry?

Ginny se apresuró a responder.

—Ha estado muy mal desde entonces, no ha salido...

Pero la mente de Hermione divagó hasta el rostro de Regulus, estaba segura de haberlo visto antes... sólo que no sabía cuando y donde.

—Regulus... Oh, Dios. Sirius, no puedo creerlo, es horrible.

Antes de que sus dos amigos pudieran responder, Madame Pomfrey salió a la vista.

—Se acabaron las visitas, mañana podrán visitarla.—Anunció y se apresuró a sacar a los Weasley de la enfermería.

—Adiós, vendremos mañana, Hermione—dijo Ron antes de que fuese sacado por la enfermera. Hermione sonrió débilmente y volvió a acostarse.

—Querida, tómate esto—le pidió Poppy, sacándola de sus pensamientos—Te hará dormir sin soñar.

Y Hermione, que estaba destrozada por la noticia y a punto de echarse a llorar, se la tomó inmediatamente. No podía creer en lo mal que había salido todo ese plan al Ministerio de Magia; y con la cara de Harry, se sumió en sueños. La chica despertó al día siguiente y volvió a tener visitas; y al siguiente también pasó lo mismo. Estuvo toda una semana con la misma rutina hasta que Madame Pomfrey la dejó marcharse.

Ron y Harry la acompañaron a la Sala Común, el último con la cara más larga y seria que la chica le hubiera visto nunca. Apretó sus labios e intentó que su amigo le dejara darle consuelo, pero algo le decía que sería muy difícil.

—Harry...—Titubeó, entrelazó sus manos nerviosa y lo miró fijamente; Harry no la dejó terminar y con grandes zancadas se alejó de ella, como si adivinara sus intenciones. Hermione intercambió una mirada con Ron.

—Iré con él— La chica asintió y subió a su dormitorio; le parecía inverosímil todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas semanas. El Ministerio de Magia, la lucha contra los mortífagos, Sirius muerto, Regulus...

Hermione se dejó caer en su cama intentando contener las lágrimas; sufría al pensar en lo mucho que Harry y Regulus debía afectarles la muerte de Sirius. Ella misma estaba consternada y un tanto traumada por la experiencia sufrida en el Departamento de Misterios. Se encogió y pensó en escribirle una esquela a Regulus... ¿que le diría? Un _lo siento_ no sonaba muy bien y fiable. Volvió a dormirse intranquila y con el estómago todo revuelto.

El que Dolores Umbridge se fuera sorprendió a muchos en Hogwarts, sin embargo para los que lucharon en el Ministerio de Magia no lo era; la noticia se propagó como la pólvora y Harry se había convertido aún más famoso de lo que era. Pero no todo eran buenas noticias, el que Voldemort hubiese regresado y que lo aceptaran se convirtió en una noticia alarmante. Los hijos de los mortífagos capturados, tales como Malfoy o Nott, se mantenían imperturbables y sin mostrarse con ganas de pelear.

Hermione observó el notorio cambio de Draco Malfoy, de ser un idiota egocéntrico que abusaba de los demás llegó a ser un adolescente indiferente a lo que le rodeaba, incluso con un poco de miedo en su mirada. La chica pensó inevitablemente en como la guerra cambiaría radicalmente a todos e intentó no decir sus dudas y opiniones al pasar un tiempo con Harry a solas.

Su amigo se mostraba tan antisocial en esos momento que no dijo nada cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado, con el volumen de Historia de Hogwarts, a leer y hacerle compañía. Sabía muy bien que la pérdida de Sirius le había dejado una marca profunda en su persona y que había perdido a alguien que podría ser lo más parecido a un padre.

El camino al andén 9 3/4 fue un poco melancólico y divertido, al mismo tiempo. Los miembros del ED habían hechizado a Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle al intentar meterse con ellos y el resultado fue simplemente inesperado. Al bajar del tren, Hermione vislumbró a un grupo de la Orden del Fénix, sonrió al ver como Fred y George traían sendas chaquetas de piel de dragón.

—Te ves mejor que la vez pasada, ¿eh?—Su corazón dió literalmente una voltereta al voltearse y ver como Regulus, en su aspecto de profesor Darcy, la miraba burlonamente.

—¡Re...!—Pero no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que varias personas veían con interés el grupo que se había formado alrededor de Harry Potter, Hermione añadió, en voz baja—: ¿Cómo has venido? Es sumamente peligroso y...

Regulus no la dejó terminar cuando acortó la distancia y la tomó de la cintura, abrazándola y callándola. El chico sonrió y le dió un discreto beso en la mejilla. Hermione se ruborizó, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir algo porque la soltó como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Nadie se había percatado de la escena ya que en ese momento, Ojoloco y Lupin hablaban con los tíos de Harry.

—Nos veremos pronto, Harry, te lo prometo—dijo Hermione, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga y abrazándolo fuertemente. Éste la miró confundido pero, guiñándoles un ojo a Ron y a ella, se dirigió hasta el automóvil de los Dursley.

* * *

><p>Había pasado dos semanas en su casa intentando aparentar de que nada extraordinario había ocurrido al estar en Hogwarts. Sus papás no notaron nada extraño, tal vez únicamente el hecho de que su hija no quisiera pasar tanto tiempo con ellos como antes; ella argumentaba que tendría que ir a la casa de los Weasley porque Harry estaba muy deprimido por la pérdida de su padrino. Y con esa excusa, Hermione se trasladó a la Madriguera.<p>

—¿Lista?—le preguntó Bill Weasley, quien se encargaría de llevarla a la Madriguera según la carta de Ron. Ella asintió y se trasladaron por medio de polvos flu.

Cerró los ojos y sintió como daba mil vueltas y como caía en algo pesado.

—¡Hermione! Ron, ya llegó Hermione...—Ginny Weasley ayudó a la chica a levantarse y la abrazó con fuerza; Hermione parpadeó un tanto aturdida y sonrió al ver al pelirrojo recargado en el marco de la puerta.

—Ron—Lo abrazó efusivamente y se dió cuenta de como su amigo había crecido un par de centímetros—, ¡has crecido bastante, Ron!

—Sí, eh...—Carraspeó y sus orejas se pusieron rojas, se separó del abrazo y añadió—: No adivinarás quien está aquí.

Ginny sonrió maliciosamente.

—Se trata de...—Antes de que Ron pudiese acabar la frase, una joven de increíble belleza (esbelta, cabello largo y platinado, ojos azules y unos dientes increíblemente blancos) apareció en el comedor. Era imposible que pasar desapercibida, a pesar de que la intención de Fleur Delacour no fuese resaltar en aquél momento.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó Hermione, sorprendida de ver a la antigua alumna de Beauxbatons. Fleur la miró un momento con fijeza antes de suavizar su ceño y decir:

—_¿Egmione?—_Fleur se apresuró a caminar hacia ella con elegancia y le besó en ambas mejillas—: Te _gecuegdo_ bailando con _Vigtog; _¿están saliendo?

Ginny dejó escapar una exclamación y Ron, que hasta ese momento estaba mirando a Fleur embelesado y sin enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, volteó a ver a Hermione con mirada asesina. Parecía decirle: _no confraternices con el enemigo_ en sus ojos.

—Oh...—La chica se ruborizó y balbuceó—, err.. no. ¿Eres amiga de Viktor?—Intentó desviar el tema ante la mirada de Ron.

—Sí, nos hemos _cagteado_ de vez en cuando...—Fleur movió su pelo y Ron dirigió nuevamente su mirada hacia ella—. ¡Voy a _casagme_ con Bill!—Mostró un anillo discreto en su fina mano y Hermione miró brevemente a Ginny, quien no parecía nada feliz con la noticia, y volvió a pasarla a Fleur, quien la miraba expectante.

—Oh, vaya... ¡Qué sorpresa!—Hermione sonrió con sorpresa—, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, Bill y tú... ¡Vaya!

Afortunadamente, Bill entró junto a la Sra. Weasley a donde se encontraban y Fleur desvió su atención hacia ellos. Ginny jaló a Hermione para que subiera y Ron se fue con ellas, después de darle una última mirada a Fleur.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿Fleur y Bill? Es...—comenzó a decir Hermione.

—¿Espantoso?—completo Ginny, con una sonrisa. Echó una ojeada al semblante bobalicón de Ron y añadió—: El único que parece disfrutarlo, a parte de Bill, es Ron; no le quita la mirada desde que llegó _Flema_.

—¿Flema?—repitió Hermione, divertida. Se metió al cuarto de Ginny y dejó su baúl cuidadosamente sobre una improvisada cama—, sí que será un cambio tener a la mismísima Fleur Delacour aquí.

—¿Has tenido noticias de Harry?—le interrumpió Ginny, sin hacer caso del último comentario de su amiga. Hermione la miró con una ceja alzada.

—No, pero creo que lo dejarán venir antes... No creo que Dumbledore vaya a repetir lo mismo del verano pasado, mucho menos si Harry sigue deprimido por la muerte de...—Carraspeó un poco incómoda y bajo la voz sin saber porqué—, de Sirius.

—Ha sido espeluznante, ¿no?—comentó Ginny, sentada en su cama y, como si hubiera recordado algo, la miró fijamente—: No te lo pregunté antes... ¿qué pasó con Regulus y tú en el andén?

Hermione se ruborizó nuevamente. _Malditas hormonas traicioneras_, pensó al ver como Ginny sonreía particularmente ante su reacción.

—Sólo quería saber como me encontraba...—Se mordió el labio, indecisa—, no lo sé; es tan extraño y hermético en ocasiones, y después encantador y galante en otras. Es extraño.

—Sí que lo es—coincidió Ginny y hundió su cara en una almohada, para dejar escapar después un susurro con voz ahogada—: No me importaría si Harry me recibiera o me tratará de ese modo.

Hermione la miró con comprensión.

—Ginny, tú sabes bien que Harry no se destaca por ser el que más coquetee con las chicas, sólo sé paciente y estoy segura de que a él no le pasarás desapercibida al verte de nuevo.

—Lo sé, lo sé...—Ginny hizo una además con la mano— Seré paciente pero no fingiré que a pesar de todo, Dean comienza a gustarme aún más, pero Harry siempre será Harry.

Hermione sonrió y dejó caer su cabeza en la improvisada cama mientras pensaba en Regulus y Harry.

La llegada de Harry trajo varias sorpresas con él, la primera que Dumbledore le daría clases particulares, la segunda que conoció al futuro profesor de pociones (Slughorn) y la tercera (al menos para Hermione) que Regulus pasaría varios días en la Madriguera a petición de Dumbledore hacia los Weasley.

Hermione pensó que aquello significaría un gran cambio, sin embargo, Regulus la ignoró desde que pisó la Madriguera. Y eso la enfureció de un modo que, cuando estaban en el mismo sitio, le regresó el golpe. No solamente se limitaba a ignorarlo, sino que también fingía que no existía.

—¿Vienes a jugar con nosotros, Hermione?—La aludida dejó de mirar como Fleur y Regulus (quienes curiosamente se habían llevado de maravilla) conversaban amenamente para mirar a Ron.

—¿Bromeas? No sé ni siquiera subirme a una escoba, mucho menos a volar y jugar como si nada...

Ron la miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Vamos, _Herms_—Desde hacer varios días, Ron la llamaba con ese estúpido mote para convencerla de hacer algo y la aludida solo frunció el ceño aún más.

—No me llames _Herms_, Ron—replicó Hermione pero frunció aún más el ceño al oír la risa de Regulus y Fleur—; vale, iré... sólo espero no matarme en el intento.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja y se revolvió el cabello. Hermione solo movió su cabeza al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo nunca cambiaría.

Salieron de la casa para dirigirse al enorme patio de los Weasley; Ginny y Harry charlaban animadamente sosteniendo sus escobas. Hermione sonrió al pensar que tal vez la idea de ellos juntos no era tan descabellada como pensaba.

—Bien... ¡me debes tres galeones, Harry!—exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa al ver como Hermione se dirigía hacia ellos con paso lento junto a Ron, quien esbozaba una amplia sonrisa—. Te dije que la convencería.

Harry sonrió, divertido.

—Rayos, Hermione; debiste ser más sensata y no hacerme perder la apuesta con Ginny.—Dijo pero sonreía sin encontrarse molesto, al contrario, el hecho de que Hermione Granger fuese a subirse a escoba no tenía precio.

—Vale, pero alguien deberá ayudarme a...

—¡Yo te ayudaré!—se apresuró a contestar Ron y le indicó con gestos torpes como subirse a una escoba. Hermione comenzó por subirse a la escoba, que milagrosamente no descendió por el peso; Hermione asintió a las indicaciones de Ron y comenzó a elevarse lentamente.

—Oh, creo que esto está muy mal—balbuceó Hermione y Harry la miró aterrado de que se cayera—, será mejor que me baje cuanto antes...

—Oh, vamos Hermione; la estás haciendo bastante bien—la animó Ginny, sonriendo ante la cara de su amiga. —No pensé que vería el día en el que podrías jugar quidditch.

—¡Empecemos!—dijo Ron, mirando la escena divertido y bató las palmas con entusiasmo.

Se podría decir que la participación de la chica no era nada especial y estuvo a punto de caerse varias veces si Harry o Ginny no la hubiesen sujetado a tiempo. Ron, en cambio, sonreía de oreja a oreja y parecía que su autoestima subía cada vez más ante los paradones que le mandaba Ginny.

—Es hora de comer, niños—la voz de Molly Weasley los interrumpió de su juego; Hermione suspiró aliviada de que acabase la tortura.

Comenzó a descender lentamente pero se desestabilizó al chocar contra la rama de un árbol frutal; cerró los ojos esperando el nefasto impacto (ya que se encontraba a 15 metros del suelo) pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos, un tanto aturdida, y se dió cuenta de que alguien la había sujeta y que sus manos temblaban un poco; alzó sus ojos e hizo una mueca al ver como los ojos grises de Regulus Black la miraban con escepticismo, como si esperara que terminara con ese desenlace.

—Es la caída más tonta que he visto en mi vida—dijo él, al darse cuenta de que Hermione lo miraba sorprendida; ella bufó indignada y se removió en sus brazos.

—Suéltame ya—replicó ella, molesta de que él se divirtiera a su costa—, no es divertido, Regulus.

—¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien?—La voz de Ginny la sacó de sus cavilaciones, ella acababa de bajar de su escoba y detrás de ella venían Ron y Harry. Regulus entonces se percató de que la situación era comprometedora y posó a Hermione en el suelo. Demasiado rápido y tosco; algo no común en su forma de ser.

—Pensé que te darías un buen golpe, nos asustamos mucho cuando te vimos caer...—Ginny la abrazó pero Hermione no le prestaba mucha atención, miraba como Regulus se dirigía a la Madriguera. No se dió cuenta hasta ese momento que había contenido el aire hasta que lo vió desaparecer de su vista.

Después de que la chica asegurara por décima vez que se encontraba bien, se dirigieron todos a la Madriguera para ingerir la suculenta comida de la Sra. Weasley; Fleur comenzó a hablar animadamente sobre Francia y Beauxbatons (algo que comenzaba a molestar a Hermione, después de que la francesa hablara del mismo tema durante semanas) con Regulus, quien la miraba atento y encantador, pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo para analizar sus sentimientos al respecto ya que Ron dijo:

—Mañana llegarán los resultados de los TIMOS, ¿no?—Hermione derramó un poco de zumo de calabaza y miró a Ron, asustada. Ella sabía perfectamente que las circunstancias del año pasado la hicieron bajar su nivel académico, la pregunta sería hasta cuanto. Miró a Harry, pero éste parecía leerle el pensamiento, ya que comentó:

—Apuesto que sacarás puros Extraordinarios, Hermione—Harry sonrió, intentándole infundir ánimo y añadió—: Al menos tengo la certeza de que no te irá tan mal en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no después de todo...

Hermione sonrió, y se disponía a contestar, cuando Fleur dijo:

—En Beauxbatons hacíamos las cosas de _otga manega_. _Cgueo_ que _ega mejog_. Teníamos _nuestgos_ exámenes después de seis años de estudio, no cinco, y después nos _ggadguábamos_. _Ega gealmente megog_, eso _cgeo_.

Hermione asintió por cortesía, pero nadie comentó nada al respecto.

—A mi me gusta como está en Hogwarts—dijo Regulus,a sorpresa de todos, incluso de la misma Fleur—: Vale, son muchos años pero te sirven bastante, Fleur.

Ella sonrió complacida con la atención y se enfrascó en una plática con Regulus acerca de las diferente carreras mágicas. La Sra. Weasley suspiró.

—Ni Bill ni Arthur vendrán a comer, supongo que en estos tiempos el trabajo es bastante. En fin... la próxima semana iremos al Callejón Diagon para que compren lo que necesitan para el curso.

Los ojos de Ginny y Ron brillaron.

—¿Iremos a Sortilegios Weasley?—preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo. Hermione resopló pero Harry pareció bastante interesado en el tema.

—¿ Sortilegios Weasley?

—Sí, es la nueva tienda de Fred y George; simplemente asombrosa—Ron se volvió a su madre y preguntó—: ¿Iremos?

—Si limpias tu cuarto lo haremos, Ron—Se levantó de la mesa y batió la varita para limpiar los platos.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione y Harry subieron a la antigua habitación de Fred y George para platicar sin la presencia de Fleur.

—¿No se acostumbran a Fleur con la convivencia? –preguntó Harry, al acordarse de las muecas de Hermione y Ginny hacia Fleur hace unos momentos.

—Bueno, sí. —dijo Ron. — Pero es algo...

—Es patética —dijo Hermione furiosamente, alejándose de Ron todo lo que pudo y mirándolo con los brazos cruzados una vez que llegó a la pared. No comprendía como su amigo podía soportar a Fleur coqueteando con todo mundo.

—¿No la querrás por aquí para siempre, no? —Ginny le preguntó a Ron incrédulamente. Cuando levantó los hombros, ella dijo: —Bueno, mamá hará lo posible por evitarlo, te lo puedo apostar.

—¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? —preguntó Harry, sorprendido al pensar en las estrategias de Molly Weasley.

—Intenta siempre traer a Tonks para la cena. Creo que espera que Bill se enamore de Tonks. Espero que así sea, la preferiría mucho más a ella en la familia.

—Sí, eso va a funcionar. —dijo Ron sarcástico. —Escucha, ninguna persona con dos dedos de frente va a fijarse en Tonks teniendo a Fleur enfrente. Quiero decir que Tonks es bonita cuando no está haciendo cosas estúpidas con su pelo y su nariz, pero…

Hermione miró a Ron como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba. ¡Hombres, todos eran iguales!

—Ella es mucho más linda que _Flema_ –dijo Ginny, ácidamente.

—Y es mucho más inteligente, ¡ella es una auror!—rebatió Hermione, enojada por la absurda charla.

La charla terminó cuando un telescopio, que estaba sospechosamente al lado de Hermione, le propinó un golpe en el ojo. La chica aulló de dolor y cerró los ojos al sentir como su ojo izquierdo le dolía horriblemente.

—¡Hermione!

—Es telescopio le ha pegado...

—¡Mamá! Mamá, sube...

El rostro de Hermione era lo más parecido al de un panda; la chica se asustó al ver como la hinchazón no disminuía ni con todos los remedios posibles de la Sra. Weasley. Al final terminó darse por vencida y esperar hasta el día siguiente para que Fred y George la ayudaran con el problema; subió las escaleras lentamente hasta llegar al cuarto de Ginny, pero antes de llegar, una puerta se abrió y dejó ver a Regulus Black.

Él la miró arqueando su ceja al notar su ojo moreteado, pero no dijo nada. Se le quedó mirando largo tiempo hasta que Hermione se cansó de tanta tontería por parte de él y comenzó a subir los escalones.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?—preguntó Regulus al notar como ella comenzaba a subir un escalón y la interceptó en grandes zancadas. Quedó más alto a causa de que estuviese un escalón arriba que ella y Hermione pudo notar que el joven estaba serio. Bastante, a decir verdad.

—Déjame ir, Regulus—Hermione cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho y lo miró con cansancio—: Estoy bastante agotada, he tenido un día terrible y tú...

Pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando notó los cálidos y firmes labios del chico en los suyos. Estuvo varios segundos sin poder reaccionar ante la inesperada acción de Regulus y cuando lo hizo, subió sus brazos hasta el cuello de él. Quería tenerlo cerca, decirle como se había sentido sin él todas semanas pero cuando se separaron, ambos jadeantes, él se apresuró a bajar las escaleras de la Madriguera abruptamente.

Hermione se quedó allí parada sin saber como reaccionar ante lo sucedido y, por la ventana que se encontraba a su derecha, observó como Regulus caminaba con fuerza hacia las afueras de la Madriguera. Frunció el ceño y por un momento locuaz pensó en seguirlo y exigirle qué demonios había ocurrido. Desechó ese pensamiento tan rápido como lo había obtenido y volvió a subir los escalones de la Madriguera con un pensamiento amargo: _que Regulus no iba a quererla jamás y sólo la utilizaba a su antojo._

* * *

><p>—Oh, no... oh, no—chilló Hermione, a la mañana siguiente al ver como tres lechuzas se encaminaban hacia la cocina de la Madriguera. Harry ya les había informado que llegarían sus resultados esa misma mañana y la chica había estado esperando nerviosamente.— ¿Serán las calificaciones? De seguro me va fatal...<p>

Nadie le prestó atención ya que en ese momento Harry había tomado a la lechuz que reclamaba atención. Hermione también se acerco a la carta y la abrió titubeante y nerviosa; no podía contener sus nervios a raya. La cocina se había quedado en silencio a pesar de que estaban los acostumbrados comensales, pero ellos respetaron el gran momento de la verdad. De si podrían escoger su carrera o si habían escogido su destino con los TIMOS.

Las manos de Hermione tablaban tanto que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de nervios pensando en que reprobaría. Estaba segura de que le había ido mal en Runas y en Encantamientos...

_Resultados de las Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria._

_Notas para pasar:_

_Extraordinario (E)_  
><em>Supera las expectativas (S)<em>  
><em>Aceptable (A)<em>

_Notas para reprobar:_

_Insatisfactorio (I)_  
><em>Desastroso (D)<em>  
><em>Troll (T)<em>

_Hermione Jean Granger ha conseguido:_

_Astronomía E_  
><em>Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas E<em>  
><em>Encantamientos E<em>  
><em>Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras S<em>  
><em>Runas Antiguas E<em>  
><em>Herbología E<em>  
><em>Historia de la Magia E<em>  
><em>Pociones E<em>  
><em>Transformaciones E<em>

Un _Supera las Expectativas_ en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se sintió avergonzada de sí misma y bajó su cabeza intentando contener las lágrimas de rabia; pudo haberlo hecho mejor...

—Vamos Hermione, no estuvo tan mal—comentó Ron, después de que leyera sus calificaciones; se encogió de hombros y añadió—: Somos estudiantes de EXTASIS ahora.

El comentario no ayudo mucho a la chica, sin embargo Ron tenía razón después de todo. Se pondría a estudiar aún más este año y lo aprovecharía para subir las notas esplendorosamente.

.

Sortilegios Weasley era lo más esplendoroso en el Callejón Diagon. Le transmitía una alegría al Callejón ya que todos sus locales estaban cerrados o sin mostrarse muy amigables con los transeúntes; únicamente había grupo de personas caminando de un lado a otro y sin detenerse.

Hermione frunció el ceño al ver tales medidas de seguridad pero Hagrid les instó a que se apresuraran a entrar a Madame Malkin para conseguir sus túnicas y después irse a Sorteligios Weasley.

Una voz que arrastraba las palabras los sorprendió al estar en la tienda y fue entonces que se percataron de que Draco Malfoy estaba con su madre Narcisa Malfoy. El pleito comenzó cuando el chico le preguntó quien le había dejado así el ojo para poder darle flores. Hermione lo ignoró, sin embargo, Regulus (que estaba a su lado y cambiado por la poción multijugos) alzó su varita al tiempo que Harry y Ron lo hacía.

Ella se sorprendió con el gesto protector de Regulus, al ponerse frente a ella y quitarla de la vista de Malfoy. Éste terminó por irse y entonces Ron y Hermione pudieron comprar las túnicas que tanto necesitaban. Madame Malkin parecía nerviosa con su presencia y los atendió rápidamente y poco eficiente.

—¿Sucede algo?—preguntó Hagrid, quien los había estado esperando afuera de la tienda, al ver el aspecto sombrío de los chicos; ellos se encogieron de hombre y entonces el semi-gigante añadió—: A Sortilegios Weasley ahora.

—Es increíble—dejó escapar Harry mirando la tienda sin aliento—: Fred y George realmente se esmeraron con ella.

—Sí, y espera a verla por adentro...—Coincidió Ron y entraron rápidamente a instancia de Hermione, que sentía que no era segura demorarse mucho tiempo contemplando la fachada de Sortilegios Weasley.

—¿Todo bien?—preguntó la Sra. Weasley, ansiosa al verlos entrar a la tienda—: Menos mal que consiguieron todo, permanezcan unidos, ¿vale? Ya no es tan seguro...

Se interrumpió al oír como Ginny la llamaba; les sonrió y se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba su única hija menor.

Regulus se fijó en un letrero con chillones letras amarillas que rezaba:

¿POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPAS POR QUIEN-TU-SABES?  
>¡DEBERÍAS PREOCUPARTE POR QUE-NO-HACES!<br>¡LA SENSACIÓN DE CONSTIPACIÓN  
>QUE PERTURBA A LA NACIÓN!<p>

El joven se rió contra su pesar y desvió su mirada hacia una Hermione, que había logrado escabullirse de toda la gente que la rodeaba, que miraba un escaparate con admiración. Vista de lejos parecía realmente guapa y más con esos labios rosas y carnosos que lo invitaban a... Movió su cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos pero siguió observándola.

—¡Realmente esta magia es extraordinaria!—Le decía Hermione a Harry ganándose una aprobación de uno de esos gemelos pelirrojos y le regalaron uno. Regulus sonrió al ver como Hermione se ponía una pasta amarilla sobre su ojo morado.

Hermione, ignorando ser fuente de varias miradas, miraba junto a Ginny varias botellitas de color rosa. Alzó sus ojos y se encontró con la penetrante mirada de un chico alto, sumamente guapo y con un aire engreído. Él pasó su lengua sobre sus labios sin dejar de mirarla y ella bajó su mirada rápidamente.

—Ginny, ¿quién ese ése?—le preguntó ya que se encontraba a su lado, la pelirroja la miró confundida.

—¿Quién?

—Ése de enfrente, está mirándome bastante raro—Hermione se estremeció al volver alzar su mirada y comprobando que éste seguía mirándola fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

Ginny río y siguió observando las botellitas rosas que tenía enfrente.

—Es Cormac McLaggen, de séptimo grado de Gryffindor, un poco presuntuoso pero se le perdona por ser tan guapo...

—Oh, vamos... Se nota claramente como respira presunción por los poros, Ginny...

El comentario no pudo ser terminado ya que en ese momento Fed y George se acercaban a ellas con una sonrisa. Hermione se apresuró a irse de allí porque la mirada de McLaggen la ponía de nervios. Volteó a su alrededor y se dirigió al rincón en donde Regulus miraba la tienda con aire aburrido.

—No puedo creer que no te agrade, Regulus—Observó la chica al notar su apatía.

Él hizo una mueca y le pasó el brazo por el hombro.

—Verás... Soy un Black y esto no se parece en absoluto a lo que me enseñaron.

Hermione se despegó de su brazo y se colocó frente a él.

—Y hablar con Fleur, ¿sí? De seguro fanfarronean todo el día sobre su "elegancia"—La chica se arrepintió al segundo de haber dicho aquello al ver la ceja alzada de Regulus.

—No entiendo porqué la odian tanto, es decir... Espera,—Regulus la miró con una sonrisa enigmática— estás celosa de ella.

Hermione se ruborizó.

—Oh, claro, el tener una neurona en el cerebro me es motivo de que quiera ser ella—se mofó ella y miró hacia un punto en la tienda.

—Oh, vamos; quisieras ser tan hermosa como ella...

—¡Regulus!

—Pero por otro lado, no le veo nada de malo...

—No seas tonto, ¡voltea! ¡Allá!—Lo giró hacia donde Ron y Harry desaparecían un instante bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Hermione intentó encontrarlos pero era demasiado tarde... no había rastro de ellos. Hermione miró hacia Regulus y éste la empujo y tomó de la mano para que lo siguiera.

—¿Lista?

Hermione hizo una mueca, indecisa.

—Jamás, es una imprudencia...

Regulus sonrió de medio lado.

—Nuestra vida es una imprudencia continua, Hermione.

* * *

><p>¡Hola! Ya sé que no tengo perdón de Dios pero si me permiten les diré algunas excusas, baratas pero ciertas, que les ayudarán a no odiarme tanto. En primer lugar que he tomado un taller de lectura y redacción (¡Y qué favores hizo!), en segundo lugar que he tenido el tiempo más limitado de mi vida y en tercera, porque mi musa se fue de paso por una semana y realmente avanzaba muy poco... Pero bueno, de gota en gota se llena el vaso, ¿no?<p>

Bien, vamos al fic; la relación de Hermione y Regulus está en un eterno tira y afloja, éste la alejó y ella quiere recuperar lo que sea que hayan tenido. He cambiado un par de cosillas sin importancia, como el que Harry y Ron se marchan para ver que trama Malfoy, pero bah, es para aumentarle el sazón, como diría. Otra cosa que puso es que Fleur y Regulus se llevaran bien... Soy mala, lo admito. Todo tiene su razón de ser, ya lo verán! En fin... sin más que decirles (DEJEN REVIEWS) me paso a agradecer a_:__BlackHeart ,Lucy , Natsu-hime12, Love and Dead, Susan-Black7, Smithback !_

Nos vemos para la próxima actualización, un beso y déjenme su review que como hace feliz a su humilde servidora,

MarianaMasen

Pd. Si alguien quisiera hacer una foto a la historia se los agradecería de todo corazón... !


	17. Teorías conspiratorias en la Madrigura

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo.**_

* * *

><p><strong>—<strong>¿No creen que era demasiado sospechoso?—insistió Harry y miró a Ron para que lo apoyara, pero éste solo se encogió de hombros—: Suena como que Malfoy quiere vengarse de su padre ahora que está en Azkaban.

Hermione resopló, incrédula.

—Oh, vamos Hermione...—Harry paró su monólogo y miró hacia la ventana en donde se encontraba la chica. Acababa de ocurrírsele algo—: Eso es... Malfoy no quiere vengarse...

Ron pestañeó ante el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

—No creo que eso este en los planes de Malfoy, Harry, es demasiado...

Pero él no lo escuchaba, su mente divagaba y murmuró:

—Es un Mortífago...—Hermione volteó a mirarlo, sin poder creérselo, pero Harry la ignoró olímpicamente—, ¡va a reemplazar a su padre como Mortífago! Por ello traía un vendaje en el brazo... ¡apuesto que es la marca tenebrosa!

—¿No crees que estás exagerando? —dijo Hermione, preocupada.

Ron estalló en carcajadas, como si el comentario de Harry le hiciera mucha gracia.

—¿Malfoy? Solo tiene dieciséis, aparte de que Quién-tú-sabes jamás lo aceptaría en sus filas...

Hermione se desesperó, pero Harry evadió las dudas de sus amigos saliendo con una pila de ropa sucia. La chica se giro hacia Ron.

—¿Tú le crees?

Ron sonrió.

—Ni en un millón de años—Bufó y añadió—, ¡Malfoy mortífago! Antes creería que Percy quisiera trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley a eso.

El problema fue que Harry no dejó de insistir, y Hermione apostaba a que ni siquiera dejaba de pensar en eso. La chica intentaba evitarlo cuando se ponía en ese plan y normalmente se pasaba al cuarto de Ginny o al huerto, intentando ayudar en lo posible. Y aquél día, cuando Harry insistió por novésima vez sobre su teoría, Hermione no pudo aguantar más y salió argumentando ayudar a la Sra. Weasley con la cena.

Bajó las escaleras, sosteniendo a Crookshanks en sus brazos y miró, con el ceño fruncido ligeramente, como Fleur y Regulus charlaban animadamente al tiempo que ayudaban a cocinar algo. La chica se preguntó en donde estaría Molly, pero seguramente debería estar aprovechando el estar fuera de la presencia de la francesa. Hermione intentó pasar de largo pero terminó tropezando con un cachivache, seguramente de Fred o George, y con ello que los dos jóvenes pasaran su atención a ella.

—Ya te pareces a esa Tonks—comentó Fleur, intentando sonar graciosa, pero Hermione rodó los ojos y replicó:

—Ya me gustaría ser la mitad de talentosa que es ella como auror—Sonrió mordaz y, apretando a Crookshanks hacia sí, salió afuera.

Caminó hasta que encontró la sombra de un árbol y se sentó; Crookshanks se salió de sus brazos y se fue hacia donde habían gnomos. Hermione lo vió jugar con ellos y se preguntó en la extraña afición que estaba tomando Harry respecto al tema de Malfoy. A pesar de que su amigo le había contado con pelos y señales el encuentro en Burgin y Burkes, ella todavía no se lo creía totalmente; estaba segura de que si no hubiera hablando con Regulus, ella se habría unido a la expedición de espiar a Malfoy, estaba segura de que ni Ron se creía para nada la _teoría_ de Harry...

—¿Otra vez sola?—Una voz burlona la sobresaltó al sacarla de sus cavilaciones, Hermione dió un respingo, aturdida, y miró a Regulus con reproche, pero él la ignoró—: Se te está haciendo costumbre estos paseos solitarios...

Dejó la frase en suspenso y se recargó en el tronco del árbol, mirándola fijamente. Hermione se ruborizó hasta las raíces y evitó mirar aquellas orbes grises que emitían un gran brillo, se levantó y echó a caminar con Regulus a su lado.

—¿Te regresarás a Grimmauld Place mañana?—preguntó la chica, deteniéndose y mirándolo de reojo.

—Eso creo, sería extraño que me quedará con los Weasley, aunque Molly le agrade tanto mi compañía—Hermione sonrió al pensar que lo que la Sra. Weasley agradecía era que le sacara de encima a Fleur, o _Flema_, como le decía últimamente Ginny y algunas veces ella.—En fin, será raro estar tan solo en Grimmauld Place, aunque tengo entendido que la casa se la heredaron a Potter—se encogió de hombros—, supongo que tendré que buscar un lugar en donde quedarme.

Hermione lo miró esta vez fijamente, como si estuviera analizándolo.

—Le harías un favor a Harry si vivieras allí y además la casa sería habitable...—Hermione se paró y suspiró—, estoy segura de que Harry no volvería a poner un pie en Grimmauld Place.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—¿No es obvio? Él sigue sintiéndose culpable por lo que pasó en el Ministerio...—Hermione miró de reojo a Regulus y se dió cuenta del poco tacto con el hablaba de la muerte de su hermano, carraspeó y añadió, en tono más dulce—: Regulus...

—No importa, no teníamos una buena relación, ¿sabes?—Él soltó una carcajada amarga y a Hermione le recordó a las que soltaba Sirius—,en fin...—Suspiró y miró a Hermione con una sonrisa torcida—, eso fue hace muchos años.

—A veces olvido todo el tiempo que pasaste en la cueva; tendrías como treinta años si no fuera por ello.

Regulus se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

—Te van los mayores, ¿eh, Hermione?—No soltó su agarre y se colocó a un palmo de su rostro, Hermione contuvo el aliento—. De saberlo, tu amigo pelirrojo se envejecería un par de años.

Hermione se alejó de él y, controlando su aturdimiento, lo miró confundida.

—¿Ron? Él y yo somo amigos, Regulus—Él hizo un gesto de mofa pero no pudo comentar nada más porque en ese momento _Flema_ se acercó a ellos a paso elegante y firme. Hermione la miró con enfado y frunció el ceño al ver como Regulus, a su lado, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al ver a aquella chica francesa tan hermosa.

—_Gegulus_, _Egmione_, Molly dice que vayan a _cenag—_Hermione asintió y echó a andar junto a Regulus y Fleur, quienes hablaban animadamente sobre lo que habría de cenar. La chica al verlos hablar tan sonrientes no pudo evitar sentir un desazón en el estómago y se echó a andar unos metros adelante de ellos.

Después de la cena, Hermione se ofreció a lavar los platos restantes del enorme banquete de la Sra. Weasley; no quería subir y que Harry y Ron comenzaran a atosigarla sobre el asunto de Malfoy ni ver como Fleur y Regulus charlaban a la luz de la chimenea. La chica a veces se preguntaba si realmente Fleur estaría enamorada de Bill...

Comenzó a tallar el cacharro de bronce con aquél jabón que según la Sra. Weasley quitaba hasta las machas que dejaban los Doxy y pensó en como sería ese nuevo curso. Según Harry habría un tal profesor Slughorn quien les enseñaría Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y estaba un tanto obsesionado con la madre su amigo.

—¿Por qué tan pensativa?—La voz de Regulus, por segunda vez en el día, volvió a sacarla de sus cavilaciones; la chica dejó a un lado un plato y lo miró con el ceño un tanto fruncido. No podía sacarse la imagen de Fleur y él hablando. —No arrugues el ceño, te ves terrible.

Hermione sonrió maliciosa.

—Por ello Fleur te gusta tanto, ¿no? —Se volteó y comenzó a tallar una enorme olla con dureza—, debe ser encantador verla con ese toque de _veela_ y...

—Estás celosa—confirmó Regulus, mirándola como si no pudiese creérselo—, estás celosa de Fleur—repitió atónito y sonrió de medio lado.

—No seas imbécil, no quisiera ser una _Flema _ni en un millón de años—Siguió limpiando la olla y ahogó un grito al sentir como Regulus la tomaba de las muñecas, llenas de jabón, y acercó su cuerpo al de él. —¡Suéltame! Estoy hasta la coronilla de esto...

—¿De qué, Hermione?—Susurró Regulus en su oído y ella, muy a su pesar, se estremeció. Sus rodillas se doblaron cuando el chico soltó sus muñecas y entrelazó sus manos en las de ella; Hermione lo miró fijamente sin entenderlo.

—¿Regulus?—Murmuró ella pero él se inclinó a ella y seguían teniendo sus manos entrelazadas. Hermione sentía como todo su ser se estremecía y cerró los ojos instintivamente.

—Me van más las morenas con cabello de arbusto—Hermione abrió los ojos, aturdida y notó la mofa en el rostro de Regulus. Le golpeó en el brazo y se despegó del agarre del chico con enfado. Se sentía tan tonta como para dejarse manipular de esa manera por él.

—Eres un idiota—masculló Hermione y, limpiándose las manos en el delantal, salió hacia de la cocina. Tenía la intención de no volver a cruzar una palabra más con él, si no era lo estrictamente necesario. Sintió como sus ojos se aguaban al recordar sus palabras:_ Pensé que sentía algo hacia tí por haberme salvado la vida, pero no es así... _Sintió como el joven la perseguía y salió de la Madriguera para evitar que alguien la viera de aquella manera.

Después de alejarse varios metros, encaró a Regulus con pose molesta y furiosa. Él enarcó una ceja y frunció al ceño al verla de aquella manera.

—¿Qué cojones te sucede, Hermione?—le espetó el chico, mirándola con confusión. —No te entiendo...

—Mas bien, ¿qué pretendes tú con esto?—Hermione lo miró fijamente—, me dejaste muy claro que no era nada para tí, Regulus; así que déjame en paz y vuelve a Grimmauld Place, cásate con una chica superficial y bonita como _Flema_...

Regulus comenzó a reírse y Hermione lo miró indignada. No creía que pudiese ser tan cínico y reírse en su cara.

—Lo siento...—se disculpó él y la tomó por los hombros—, pero me importas, más de lo que quisiera; no quiero a una chica guapa como _Fleur_—pronunció el nombre con sorna—, ni superficial, quiero a cierta chica cabeza de arbusto, terca como una mula y que sabe divertirme.

—¿Y con esto lograrás conquistarme, según tú?—replicó Hermione con enfado, sin embargo esbozó una lenta sonrisa. —Es lo peor que he escuchado en mi vida...

—Hermione...—Pronunció su nombre como si fuera una caricia sedosa en sus labios—, no quiero a Fleur, ni a ninguna otra, te quiero a tí: no a otra.

A la chica le dió un vuelco en el estómago y no pudo articular nada.

—Si me aleje de tí—prosiguió Regulus, pasando sus manos a la cintura de la chica y acercándola a su pecho.—, fue porque Sirius me hizo prometérselo, ¿bien? Y tal vez tenga razón, debería dejarte en paz y... —Dió una largo suspiro de abatimiento—, pero no puedo, ¿vale? No sé qué cojones está pasando pero no quiero saberlo..

Hermione sintió como si algo le estuviera revolviendo el estómago y dándole vueltas y más vueltas sin parar. Sentía las manos de Regulus en su cintura como si le quemaran y ella lo miró fijamente como si dudara de sus palabras. Sus vellos de la nuca se le erizaron y sin pensarlo dos veces, la chica enredó sus manos en el cuello de él y lo besó abruptamente.

Sus cuerpos colisionaron y ella sintió como la adrenalina se adueñaba de ella sin control. Su boca recibió deseosa a la de Regulus y sus lenguas se entrelazaban sin parar, sus manos dejaron su cuello y acariciaron su cabello, sorprendiéndose de su sedosidad. Se tambalearon hasta que la espalda de la chica chocó con un tronco y el cuerpo de Regulus choco contra el suyo. Dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa y la chica se separó de él para tomar una bocanada de aire.

—Hermione...—masculló Regulus con la voz entrecortada y apoyo sus manos en el tronco, cada una al lado de la cabeza de Hermione. Su respiración era jadeante y tragó grueso.

—¿Qué?—Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro y comenzó a respirar pausadamente después de varios minutos.

—Que Sirius y su puñetera promesa se vayan a la mierda—Exclamó antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

><p>El expreso de Hogwarts partió del andén 9 34 dejando una niebla detrás. Hermione miró por la ventana del compartimiento de prefectos e intento mostrarse interesada con lo que los prefectos anuales les comunicaban. Lo mismo del año anterior. Cuando terminó la junta Ron y Hermione comenzaron a observar a su alrededor, intentando ver algún atisbo de sus amigos en los compartimientos a su alrededor.

—No puedo creerlo, Malfoy faltó a la junta únicamente porque quiso...¡Fíjate en lo serio que parece!—le susurró Ron, señalando al rubio discretamente. La chica siguió su mirada y se encontró con un Draco Malfoy con expresión indiferente y un tanto aburrida.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al sentir los grises ojos del rubio mirándolo con expresión vacía como si en realidad no la mirara y estuviera viendo más allá. Y en ese momento, se dió cuenta de que en realidad Regulus era pariente lejano de Malfoy, o algo por el estilo les había contado Harry las Navidades pasadas.

Este desvió su mirada y siguió mirando a su alrededor con su expresión vacía y aburrida. Hermione se sorprendió enormemente el que Malfoy no le hiciera un gesto hosco o algo por el estilo, pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo, porque Ron había encontrado el compartimento en donde se encontraban sus amigos.

El viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts terminó pronto y cuando llegaron a Hogsmade, Hermione miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta de que Harry no había vuelto después de que le dijera a Neville que tenía asuntos que hacer.

—¿Dónde estará?—preguntó ella, saliendo del compartimiento y mirando a su alrededor, intentando identificarlo entre la multitud de alumnos que deseaban bajar cuanto antes.

—No te preocupes, ya está grandecito—Ron se encogió de hombros y la obligó a que caminara hacia la salida.

Harry apareció casi al final de la cena al Gran Comedor. Hizo una entrada bastante dramática, tendiendo en cuenta que su nariz estaba llena de sangre y que Snape lo escoltaba. El chico se apresuró a sentarse al darse cuenta de la enorme atención que estaba recibiendo y se colocó entre Ron y Ginny.

—¿Qué pasó, Harry?—le siseó furiosa Hermione, mirándolo fijamente—, ¿por qué estás sangrando y...?

—Déjalo, Hermione—intervino Ron, apaciguando la furia de la castaña—, ya tiene suficiente el pobre.

Hermione miró a Ron acusatoriamente y volvió hacia Harry.

—Déjame limpiarte—Sacó su varita y diciendo _Tergeo, _la cara de Harry quedó limpia de sangre.

—Gracias Hermione—sonrió Harry, agradecido y añadió, antes de que sus dos amigos pudieran decir algo—: Hablaremos más tarde...

—Pero...

—Aquí no, Hermione—Señaló con su cabeza imperceptiblemente a sus compañeros, entre ellos Ginny, que estaba un tanto pendientes de ellos.

—Oh—Hermione entendió a la perfección—, ¿qué quería Slughorn?

—Invitarme a su club: de las Eminencias; fue un poco aburrido.

Siguieron hablando sobre temas banales hasta que la cena terminó con una inesperada noticia: Severus Snape sería el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y Slughorn el de Pociones. El trío de oro se miró con el terror pintado en sus rostros y pensando en lo mismo: que Dumbledore había perdido la chaveta al darle ése puesto a Snape.

* * *

><p><em>Querido Regulus:<em>

_¿Ya has vuelto a casa? Espero que Remus esté allí para que no te sientas tan solo, aquí todo ha sido un tanto extraño... Harry está recibiendo bastante popularidad por lo ocurrido en el pasado junio, ¿recuerdas? En fin, solo espero que Ron y él me hagan caso a la hora de hacer los deberes y estudiar más. En fin, debo irme... están a punto de ser las pruebas de Quidditch y Ron y Harry me matarían si no presento. No entiendo su afición al juego, por cierto, me encantó el libro que me mandaste, es bastante útil para Pociones. ¿Adivina quién sustituyó a Snape? Un tal Slughorn, que según Harry, sólo busca gente "Eminente" para un grupo que tiene. Me parece un tanto snob... ¡Debo irme, es tardísimo! _

_Besos, _

_Hermione._

Regulus ahogó una sonrisa al imaginarse a Hermione sentada en las gradas, seguramente con gesto aburrido, viendo las pruebas con un libro en su regazo fingiendo interés. Dobló la carta, se la metió al bolsillo de su capa—la releería antes de acostarse— y volvió a servirse una taza de té. Miró a su alrededor, la cocina con cacharros oxidados y llenos de polvo, y suspiró.

Se sentía tan aburrido y más porque el tal Remus nunca estaba en casa. No lo admitiría nunca en voz alta, pero nunca se había divertido y sentido tan libre como en la Madriguera. Ni siquiera en Hogwarts, en donde tenía que guardar las apariencias y tener cierta categoría y trato, se sentía tan liberado como hace unas pocas semanas en aquél ruidoso lugar lleno de pelirrojos...

_¡RIIIIING!_

Regulus despertó de su estupor y miró a su alrededor comprendiendo, varios minutos más tarde, que alguien tocaba el timbre de la casa. Se levanto perezosamente y miró el cuadro de su madre, que había silenciado después de una larga charla, e ignoró su silencio reprocho y se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola con cierto impacto y dramatización.

—No puedes estar en serio...

Y sí que era una gran sorpresa. Fleur Delacour se encontraba frente a él, enfundada en un grueso abrigo y una bufanda de colores pálidos, su cabello rubio estaba sujetado en una coleta y con unos guantes de piel de dragón, mirándolo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—¿Me _dejagas entrag_? Hace _fgío afuega_.—Regulus dejó de obstruir la puerta por toda respuesta y la dejó pasar. Fleur miró críticamente la casa y dejó escapar un suspiro al ver como había varias botellas de hidromiel y Whisky de Fuego vacías en el suelo.—Estás hecho un _desastge, Geg._

_—_También me alegro de verte, Fleur—respondió Regulus, sarcástico a su comentario. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró fijamente—, ¿a qué has venido? Si hubiera querido que alguien estuviera regañandome no hubiera silenciado a mi madre.

—¿Tu _madge_?—Repitió Fleur, pero le restó importancia con un gesto. Le señaló su ropa, que no se había cambiado en varios días, con el ceño fruncido.—_Debeguias bañagte_, te ves _hoggible_.

—Gracias, ¿otra cosa, _cariño_?—Regulus se sentó en una desgastada butaca y miró a la francesa con mofa—, ¿para qué viniste?

—No me agrada mucho la Madriguera.

Regulus arqueó las cejas, intentando comprender aquello y Fleur resopló.

—Es sólo que Bill no pasa mucho tiempo y a Molly no _pagece gustagle_ mi _pgesencia_.

—Oh,—Regulus sonrió torcidamente— a ella le caes mal, cree que no quieres realmente a su hijo.

—_Ahoga_ tu me haces _sentig_ mal, _Gegulus_, ¿que sucede?

—Mi hermano murió, mi elfo doméstico esta donde le place la gana y estoy jodidamente aburrido en este lugar, por no mencionar que está asquerosamente sucio y que estoy solo; sí, mi vida es asombrosa, ¿qué tal la tuya? ¿Una suegra que no te quiere?, ¡vaya qué mierda!

—Lo siento, _Geg_, _pego_... _eges_ mi amigo y me _pgeocupo pog_ ti.—Fleur se acercó a su lado y se sentó en una butaca enmohecida—, pensé que _necesitagías_ mi ayuda después de que...

—¿Que qué?

Fleur suspiró sonoramente.

—Que Hermione se haya ido.

Regulus se levantó de su asiento como si tuviera un resorte bajo él y fulminó a Fleur con la mirada. No se sentía de humor para andar describiendo sus sentimientos.

—No quiero hablar de eso—Regulus se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa y abriéndola, se dirigió a Fleur—, y si no te importa, me gustaría que me dejarás solo, tú preocúpate por tu futuro matrimonio, o si es que habrá alguno.

Fleur lo miró dolida, cogió su bolsa y, antes de marcharse, le dijo:

—Si sigues _apagtando_ a los que te _quiegen_, te _quedagás_ solo, Gegulus...

—Adiós, Fleur—le ladró él, y la chica se marchó con el ceño fruncido.

Regulus cerró la puerta con un portazo y se apoyó en ella pensando en lo que le había dicho, para después reírse amargamente y subir las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Pasó frente a la puerta de la recámara de Sirius y sintió la tentación de abrirla, nunca había entrado a aquél lugar. Ni siquiera cuando su hermano se marchó de la casa al tener dieciséis. Cuando la puerta chirrió al abrirse y Regulus avanzó hacia ella, nunca se imaginó aquello.

Todo era rojo y dorado. Gryffindor. Las paredes tenían todas clases de fotografías, algunas mágicas y otras no tanto. Unas eran de chicas en paños menores, muggles, otras de motocicletas y había una que resaltaba, tal vez porque era la más grande y estaba en medio de la pared, al frente de la cama, como si Sirius lo hubiera puesto a propósito para verla siempre.

Regulus se acercó y miró a cuatro chicos sonreírle a la cámara. Los Medeoradores. El chico sintió que un nudo en la garganta se apoderaba de él cuando miró a un Sirius saludarle efusivamente y sonriéndole, él no se dió cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla y adentrarse por una abertura de su boca.

—Y al final terminaste dejándome, _hermanito._

* * *

><p>Hermione sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía al sentir la mirada de McLaggen sobre ella. Estaba en una de las cenas de Slughorn en donde éste interrogaba a Zabini. Estaba a su lado y comía su helado con cierta sensualidad que asustaba a la chica. Inclusive se había chupado los dedos, llenos de helado, lentamente y mirándola a los ojos. Hermione bajó su mirada y se ruborizó al pensar en aquella mirada que le lanzaba.<p>

Intentó pensar en otra cosa que le distrajera de la nauseabunda visión de McLaggen y el rostro de Regulus le llegó a su mente. Se preguntó que estaría haciendo en la solitaria Grimmauld Place y una sensación de melancolía la invadió. No sabía realmente lo que tenían, si es que había algo entre ellos, pero el que no le hubiera respondido su carta era mala señal.

Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dió cuenta de que Slughorn había dado por terminada la reunión hasta que McLaggen le tocó la mejilla con su mano fría, provocando que la chica diera un salto.

—¿Qué sucede?—Hermione se dirigió a él e intentó no poner los ojos en blanco al ver como él le sonreía coquetamente.

—Estabas muy distraída, _Hermione_—La chica sintió un escalofrió recorrerle el cuerpo al oír como Cormac decía su nombre—, supongo que debiste aburrirte con la estúpida cháchara de Zabinni.

—Err... supongo—Se encongió de hombros y se dirigió a la puerta, en donde Slughorn les dió el adiós sonriente y le guiñó significativamente el ojo a McLaggen.

Ellos echaron a andar juntos hasta la torre de Gryffindor y Hermione deseó profundamente el que la distancia a ella fuera corta y no tan larga como le estaba pareciendo en ese momento.

—Así que...—Cormac la miró de reojo e intentó sonar seductor—, eres buena en Pociones.

Hermione estaba a punto de poner sus ojos en blanco, sin embargo se contuvo, y respondió, un tanto sarcástica.

—No veo otra razón por la cual estuviera en el Club Slug.

McLaggen se dió cuenta de que había sonado muy estúpido con su comentario anterior e hizo otro intento de llamar su atención.

—Verás, yo no soy tan bueno en Pociones, lo cual es muy raro ya que suelo ser bastante bueno en todo...

Bla, bla, bla. Hermione dejó se escuchar a Cormac y únicamente asentía de vez en cuando. Todo era sobre, que si era bastante influyente y allegado al ministro de magia, que si era muy bueno para quidditch y creía que le habían saboteado la prueba, lo cual era cierto, que si esto, que si lo otro... Hermione no pensó jamás en alguien tan snob como McLaggen.

Al llegar a torre de Gryffindor, pasar el cuadro de la Sra. Gorda y entrar a la sala común, Hermione se fue rápidamente a su dormitorio. Estaba harta de McLaggen y sus estúpidos y arrogante comentarios. Hasta Grawp era más educado que aquél sujeto engreído y pesado. Y volvió a pensar, inevitablemente en Regulus...

Lo extrañaba, por supuesto que sí, pero estaba preocupada de que no tuviera noticias suyas, es decir, únicamente le había mandado una carta, que la chica guardaba cuidadosamente en su baúl, en donde le decía que le escribiera para evitar su aburrimiento en Grimmauld Place. Se durmió pensando en que tendría que visitar a Hagrid mañana para explicarle su ausencia en su clase. Suspiró.

Mañana _sería_ un gran día.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, my darling´s! Lamento muchísimo el haberme tardado pero estaba tan ocupada por mis exámenes finales, en fin, ¡ya salí de vacaciones! Eso significa: más tiempo para actualizar y más rápido. <em>

_Bien, hay algo que me gusto de este capítulo: la intromisión de Fleur (por llamarlo así) a la vida de Reg. Esperen... ¡no de plan amoroso! Dios, ya tenemos bastante con que los Weasley la odien como para ponerla de triángulo amoroso con Hermione. Será una buena amiga del chico y dará ciertos consejillos por allí. A mi en lo particular me cae bien Fleur, a pesar de que se burlen mucho de ella en los libros, y creo que podré ahondar más en su personaje y así. Vimos como McLaggen comienza a atosigar a la chica con sus miradas y coqueteos, y no pude evitar poner la escena en donde el chico hace su movimiento en la cena del club Slug. _

_En fin, ¡gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Una cosa **AikoUchiha** no me apareció tu correo, si puedes volver a dejármelo (con espacios, ya que sin ellos te lo borran) para que me pases la maravillosa imagen para la historia._

_Besos, _

_MarianaMasen._


	18. La misión

_**Disclaimer: Pertenece a JK Rowling todo lo que puedan reconocer.**_

_**Advertencia: Contiene spoilers de Harry Potter y el príncipe mestizo.**_

_**Dedicado a Susan-Black7 quien esperaba el capítulo, ¡va por ti nena!**_

* * *

><p>Hermione miraba aquél ejemplar de Pociones Avanzadas con cierto odio y resentimiento desconocido para ella. Ése libro hacía que Harry, antes un inepto para Pociones, se volviera en todo un genio en la clase de Slughorn y que él profesor lo hiciera digno de alabanzas. Y es que la chica no entendía cómo un libro podría ayudarlo tanto en una materia en la que antes era prácticamente un inepto absoluto.<p>

Sintió unos instintos asesinos de arrebatárselo y echarlo al fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea cándidamente. Lo peor del asunto con aquél libro es que Harry ni siquiera quería saber a quien pertenecía y a pesar de que Hermione había pasado toda una tarde investigando a aquél personaje tan misterioso, no encontró nada de provecho. Ni una sola pista de quien podría ser.

Al día siguiente tendrían su primera excursión a Hogsmade y Hermione nunca había estado tan feliz por salir del castillo, si eso significaba poder evadir a Cormac McLaggen, quien comenzaba a tomar la costumbre de interceptarla cuando ella no se encontraba con sus dos amigos. Él seguía enojado con Harry al haber _perdido_ las selecciones de Quidditch para guardián.

La chica no tenía arrepentimientos al haber saboteado la prueba de Cormac ya que seguramente él hubiese sido un dolor constante en el equipo de Gryffindor y estaba feliz por Ron, quien había retomado su confianza en sí mismo después de haber sido escogido como guardián de Gryffindor. Entró a la biblioteca, en donde los cuchicheos la seguían más seguido que nunca al ser amiga del famosísimo Harry Potter, el _Elegido_.

Hermione se sentía abrumada con la cantidad de miradas de las que era producto, aparte de las de McLaggen, quien parecía no conocer el significado las miradas airadas y aburridas que la chica le otorgaba, y por si fuera poco, los deberes diarios y el que Hagrid estuviera constantemente preocupado por Aragog no ayudaba su humor.

Después de terminar los ensayos que Snape, McGonagall y Flitwick les había pedido, se dirigió al Gran Comedor, en donde se sentó junto a Ron y Harry, quienes cuchicheaban sobre un hechizo Levicorpus. Hermione le echó a Harry en cara su irresponsabilidad al usarlo contra Ron, ¡podría haber sido una tragedia en ves de un recuerdo feliz y gracioso! La chica no se fiaba para nada en el tal Príncipe Mestizo que Harry y Ron defendían a capa y espada, como si lo conocieran.

Se dirigió a su dormitorio después de la cena y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al ver una conocida lechuza parada en el alfeizar de la ventana y picotearla, pidiendo entrar desesperadamente. Era la lechuza que Regulus había usado anteriormente. Abrió la ventana y la lechuza dejó caer un pergamino cuidadosamente doblado, para después echarse andar hacia la fría oscuridad que rodeaba al castillo.

Hermione cerró la ventana, después de ver como la lechuza se marchaba, y tomando el pergamino, se dejó caer en su cama con la emoción burbujeando en su estómago como fuegos artificiales. Cerró los doseles de su cama, para tener más privacidad, y abrió el pergamino rápidamente, contenía una frase pulcra y elegantemente escrita en él.

_"Mañana enfrente de la Casa de los Gritos",_

_RAB._

Hermione dejó escapar un gritito de emoción poco común en ella y se envolvió en las calientes sábanas con un humor más optimista. Volvería a ver a Regulus antes de que fuera Navidad. Una voz de alarma se instaló en su mente pero ella lo arrinconó en lo más profundo de su cerebro. La pregunta ahora sería: _¿Cómo justificaría el irse por un par de horas con sus amigos?_

La mañana de la excursión a Hogsmade fue un día extremadamente frío y con un viento que les desordenaba el pelo y hacía levitar la capa de los alumnos que se dirigían a un pub buscando protección del clima al que se enfretaban. Hermione intentaba caminar junto a sus amigos y cada paso sentía como se le entumecían los pies y las manos. Entraron a Honeydukes, que estaba envuelto en un aire cálido provocando que los tres amigos se reanimaran inmediatamente.

—¡Harry, mi chico! —dijo una voz detrás de ellos, que Hermione reconció como la de Slughorn.

—Oh no—gimió Harry. El chico se había librado de las famosas cenas del grupo de las Eminencias haciendo entrenamientos el mismo día y así se quedaba junto a Ginny riendo al imaginarse a Hermione junto a McLaggen y Zabini.

Los tres se dieron vuelta y se toparon con el Profesor Slughorn, quien vestía un sombrero peludo, un abrigo de piel con collar de piel que hacía juego y agarraba un bolso de piña cristalizada, y ocupaba al menos un cuarto de la tienda.

—Harry, ¡no has venido a ninguna cena!—dijo Slughorn, empujándolo cordialmente en el pecho—: ¡Ya van tres cenas que te pierdes!—El profesor se giró hacia Hermione, quien intentó no expresar su desagrada en la cara— A la señorita Granger le encantan, ¿no es así?

—Sí—dijo Hermione, rápidamente—, son realmente…—_aburridas_, pensó la chica pero Slughorn dejó de prestarle atención al girarse con Harry y convencerlo encarecidamente de que fuera a sus reuniones. Pero su amigo parecía tener la suerte de su lado y pretextó su falta a la próxima cena con la reunión que tenía con Dumbledore.

Al marcharse Slughorn, Hermione se giró a Harry, quien sonreía triunfante.

—No puedo creer que te saliste de otra mas —dijo Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza—,no son tan malas, sabes…—_¡Cómo si fuera a creerme!_—: A veces son hasta divertidas… —se calló abruptamente al ver la expresión que llevaba Ron y cambió de tema rápidamente—. Oh, miren, tienen plumas de azúcar de lujo, ¡ésas que duran horas!

Salieron de Honeydukes y volvieron a sentir el frío calándoles hasta los huesos. Los tres amigos se dirigían a las Tres Escobas cuando Harry reconoció a Tonks en medio del camino al pub. Se acercaron a la animaga, quien traía el pelo, sin su acostumbrado color chicle, de un gris opaco, ralo y sin vida. Hermione se sorprendió al verla tan demacrada y melancólica.

—¡Tonks!—saludó Hermione, acercándose a la aurora y abrazándola rápidamente—, ¿qué haces por aquí?

—Hola Hermione, Ron y Harry—Su voz sonaba cansada y con desgana—, solo he venido a hacer un par de cosas...—se encogió de hombros—, nada importante.

—Oh—Harry la miró incómodo, pensando en un tema de conversación, y se metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros—, ¿quieres acompañarnos a las Tres Escobas?

—Suena bien pero tengo que irme chicos, el trabajo manda—Tonks les dió una sonrisa triste y Hermione no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a la antigua Nymphadora Tonks.

—Bueno, nos vemos—se apresuró a decir Harry con una sonrisa torcida.

—Sí, cuídense chicos—Tonks comenzó a caminar lentamente y los chicos la vieron irse antes de encaminarse hacia el pub de las Tres Escobas. Ron comenzó a apremiar a sus dos amigos a que se apresuraran a entrar al pub, pero Hermione se detuvo a medio camino a él.

—Esperen, necesito ir por unos libros...—dijo Hermione, nerviosa con tener que mentirles a sus dos amigos—, vayan sin mí, seguramente tardaré un par de horas...

—Te acompañamos—se apresuró a decir Ron, con entusiasmo—, no puedes estar vagando sola por allí.

—Por amor de Dios, Ron—se exasperó Hermione, colocándose las manos en la cadera—. Nadie va a atacarme y traigo mi varita conmigo.

—¿Estás segura de que no quieres que te acompañemos?—intervino Harry, escrudiñándola—, podría ser peligroso, ¡acuérdate de lo que nos dijo Remus y el Señor Weasley, Hermione! No podemos estar solos...

—Solo voy a ver unos libros, nada más—Hermione no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, ¿desde cuándo sus dos amigos se empeñaban a acompañarla y, aún más, a una tienda llena de libros? Pensó que con esa excusa la dejarían fácilmente pero al parecer no.

Ron parecía receloso.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en ir sola?—preguntó el pelirrojo, inusualmente serio.

—Yo...—Hermione dejó escapar un suspiro, nerviosa—, solo quiero ir a ver la tienda y no quiero que se aburran...

—¿Vas a salir con McLaggen?—soltó Ron, de bocajarro.

—¿Qué?—Hermione lo miró confundida.

—¡Eso es!—Ron parecía furioso—, por eso no quieres que te acompañemos... ¡No puedes salir con McLaggen, Hermione!

Hermione se enfureció con lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser Ron algunas veces.

—No es de tu incumbencia con quien salgo o no—le espetó Hermione, enojada—, ¡puedo salir con quién se me dé la gana!

—Ron, no creo que Hermione vaya a salir con McLaggen—intervino Harry, en voz baja pero el pelirrojo lo ignoró olímpicamente.

—¡Él sólo va a usarte, como a las demás, Hermione!—soltó Ron, furioso.— ¡No puedes salir con él...!

—¿Por qué confraternizaré con el enemigo?—adivinó Hermione, recordando las palabras que Ronald había usado al enterarse que la chica iba al baile con Viktor Krum—, ¡eres tan infantil!

—Bien, entonces si soy tan infantil, ¡vete con McLaggen para besuquearte con él!

—¡Eso es lo que haré!**—**soltó Hermione y se apresuró a caminar hacia en otro extremo de Hogsmade, enojada y furiosa. Ignoró los llamados que le hacía Harry para que volviera y se apresuró a caminar velozmente.

_¿Cómo se le ocurría a Ronald pensar que saldría con un tipejo como Cormac McLaggen? ¿Es qué acaso no la conocía lo suficiente?_ Si no conociera tan bien los arranques de furia de su amigo, ella diría sin lugar a dudas que estaba celoso. Y _bastante_. Pero, ¿cómo explicarle que no era con McLaggen, si no con Regulus, con quien saldría sin que se pusiera como una furia?

Comenzó a andar indirectamente hacia los terrenos que bordeaban la Casa de los Gritos y se sentó en un roca, plana y fría, mientras se cubría el rostro con la manos, intentando controlar los sentimientos que la gobernaban en ese momento. Sentía tanto odio hacia el pelirrojo y también a Regulus, especialmente al último... ¿Qué se creía para citarla en un lugar abandonado después de no haberle respondido sus últimas cartas? ¿Es qué era tan predecible que hasta Regulus sabía que vendría inevitablemente?

Estaba por levantarse y encaminarse al castillo de regreso, cuando una voz, que conocía perfectamente, la obligó a alzar el rostro.

—Viniste—No era una pregunta, sonaba más como una afirmación, como si el joven no tuviera ninguna duda de como pensaba la chica.

Hermione lo miró con ira, no podía creer que Regulus fuese igual de gilipollas que Ronald.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó con más frialdad que la chica hubiera querido, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró, sentada en esa piedra fría.

—¿Por qué demonios estás de mal humor?—preguntó Regulus, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente fruncida.

—Hombres—musitó Hermione y se levantó de la roca abruptamente, comenzó a caminar rápidamente sin importarle que no hubiera visto a Regulus en varias semanas e ignorando el hecho de como se había emocionado internamente al oír su característica voz.

—Hermione, espera...—Regulus se apresuró a interceptarla y la tomó de los hombros—, ¿qué sucede?

Hermione evitó su mirada y se quedó contemplando fijamente sus zapatos, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—Dímelo—exigió Regulus, alzándole el mentón delicamente y fijar sus ojos grises en los de ella.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo, Regulus?—preguntó Hermione, seriamente y mirándolo fijamente en los ojos.

—Umm, no lo sé—contestó el chico, sincero y tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos—, estás helando, deberíamos ir a algún lugar... ¿Las tres Escobas?

—No—se apresuró a decir Hermione, recordando vagamente a Ron y Harry—, tendremos que ir a otro lugar.

—Bien...—Regulus guardó silencio y después de varios segundos, esbozó una sonrisa burlona—, ¿prefieres ir a Madame Pudipié?

—Preferiría Cabeza de Puerco—admitió Hermione y Regulus dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Chica ruda, ¿eh?—musitó Regulus, pasando su brazo por los hombros de la chica y atraerla hacia él.

Caminaron hacia Cabeza de Puerco en silencio, ambos chicos estaban sumidos en sus propios pensamientos y Regulus mentiría descaradamente si no reconociera lo mucho que le gustaba tener el calor que el cuerpo de Hermione emanaba y le otorgaba esa seguridad que tanto le había faltado las semanas anteriores. Fleur había vuelto a visitarlo, algunas veces junto a Bill, pretextando que debía alimentarse adecuadamente y el que Kreancher no estuviera en la casa le hacía un inútil.

Regulus había desistido de sus intentos de encerrarse en su recámara y emborracharse hasta al amanecer cuando se dió cuenta de que lo que Fleur buscaba era una entablar una amistad con alguien que la había tratado encantadoramente. Ella no debía enterarse de que sus intentos de ser amable eran influenciados por la idea de molestar a Hermione, sin embargo, la francesa tenía algo en su aire que le hacía que fuera imposible enojarse con ella.

—¿Entras?—preguntó Hermione, al ver como Regulus se quedaba parado sin hacer hacer nada. Él parpadeó, desconcertado, y abrió la puerta, dejando pasar a la chica primero, y la cerró tras de él.

Cabeza de Puerco no ofrecía la calidez que los chicos hubieran esperado, pero sí que ofrecía la privacidad que Hermione tanto ansiaba. Se sentaron en una destartalada mesita, cubierta de una enorme capa de polvo, y Regulus se fue por las bebidas. Hermione miró a su alrededor con aprensión y sonrió quedamente al ver la figura del joven, tan elegante en un lugar como el pub.

Y Hermione volvió a pensar en qué demonios hacía en Cabeza de Puerco con Regulus Black, con quien mantenía una relación de varios besos y caricias ocasionales, y no pudo evitar preguntarse qué eran exactamente. Se quedó mirando el perfil del joven y observo como sus ademanes eran ágiles pero sin perder esa porte aristócrata.

—¿Apreciando el arte?—Hermione se ruborizó al ver la ceja alzada de Regulus y se apresuró a tomar la cerveza de mantequilla que le ofrecía.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, sin saber qué decir exactamente. Hermione lo miró de reojo y volvió a mirar a la botella de mantequilla que tenía enfrente.

—Así que...—comenzó a decir Regulus, girando la botella entre sus manos—, ¿estás en el grupo de las Eminencias?

—¿Lo conoces?—preguntó Hermione, asombrada.

—Estuve en él...—Regulus dio un trago a su cerveza y la miró—, Slughorn adoraba tenerme allí, ya sabes por ser un Black, era como una ficha más en su repisa de gente _eminente_.

—Oh —Hermione se mordió su labio inferior—, no lo sabía.

—Hay muchas cosas de mí que no sabes, Hermione.—Había un doble sentido en la frase y la aludida se ruborizó como un tomate, desvió la mirada y se tomó un trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

Había algo en la forma en la que Regulus la miraba que le ponía la piel chinita, como si el chico quisiera saber todo de ella y con su mirada pudiera conseguir su objetivo. No podía decir que le desagradara, porque mentiría, pero se sentía un tanto extraño. Ningún chico la había mirada tan fija y escrupulosamente como Regulus Black lo hacía.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Hermione al ver como Regulus la miraba con una sonrisa ladeada.

Éste rió y se acercó a la chica, sonriéndole, y con un suave movimiento, le quitó la espuma que la cerveza de mantequilla le había dejado en su boca. Los dedos de Regulus, tibios, suaves y largos, contornearon su boca en un movimiento sensual. Hermione se estremeció al sentir aquellos dedos tibios sobre su boca, tentándola a que los besara, pero la chica detuvo el movimiento alzando su mano y entrelazándola con la de Regulus, y quedándose en su mentón.

Se miraron fijamente, expectantes, y Hermione desvió su mirada, ruborizada, y sintió como Regulus se acercaba cada vez más a ella, sin dejar de tener entrelazada su mano con la de ella en ningún momento. La fragancia masculina que el cuerpo del chico le hizo soltar un inaudible suspiro y alzó su mirada, encontrándose con los ojos grises de Regulus, que la invitaban a que acortara la distancia y lo besara.

—¿Van a querer algo más?—Una malhumorada voz los interrumpió, sacando a los jóvenes de la burbuja en la que se habían sumergido, sin darse cuenta de como el dueño, que había reconocido a Hermione, les había mirado de mala forma desde la barra.

Hermione cortó todo contacto con Regulus, separándose de él abruptamente, y su cuerpo se tensó al acordarse de que sus dos amigos la estaban esperando en las Tres Escobas. Miro al cantinero, casi disculpándose, y replicó:

—No, no... ya nos vamos.—El cantinero asintió toscamente con la cabeza y regresó a la barra, en donde comenzó a atender a unos magos que habían entrado al pub.

Regulus volteó a mirar a Hermione.

—¿Nos vamos?

Hermione asintió, se levantó y tomó su abrigo, a su lado Regulus la imitó y ambos salieron del pub, sintiendo como el viento helado les pegaba en pleno rostro. Regulus tomó la mano de Hermione y la jaló hacia él, pasándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros y volviendo a atraerla hacia su cuerpo; la chica cerró sus ojos, contenta de tener el calor y protección que el cuerpo de Regulus le otorgaba. Paso un brazo audazmente rodeando el cuerpo del chico por detrás y abrazándolo.

—¿Regulus?

—¿Si?

Hermione se despegó lo suficiente para ver su rostro.

—Debo volver con Harry y Ron...

—Quédate.

Y Regulus la besó abruptamente. Hermione sintió como millones de sensaciones se aglomeraban en su estómago y estallaban al mismo tiempo. Subió sus manos y sujetó la túnica de Regulus con firmeza, sintiendo como sus rodillas fallaban y se doblaban al notar como los labios del chico bajaban hasta posarse en su cuello.

Regulus oyó como Hermione ahogaba un suspiro y el chico comenzó a besarla con más ahínco en esa zona. El joven pasó una mano a la cintura de la chica y la acercó más hacia su cuerpo. Comenzó a bajar la fogosidad de sus besos hasta simplemente rozar su boca y tenerla entre sus brazos.

—Debo irme, Regulus—murmuró Hermione, apoyada en su pecho y respirando entrecortadamente.

—Lo sé, ¿te cuidarás?—Regulus se apartó para tomar el rostro de la chica y le dio un beso en la frente.—¿Hermione?

—¿Si?

Regulus tomó el rostro de la chica y fijo sus ojos grises en las orbes castañas de la chica, esbozó una sonrisa sarcástica y añadió:

—Solo procura no acercarte tanto al pelirrojo, ¿quieres?

Hermione dejó escapar una sonrisa y volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Regulus.

* * *

><p>Regulus dejó escapar un suspiro de agotamiento y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Capas y más capas de polvo se hallaban en torno a él, como si quisieran fusionar al joven en todo ése lúgubre lugar. El chico se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, esperando a que Fleur le hubiese dejado algo que comer en la alacena.<p>

Efectivamente la francesa había previsto que después de su encuentro con Hermione, él no estaría del mejor humor del mundo. Se sentó a la mesa, dejó a un lado el guardapelo, y comenzó a comer desapasionadamente. Todavía no encontraba como poder destruirlo y aquello que se encontrara dentro de esa cosa se defendía del mejor modo que podía.

—¿Regulus?—preguntó una voz femenina que venía desde el salón. El aludido cerró los ojos al oír como Nymphadora Tonks, su sobrina, lo llamaba con aquél tono condescendiente que usaba con él a menudo.

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó él, aburrido, levantándose para ir por una botella de vino de elfos. Se dirigió a la pequeña cava que había en la cocina y escogió uno cuando escuchó los pasos de Tonks dirigirse a donde él se encontraba.

—Solo venía a ver si no habías muerto por intoxicación...—Tonks se apareció con su cabello desteñido y ralo, Regulus frunció el ceño al contemplar a esa desmejorada Tonks, siendo sombra de la anterior.—, aún—agregó la aurora al ver la botella en la mano de su tío.

—Solo dime lo que quieres y lárgate, ¿quieres?—Regulus con mala cara y se servió el vino en una copa que había cerca. Cerró los ojos y saboreó el vino de elfos ante la atónita e indignada mirada de Nymphadora Tonks, quien había cruzado sus brazos.

—Dumbledore necesita que vayas a Hogwarts en un par de horas, va a darte una misión.

Regulus dejó la copa suspendida en el aire y miró a Tonks por encima de ella, sin poder creerse lo que oía. _¿Acaso Albus se había dado cuenta de lo horrible que era estar todo el día sin nada que hacer?_ Al parecer si...

—¿Hablas en serio?

Tonks se posó a su lado, tomó otra copa y tomó un trago de vino, con una sonrisa torcida.

—No bromearía con algo tan serio, Reg.

—Ya, Tonks...—Regulus tomó otro trago y la miró seriamente—, ¿para qué crees que me necesite?

—Va mandarte a Noruega con...—Tonks soltó un suspiro de abatimiento y sorbió otro trago de vino—, con.. R-remus.

—¿Ya lo sabías?

Tonks evadió su mirada y la fijó en la copa que sostenía torpemente.

—En realidad todo los de la Orden, ya sabes..., necesitábamos estar seguros de varias cosas antes de plantearle la idea a Dumbledore.

Regulus no dijo nada y volvió a servirse en su copa vino hasta el tope de ella.

—Vale...—Asintió y, dejando la copa, se fue hacia el salón, dispuesto a hablar con Dumbledore acerca de la dichosa misión que la había dado.

* * *

><p>—¿Cómo estaba Katie?—preguntó Hermione, sentada en un mullido sillón de la sala común. Harry y Ron le había contado con pelos y señales acerca del desafortunado ataque hacia la Gryffindor con un collar maldito.<p>

—Según Leanne no la dejó ver el paquete y se comportaba de una forma extraña.—Respondió Harry, sentado en el suelo y viendo las llamas de la chimenea con gesto preocupado, se giró hacia Hermione y añadió—: Fue Malfoy.

—¿Qué con Malfoy?—Hermione se bajó de la butaca y se colocó al lado de su amigo.—¿Harry?

—Estoy seguro de que él le dió ése collar a Katie y que la embrujó...

—McGonagall dijo que Malfoy no había estado en Hogwarts—le recordó Ron, sentado en el sillón y viendo a sus dos amigos con preocupación.

Afortunadamente para Hermione, el incidente había borrado de la mente de Ron la discusión pasada y cuando la chica, después de buscarlos en las Tres Escobas, regresó al castillo, el pelirrojo la había puesto al tanto de las noticias sin un atisbo de enojo o rabia. Volvió a mirar a Harry, confundida con su afán de culpar a Draco Malfoy de ser mortífago.

—No lo sé, Harry, todo esto suena muy descabellado para mí—Intervino la chica lentamente—, es decir, ¿Malfoy haciendo todo esto para qué? ¿Qué gana con todo esto?

—No lo sé, Hermione...—Harry se revolvió el cabello, ansioso—, solo sé que Malfoy tiene que ver con todo esto...

Hermione evitó intercambiar una mirada de exasperación con Ron y se contentó con mirar como las llamas de la chimenea danzaban alegremente. Después de varios minutos lideando con sus dos amigos, Hermione subió hacia su dormitorio, intentando descansar de un día pesado y agitado. Se metió en su cama y recordó como los labios de Regulus estaban en los suyos, provocándole una sensación de felicidad inexplicables, y con esos pensamientos, se durmió.

Al día siguiente tenía otra reunión con el grupo Slug y no tenía el consuelo de poder tener ni a Harry ni a Ginny con ella, porque el primero había programado un entrenamiento de quidditch además de tener su reunión con Dumbledore. Eso le hacía tener todo el día ocupado y que Ginny no quisiera ir con ella, pretextando que _estaría cansada y sucia_.

Hermione abandonó la sala común de Hogwarts con un humor un tanto decaído y se apresuró a llegar a la famosa reunión del club de las Eminencias. Slughorn la recibió con su sonrisa condescendiente y la obligó a sentarse al lado de un sonriente Cormac McLaggen. Él le sonrió con gesto arrogante y Hermione forzó una sonrisa y volteó enfrente de ella, en donde se encontraba una mujer morena de constitución atlética.

—¿Conoces a Gwen?—Cuchicheó Cormac por lo bajo y Hermione volteó a mirarlo con un fastidio disimulado a duras penas.

—¿Gwen?—repitió Hermione, confundida.

—Oh, claro, tus padres no son dentistas...—Rió McLaggen con un deje de mofa en la voz y la miró con un aire de superioridad—. Ella es Gwenog Jones, jugadora de las Arpías de Holyhead.

_—_Oh—Hermione se contuvo de poner los ojos en blanco y no tuvo que contestarle a McLaggen ya que en ese momento Slughorn comenzó su perorata y la misma Gwenog Jones comenzó, con mucha emoción, a hablar sobre su experiencia en el Quidditch.

Hermione comenzó a comer un poco del sorbete que tenía enfrente, que sabía deliciosamente a frambuesas y regaliz, y prestó un poco de atención a lo que hablaba la jugadora profesional de Quidditch. Conocía un poco del tema por las grandes pláticas que tenían a menudo sus amigos y también por Viktor Krum, el cuál, gracias a Merlín, no era tan presumido como lo estaba siendo Gwenog Jones al relatar como tenía la teoría de que las mujeres eran mejores jugadores que los hombres.

—Y no se olviden de que habrá un Baile de Navidad exclusivo—Slughorn rió y miró a Hermione—, y usted, Srita. Granger deberá decirme en qué fecha estará el Sr. Potter disponible para que no falte.

Hermione sonrió torcidamente.

—Lo haré señor.

Afortunadamente, para la chica, la cena acabó rápidamente después de discutir el asunto del Baile del Club Slug, en donde el profesor les aconsejaba encarecidamente encontrar una pareja apropiada para semejante gala, al igual que el vestuario. Hermione, que jamás se hubiese imaginado que festejarían un Baile, no tenía un vestido apropiado.

El que había usado para el Baile de Navidad era sencillamente demasiado elegante para el Club Slug y estaba segura de que a estas alturas, tendría que confiar que su madre escogería un vestido apropiado para la ocasión. El tema de la pareja era otro asunto, Hermione quería invitar a Ron para los tres amigos estuvieran en la reunión y así evitar que el pelirrojo se sintiera excluido como siempre.

El simple pensamiento de invitar a su mejor amigo al Baile de Club Slug le provocaba una mezcla de escalofríos, nervios y expectación de ver la reacción de Ronald. _Supongo que si me rechaza terminaré pidiéndoselo a Neville_, pensó Hermione al acostarse en su cama. Cerró los ojos e intentó no reírse de sí misma por tener tanto miedo de pedirle a Ronald Weasley, su mejor amigo desde primer grado, que fuera con ella al Baile de Slug. Al fin y al cabo, suponía que sus nervios eran influenciados por el temor de que el pelirrojo malentendiera sus intenciones.

Sabía por buena mano, oséase Ginny, que a Ron le atraía un poco y aunque ella siempre se riera de sus teorías y lo negara rotundamente, no podía de darle vueltas al asunto. Ron le había gustado, ¡por supuesto que sí!, pero cuando Regulus apareció en el camino, su amigo pelirrojo y pecoso desapareció de la mente de Hermione.

Regulus Black era simplemente una fuerza que la atraía y repelía al mismo tiempo. Podía odiarlo en un día completo y aún así, Hermione jamás podría negarse a los besos y caricias que el joven le daba. Una parte del cerebro de Hermione se alarmaba al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la chica confiaba en él completa y sin dudar en un instante, pero sus sentimientos la callaban, entregándose por completo a la pasión a la que el joven le ofrecía y daba.

_Y aquello la asustaba, porque si Regulus Black le fallaba, Hermione no sabría si volvería a confiar en él de nuevo._

* * *

><p>—Regulus, siéntate, por favor—Albus Dumbledore le indicó con un gesto que se sentara en una mullida butaca y el aludido lo hizo lentamente y con cierta elegancia en el acto.—Seguramente Nymphadora Tonks ya te habrá informado un poco sobre de que quiero hablar contigo.<p>

El joven miró la mano enegrecida del anciano director con una ceja alzada.

—Oh, eso no es nada importante—explicó Albus al ver la cara de Regulus, se enderezó en su asiento y lo miró fijamente—, no tan importante como lo que voy a encargarte, al menos.

—Es magia negra—musitó Regulus, serio—, podría ser un hechizo y matarlo por dentro de poco en poco, Albus.—Sonrió sarcástico y añadió—: Ser un miembro de la familia Black tiene sus beneficios en cuanto a conocimiento de magia negra y sus consecuencias.

—No hemos venido a hablar sobre mí, Regulus—dijo Dumbledore y esbozó una lenta sonrisa—, pero gracias por el genuino interés, solo te informo que Severus ya se hizo cargo de esto.—El anciano subió sus gafas de media luna y volvió a mirarlo con aquella mirada penetrante—. Necesito que vayas a Noruega y me informes sobre la actividad que han tenido los mortífagos recientemente.

—¿Qué quiere exactamente?—preguntó Regulus, impaciente.

—Necesito que encuentres información sobre lo que están haciendo los mortífagos; hace varios meses hemos encontrado que Voldemort...—Regulus hizo una mueca ante el nombre—, ha estado movilizando a sus seguidores para que encuentren algo en Noruega y sus alrededores.

—¿Algo?—repitió Regulus, confundido ante la vaga información.—¿A qué se refiere con _algo_?

—Eso es lo que necesito que averigues—Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se colocó a espaldas del joven, mirando por la ventana—. Estoy casi seguro de que Voldemort está buscando algo o _alguien _para poder hacerse más poderoso.

—Suena algo... raro para alguien como el señor Tenebroso—musito Regulus, frunciendo el ceño, y luego sonrió—, así que por eso me quiere allí, ¿cierto?

—Exacto, Regulus—Dumbledore se volteó, sonriendo—. Me alegro de que hayas dado en el clavo.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo estaré allí?

—Cerca de un año y medio, mas o menos—Dumbledore suspiró—, tendrás a Remus quien te ayudará con todo lo que necesites, pero él regresará después de tres meses, lo necesito para otras cosas. Además de que él es conocido y en cambio tú...—el anciano esbozó una sonrisa lenta—, se supone que moriste hace veinte años.

—Bien—Regulus asintió para sí mismo—, ¿cuándo me marcho?

—Mañana al mediodía.

Regulus siguió escuchando los planes y consejos que le otorgaba Dumbledore sin decir nada. Miró a su alrededor, los cuadros de los anteriores directores (mirándolos curiosamente), los diversos objetos delicados del anciano, los libros (acomodados en elegantes libreros), una perchera... El chico comenzó a sentir cierta claustrofobia y sintió una irrefrenables ganas de salir corriendo, sin saber de qué exactamente. Sentía como si algo le asfixiara y no le dejara irse libremente.

—¿Estás bien, Regulus?—preguntó Dumbledore, al verlo pálido.

Regulus asintió distraído.

Había encontrado la causa de su malestar: _Hermione_.

* * *

><p><em>¡Hola, nenas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lamento de todo corazón no haber actualizado tan rápido, pero he estado de vacaciones (y mi musa también). En fin, espero que no me me maten con todo este rollo de Regulus, pero sepan que esto lo he estado planeando desde que comencé la historia. Gracias a<strong> susan-black7,sirone aphrody,Guest,AikoUchiha y Smithback<strong> por sus reviews! Y a los que me han puesto en favoritos ! _

__**AikoUchiha, tu correo está mal escrito, querida; no he podido enviarte un e-mail, ¿podrías volver a dejármelo, si no es tanta molestia? Me encantaría ver la imagen para el fanfic. ¡Gracias por las molestias!**__

_Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, besos y ¡hasta la próxima actualización!,_

_MarianaMasen._


	19. El principio del fin

_Disclaimer: ¡Nada de esto me pertenece, únicamente a JK!_

_Nada justifica el haberme demorado tanto para actualizar, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews! He decidido actualizar por el cumpleaños de Harry y JK Rowling, nuestra reina. ¡Gracias por darnos la magia, la amistad y el amor en tus historias! Estaré eternamente agradecida._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19: El principio del fin.<strong>

_por Mariana Masen_

* * *

><p>—¿Has oído que va a ir al baile con Cormac McLaggen?<p>

—Ni siquiera es tan guapa en cambio Cormac es un sueño...

—Oí que Cormac aceptó con la condición de que le hiciera los deberes de Pociones por el resto del año, ya sabes, como es un cerebrito...

—¡Lo que yo daría por estar en su lugar!

—Es que no sé que le ven los chicos, primero Krum y ahora Cormac, además siempre se la pasa con Potter...

—¡No puedo creer su suerte!, es decir, mírala, no tiene nada de extraordinario...

Hermione dejó escapar un bufido y cerró el libro que leía bruscamente, dejando en claro su presencia ante la bolita de chicas que estaba a varias mesas para atrás. Les lanzó una mirada maliciosa y se levantó. Salió de la biblioteca un tanto abrumada con la atención que recibía al ser la pareja de un chico tan idiota como lo era Cormac McLaggen.

Caminó hasta la sala común en donde desvió su mirada de la traumática escena de Ron y Lavander besándose apasionadamente. A pesar de que Hermione había superado su infantil enamoramiento hacia Ron, una parte de ella le dolía y se moría de celos al verlo besarse libremente por cualquier rincón de Hogwarts. No era tanto el hecho de que Ron tuviese novia, sino que le dolía ver que Lavander Brown había terminado con su amor platónico de la adolescencia. Era saber que ella nunca había sido lo suficiente femenina para que Ron pudiera verla más que una amiga.

—¡Hermione!—Harry le hizo una seña para que se sentara a su lado; el chico se veía sumamente incómodo con la visión periférica del espectáculo que daba su mejor amigo con su novia.

—Hey, Harry...—Saludó Hermione, dejando escapar un suspiro de abatimiento.— ¿Ya encontraste pareja para el baile de Slughorn?

—Todavía no he pensando con quien ir...—Harry recargó su cabeza en el brazo del sillón, teniendo una visión periférica de Ginny riendo con sus compañeras de cuarto.

Hermione arqueó una ceja al ver a su amigo tan pensativo y movió discretamente su cabeza para tener una visión de lo que observaba su amigo tan fijamente. La figura de la pequeña de los Weasley apareció en su campo de visión y Hermione sonrió discretamente. _Si tan solo Ron supiera de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo hacia su hermana_...

—En fin, tengo que decirte que varias chicas tienen preparado darte filtros de amor—dijo Hermione, seriamente, sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones—, por eso debes apurarte para invitar a alguien...

—No te preocupes—se apresuró a decir Harry y le sonrió—: Voy a invitar a alguien que me agrade, alguien interesante...

* * *

><p>Regulus miró a su alrededor: aquella choza se veía tan destartalada y vieja como su alrededor. Susurró un "<em>Lumus<em>" y empezó a observar con atención y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Aquello no era nada a lo que se esperaba. Y eso que sus esperanzas no eran muy grandes, ¡por Merlín que no! Aquel ambiente tan lúgubre le hizo sentirse un tanto desamparado y darse cuenta de que aquello iba muy en serio.

Jamás pensó que si alguna vez, si es que volvía a despertar de aquél letargo, tendría que vivir de nuevo la guerra con el monstruo de Quien-tu-sabes. Pensaba que al menos aquello se había enterrado con su vieja y pasada vida. Pero... ¡oh, sorpresa! Regulus Black tenía que pagar de alguna forma, o al menos él pensaba aquello, sus pecados y errores. Aquello lo hacía sentirse de algún modo enojado con aquella especie de karma.

Y es que el karma es una perra, sí que lo era. En vez de estar seguro y confortable en Hogwarts tenía que estar en aquella choza destartalada junto al _hombre-lobo_ Remus Lupin. Aquél amigo y compañero de su fallecido hermano Sirius Black y de quien Regulus sospechaba que estaba enamorado de su prima Nymphadora. No es que Remus fuera tan mal acompañante, pero él hubiera preferido estar solo.

_Soledad_. Había estado más de una década dormido o _Merlín-sabe-qué_ en aquella maldita cueva. Regulus sabía que si había alguna forma de expiar sus pecados había sido de aquella manera, pero jamás pensó que debía hacer algo más, como aquella estúpida misión en la que Dumbledore le había dado, o más exacto, mandado.

—¿Todo bien?—Remus lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y Regulus se quedó momentáneamente callado, aturdido con la varita iluminada del mago en su rostro.— Supongo que pasaremos la noche aquí...

Regulus asintió y comenzó a sacar su saco para dormir, escuchó como Remus a su lado comenzaba a roncar suavemente. _Maldito licántropo suertudo_. Él, desde hacía tiempo, tenía que perseguir al sueño como si se tratara de un perro en busca de su hueso favorito. Muchas veces, la mayoría, solo alcanzaba a dormir un par de horas antes de que se pusieran en marcha.

Y como muchas noches consecutivas pensó en Hermione. _Carajo_. Se estaba volviendo en un maldito sentimentalista de mierda. Cerró los ojos y la imagen de una Hermione besándole con pasión mientras se sujetaba de su cuello le inundó su cerebro. Si seguía así tendría que conseguir una ducha fría. Sintió unas ganas irreverentes de reír ante el hilo de sus pensamientos. Menudo marica se había vuelto con Hermione. Un marica con un _enorme problema_. _Maldita sea._

* * *

><p>Hermione se veía en el espejo críticamente; el vestido era muy ceñido de la parte del busto y tenía una caída un de campana. Frunció el ceño e intentó acomodarse la parte superior del vestido, pero fue en vano. Estaba muy ceñido y Hermione rogaba a Merlín para que Cormac McLaggen no estuviese mirándole toda la noche el escote.<p>

Sabía que había sido mala idea pedírselo a su madre; ella le había escogido no solo un vestido que no le favorecía en el color sino tampoco en el corte, además que ciertos atributos en su cuerpo habían crecido más de lo que Hermione hubiera deseado.

"Si me pongo el chal encima no se verá tanto", pensó la chica, acomodándose la fina tela encima del vestido y tapando así el escote. "Bah, ¿a quién quiero engañar?, éste vestido muestra más de lo que yo quiero".

Hermione se colocó el chal, de tal forma que no se viera nada, y terminó de verse en el espejo, sentía que si seguía mirándose no bajaría nunca al sentirse más insegura con aquél vestido. Se puso sus zapatillas, de un tacón pequeño, y pensó que no se veía tan mal, después de todo. Con un suspiro, bajó las escaleras y se encontró con un pequeño grupo de personas en la sala común.

Sabía que no había muchos Gryffindor en el grupo de la Eminencias, por lo tanto Hermione se sentía un poco cohibida ante la mirada de todos. Se alisó innecesariamente el vestido y se apresuró a reunirse con Cormac, al notar la mirada que le lanzó Ron, sentado junto a una Lavander que miraba la escena con estupefacción.

—¿Nos vamos?—le susurró Cormac al oído de la chica, que asintió rápidamente. Se ruborizó al notar como McLaggen la tomaba de la cintura y sintió un pinchazo de rechazo en su cuerpo.

Salieron de la Sala Común y Hermione aprovechó despegarse del firme agarre de Cormac, que la hacía sentirse incómoda y un tanto acalorada. El camino al despacho de Slughorn lo hicieron en silencio, con un par de comentarios casuales, entre ellos el clima y que bocadillos habría en la fiesta. La chica no se esforzaba demasiado con la conversación y se recriminaba mentalmente el haber invitado al imbécil de Cormac McLaggen. Si tan solo se hubiese dejado de ñoñerías infantiles con Ron y hubiera pensado detenidamente sobre su decisión, no estaría allí.

Pero le había dolido como Ron la hubiera humillado frente a Lavander y Pavarti en clases que poco le había importado en aquel momento su decisión y solo esperaba ver la cara molesta del pelirrojo. El brazo de McLaggen le mandaba oleadas de escalofríos que la hacían estremecerse hasta el punto que el chico le pregunto si quería que le prestara su chaqueta. Hermione, incómoda a morir, se negó y así llegaron al aula del profesor Slughorn.

El lugar estaba decorado con cientos de farolillos de todos colores y tamaños dándole al aula un aire de calidez y luminosidad. Hermione sonrió cortésmente ante el saludo de Horace, quien miraba a la pareja con un brillo en sus ojos.

—Has escogido a la mejor pareja, Cormac—le dijo Slughorn felizmente, dándole un codazo amistoso al aludido quien sonrió presuntuosamente, dándose una encogida de hombros—. ¡Harry, muchacho!—Gritó el profesor al darse cuenta de quien había llegado. Hermione volteó y suprimió una carcajada al notar la pareja que había escogido su mejor amigo.

Luna Lovegood llamó la atención de todos los presentes en el aula por su peculiar vestido y forma de andar, como si estuviera bailando a cada paso. Hermione caminó hacia ellos para intentar hablar pero Cormac la retuvo con su brazo y la jaló a la pista de baila. La chica intentó no mostrarse tan molesta y trató de bailar un poco con él.

—Estas fiestas están cada vez peor, ya sabes...—Cormac soltó una risita y señaló sin disimulo a Luna, quien hablaba con Harry y otra persona animadamente—: Si Luna Lovegood entra ya no hay exclusividad. Mi padre decía que Slughorn es sus mejores tiempos...

—¿Vamos por ponche?—le interrumpió Hermione sonriendo débilmente—: Me muero de sed.

—Lo sé, esta muy _caliente_ aquí, ¿no?

A Hermione no le agradó en la más mínimo la mueca que Cormac hizo y se apresuró a ir a la mesa del ponche. Se sirvió uno y agradeció mentalmente cuando Harry se le acercó para hablarle de ciertas cosas con Luna a su lado. Comenzaron una charla sobre vampiros y otras criaturas mitológicas mientras Hermione vigilaba con el rabillo del ojo si Cormac se acercaba, pero gracias a Merlin, Slughorn lo tenía atrapado en un grupo de personas mientras que McLaggen se pavoneaba como de costumbre.

—Demonios, allí viene—musitó Hermione al verlo venir para donde se encontraban y se fue de allí rápidamente, desapareciendo por la cortina detrás de ella. Cormac, sonriente, llegó hasta donde se encontraba Harry y Luna.

—¿Dónde está Hermione?—preguntó él, cogiendo un bocadillo de una mesa cercana.

—Acaba de irse a polvear la nariz—respondió Harry, escuetamente, mientras que Luna miraba la escena con ojos soñadores.

—Le encanta hablar a tu amiga, ¿no?—siguió diciendo McLaggen en un tono aburrido—: Bla, bla, bla...—se detuvo y miró el bocadillo que estaba comiendo con una mueca.—¿Qué estoy comiendo?

—Testículos de dragón.

* * *

><p>Las vacaciones de invierno llegaron más rápido de lo que Hermione esperaba y aquel año se encontraba de regreso a su casa. Sorprendentemente nadie la había invitado a la Madriguera y la chica sentía una pizca de celos al oir como Harry si iría. No era que no quisiera pasar tiempo con sus papás, es solo que el estar alejada de la magia y volver al mundo muggle la hacía deprimirse un tanto.<p>

Se bajó del carro, en donde su mamá seguía hablando de un paciente particularmente difícil, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír al vislumbrar su casa. Mediana y acogedora; la chica cargó su baúl y esperó a que su madre abriera la puerta. La Sra. Granger estaba particularmente parlanchina aquella mañana, sin duda el hecho de tener a su única hija la hacía rejuvenecerse.

—... todos vendrán a cenar, cariño—Venía diciendo ella, dejando su abrigo y poniéndose de lado para dejar pasar a su hija. La miró llena de orgullo y añadió—: Tendremos unas navidades maravillosas, cariño, ya lo verás... Tu padre y yo estamos emocionadísimos con todo esto, ya sabes, pensamos que la pasarías con los Weasley—Jean Granger la miró por un momento, atentamente—, ¿por qué no estuviste con ellos?

—Eh...—No supo que contestar, ya que ella tampoco tenía idea de qué decir. Un "_Me peleé con Ronald por su novia_" sonaba bastante patético y podría malinterpretarse. Tragó saliva, nerviosa, y respondió—: Decidí que hacía mucho que no los veía, los extrañaba...

Su madre sonrió y la abrazó efusivamente, conmovida por las palabras de su hija.

—Oh, Hermione, nosotros también te extrañamos; tu padre y yo no sabemos qué hacer con la casa tan silenciosa.

—¿Así que quienes vendrán a cenar, mamá?—preguntó Hermione.

—Oh, ya sabes, tus tíos...—Jean Granger se dirigió a la cocina para comenzar a sacar ciertos alimentos para preparar la cena, Hermione la observó en silencio moverse con agilidad y como se giraba de repente a ella—: ¿Vendrá a visitarte tu amigo...?, el de la vez pasada, ¿cuál era su nombre?

—Regulus—respondió Hermione automáticamente y se reprendió mentalmente al ver el rostro emocionado de su madre—: No lo sé, mamá, hace meses que no lo veo...

—Pensé que eran novios—señaló su madre mirándola por encima del hombro—: Es una pena, era muy guapo...

—¡Mamá!

—... pero si lo crees necesario, ¿quién soy yo para cuestionarte?

Jean Granger esbozaba una sonrisa burlona y comenzó a encender la estufa; Hermione, turbada, se sintió con las ganas de explicar como su relación con Regulus era aún más compleja de lo que parecía. Ella ni siquiera podía explicar ese sentimiento que tenía al verlo y mucho menos cuando él la besaba o confortaba.

Nunca se imaginó que podía sentir algo tan profundo por una persona que parecía tan egocéntrica y oscura como lo era Regulus Black pero tampoco se había imaginado el sentirse tan protegida y amada con una persona. Sin palabras. Solo una mirada podía hacerle temblar las piernas. Y no sabía en donde demonios se había metido.

—Es complicado, mamá—dijo Hermione después de un tiempo y añadió—: Iré a poner mis cosas en su sitio.

* * *

><p>—Así que regresarás ahora.<p>

Remus volteó a ver a Regulus, quien estaba sentado en una sillón roído y mohoso, y sonrió débilmente. El joven con el que había estado los últimos casi tres meses no tenía nada que ver con su fallecido hermano pero aún así habían logrado hacerse buenos amigos.

Y teniendo en cuenta que habían estado espiando toda la actividad de los mortífagos, que era casi inexistente, los desvelos, la comida agria que conseguían encontrar y el pasar tantas horas juntos, casi siempre en silencio, supuso que Regulus lo extrañaría.

—Dumbledore me pidió volver, ya lo sabes...—comenzó a meter sus roídas pertenencias en su baúl y miró de reojo al chico—: No me dirás que me extrañarás, Regulus.

—No jodas, Lupin, ahora podré dormir sin que tus ronquidos molestos toda la noche—replicó el aludido con un deje de molestia pero con una sonrisa. Miró el baúl de Remus con el ceño fruncido y lo comparó con el suyo: elegante y de los más finos materiales.— ¿Es qué no tienes un mejor baúl, Lupin?

—¿Qué tiene de malo esto?—replicó él, viendo a su baúl con cariño ya que lo había acompañado a todos sus viajes a Hogwarts—: Funciona bastante bien.

—Toma—Regulus se levantó y colocó un saco de monedas encima del baúl. Remus, confundido, lo observó y frunció el ceño al ver de que se trataba. Tomó el saco y se lo regresó a Regulus rápidamente.—Lupin...

—No necesito de tu dinero, puedo apañármelas perfectamente...

Regulus le aventó el saco de monedas en peno pecho y se alejó mientras Remus lo miraba con curiosidad.

—Regulus, yo no...

—Te oí, ¿vale?—Regulus comenzó a andar de un lado a otro en la pequeña choza sin mirarla a la cara—: El asunto es que necesito saber que regresarás bien, Lupin, no puedo arriesgarme a que Dumbledore me eché en cara que no pude cuidarte, ¿bien? Y ni se te ocurra regresarme el dinero porque te lanzaré un maleficio y créeme que he aprendido unos cuantos bastantes malos.

—Gracias Regulus.

El aludido lo alzó su mirada del suelo y lo miró fijamente.

—No me lo agradezcas, maldita sea, solo vete.

Lupin asintió con la cabeza, se colocó su abrigo junto con la bufanda y tomó su baúl con su mano; al abrir la puerta se giró a Regulus para despedirse de él con una cabezada.

—Espera...

—¿Qué sucede?

—Prométeme que no le dirás a Her...Granger en donde estoy—Regulus frunció el ceño—: Prefiero que no sepa en donde estoy. ¡Prométemelo, Remus!

El nombre del hombre lobo causó un silencio en la choza en donde Remus y Regulus se miraban fijamente en cada extremo de la habitación.

—Lo haré—La voz de Remus salió rasposa y grave—: No le diré nada a Hermione sobre en donde estas.

* * *

><p>El número doce de Grimmauld Place parecía aún más tétrico que nunca, o al menos, a Hermione le pareció así. Se ajustó su bufanda con los colores de Gryffindor y comenzó a avanzar a la puerta que aparecía mágicamente.<p>

Al abrir la puerta de la vieja mansión le parecía que todo estaba cada vez más sucio y polvoroso; sintió la adrenalina correrle las venas al pensar en que Regulus estaría en algún lugar de la casa y cerró la puerta.

—¿Quién anda allí?—La voz de Remus Lupin, baja y clara, resonó en las paredes de la casa.

—Soy yo, Hermione—la chica respondió en voz baja recordando que la Sra. Black se ponía a bravear cada vez que alguien alzaba la voz.

La figura de su antiguo profesor, alto y cansado, la sorprendió al darse cuenta que tenía la varita alzada.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que era un licántropo?—le preguntó sin bajar la varita.

—El profesor Snape nos dejó un trabajo acerca de ellos al faltar usted y me di cuenta al unir todas las fechas en las que faltaba o se sentía mal.

Remus bajó la varita y sonrió.

—Siempre he dicho que eres la bruja más brillante de tu generación, Hermione.

—Gracias, profesor Lupin—Hermione lo miró ansiosa y preguntó mirando a su alrededor—: ¿Está Regulus por aquí?

—Es Remus, Hermione, ya no soy tu profesor—le recordó Remus y su mirada se ensombreció—: Vamos a la cocina, Hermione, tengo algo que decirte.

La chica lo obedeció y siguió a su antiguo profesor sintiendo que su estómago se estrujaba por la expectación de sus palabras. Algo no marchaba bien. Lo notaba por como Remus no la había mirado a la cara al decirle lo último y sospechaba que tenía que ver con Regulus. El hombre lobo le ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla que la chica tomó inmediatamente y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

—Solo dilo—La voz de Hermione era silenciosa y neutral.

Remus suspiró pesadamente y la miró a la cara.

—Es Regulus...

—¿Le pasó algo?—saltó la chica inmediatamente—: ¿Está enfermo o qué?

—No, no, ¡Por Merlín no! Él va a ausentarse por un tiempo.

—¿Qué?—Hermione sintió como algo frío y pesado le caía en su cuerpo. Inmovilizándola y dejándola sin fuerzas; tomó un trago de cerveza de mantequilla y se sentó en un taburete, derrotada.—¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes? ¿E-él te lo dijo?

—No, no...—Remus volvió a suspirar y miró a la joven que tenía enfrente de él con simpatía. No supo que le había poseído en ese momento para prometerle a Regulus que no le diría a ella en donde estaba. No, sí lo sabía, era amistad. La misma que la tenía cuando hacía la vista gorda hacia las travesuras de James y Sirius en Hogwarts—: Hermione, solo quería que lo supieras.

La chica miró la botella en sus manos, confundida, y volvió a alzar su mirada a Remus.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué no se despidió de mí?—Le dió otro trago a la cerveza de mantequilla que le supo amargo—: ¿Cuándo volverá?

La mirada que le entregó Remus hizo que algo en ella muriera; como si fuera a decirle algo que la haría derrumbarse enfrente de sus ojos.

—No lo sé.

* * *

><p>El regreso a Hogwarts fue peor de lo que jamás se imaginó y solo la esperanza de encontrarse con Harry, Ginny e inclusive Ron, hicieron el trayecto más pasajero. El resto de las vacaciones las había pasado enterrada en una montaña de libros que poco feliz hizo a su mamá, quien seguía pensando en que debía regresar con Regulus a pesar de sus pocas esperanzas y silencios hoscos por parte de ella.<p>

El día estaba maravillosamente despejado cuando bajó por el sendero del castillo y miró como en la casita de Hagrid salía humo por la chimenea. Decidió que visitar a el semigigante sería una distracción hasta que llegaran sus amigos.

Después de varias horas de charla entre Hermione y Hagrid, en donde ella comentaba todas las cosas que había leído y podía aplicar en sus futuras clases, la chica se despidió al ver por la ventana que comenzaba a oscurecer. Hagrid la acompañó y se quedó con Alas Marchitas viéndola marchar al castillo.

—¡Harry! ¡Ginny!

Harry,Ginny y Ron voltearon a verla caminar a ellos con la cara sonrosada y la capa volandole por la velocidad que llevaba la chica al trotar.

Regresé hace un par de horas, he ido a visitar a Hagrid y a Buck— quiero decir Witherwings— continuó ella jadeante. —¿Pasaron una buena Navidad?

Miró por el rabillo como Ron se apresuraba a responder pero ella lo ignoró rotundamente. Si quería hablar con ella debía de disculparse por haber sido un cabrón insensible. Recordó de pronto la nota que le había dado Hagrid, de parte de Dumbledore, para que a su vez se la pasara a Harry.

—Tengo algo para tí—dijo Hermione, mirando a su amigo—: Eh... la contraseña es _Abstinencia_.

—Exactamente— dijo la Señora Gorda, con una voz débil, y se balanceó para revelar el agujero de retrato.

—¿Qué sucede con ella?— preguntó Harry.

—Se excedió durante la Navidad, por lo visto— dijo Hermione, recordando lo que había oído al llegar y dejar su baúl—. Ella y su amiga Violeta bebieron vino todo el camino desde el cuadro de los monjes hasta el pasillo de Encantamientos.

Ella revolvió en su bolsillo durante un momento, luego sacó una voluta de pergamino con la escritura de Dumbledore en él y se lo entregó a su amigo.

—Genial— dijo Harry y lo desenrolló para mirar a su amiga después—: Tengo muchas cosas para decirte. Vamos a sentarnos...

Pero en aquel momento hubo un chillido fuerte de "¡Won-Won!" y Lavender Brown vino precipitadamente de la nada y se arrojó a los brazos de Ron. Varios espectadores rieron disimuladamente; Hermione dio una risa un tanto exagerada. Ron parecía miserable en los brazos de Lavander y aquello parecía justicia divina.

—¿Vienes Ginny?—preguntó Harry y Hermione giró la cabeza rápidamente; su amigo no pareció darse cuenta de ello ya que miraba a Ginny fijamente.

—No, gracias, tengo que ir con Dean— dijo Ginny, no muy entusiasmada. Abandonando a Ron y a Lavender que estaban con los brazos entrecruzados, Harry condujo a  
>Hermione a una de las mesas.<p>

—¿Entonces, como estuvo tu Navidad?— le preguntó Harry, todavía mirando como Ginny se iba por el rabillo del ojo.

_Horrible, miserable, un asco._

—Ah, bien—Se encogió de hombros. —Nada especial. ¿Que era eso de _Won-Won_?

Tuvo que suprimir la sonrisa y ponerse seria para fingir que todavía seguía igual de enojada con Ron que hace un mes. Realmente si el pelirrojo se disculpaba ella también reconocería sus errores y volverían a hacer amigos. Pero eso todavía no había pasado.

—Te lo diré en un minuto— dijo Harry. —Mira, Hermione, ¿no puedes...?

Sabía que significaba ese "¿no puedes..?" de Harry y lo interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

—No, no puedo— dijo ella rotundamente. No era ella la que había sido un cabrón insensible; Ron debía de hacer el primer paso, no ella.—No preguntes.

—Pensé tal vez, ya sabes, durante Navidad...

Ella volvió a interrumpirle, impaciente.

—Era la Señora Gorda quien bebió una tina de vino de quinientos años, Harry, no yo. ¿Entonces, cuáles eran esas importantes noticias que querías contarme?

Harry dejó de insistir al ver la ferocidad y tenacidad de Hermione en ese tema y le contó todo lo que él había oído por casualidad entre Malfoy y Snape. Cuándo él terminó, Hermione se quedó  
>pensando durante un momento y luego dijo:<p>

—¿No piensas que..?

—¿...él pretendía ofrecerle ayuda de modo que él pudiera engañar a Malfoy y descubrir lo que planeaba?—terminó Harry por ella y Hermione lo miró asombrada y después comprendió. Debió de habérselo comentado al Sr. Weasley mientras estaba en la Madriguera y este le había convencido de lo contrario.

—Pues, sí— dijo Hermione convencida de que la fe ciega de Dumbledore a Snape debía de tener un enorme peso de valor y por ello ella también confiaba en él, a pesar de ser un hombre desagradable y taciturno.

—El papá de Ron y Lupin piensan igual— dijo Harry de mala gana. —Pero esto definitivamente prueba que Malfoy está planeando algo y no puedes negar eso.

—No, no puedo— reconoció despacio y se acordó de Regulus inevitablemente. Tal vez Harry tenía razón y Malfoy estaba bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. El pensamiento la hizo sentir pena por su compañero a pesar de todo el desprecio que el rubio siempre había sentido a ella.

—¡Y él actúa bajo las órdenes de Voldemort, tal como dije!—continuó Harry, obsesionado con el tema.

—Hmm, ¿realmente mencionaron ellos el nombre de Voldemort?

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de recordar.

—No estoy seguro... Snape definitivamente dijo "_su maestro_", y ¿quién más sería el?

—Tal vez tengas razón, Harry...—admitió ella a regañadientes y Harry la miró asombrado.

—¿Qué?, ¿estás en serio, Hermione?

—Sí, es decir, odio pensar en esto, pero...—Se detuvo y miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué cosa?

—A R-regulus le pasó lo mismo...—explicó ella, nerviosa e incómoda de tocar el tema del joven Black con Harry pero este parecía bastante interesado, y prosiguió—: Lo reclutaron cuando era muy joven, ya sabes, por ser el heredero de los Black después de que Sirius se fuera, y Voldemort le hacía encargos personales...

—Eso tiene sentido—Harry se levantó del sillón, demasiado eufórico por lo que le había dicho Hermione, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro—: ¿Recuerdas que lo vimos en el callejón Knockturn en la tienda de Borgin y Burkes? Malfoy estaba allí y apuesto lo que sea a que tiene que ver con Vol...

—¡Harry!—le reprendió Hermione mirando a su alrededor—: No hables tan alto, pueden escucharte.

Harry volvió a sentarse y le cuchicheó a Hermione.

—Malfoy le había dicho a Borgin que necesite que le guarde algo y apuesto a que lo amenazó con la Marca... ¿Y si tiene que pasar alguna prueba para ser la mano derecha o algo?

—No lo sé, Harry—La cabeza de Hermione daba vueltas ante las conjeturas de su amigo—, creo que ni Malfoy es capaz de ser tan...

—¿Malvado?—completó Harry con una sonrisa y ambos se echaron a reír como si todo estuviera completamente normal allá afuera. —Veremos quién tiene razón... Ah sí, me peleé con Rufus Scrimgeour también...

Y el resto de la tarde la pasaron ambos hablando del Ministro de la Magia, tanto Hermione, como Ron, pensaron que  
>después de todo lo que el Ministerio dijo sobre Harry durante el año anterior, ahora estaban muy nerviosos para<br>pedirle ayuda. Y no era para menos, Harry Potter se había convertido en el Elegido y con ello la cara del movimiento AntiVoldemort.

* * *

><p>—¿Hermione, estás despierta?—La suave voz de Ginny se coló en los oídos de la aludida y abrió los ojos, desorientada.<p>

—Lo estaba—replicó, molesta, y se giró a la derecha, en donde Ginny estaba sentada en su cama.—¿Qué sucede, Gin?

Ginny se levantó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama de Hermione como respuesta, la castaña la miró preocupada, cerró las cortinas de dosel e iluminó la pequeña cama con un encantamiento.

—Bien, ¿quieres hablar de ello?—preguntó Hermione en un susurro ya que sus compañeras dormían y no quería despertarlas.

—¡_Muffliato!—_susurró la chica y Hermione la miró confundida: jamás había oído hablar de ese hechizo.— Boquea los sonidos; Harry se lo enseñó a los gemelos estas navidades, al parecer estaba en uno de sus libros...

—¡Ése condenado libro!—exclamó Hermione, enojada—: Podría haber sido un encantamiento peligroso...

—Hermione, voy a terminar con Dean.

La aludida se calló y miró a Ginny con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

Ginny se retorció incómoda y suspiró.

—No lo sé, mi relación cada vez es peor...

—¿No lo estarás haciendo por Harry?—sospechó Hermione, mirándola fijamente y cuando Ginny rehuyó su mirada le recriminó—: ¡Ginny!, no deberías hacerlo por él, es decir, ¿estás segura de que a Harry le gustas?

—Maldito Harry Potter, me confunde tanto Hermione...—Dejó escapar un gruñido y la miró—: ¿Crees que tenga algún chance?

Hermione sonrió.

—Sí lo creo, pero no sé si Harry lo intentaría...

Ginny suspiró y dejó caer su cabeza en la cama.

—Y tú, Hermione... ¿hasta cuándo volverás a hablarle a Ron? ¿O mejor dicho, Won-Won?

—¿Qué significa eso de Won-Won?—inquirió Hermione, recargando su cabeza en su mano y mirando a Ginny, mientras ésta intentaba ahogar una risita.

—Lavander le envió un horrible collar a Ron que decía Won-Won...—Hermione soltó una carcajada y ambas se echaron a reír por varios minutos, hasta que Ginny se agarró el costado y añadió—: Debiste haber visto su cara: parecía a punto de vomitar.

Hermione volvió a reírse y Ginny se le unió hasta que las dos terminaron saliéndoles lágrimas. La castaña no recordaba desde cuando había reído de esa manera: libre y sin preocupaciones.

—Gin...

—¿Si, Hermione?

—Fui a Grimmauld Place en vacaciones...

Ginny se incorporó rápidamente y la miró con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa.

—¡Hermione, debiste mencionarlo! ¿Lo viste?, ¡por Merlín!, Hermione, ¡habla!

La aludida frunció el ceño al recordar su viaje a Londres .

—É-él no estaba, Ginny.

—¿Y no volviste a visitarle?—preguntó Ginny, confundida con la actitud de su amiga—: ¿Qué pasó?

—Me encontré a Remus, ya sabes... vive allí, prácticamente—Sintió un nudo en la garganta formándosele pero intentó detenerlo—: Gin... él se fue.

Y eso fue suficiente para que la pelirroja comprendiera y viera como Hermione descargaba todas las lágrimas que se había negado a derramar en sus vacaciones navideñas; Ginny la abrazó fuertemente y la castaña se dejó consolar mientras lloraba.

—É-él...—musitó con la voz ronca mientras se separaba de Ginny—: él jamás me lo dijo, ¿sabes? Y no lo entiendo, es decir, se suponía que me quería, Ginny... Lo odio, ¿tanto le costaba despedirse? No me ha enviado ni una maldita carta.

—Oh, Hermione...

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y la miró con tristeza.

—¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que lo sigo queriendo cada vez más y más... No es justo.

Ginny la miró seriamente.

—¿Cuándo volverá?

—Esa es la peor parte, nadie lo sabe, ¡por Merlín!

—Oh, Hermione...

La aludida se volvió a acostar y abrazó su almohada.

—Lo extraño tanto, Ginny...

Ginny se acostó a su lado, apagó la luz de la varita y la abrazó por detrás.

—Lo sé, Hermione, lo sé...

* * *

><p>Habían pasado varias semanas desde su derrumbamiento frente a Ginny y estado depresivo posterior. Trataba de convencerse que debía seguir adelante por Harry, ya que este cada vez más se acercaba a su destino.<p>

Hermione pensaba en lo mucho que perderían con la guerra viniendo a la vuelta de la esquina y es por ello que trataba de guardar aquellos buenos momentos juntos a sus amigos. Después de que Ron resultara envenenado por la bebida que le había entregado Slughorn, todo había vuelto a la normalidad entre ellos, o algo así.

Lavander y Ron, o como Hermione les gustaba llamarlos (maliciosamente) Lav-Lav y Won-Won, terminaron rompiendo ya que éste había preferido a Hermione por encima de su novia. Aquello hizo que la chica sintiera que era suficiente para perdonar a Ron y volver a ser amigos. Pero para las desgracias de los tres amigos, Harry también había quedado en la enfermería por el golpe de McLaggen, y así, perdiendo el partido de Quidditch.

El tiempo cada vez más pasaba más rápido, entre clases de Harry con Dumbledore, espiando a Malfoy usando a Kreancher y a Dobby, las pruebas de aparición y el que Harry se matara pensando en como abordar finalmente a Slughorn para encontrar el recuerdo.

_Queridos Harry, Ron y Hermione_

_Aragog murió anoche. Harry y Ron, la conocieron y sabían cuán especial era. Hermione, sé que te habría caído bien._

_Significaría mucho para mí si ustedes se pasaran por aquí en la noche para el entierro. Estoy planeando hacerlo al __crepúsculo que era el horario favorito de ella en el día. Yo sé que no está permitido que salgan por la noche, pero __pueden usar la Capa. Yo no se los pediría, pero no puedo enfrentar esto solo._

_Hagrid._

—Mira esto—dijo Harry, dándole la nota a Hermione.

—Oh, Dios—dijo, leyendo deprisa y pasándosela a Ron para que la leyera quedándose cada vez más incrédulo. Sabía lo mucho que Hagrid amaba a Aragog, y por lo tanto, sería casi imposible no romperle el corazón al no ir.

—Mira— dijo furioso. —¡Aquella cosa dijo que nos iba a comer a Harry y a mí! ¡Dijo que era para ayudarse! ¡Y, ahora, Hagrid espera que bajemos allí y lloremos encima de su horrible y peludo  
>cuerpo!<p>

"Ron y su maldita sensibilidad del tamaño de una cucharilla de té", pensó Hermione.

—No es sólo eso— dijo Hermione. —Él está pidiéndonos que dejemos el castillo a la noche y sabe que la seguridad es un millón de veces más estricta y en qué lío nos meteríamos si nos encuentran.

—Nosotros bajaremos a verlo antes del anochecer— dijo Harry, firme.

—Sí, ¿pero para qué?— dijo Hermione. —Nosotros nos arriesgamos mucho para ayudar Hagrid, pero a fin de cuentas, Aragog está muerto. Si fuera una cuestión de salvarlo...

—Yo tampoco querría ir— dijo Ron firmemente. —Tú no lo conociste, Hermione. Créeme, estando muerto estaremos mucho mejor.

Hermione vió como Harry volvía a tomar el pergamino y sabía que sonaría horrible, pero él no podía bajar. Sí, Hagrid era su amigo, pero no podían arriesgar su seguridad y menos ahora que Voldemort y los mortífagos estaban más cerca.

—Harry, no puedes pensar en ir—dijo Hermione, adivinando sus pensamientos—Es insensato, podrías ganarte una detención.

Harry suspiró.

—Sí, lo sé—dijo, derrotado. —Supongo que Hagrid tendrá que enterrar Aragog sin nosotros.

—Sí, él lo hará— dijo Hermione, mirándolo aliviada. —Mira, la clase de pociones estará casi vacía esta tarde, con nosotros haciendo nuestras pruebas ... ¡intenta ablandar a Slughorn un poco!

—Cincuenta y siete veces más afortunado, ¿no crees? —dijo Harry amargamente.

—Suerte—dijo Ron de pronto. —Harry, eso es… ¡tener suerte!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Y Hermione lo comprendió: _Felix Felicis_.

—¡Usa tu poción de la suerte!

—Ron eso … ¡eso es!—musitó ella, asombrada—. ¡Claro! ¿Por qué yo no pensé en esto?

Harry los miró.

—¿Félix Felicis?

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer que lo hayas besado finalmente—dijo Hermione, asombrada y mirando a Ginny con la boca abierta—: Es decir, sabía que Harry te miraba diferente, pero eso fue...<p>

—Absolutamente increíble—Ginny soltó una risa feliz y miró a Hermione con alegría—: Harry Potter es mi novio, oh Hermione, ¡él es mi novio! ¡Toma eso, Cho Chang!

Hermione río, feliz y alegre.

—¿Viste la cara de Ron?

—¡Eso fue lo mejor!

Ambas se echaron a reír pero dejaron de hacerlo cuando Ron bajaba del dormitorio de los hombres y se unía a ellas en la sala común. Era de noche y estaban comentando la reciente relacion de Ginny y Harry

—¿No han visto a Harry?

Hermione lo miró confundida.

—Pensé que estaba contigo...—En ese momento se abrió el rellano de la Señora Gorda y Harry entraba febrilmente—. Oh, allí esta, ¿Harry?

—Tengo que irme...—les dijo y miró a Ginny por varios minutos, vacilante, y volvió a observar a sus dos amigos—: Tienen que ver que esta haciendo Malfoy con el mapa... Estoy seguro que hará algo.

Harry subió a su dormitorio y volvió a bajar segundos más tarde con la capa invisible, una botellita de Felix Felicis y el Mapa del Merodeador. Le entregó los últimos dos y les dijo:

—Llamen al Ejército de Dumbledore, necesitamos vigilar a Malfoy y evitar que haga algo; repártense el Felix Felicis...

—¿Y tú?—preguntó Hermione, preocupada—: Tú lo necesitas más que nosotros.

—Estaré con Dumbledore—Sonrió Harry—, no necesito suerte.

Hermione se preguntó que había salido mal aquella noche; habían hecho lo que les dijo Harry: habían convocado al ED por medio de los galeones falsos (únicamente Luna y Neville habían ido), se habían repartido el Felix Felicis y vigilado a Malfoy.

Pero no contaban con algo: él había ingresado Mortífagos al castillo por un armario evanescente; todo lo anterior para poder matar a Dumbledore y cumplir su misión. Jamás se imaginó que de unos días atrás pudieran sentirse tan desamparados y solos.

Jamás imaginó que Albus Dumbledore moriría y menos a manos de Severus Snape. El siervo escondido había salido de su escondrijo para poder darle el golpe final. Y se preguntó si así sería de ahora en adelante. Si ahora estarían luchando mano a mano contra Voldemort y sus Horrocruxes.

Y aquél día, en el funeral de Dumbledore, se prometió a sí misma que jamás abandonaría a Harry, el niño que sobrevivió, el Elegido pero sobre todo, su mejor amigo, su hermano. Porque sus padres, Sirius y ahora Dumbledore lo habían abandonado y ella no podría hacerlo. De ninguna manera, lo acompañaría hasta el final.

* * *

><p><em> ¡Ta-chán! ¡Por fin terminé, y que capitulazo! Muchas gracias a los reviews de: <strong>MedianocheGlow12043, , Guest, natsu-hime12, Lefrance13, AikoUchiha, susan-black7, Anaid Rosero Belmont, Smithback y sirone aphrody<strong>. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias por su paciencia y espero haberlas recompensado con este enorme capítulo! _

_Espero con ansias sus reviews que me hacen el regreso más rápido :)_

_Besos, _

_Mariana Masen._

_Pd: ¡En el próximo capítulo veremos a Regulus!_


End file.
